


Call Me Noona

by Minbebe (Minbebe1103)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Near Future, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 128,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minbebe1103/pseuds/Minbebe
Summary: Sunny Andrews is a 40-something divorcee from Atlanta, GA, USA. She is damaged, like so many of us. She wins the trip of a lifetime to meet and hang out with Monsta X. Fate decides that Sunny has had enough go wrong in her life and lends her a hand. Will she find love? Will she come home with a broken heart? Only fate knows what is in store!This is a work in progress, so please watch for new chapters!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place 5 years in the future, ~2025, in an alternate timeline where OT7 still exists, CV-19 does not. In this world, the members have all completed their military service. This is also a NOONA fanfic. Our female lead is a lot older than the male characters. If you are not familiar with k-pop or Korean culture, you may not recognize some words. This was written for fellow K-pop stans.  
> This is going to be a long story, so sit back and enjoy the ride.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I turned and waved as my best friend drove away from the airport drop-off, the butterflies in my stomach already doing backflips. I was on my way to Seoul for my dream vacation. For their 10th debut anniversary, they released another English-language single and had a contest for International fans only. One uber-lucky Monbebe would fly to South Korea to be the guest of Monsta X at a special anniversary fan meeting and an even more special “first date” with the guys. I was that uber-lucky Monbebe. I am still pinching myself to see if it was real.

I had been saving for a long-overdue trip to the beach, so I used it to secure a few more days in Korea instead. This was a once-in-a-lifetime trip and I was not going to waste it. I had made the flight changes and reserved a room for an additional week. 2 weeks was still not enough time to do everything, but it would have to do for now. Maybe next year I could come back and see the cherry blossoms. I was about a month too late for that. I checked my bags and headed to security screening. I asked for my carry-on to be hand checked because inside was a very special gift for Minhyuk. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but last year I went the worst heartache of my life, and as awful as it was, the fight for Wonho had given me something to focus on. I poured all my pain, and quite a bit of hope, into my art.

My job as business manager and curator for a small but well-known gallery in Koreatown afforded me the luxury of displaying and selling some of my own work. My primary focus is photography, but I love painting and drawing as well. My pieces were selling pretty well, and I was building a fan base of my own. My life had fallen apart a few years ago, right around the time that Monsta X was attacked by 2 vicious psychos. I gained strength from their fight and used it as inspiration. I had given up drawing and painting because I let someone convince me that I was no good. One day I decided to pick up a paintbrush again and haven’t looked back. Certain pieces that I created during that time were dear to me and others I wanted to burn. In fact, I did burn a couple and it was very cathartic. It was all part of the healing process. I was able to purge so much pain and anger.  
During the incredibly long flight, business class thankfully, I caught up on some episodes of their variety shows that I had missed. I streamed a few videos. I chatted with the sweet little Halmeoni in the next seat. She had been visiting her oldest grandson in America. Her youngest grandson still lived in Korea. I told her of my impending adventure, and she was quite excited for me. She had seen the videos and shows on my screen. She said that she was also a Monbebe and that I have excellent taste. I told her Minhyuk was my favorite and her face lit up. She said her favorite was I.M because he was the adorable maknae, but Shownu was the one who make her heart flutter.

“He needs a good woman in his life,” she said.

I laughed and said, “I wish. I am much older than him and I seriously doubt his parents would approve.”

“You never know, sweetie.” She patted my hand and winked at me.

The 14+ hour flight seemed to take forever, and I was anxious to move around and stretch my muscles. The longest flight I had been on before this was 5 hours to Vegas, with my ex-husband. I guess it was better to have a shorter flight without any layovers, but I really could use a stretch. I tried to relax and take a nap, but my mind was running non-stop. In just a few hours, I would be face to face with Monsta X and the butterflies in my stomach returned. Halmeoni was sleeping well next to me. But then she wasn’t about to meet her heroes.

After what felt like days, the aircraft began its descent. I adjusted my seat upright and tried to get a little more comfortable while fastening my seatbelt as instructed. I was able to see tracts of land, rivers, and roads out of the tiny window. As we got closer, I could see bridges and fishing boats on the water. This was Seoul Incheon airport, where I had seen so many airport photos of the guys. What if they were here too! That would be too much and I might just faint. As it was, I hoped that I would be able to move my legs when we finally disembarked! I needed a shower. And clean clothes. I felt gross and dirty. I covered my long wavy blonde hair with a red bucket hat, like the ones our Changkyunnie loves to wear, and applied some tinted lip balm to my parched lips. It was late afternoon and the sun was bright through the airplane window, so I slid my sunglasses on as well. That would have to do until I got checked in.

As we approached the runway, I could now see a beach, a road with tiny ant-sized cars moving along, and mountains. Then suddenly we were surrounded by cargo bays, aircraft hangars, and asphalt. I was here! I was on the same soil as the 7 most beautiful, talented men in the world, in my opinion. I realized I was holding my breath when Halmeoni touched my arm. “Gwaenchana? Are you okay?” she asked. I replied respectfully in Korean that I am just excited. She smiled and nodded, her kind eyes crinkling a bit. Those eyes held wisdom, love, and a bit of playfulness. I would bet that her grandsons adored her. How could anyone not adore her? I was immediately comfortable with her and felt like she could have been my own grandmother. She invited me to her home for a true Korean dinner during my visit, and of course, I graciously accepted. We exchanged information and I promised to call her after the events were over. I also promised to share any photos that I was able to take… especially of Nunu.

The pilot gave the all-clear and we were finally allowed to move around and gather our belongings. I helped Halmeoni with her carry-on and aided her down the aisle. At the gate, she sweetly patted my hand and told me she was sure that things would turn around for me this trip. I smiled at her and wished her well as we parted. She reminded me to call her after my events were completed. I turned to search the crowd for the driver sent by the agency and noticed several cameras pointed in my direction. I felt like a celebrity suddenly and I did not care for the feeling. The contest had caught the attention of a couple of news outlets and fansites, even though it was only open to international fans. I was sure they were expecting a teenage daughter to appear beside me. A middle-aged divorcee from America was probably not what they envisioned as their grand prize winner, but that is what they got! I discretely scanned the crowd for any familiar figures. I thought I spotted an actress that I had just watched in a drama, but could not be sure.

I quickly spotted the driver. He was tall, had idol looks, and the black suit and white shirt fit him very well. I giggled to myself, remembering how jealous Wonho had been of the handsome TTG employee and their bodyguard a few years back. I whispered “sorry Bunny” under my breath as I approached the driver. The cameras followed me and one of the news announcers asked if I was excited about meeting Monsta X. I could not hold back the mile-wide smile that made it obvious that I was.

“Anneyonghaseyo," I said with a bow to the driver and proceeded to introduce myself. He returned the bow and said his name was Kim Jun. He took my carry-on and escorted me to retrieve my checked bags. This airport was like a city and I was thankful for the escort. After several minutes we were finally in the car and headed to the hotel. I saw small posters in shop windows and a very large one promoting Monsta X’s 10 year debut anniversary special fanmeet along the way. I felt those familiar butterflies when I thought about how I would be seeing them very soon.

My stomach began to make rude sounds and I realized that a few bites on the plane were all I had eaten in almost 24 hours. As if on cue, Jun asked if I wanted him to stop for food. I wanted to say yes, but I needed a shower badly, so I asked him to take me to the hotel. I knew I could eat there. He said he would be at my disposal for the next 5 days. He offered to show me around a bit the next day before the fan meet.

The ride to the hotel took less than an hour and the place was gorgeous. It was an eclectic mix of classical Korean décor and modern furniture, but it worked. I checked in and a bellboy appeared at my side to escort me to my room. He loaded my luggage onto one of those fancy gold carts and gestured toward the elevator. A few floors later, he opened the door to my room and we stepped inside. He carefully placed my bags by the dressing table and he disappeared with a bow. I stood in the middle of the room with my mouth hanging open. This was incredible. The room was larger than my apartment! I slipped my shoes off and donned the complimentary slippers. I unpacked a few toiletry items and laid out my swimsuit. I had passed the indoor hotel pool on the way and it was beautiful. The crystal blue water was calling my name. A quick dip would help me relax and refresh.

The water felt cool and refreshing against my tired skin. I paddled over to the deeper area so I could float for a few minutes. There were only a couple of other people in the water so I was not worried about getting in anyone’s way. I took a few laps to get my muscles stretched from the long flight, but my hunger soon got the best of me. I reluctantly got out and went back to my room.

The thought of ordering Korean fried chicken was very tempting. If you are in Korea, is it still Korean fried chicken? Or is it just fried chicken? I mused to myself as I took a quick shower. Either way, my mouth watered at the thought of the double-fried, crispy, saucy delicacy that I enjoy fairly often in Koreatown at home. And since I do get authentic KFC at home, I decided to try street food instead. I remembered Minhyuk’s VLive where he held up a piece of chicken to share with Monbebe. It made me smile.

Jun was going to show me some tourist spots during the 5 “official” days, but I did not want to wait that long. I wanted so badly to explore! They say the best way to overcome jetlag is to stay up to give your body time to adjust, and that was my plan. I pulled my damp hair into a messy bun, threw my jeans on, and grabbed my Nikon. I did not plan to venture too far from the hotel. The sun was getting low on the horizon and the sunset was absolutely spectacular. I snapped a quick photo with my phone and sent it to my Noona group and to Nikki to let them know I had arrived safely.

I was surprised to find a camera following me again. It seemed to be one of the fansites from the airport, but it was still annoying. I am not a celebrity, just the luckiest girl on the planet. I tried to ignore it and kept walking and taking in the sights. I took photos of everything I could, including the girl following me. She finally seemed to disappear after a few minutes. That was quite a relief. I reminded myself that this was nothing compared to what the boys went through daily, every time they set foot out of their dorms. It was quite disconcerting to have someone watching your every move. Nothing very exciting was happening, so I guess the girl got bored. It wasn’t like I was hanging out with Monsta X… yet.


	2. Anticipation

I was enjoying the sights, smells, and sounds of this new city, but the exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks, so I started back to the hotel sooner than I had planned. I had sampled many delicious treats along the way, and I was quite full. All I wanted to do when I got back was wash up and snuggle in with Minggom.

I got settled back in to bed and started watching the latest episode of Monsta X-Ray... season 6. I thought about how I would be breathing the same air as this man, literally, in just a few hours. My insides did a little flip and I giggled like a schoolgirl. There was something about Min that I felt drawn to. Although we had some big differences, we are both outgoing and set the mood in the room. We both are easily hurt by people close to us. And we both hide it behind smiles and laughter. We are both artists. And we both adore pizza. He is my Ultimate Bias and I could totally fall for him given half a chance. Or a quarter. Or even a millimeter. No man in real life could compare to my image of my puppy. I know it is not fair to put anyone on that high of a pedestal, but that is where Lee Minhyuk sits. I adore all 7 members, but he holds my heart. Then there’s Changkyun sometimes. And Hyungwon every now and then. And let’s be honest, every last one of them have their moments. But I could watch Minhyuk and listen to him sing for hours. I _felt_ something when I watched Minhyuk. None of the other members did that. I hugged my Minggom closer and hung on Min’s every word when he spoke, or yelled, or squealed like a sea creature. My Minggom was my security blanket. We have been through a lot together.

The past few years had been hollow. I had simply existed and had no real purpose or drive. I was in a hopeless marriage of almost 15 years and had no confidence that I could survive on my own. I lost all sense of who I was as a person. My weight got out of control and I was having health issues. I did not care though. I let him make me feel like I was not worthy of being loved. I let him make me feel like I was not talented. The key words there were that _I let him._ I finally had the wake-up call that I needed and got out.

And then there was almost losing Wonho. I was a full-on Monbebe already and the attacks were devastating to me. As Monbebe fought beside each other and with the guys, I realized how they were facing every day head-on and not letting it rip them apart. It gave me the encouragement and resolve that I needed to heal and start taking care of myself again. Three years and minus 50 pounds later, I was looking great and feeling even better. I still had a bit to go according to my doctor, but I was happy with myself for the first time in years. I wasn’t trying to kill myself to lose weight, I just wanted to be healthy. I spent most of my time in business clothes, so a new wardrobe was needed before the trip. Nikki, my BFF Nikki had taken me shopping, and I had the perfect outfits for my events.

I took a few minutes to post a few photos from my walk on my social media. I had not posted that I had won the contest. There would be too much drama. Instead, I just let them think I had simply taken a vacation to SK. After it was over, I would share the details. Maybe.

Exhaustion took over and I plugged my phone in, turned off the TV, and snuggled into the incredibly comfortable bed with Minggom. I dreamt of Minhyuk. It was a familiar dream, one that I had often. We were walking along a cherry blossom-lined path, hand-in-hand. His smile was brilliant when he turned to look at me. I felt warm, safe, and complete. I always felt happy when I woke up from this dream. I always tried to remember more of it, but that was all I ever got.


	3. Fanmeeting

Wednesday morning, I awoke to the sounds of Minhyuk’s whale screech on my phone. I had made the sound into my alarm. I was still tired because of the time difference, but I also knew that I would be face to face with all 7 members of Monsta X in just a few hours! I padded over to the window and opened the heavy curtains as far as they would go. The sun was bright, and I had to allow my eyes to adjust, but I knew it was going to be a glorious day. I washed up, fixed my hair, put on just enough makeup to even out my skin and make my blue eyes stand out, and then got dressed. This afternoon was the fanmeet, so I wore a cute little skirt and a Monsta X/Monbebe t-shirt that I had designed. My outfit for the meet-and-greet was more flirty, feminine, and a little bit sexy. I know Minhyuk prefers sexy girls over cute ones, and I hoped to catch his eye. He also prefers chubby girls and older girls, so I think I can fit into those categories too.

I met Jun in the hotel lobby promptly at 8 AM and he suggested we start with breakfast from a coffee shop around the corner. We had delicious Americanos, better than I had gotten at home from that famous chain, and some delightful pastries. He presented an itinerary for the week, which included several of the places I wanted to visit. We finished our breakfast and headed out on my first true international adventure.

Just after lunch, we started heading towards Ilsan, where the fanmeet/mini-concert was taking place. I would only meet the guys across the table tonight, but tomorrow I would have a chance to get to know them better. At the concert last year, I had UVIP and a 4th row ticket. This was going to blow that out of the water! At this year’s show I hadn’t gotten as lucky and had to settle for a regular ticket. This was more than making up for that! When we arrived, Jun drove us past the crowd waiting for entry, many of whom were hoping to score a ticket. I felt a little guilty at first, but that faded quickly.

Passing through the security checkpoint was easy because I was able to answer their questions without an interpreter. Finally, I was escorted to my seat… front row, right in the middle. Those crazy butterflies were back, and I could not stop smiling. My presence caused quite a buzz in the crowd. It wasn’t rare to have international fans in the audience, but something must have stood out about me… or maybe they knew about the contest. I could hear all kinds of murmurs, but I was trying to ignore and pretend I did not understand them. I just let it go and focused on the stage before me. One girl was starting to ruffle some of the others in the audience. She was getting a bit nasty about my being there. I have no idea what her problem was, except maybe that my set was better than hers.

I signaled for Jun to come over and let him know what was happening. He bent down so that I could speak into his ear and I asked him if I should say something or not. He smelled so good that got distracted for a moment. He said he would handle it and asked me to stay right where I was. Jun stood and walked to the troublemaker’s seat. He asked her to stand so he could speak with her. I don’t know what he said, but she was quiet after that and shut down the others who tried to start it back up again. Every time I looked back, she was looking at me with a stunned expression. I smiled again to myself. Jun was awesome and I was going to have to ask him later what he said to her.

The lights dimmed in the studio and the stage lights came up. We all started screaming and chanting “Mon-su-ta ek-su! Mon-su-ta ek-su!” Like magic, 7 magnificent figures appeared from the side of the stage. They waved and smiled as they walked toward the audience. “Monbebe! Saranghanda! Gomawoyo!” They launched into their latest song and then stopped to talk to us for a while. They performed a couple more songs and then stopped to talk to us more. They played around, chased each other, tested who could hit Kihyun’s high notes, and other general goofery. Minhyuk was extra hyper tonight and was really “on”. They kept looking at me and smiling. I was sure they knew I was the contest winner, so it made sense. I really didn’t care the reason why, they were _looking at me and smiling_. Minhyuk and Wonho came to the edge of the stage in front of me. Minhyuk just looked at me with this incredibly huge smile on his face, winked at me, and then went back to his place. I would have sworn he bounced back over to it. Then Wonho bent down in front of me and sent me a huge heart with his muscled arms. He just flashed that precious gummy smile of his and went back to take his spot in the lineup as well. I just about fainted from all this attention! The teenager in me went nuts, as did the rest of the crowd.

They performed a couple of older songs, one of which was my absolute favorite. I could not stop watching Minhyuk. He was so expressive in his movements and so on point. Every time I hear his voice, I just melt. All of them are amazing dancers and they synchronized so flawlessly that I was mesmerized. I caught Minhyuk looking at me several times and he even seemed to shoot several finger hearts in my direction. I knew I was twisting it in my head, but I went with it anyway. I just kept swinging my Mondoongie and singing along.

It was time for the “meet” part and several Monbebes went ahead of me. It was finally my turn and the members were surprised that I could speak Korean well. They all spoke to me in English at first, until I spoke fluently to them in Korean. They had all been learning and practicing the past few years since they were promoting so heavily in the states.

When I got to Minhyuk, he just stared at me for a moment before that incredible smile of his appeared. He talked to me like we had known each other for a long time. He held my hand as we talked and when my time was over, he pouted and held on to my hand as long as he could and followed me with his eyes as I moved down the line to Wonho. I smiled and told him that I would be seeing him tomorrow. His smile grew even bigger. He had to turn his attention to the Monbebe now in front of him, but I caught him sneaking glances at me a couple of times. It made my toes tingle.

At the end they all shot me hearts, then they shared more with the rest of the audience. It was such an incredible experience, much more than I had even hoped for. After it was over, I was taken to a special photo area and they took some press photos of me. Then suddenly there was a commotion behind me. I turned to see what was going on and it was the guys! They all crowded in around me and more photos were taken. Minhyuk was right beside me. He smelled so good and I just wanted to climb into his arms. He was leaning in so closely that I could feel the heat from his body. It made me feel warm all over. The photos were quick, and they did not stay around, but Minhyuk kept his eyes on me until he was out of sight. I was even more excited about tomorrow now. It seemed that maybe I had caught his eye after all.

The staff led me back to Jun and he escorted me back to the car. On the ride back, I asked what he had said to the girl. He told me that he informed her that I was a special guest of Monsta X and that she would be removed from the premises if she did not calm down and be respectful of their friend. I giggled at the thought of being a guest of Monsta X! He chuckled in response.

Jun had promised me a trip to the top of Namsan Tower at night to see the city lights, and that is where we were headed next. I was nervous about the trip to the top and of being up on the platform, but I needed to see this. Like Wonho, I do not like heights. I was glad to have an escort because it would make it a little easier to manage my anxiety.

The ride back to Seoul was about an hour’s drive and we chatted on the way. Jun was a really sweet guy. He had been a driver for the agency for several years and knew the guys pretty well. I tried not to annoy him with too many questions about them, but it was hard not to. I would never have this opportunity again, but I did not want to come across as a sasaeng either. I told him my thoughts and he just laughed. He said if I asked anything too sensitive, he just would not answer.

The ride up to the top of the tower was a quite nerve-wracking for me. I kept my eyes closed most of the way up and practiced my breathing exercises. Once we got on more solid footing, I felt better, and the view was totally worth it. The couple-locks had taken over the railing… I imagined hanging one with Minhyuk. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. _Sunny, get a grip. You are a grown woman, so stop the high school fantasies._

The sun was getting low over the Han River and the sky was a wash of orange, red, and purple. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets I had ever seen. I pulled out my tripod and snapped dozens of shots as I watched the sun drop into the water. It was simply stunning, and I needed that moment to be seared into my brain. I could have an exhibit from just this one night of photos.

My stomach decided it had been ignored long enough and started rumbling loudly. Embarrassed, I looked over at Jun and he just laughed at me. We headed back down the tower and into a nearby chicken restaurant. The chicken was even better than at home. I was going to have a hard time adjusting to that when I got back.

Jun dropped me at the hotel, and I began editing photos as soon as I got back to my room. I was so engrossed that I jumped at a message notification. It was a message from Jun sending me a photo he had taken when Minhyuk and Wonho were on the stage in front of me! Then a second one of the whole group giving me hearts. I jumped up and spun around in the room until I made myself dizzy. I responded to him with ‘thank you’ and many heart emojis. There was no way I was sleeping now! I decided to take a swim to calm myself and hopefully sleep. Tomorrow was THE DAY and I wanted to look my best, not puffy and tired.


	4. Playtime With Monsta X

Somewhere around 3 in the morning, I must have finally fallen asleep. When I was rudely woken up by the sound of a whale screeching, I did not even want to move to turn it off. Finally, I gathered enough energy to grab my phone and turn it off. I was just about to doze off again when I remembered that in just a few hours I was going to see Minhyuk. For real, up close and personal, in the flesh, or whatever expression was appropriate. My heart started racing and my eyes flew open. I was suddenly awake and full of energy. I had a little time before Jun would be along to collect me, so I went down to the hotel pool and swam a few laps. The cool water felt refreshing and got my blood flowing. Today’s agenda included visiting a folk village and a few other quick stops before the dinner.

The day flew by and now it was almost time. I was more nervous than I had been before my wedding years ago. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy and I suddenly could not catch my breath. Jun put his hand on my arm and asked if I was okay. I shook my head yes, but I could hear the concern in his voice. He led me to a bench to sit for a moment. I practiced my breathing exercises and he produced a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to me with the top off. I took a couple of large swallows and my breathing began to steady. I put my hand on his and told him I was fine, I just got a little too excited. His brow was still furrowed, and I don’t think I was very convincing.

After a couple of minutes, I was back to normal and we continued to the car. He walked close to me with his hand on my elbow for support. I was a bit confused myself. I had gotten a handle on my anxiety a while back, or so I thought. It had been almost a year since I had experienced a full-blown panic attack and I did not want to start that again. I had my meds with me just in case, but I held off taking any. I told myself it was just the excitement. I smiled up at Jun and assured him that I was perfectly fine and that it happens sometimes. I was a bit surprised by his reaction to the whole thing. No man had shown that level of concern for me in quite some time. Korean men really are much different than what I was used to.

We went back to the hotel so that I could freshen up and change. I showered quickly and sprayed a light mist of my favorite fruity, floral scent onto my skin. A little touch up of makeup and fluffing of the hair did wonders. I had brought a floral sundress with a flouncy skirt that hit just above the knee. I paired it with a ¾ sleeve faded denim jacket. Tiny flower earrings and a pair of strappy sandals finished off the outfit.

The car ride to the location seemed to take longer than the flight to get here. I tried to calm my thoughts, but I kept thinking about how I hoped I would not embarrass myself… or the guys. I was confident in my language skills and Jun had helped me with my greetings and manners. Although I was older, I still felt they were the seniors in this respect, so that part would be a little awkward. I also was worried that they would be disappointed that I was older… much older. People often tell me I look about 10 years younger than my actual age, so at least I had that going for me.

I spotted the building in the distance and watched as it grew larger with every mile. This is where I would meet my 7 heroes. Once again, I felt dizzy and out of breath. _Calm down, just breathe,_ I told myself. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Okay, I am ready”, I said to Jun. He helped me out of the car and led me through security and up to the 4th floor.

I realized that I was fidgeting and wringing my hands the whole way up. Jun put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. He was quite handsome and incredibly sweet to me. I know he was on the clock, but he did not make it seem like a job. A few times I even thought he may have been enjoying himself.

The ding of the elevator snapped me back to reality and as the doors opened, my knees nearly buckled. “Hoo! Monsta X! Hello, we are Monsta X!” the guys all greeted me with a bow and huge smiles. Jun was quick to catch me and the guys giggled at me. They knew they had surprised me, and I am pretty sure it was on purpose! I returned the bow and introduced myself in Korean. I also said with a wink, “I know it is not traditional, but you guys can call me noona if you would like.”

Their smiles were bright and welcoming. I smiled back at them and they reached out to pull me into a group hug. I think my soul left my body for a moment and time seemed to stop. I could not see or hear anything else but the 7 glorious bodies squeezing mine. Somehow, I managed not to faint and was able to stay standing when the hug broke apart. Minhyuk was closest to me, and our cheeks had been pressed together. I could still feel him there. I could smell his cologne and feel his body heat. He was so close to me and I was hyper aware of it.

My head was spinning and they led me to a special room that had been set up for us. It was decorated like a café with a few tables and chairs, a comfy looking L-shaped couch, a couple of cameras, a few lights, and a couple of staff members. Minhyuk held out his elbow for me to take his arm while we walked. They were all talking at the same time so I could not focus on what anyone was saying, plus the close proximity to Minhyuk had me stumbling. I heard the words “noona”, “areumdawo”, and “Monbebe”, but the rest was a jumble. I was fluent in the language, but this situation was a bit overwhelming. I looked back and forth at them trying to follow, but I was lost. Finally, Changkyun realized I was having trouble and calmed everyone down.

“I think you guys are scaring her,” he laughed as he spoke in English.

“I am not scared, I am just too excited and I can’t follow you all at once!”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry noona!” I heard Joohoney say on behalf of the group.

They were still smiling and I could tell they were excited, just like I was. I was surprised they were so welcoming, but I guess they were used to noona fans when they visited the states. I remember the look on Minhyuk’s face during the hi-touch. I wanted to think it was just for me. They introduced themselves individually and bowed as they went down the line. I told them they could call me noona, if they wanted. The formality faded a bit after we got settled in the special room that had been set up for us. I thought I would be the one asking the questions, but nope, not so much.

“How did you like the performance yesterday?  
How long are you in Korea?  
Do you have children?  
Are you married?  
Do you have boyfriend?  
She doesn’t need a boyfriend, she has us!  
How long have you been a Monbebe?  
Who is your favorite member? Is it me?”  
What food do you like?”  
  
They were all over the place! And I managed to avoid the bias question… for now. I wanted to enjoy all 7 of them for a while first.

I shared cat photos with Joohoney and Wonho as we cooed over our furbabies. Hyungwon and I talked about the benefits of day napping. I talked about food with Shownu and painting with Minhyuk. Kihyun and I talked about photography and Changkyun played some songs that he had been listening to lately and talked about his Russian Blue kitty that he had finally adopted. Minhyuk bounced around yelling and laughing, being the adorable puppy that he is.

He came to settle in beside me and took both of my hands in one of his. His hands were so big, and so soft too. He looked at me and it took every bit of willpower that I had not to fangirl scream. I think he knew, because he smiled at me in a way I had not seen yet. He said, “Noona, may I ask you a question?”

I nodded and softly answered, “anything.” His smile got a little bigger.

“You are the one who gave me this, aren’t you?” he pulled a tiny whale sculpture out of his pocket and showed it to me. My eyes grew huge and my mouth fell open. I looked up at him and no sound would come out of my mouth.

“Y…yes!” I finally managed to croak out. “How… you remember me?” I am not sure how I managed to get a complete thought out.

“Noona, I knew someday I would meet you again!” He pulled me to his chest and held me there. His scent was intoxicating, and all I could do was wrap my arms around him and hold on. I was shaking and he stroked my back to help me calm down. “The staff lost the letter that was with it. I am so glad I can finally thank you properly.” He had pulled back a little so that he could see my face. “I keep it with me and hold it when I feel too much stress.”

“Oh Minhyuk, I am so happy that you kept it! I made it for you, but I figured it would get donated.” I smiled at him and a single little happy tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and the simple gesture made my heart melt. Minhyuk pulled me up off the sofa and started dancing one of his cute dances. The others came over and joined in. Minhyuk then took off running around them, smacking them all on the back, arm, or head, whichever he could reach.

Joohoney asked, “so Minhyuk is your favorite then?” he pretended to pout, but could not keep a straight face for long with Min happily running around the room with his arms outstretched. My Sunshine came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on my head and I could feel his heat radiating into my body. My eyes closed involuntarily as the butterflies tried to take flight. I basically just melted into him. If he had moved just then I would have slid to the floor in a puddle. I had never felt this feeling before. It was electric, addictive.

Minhyuk held me in a back hug for several minutes, while the others teased him and tried to pull me away. I was unconsciously holding tightly onto his arms to keep them there as long as possible. I had dreamed of this moment for years and now that it was happening, I was in shock. Minhyuk leaned his head down close to my ear and said, “you are my Cinderella.”

Confused, I turned my head toward him and our lips almost touched. I had the almost uncontrollable urge to kiss him. It took every bit of willpower I had, but I managed to just look at them. They even more enticing up close. I may or may not have licked my own lips while staring at his. He flashed that sexy little smile, you know the one. Maybe he realized what I was thinking, maybe he was thinking it too… who knows. I remembered what I was going to say but could barely speak. I asked in a very breathy voice, “your Cinderella? Why?”

“The whale was like your glass slipper. I had to search for you, and now I found you.” His smile turned sweet and his eyes lit up. He turned me in his arms and held me against his chest, rocking us a little bit. “Noona, I have searched every face at every concert and fanmeeting hoping to see you again. I knew I met you in Atlanta, but that is all.” His words were echoing in my head and making me dizzy. I wrapped my arms around him and held on as long as I could. I heard his heart beating in his chest. I smelled his cologne and his own unique scent. I heard his heartbeat. I felt the heat from his body. I was aware of only him in that moment. There was no one else in the room… in the world.

“Then that would make you my Prince Charming,” I said softly when he pulled back to look at me. His smile got even brighter and he shook his head vehemently.

“Yes! I am your Prince Charming!” My heart fluttered and my tummy did backflips. _If only that could be true…_ He took my hand and pulled me to the couch to sit beside him. Joohoney pouted when he made him move over. It was adorable. I just giggled at him and he flashed me those dimples. It took every bit of restraint I had not to reach out and touch them. As if he could read my mind, he angled his cheek to me, pointed to it, and said “go ahead, I know you want to”, so I did. I squealed with delight and they all laughed at my reaction. Minhyuk pulled me back against him again and said “but Noona, you love me the most”, he reminded me as he brushed his hair back from his forehead with his fingers, knowing full well what this does to a Monbebe. It was a light brown shade tonight. I responded, “don’t be jealous, I love all of you, and yes I love you the most. I am the happiest, luckiest Monbebe in the world right now and I want to experience everything I can. And please stop doing that. I can’t handle it up close like this.” He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and flashed _that_ smile. I was woozy now.

“We came to Atlanta again, but I did not see you this year at Hi-Touch, Noona,” Minhyuk frowned.

“The good tickets sold out before I could get one. I was with a client when they went on sale and I had to settle for a regular seat.” My disappointment was obvious. “But this makes up for it! Oh! I brought gifts!” I blurted out suddenly, shifting the mood. “I made special gifts for each of you.” I got up from the couch and Minhyuk held out his hand as I left his side. I went to my bag and pulled out 7 beautifully wrapped scrolls and told them each one was specially made for them.

“Gifts? For us? Noona, you are the gift, you did not need to bring anything,” this from Wonho. My heart melted a little and I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek when I handed him his package first. He flashed me that amazing smile of his and I swooned. The others played jealous, so I had to kiss them each on the cheek also. I know, poor me. This was not normal for me. I don’t know how to explain the feeling I had being near him.

They started opening their presents one by one and I just watched, savoring their reactions. When it was Minhyuk’s turn, I focused completely on him. He opened it very slowly. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Noona, you made this? For me? I knew you had to be an artist!” It was a collage painting of a whale gracefully flying through the air as it dove back into the water. I had embellished the background with subtle touches of things that were part of him, Dambi, the members, roses, and a few other things.

“Yes, I made these especially for you all. I know you guys give most gifts to orphanages, but these are for you and you alone. Noona will be sad if you give them away,” I pouted a little for effect. Minhyuk smiled at me and hugged me tight against his body.

“I will keep it forever. Thank you for making something so beautiful for me.” Min’s excitement was tangible.

The others also thanked me and showed each other their treasures. Minhyuk held the painting up to show the others and Hyungwon pointed out the flowers. “Ohh! Those look like the flowers from All In!”

“They are. To me they symbolize the strength that you all have. I was going through my own hell at the same time you all were. Seeing you fight gave me strength to keep going and get through it. I painted these then. You guys were my inspiration.” My eyes began to get misty at the emotion involved in the memory, but the pain had faded. I kept the tears from falling… mostly. Minhyuk saw one that began to slip and reached up to catch it and wipe it away. “Who hurt you, Noona? He did not deserve you,” he said softly. “No one should ever hurt you. We will protect you from now on.” He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair. I felt safe and truly protected, and very warm. I breathed in his scent again, trying to imprint it on my memory. It was a bit fruity, yet not feminine. My head was spinning when he finally let me go. The others crowded around and hugged me too. I was in Monbebe heaven.

Minhyuk had been touching me one way or another pretty much constantly since he found out he was my favorite, either with hugs, holding my hand, or just sitting beside me with our thighs touching. I felt like he was hoarding me from the others, and I was okay with that. We all chatted for what seemed like hours. After the first hour or so, the staff left us alone to play. I thought that was odd, but I was happy they did. We had some snacks, we played a couple of games, and we learned about each other. Kihyun said that they had fan meetings all the time, but each Monbebe only got a minute or two with each member. That was not enough time to get to know anyone. He added that sometimes that was a good thing, and the others shushed him. He said “well, it is true! Sometimes they are too immature, and sometimes they are just crazy. It can be uncomfortable, especially when they bring childish headbands and things that we have to wear for fanservice. This is nice. Noona can handle us.” Everyone started laughing and agreeing. I was surprised he offered up that information.

We had been taking selcas all night, but the staff reappeared and gathered us for a more official group photo before we wrapped up. Minhyuk made sure he was beside me. Changkyun stood on the other side and Hyungwon directly behind me, as it had come out that they were my wreckers. They all squeezed in close to me and it became one giant group hug. Minhyuk took out his phone and he and Changkyun surprised me with each of them kissing one of my cheeks as he took the photo. I remembered to get a couple of shots of Shownu and Changkyun for Halmeoni.

The evening had been perfect, and it ended far too soon. They all hugged me tight as we said goodbye. Minhyuk would not let go and Shownu had to pull him away. We waved to each other as Jun came to take me to the elevator. “Bye Noona!!! We miss you already!” Minhyuk blew me a kiss and I caught it in the air as the elevator doors closed and they disappeared from my sight.


	5. Coffee, Tea, or Me?

I held my hand to my chest, like it really held his kiss. I was elated from the time with them and I missed them already. I missed their hugs, their laughter, their playfulness, their sanctuary. I missed Minhyuk so much more than I would have expected. Jun put his hand on my arm and asked if I had a good time. I could not hold back the huge smile that formed on my face. It was like a fairytale, I told him. It was the best night of my life so far, and I’d had some pretty good nights in my time.

The ride to the lobby took me further and further away from Minhyuk and I could feel it physically. I couldn’t explain it. I especially missed how comfortable we had been together. There was a chemistry between us, I hate that term, but it was exactly right. It was like he had known me for as long as I had “known” him. I wondered if he had felt it too. I missed all of them. They felt like family and that is something I had been missing in my life for a long time.

When I got back to my room, I showered and got ready for bed. I could still smell Minhyuk’s cologne on my shirt from our hugs, so I put it on Minggom and hugged him to my face. I propped up on the fluffy pillows and settled my laptop on my legs, Ming by my side. I uploaded all the photos I had taken and then scrolled through each one, treasuring each memory. There was one in particular that got my attention. Minhyuk was looking at me like I was the only one in the room. It was a sexy yet sweet expression and it made my butterflies act up. I saved this one as my new phone wallpaper.

Jun and I spent the next couple of days hitting some of the spots on my list. There was so much to see and so little time! I only had a little over a week left and wasn’t even close to halfway through. The next morning when Jun picked me up, he told me he had to stop by the company before we started our itinerary for the day. Apparently, there was something I needed to sign for the contest. He apologized for the delay, but I was excited about the possibility of seeing Minhyuk… even if it would have been just a sighting this time. He parked in the garage and opened the door for me. I was looking at every person around me, hoping for a glimpse. We were in a hallway and I thought I saw him rounding the corner and my heart skipped a beat, but it was just one of the trainees with a similar hair color. Once I saw him more fully, I felt silly because he was not the same height or build. I felt my heart sink a bit.

We arrived at an office and I was instructed to have a seat at a large conference table. A woman entered with a folder, I stood to bow and greet her. She bowed, smiled, and sat down across from me. She introduced herself and explained that there was a bonus part to my prize that had not been revealed, and she needed me to sign a confidentiality agreement agreeing that I would not share anything that I saw, heard, or otherwise became aware of while I was there. I had some questions, but she really did not answer them clearly. The smart-mature-business-woman Me knew to read the contract first, but the fangirl-who-just-realized-she-was-going-to-see-Minhyuk-again Me just took the pen and signed. Score 1:0, hormones for the win!

She took the papers and with another bow, disappeared. I just sat there stunned. So many questions were going through my mind, not the least of which was how did this even happen? A moment later, Jun came back into the room, grinning from ear-to-ear. I teased him for not telling me, but he was just following orders. He escorted me to another room, which turned out to be a photo studio.

Jun and I were the only ones in the room at that moment. I asked him if I could look around before everyone came in. He nodded that I could. I went to the equipment first to see what they were using. The equipment setup and overall feel of the set met my approval as a professional photographer. The props on the other hand, left a bit to be desired. The placement seemed a little awkward and staged. I mean, they _were_ staged, but they should _look_ natural. I reached out to move something and Jun cleared his throat and gave me a quick shake of the head. I stepped back quickly and bumped into someone behind me. It was a staff member that I had met the other night. I bowed, apologized, and went to sit down.

I heard voices in the hallway. I heard _Minhyuk’s_ voice in the hallway. I stopped breathing for a moment and had to make myself inhale. My heart was pounding in my ribcage. My palms were sweating. I was feeling a bit dizzy… yep, it felt like a panic attack was on the way. I took a deep breath through my nose, held it, and exhaled slowly through my nose. I was about to do it again, but Minhyuk entered the room. I expected my heart to explode, but suddenly I felt calm. My heart was still pounding, but I was no longer in danger. It was the opposite effect than I expected. Seeing him had in fact calmed me down, which had never happened before.

They entered the room and it was like a scene from a drama where the lead actor walks in slow motion and the wind is blowing his hair. It was a glorious site and I still could not believe they were truly in front of me, not just photos on my phone. Minhyuk’s hair was now a little darker, sort of a chestnut brown and the color looked great on him.

Minhyuk’s face lit up when he saw me and he ran to me, “Noona! You are here!” he picked me up and spun me around. The others crowded in and joined the celebration. I could not believe this was happening. That seemed to be a running theme of this vacation. So many things happened that did not seem possible, but I was not going to question it.

Their concept was ‘first date”, and it was a Monbebe killer for sure. They wore jeans, button up shirts, and casual jackets in tones of rich browns and deep blues. They had wildflower bouquets wrapped with ribbon as props. Hyungwon’s hair was long, black, and magnificent. I caught myself staring until Min put his hand on my back and got my attention. He was pouting and could not help but laugh. I said “sorry, but he is beautiful.” He smiled at me with that devastating smile and his slow winky blink, “more than me?” I shook my head and mouthed ‘no’ because I had no breath to form a word. He winked at me and went to take his place on the set. I reached out to grab the nearest stationary object to keep from falling over.

They were doing a shoot for the next comeback. They each knew how to pose to highlight their own best features and tempt Monbebes. It may have been my imagination, but I think Minhyuk’s expressions were sexier and more sensual than any I had seen before in his photos. The set was like a café and the viewer was their companion.

As they were doing individual and team shots, Minhyuk sat with me on the couch. He stretched his arm out along the back and turned towards me, one leg on the cushion. He took my hand in his and looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. I smiled at him and asked him what he wanted to say. He acted a bit shy, lowering his face and smiling that adorable smile. He kept his head down and caressed the back of my hand with his thumb, “Noona…” he smiled bigger and looked up at me, “I set this up. I wanted to see you again. I hope you are not upset.” My hand was tingling from the contact, and his words made my heart flutter. I almost choked on the air. I am sure my eyes were about to pop out.

“What… you… what?” I lost all cognitive ability for a moment and stammered. He just kept smiling at me, waiting for me to actually say words. “You wanted to see… _me_?” I asked, incredulously.

“Yes, I wanted to see you. I have wanted to find you since last year. I finally found you and I am not ready to lose you again.” This wasn’t possible. This had to be one of those crazy dreams I have about him sometimes where he falls madly in love with me and we run away together. But it felt too real to be a dream. “Can I see you again before you go back? I mean, will you have coffee with me? Or boba? Or dinner? Or all of the above?”

“Can we do that? Are you allowed to do that?” At least I was making complete statements, however weak they may have been.

“Of course I can. We just need to be a little cautious. I don’t want to start any rumors that might affect you.” He was thinking of me and not his career. This is the Minhyuk I had come to know and love… er, respect, as a Monbebe.

“Minhyuk-ah, I would love to have anything with you.” I blushed when I realized how that sounded. He caught it too and his smile turned a bit sexier. He propped his head against his hand on the back of the couch and looked at me in a way I had only imagined. “I mean… any or all of the above,” I added trying to save face, while trying not to drown in those eyes. My cheeks were already hot, but when he let go of my hand and reached up to stroke my face, I felt heat drifting lower. This was a feeling I had not felt in so long… desire. As if he could sense it, he leaned in a bit closer and whispered, “I have missed you.” If I had not been sitting, my knees would have just buckled at that moment.

“Hyung! It is your turn!” Changkyun called from the other side of the room. Minhyuk winked at me and went to dazzle the camera. I sat in a daze. Changkyun came and sat beside me. “He likes you,” he said with that gorgeous smile.

“What? What do you mean?” I was still having trouble processing this whole thing.

“I mean, Minhyuk… likes… _you._ ” He pointed from Minhyuk to me and then put this hand on his chest. “He has been talking about you since the other day. Actually, longer than that. Since the concert last year. He wanted to find you, but all he knew was the city we were in when he saw you.” I stared blankly at him. His words were not making sense. He had said this in Korean, but since I did not respond, he started repeating it in English. I stopped him from going through the whole thing again.

“Sorry, I heard what you said, I just don’t believe it!” He laughed and hugged me.

“Ah Noona, you are a beautiful woman and I think you have stolen Hyung’s heart.” I pulled back and looked up at him, still in disbelief. I looked at Minhyuk and he was watching us. I stood up and walked closer to the set area and Changkyun followed. Minhyuk was shining so brightly that I could not look away. He was beautiful. He took a pose with his eyes closed, head tilted back, and his hand at his chin and throat. His features were perfect. I knew this face already. Every angle and curve, every mole, every eyelash. I had painted him so much that I felt I knew it better than my own. He lowered his head and caught my gaze. His expression changed to that sexy smile that he has when he knows he has you in his grasp. Changkyun leaned over and said, “see?” I just smiled back at Minhyuk as what was happening finally started to sink in.

After the shoot wrapped, everyone came to give me a hug and then Minhyuk took my hand and asked me if now was a good time to go have “coffee or something”. I nodded that it was. Jun was nowhere to be found, so I told Minhyuk I needed to let him know. He said it was fine, Jun was aware. I just smiled because that meant Minhyuk had assumed I would say yes and made plans accordingly. For some reason this made me happy.

We put on hats and masks to disguise ourselves, then walked out of the back entrance of the building and down the street to a little café. We were hiding in plain sight, and so far, no one was paying attention. There were plenty of tourists around, even some with Monsta X t-shirts on. We ordered brown sugar bubble teas and a giant bingsu to share. We sat in a quiet corner in the back and he kept my back to the door. That way if we were spotted, they would see him, but not who he was with.

We talked about very ordinary things… the kinds of things that people talk about when they first meet. We fed each other bites of the delicious icy dessert. It was so very _normal_ and very much like a date. He talked about how much he adores his family and I told him that the only family I have now is my best friend and her kids. He asked me about my parents. I told him they were killed in a car accident my senior year of college. That information made him sad and he grew teary-eyed. I held his hand and said, “it was a very long time ago. It still hurts, but the pain has dulled now. I focus on remembering the happy times and how much they loved me.” That seemed to make him less sad.

“I can’t imagine that. My family is the most important thing to me, even over my career. I mean, I know someday…” he trailed off and got sad again. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. I shifted the topic back to the members. I hated seeing him sad. I asked him how it was always having them around, with zero privacy.

“Sometimes it gets lonely, even being with the other members all the time.” He paused and looked at our hands and then continued, “it is not the same as having someone to call your own.” He lifted his eyes to mine. “I love them and they are family, but I want more than that,” he said with a shy little smile on his face.

He recalled that I had told them I had no kids and he cautiously asked why. I answered him honestly that I had miscarried a few years ago and wasn’t able to have any after that. It surprised me that I opened up to him like this so soon. It was not something that I usually talked about. He could hear the pain in my voice and never let go of my hands while I spoke. He did not pressure me with questions or platitudes, he just gave me his presence.

I turned the conversation back to him and asked if he wanted kids someday and he smiled shyly and said that he does want to have a family someday. I told him how great of a father he would be, based on what I had seen.

It was so easy talking to him. It was comfortable and relaxed. I realized that I had opened the door a bit to let him peek inside my world. I had not let anyone get that close in an awfully long time. I knew who he was to the public, but I was seeing the private Minhyuk. The vulnerable, sensitive, yet strong man that only those closest to him knew. I felt privileged and honored that he was sharing this side of himself with me. I got a little teary-eyed and he stopped and put a hand on my cheek and asked what was wrong. His concern was so sincere that it made it harder to control the emotion.

“Absoutely nothing is wrong. I just haven’t felt this with anyone in so long… it just made me a little emotional.” I smiled at him and he relaxed his expression and wiped the tear that had escaped.

“I understand what you mean. I talk to the members but that is not the same. This is… different. This feels good. I enjoy being with you, Noona.” I leaned my head into his hand a bit and he caressed my cheek. I suddenly understood why Simon pushes into my hand when I pet him. I wanted to purr, but instead I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Our tender moment was interrupted by a group of young girls that entered the café. Minhyuk spotted them and lowered his head. He warned that there were Monbebes in the proximity. He took my hand and we snuck into the back of the café. Apparently, this was a common escape route for idols. I guess they needed to be able to make a quick getaway when fans were getting too close. We were giggling and stopped against a wall in the storage area. Minhyuk looked at me and leaned in close to my ear. My breath caught when I felt his breath against my skin. “Let’s get out of here. Come with me.” He took my hand and led me out the back door. We were in an alley now and we started running away from the cafe.

The feeling was exhilarating and a bit freeing. We were laughing as we ran. We topped a hill and stopped to catch our breath. We seemed to be in the clear now, so we slowed our pace. He held my hand and swung our arms between us. We were both giggling as we walked. This was something unexpected, but it felt good. My heart wanted it to never end, but my head knew it was only for a short time. I pushed those thoughts away. I wasn’t even sure what _this_ was, so trying to put a name or limitations on it was pointless.

A sudden rain shower popped up and we ducked into the nearest alley with a covered doorway. We were out of the site of security cameras and potential onlookers, so Minhyuk took advantage of this opportunity. He turned his hat around and took mine off, letting my blonde locks fall softly around my face. He buried his hands in the soft strands and sucked in his breath. “I have wanted to do this for such a very long time.” He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me to him. He softly brushed his lips against mine, as if asking permission. I parted them and he accepted the invitation. He tasted sweet and a little bit like chocolate. I was floating above the ground and he was the only thing anchoring me to the earth. He deepened the kiss and teased me with his tongue. I responded with a whimper/moan sound that I had never made before. There was passion building in me and its intensity scared me a bit, but not enough to stop me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I don’t know how long we kissed. It felt like eternity and a split second at the same time. When he pulled away, I felt lost. He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting it to feel like that,” his voice was unsteady and husky.

“I didn’t know it _could_ feel like that,” I responded, breathlessly. He smiled at me and leaned back to look at me. He slid his fingers into my hair and cupped my head, then pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss.

“Noona, I need to see you again. You are addictive,” he whispered against my swollen lips. I couldn’t speak so I just nodded and kissed him again. I was already captivated by him. He planted tiny open-mouth kisses at either corner of my mouth and then took my lips again. I could not explain this feeling. I had been kissed by a few men in my life, but nothing compared to this.

He kept holding my face after the kiss ended and just looked into my eyes. It was intense and I felt like he was speaking to my soul without words. He held me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. He said that we should be getting back before they started looking for him, and just then his phone went off. We both jumped and then laughed. It was Joohoney asking when he was coming back. He was late for dance practice.

He helped me tuck my hair back up under the cap. “Your hair is so soft, like silk,” he said softly as he pushed a stray piece under the hat. We realized the rain had stopped. After once last kiss, we hid our faces again and he led me from the alley, being cautious that no one was there. We walked hand-in-hand for as long as we could, but when we got close to the street we had to stop. We got back to the building and went in through the back entrance. He winked at me and told me he would let me know when he can get away again. He walked backwards and sent me hearts as he moved further away. In a flash, he was gone, and I felt lost. Jun appeared at my side and asked if I was ready to go. He drove me back to my hotel and I went straight for a swim when I got to my room. I needed the meditation to clear my head and make sense of what had happened. I kept touching my lips. The memory of his kiss was fresh, and I swear that I could still taste him. _Did I just make out with Lee Minhyuk in an alley? Yes, yes, I did. I just made out with Lee Minhyuk. In an alley. In Korea._

I had a very restless night, the memory of those stolen moments fresh on my mind… and on my lips. When I finally did sleep, I dreamt of him. There was the usual cherry blossom dream, but I had others too. Dreams that were vivid and clear. Dreaming of him was not unusual, but I usually did not remember them with this much lucidity. Tonight, they were stirred by true events. I guess it was inevitable that they would happen.

The next day was full of sightseeing with Jun and it was the last one from the contest part of the trip. After this, I would be on my own. Jun took me to places that were better seen with a local, places I would have never known about otherwise. I had a great time, but I felt like something was missing. I tried to snap myself out of it, but I just felt empty. We talked about his family and how he was taking care of his grandmother while his brother was in the military, we talked about Monsta X, we talked about America and how he wanted to visit there someday. He was an excellent companion, but he wasn’t the one I wanted to be with.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to Jun. I was going to miss him. I felt we had become friends in those 5 short days. His final job as my driver was to get me to my new hotel, because I could not afford the nicer one the agency had put me in. Thankfully, he had taught me quite a bit about the area and how to use public transportation. He gave me his personal number and told me if I got into a bind while in Korea, to call him. I thanked him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and blushed a little.

I awoke the next morning, slightly disoriented by my new surroundings. I felt a bit groggy and not as energetic as when I first got to Korea. I was excited then, the anticipation of meeting the guys was still there. Now I had only touristy things to look forward to, unless… unless Minhyuk wanted to see me again. He had said he wanted to see me, we didn’t even exchange numbers. I wasn’t sure how he would reach me. Jun knew where I was staying, and the company had my number, so… there were ways, I guess.

I was starting to feel like it had been a dream. A beautiful one, but a dream no less. I thought it was better to let it go now than to hang on to hope that I would see him again. I would always have the memory of making out with Lee Minhyuk in an alley. I laughed at the absurdity of it, even though it had really happened. It would make for a good story in the old folks home someday. It did not make me miss him any less.


	6. Halmeoni

It was my first day exploring by myself and I could do whatever I wanted, linger as long as I wanted, take as many photos as I wanted, and eat whatever I wanted. But I did not have anyone to share it with and I was lonely. If this had been a typical vacation without Monsta X mixed in, it would not have bothered me at all. But things were different now. My whole world had changed in just a week. I decided it was time to call Halmeoni and set up our dinner.

“Halmeoni! It is Sunny! How are you?” She sounded delighted to hear from me.

“Sunny-ah! Oh, it is good to hear from you!” We chatted for a few moments and I told her that the festivities had concluded, and I was all hers. She said she wanted to see my pictures and told me to be sure to bring them all. We arranged dinner for the next evening and she texted me her address. I continued my adventure.

As I explored, I was overwhelmed with the number of cosmetic brand shops. I had ordered many of these brands online and picked up a few in my local k-beauty store. I was tempted to buy _all the things_ , but I decided to window shop first and then go back for the things I really wanted. I also ventured into a shop where I was able to complete my Monsta X collection. I was only missing a couple of versions of some of the earlier albums, and surprisingly they had the ones I needed. I picked up a couple of TTG items and other official merchandise that wasn’t easy to get in the US without exorbitant shipping fees. I picked up a few small gifts for Nikki and the kids, and a pretty little trinket box for Halmeoni.

It was dark now and the buskers had come out. I stopped to listen and watch a couple of them. There were dancers and singers, all giving it their best. I was enjoying the performances, but my heart just wasn’t in it that evening.

The night air held a slight chill and felt energizing after the warm day. Summer was on its way in, but the nights were still cool. I wore a light jersey jacket with a Monsta X logo on it and was very comfortable. I was disappointed that I had missed out on the cherry blossoms by just a few weeks, but that just meant I needed to come back again. I chatted with Nikki, Simon, and the kids. Simon was missing his mommy, but he was being a good boy for them. Simon was very sensitive and only liked the 4 of us. He was not fond of strangers. Then I video chatted with the noonas a bit and walked around with them so they could see the city.

My new hotel was not nearly as impressive as the last and I wasn’t excited about going back. It was nice enough and it had a decent pool, at least. I was getting tired and my feet were starting to hurt, so I headed back. I had been single for a few years now and was used to being alone, I preferred it most of the time, but I was suddenly _lonely_. I missed Minhyuk terribly and it just got worse as the days went by. He had already been an abstract part of my life for several years, but it was different now… he was _really_ in my life now. We had only been on one “date”, but I wanted to see him again… I _needed_ to see him again. If he did get in touch with me somehow, then what? Dating isn’t really an option for him, and I would only be in Korea for a few more days. I didn’t even want to think about how I would feel once I got home. I kept pushing that out of my mind to deal with later.

I changed into my swimsuit as soon as I got back to my room and headed straight for the pool. Swimming was the thing that relaxed me. I wasn’t a great swimmer, but I loved to pretend that I was. I had discovered water aerobics and it was the thing that had helped me slim back down and overcome most of my health issues.

As I floated weightless in the water my thoughts wandered to the kiss... or kisses, to be more accurate. I remembered how soft his lips had been, how he tasted, how he smelled, how his hair felt when I tangled my fingers in it. I missed him so much. I could not believe how much. He had awakened feelings in me that I had thought were long dead, and others that I never even knew existed.

I had adored him from afar, like hundreds of thousands of other Monbebes, but being with him and feeling his energy was something I was not prepared for. He had an aura about him that pulled me in and wouldn’t let go. I have never met anyone that I was that drawn to that quickly. He truly was magnetic. My stomach fluttered and I felt a pang in my chest… _That is not possible!_ I told myself. _You can’t be in love with someone you just met… and may never see again! It is just a fangirl crush._ I wasn’t very convincing, even to myself.

I spent the next morning wandering around in a bit of a daze and couldn’t seem to snap myself out of it. I did some window shopping and shot lots of random photographs. I happened upon a vacant storefront that would make a perfect gallery and took some photos of it to send to Jisung. He had talked a while back about wanting to open a sister gallery in Seoul someday. I went back to freshen up and change for dinner. I gathered my computer so I could easily share my photos with Halmeoni and headed to the lobby to hail a taxi.

I was looking forward to this visit and was thankful that the ride only took a few minutes. Halmeoni lived in what appeared to be a traditional house just outside of the city. I was excited to see inside. I had been to the folk village, but not a real Korean family home. There was a high wall around the perimeter of the property and a breezeway entrance behind the gate. The inside was more modern, but it still had a traditional feel to it. There was Western style furniture mixed with traditional décor. It reminded me of the style of the hotel but on a less grand scale.

Once inside, I removed my shoes and donned the guest slippers. Halmeoni greeted me with a huge smile and a bear hug. She was a tiny thing, barely 5 feet tall, but a powerhouse for sure. She led me to the sitting room and offered me a beverage. I held out the small silk-wrapped package and she accepted it graciously. She opened the package and revealed the beautiful trinket box inside. She squealed with delight at the gift. She had mentioned that she collects them while we were chatting on the plane. She took it over to a cabinet where the rest were displayed. She sat it in a spot near the front and stood admiring it for a moment.

I noticed a lack of photos as I looked around. This surprised me because of how much she talked about her family. I asked her about it, and she said that she had sent them out to be reframed. It was time for an upgrade she said. I could see that she had just added a new bookcase as well. Halmeoni was an avid reader and also collected books. Her collection was quite impressive, and the titles were all over the place. She read fiction, romance, science, biographies, classic literature, all kinds of books!

I asked her to let me help with dinner and she took my hand and led me to the kitchen. She had prepared the standard fare of rice, kimchi, soup, and a few other delicious-looking banchan that had my mouth watering. There was a plate of thinly sliced meat for grilling as well, which I had mentioned on the place was my favorite. She had everything mostly done already, so I really wasn’t much help. Harabeoji had joined us and she introduced us. He seemed to be the perfect match to her spitfire. He was calm, cool, and funny. He was one of those people who could effortlessly make you laugh.

Dinner was delicious and the company was delightful. After we finished eating, I helped Halmeoni clean up and then we retired to the sitting area. I set up my computer to share the photos. We spent a long time looking over the mini-concert and my special night with Monsta X. I sent her the ones I took for her of Shownu and Changkyun, as well as the group shot from the end. I told them how exciting it was to meet the guys and relayed stories from the evening. I loved being able to share this with people who were truly interested. I had been surprised to see a Monbebe phone case on Halmeoni’s phone earlier. She truly was one of us!

Halmeoni was insistent that I come stay with them for the rest of my trip. She said they have more than enough room and I could stay in her grandson’s room. “And besides,” she said, “we would love the company.” I remembered Jun teaching me that refusing your elders was rude, so I reluctantly agreed. I liked my space and my privacy, but I was lonely, and they were such a sweet couple. Besides, it would be a distraction from missing Minhyuk.

I could see that they were getting tired, so I started packing up my things and called for a taxi. She told me to check out of the hotel early in the morning and come over. She needed to do her shopping and wanted to take me to the market. I was becoming excited about this new arrangement. I was already extremely attached to these two and was determined to keep in touch after I got home, which I was not great at doing. I missed having family around me.

I stopped at the front desk when I got back to the hotel and told them my plans had changed and I would be checking out early, then went for my nightly swim. My day had been busy, and I had not had time to focus on Minhyuk things. Now that I was alone with my thoughts, he was all I could think about. I remembered how it had felt to be in his arms. It felt like… home. That was it, he felt like home. Comfortable, warm, inviting, and safe.

I had not been with a man since well before my divorce, and I was sure these feelings were just hormones stirring. A fangirl crush… yes, that was it. I had been on a couple of bad dates that I would rather forget and went out with one guy a few times, but he turned out to be a creep. None of them even caused a spark or inspired me to want to take things to the next level, but Minhyuk had undeniably awoken that part of me. _Just a crush. Move on Sunny._ And besides that, he still had not contacted me. I fought off the sadness, but it was strong. I slipped under the water to hide my tears and hoped that spending my last few days with the elderly couple would help fill the void in my heart.


	7. Settling In

Very early the next morning I packed up and went down the street to the little coffee shop where Jun and I had gone that first morning. I selected a variety of delectable pastries to take to my hosts. I got a pastry and an Americano for myself and sat down by the window for a minute. I absently looked out at the beautiful sunrise and wondered if it was possible that Minhyuk was thinking about me right now. He probably had been up late practicing and was asleep. I hoped that he was resting well. They were preparing for the comeback and their schedule was pretty grueling. It made me worry for their health.

I took a taxi to my new temporary residence. When I arrived, a handsome man, probably in his early twenties, helped me get my things inside. He introduced himself as Jinho and said he worked for the couple. I bowed politely and followed him inside. _What do they feed these boys?_ I wondered, then giggled when I thought of Jackson answering that very question… ‘rice’.

The delightful pair were inside the door and greeted me with huge bear hugs. Considering their slight statures, huge was quite a feat! Respectfully, and with proper form, I handed the bag of pastries to Harabeoji and his face lit up. I remembered him complaining that Halmeoni hardly ever obliged his sweet tooth.

Jinho had placed my things into “my” room and went to get the car. Halmeoni promised to show me around the house when we got back. It was quite large on the inside. They had mentioned it was difficult for them to get up and down from the floor, so their grandsons had gone in together and bought them the furniture to make it more comfortable.

I had never enjoyed running errands so much. Halmeoni was a delight to be with and everyone in town adored her. We went to the open market. She said early morning is the best time to get the good stuff. We strolled around and she taught me how to barter with the vendors, and how to select the best produce, meat, and seafood. Halmeoni was full of energy for a woman of her age. I got tired before she did.

We came back, put away our bounty, and prepared lunch. After we ate, she showed me to my room. It was cozy and inviting, but the best part was that it had a real bed and its own bathroom! Harabeoji told me their grandson had it put in so he would have privacy when he stayed with them. I was feeling a lot better about this arrangement.

The rest of the house was beautiful. She showed me a few family heirlooms that hailed back to her great grandparents. These treasures were absolutely stunning pieces of pottery that I would proudly display in the gallery.

I was not prepared for what they showed me next. In the courtyard behind the house was a beautiful pool. It was one of those pools that was designed to look natural and it had a little cove with a waterfall. Halmeoni touched my arm as she giggled. “Sunny, remember to breathe,” she said. I realized I had been holding my breath… again.

“Halmeoni, this is spectacular!”

“Our youngest grandson had it put in. He brings his friends over sometimes when he can get a break from work and they play in it. Jinho takes care of it for us. Please, use it as much as you want. We hardly ever do.” She patted my hand and smiled sweetly. She excitedly told me he that I might meet him because may be coming for dinner tonight. He works all the time so whenever he can get away to see her, she is thrilled.

“Thank you so much. Swimming is how I relax. I will enjoy this very much.”

“Now let us go get you settled in. I hope the room is comfortable enough for you.”

“It is perfect. Thank you very much.”

I headed back to my room and started unpacking. The room wasn’t large, but it was very comfortable. I got a text from Jisung asking me to check my emails when I got a moment, so I booted my computer and read what he sent. He said that he loved the space that I had found and asked me to take a look inside before I left. He had set up an appointment with the leasing agent in 2 days to do a walk-through. He said he may be ready to open the sister gallery soon and asked me to photograph the interior thoroughly. I responded that I would take care of it, of course. It was a bit exciting to think that we would have a location here as well. There might even be an opportunity for me to travel here occasionally.

I was feeling a bit sleepy after having gotten up so early, so I laid back on the comfy pillows and took a quick power nap. I had the dream again. It was frustrating that I could never remember anything more in all the times I had dreamt it. All I could ever get was the path, the cherry blossoms floating around us, and his smile. In the dream, his smile was more brilliant than any I had seen yet. I always felt so warm and happy when I woke from the dream. Today was no exception.


	8. Pool Party (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content warning Chapter 8 - read at your own discretion

Later that afternoon, Harabeoji had an appointment in Seoul at the hospital and Halmeoni assured me it was just a routine check-up. She patted my cheek and smiled, “this happens when you get old like us. We will be back in a couple of hours. You just get settled in.” Jinho helped them into the car and I headed to the pool.

I exercised for a while and then floated on my back to meditate. I imagined all my worries and sadness floating away in the water. I was weightless and finally able to relax. A little while later I heard voices returning to the house. I thought they must be back already. I continued my meditation because I needed more. A couple of moments later I felt movement in the water. I lowered my feet to the bottom and turned only to find myself face-to-face with a grinning Minhyuk and Changkyun. I screamed and lost my footing because I was so shocked to find them there. They both reached out to catch me as I started to go under the water. I came up sputtering and with my hair hanging in my face. I am sure I looked very glamourous just then. They were laughing at my reaction.

They helped me get steady and then held me between them. “It is okay, Noona. It is just us!” I was quivering and as soon as I could catch my breath I asked, “what… how are you both here?” They led me to sit between them on the pool stairs.

“Halmeoni is very sneaky and keeps secrets really well. This is my grandparents’ house,” Changkyun paused and grinned at me. “That means you will be staying in _my_ room, sleeping in _my_ bed,” he added in that incredibly sexy voice as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Minhyuk slapped him on the head and told him to behave. Changkyun pretended to be hurt and held his head, pouting. Just one of these things would have been overwhelming, Minhyuk being here or Halmeoni being Kkyunnie’s grandmother. But both together was just too much to process and my brain froze.

“She doesn’t care about that, not with me here. Right, Noona?” Minhyuk winked and pulled me closer to him, just like he had done in the alley. His smile was mischievous when he said, “I told you I would find a way to see you again,” in a low voice. I still could not believe he was here. He was really here! I leaned into his embrace and looked up into his sparkling eyes. That ‘winky blink’ of his was deadly up close. I could get completely lost in those eyes and never want to find my way out. The bright light made the golden flecks in his beautiful eyes stand out and I swear I saw his pupils dilate when he looked at me. But his lips… oh, his lips. They were my weakness. They were right in front of me and I could feel his breath against my face. And now that I had tasted those succulent lips, I wanted more. I realized I was staring at them and absently licked my own. He bit his bottom lip when he saw the action. “Noona, you are trembling. Are you cold?” he stroked my arm and goosebumps appeared.

I shook my head slowly and looked directly into his eyes, “no, I am not cold.” His expression changed from concern to desire. Changkyun waved his hand in front of us and cleared his throat. My undisciplined brain decided to have a random thought at that moment, so I came back to earth and straightened a bit, breaking the tension. “Now wait a minute. You are telling me that I just happened to be sitting in an airplane seat next to I.M’s grandmother for 14 hours, after winning a contest to meet you all. And then said grandmother invites me to stay with her, _knowing_ how crazy I am about you guys? AND she keeps it all secret the whole time? How is this even possible?” I was still having trouble processing this entire situation. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. Was this fate? There was no other explanation. There were too many coincidences and odd occurrences lately. Then suddenly it was clear. It was meant for me to be here with this man.

I felt myself relax a little at that realization and the smile returned to my face. Deciding to enjoy play time with them, “sooo… should I just fangirl now? Or are we going to pretend this is just a normal day?” I asked only half joking. They both laughed and Minhyuk said “I vote for normal!” He hugged me again and kissed the top of my head.

“I am good with that but go ahead and fangirl if you want. We don’t mind,” Changkyun added as he stood up and pulled us both back into the water with him to play. I ran back out as soon as they got in, just to tease them. We started horsing around and they chased me around the pool. They thought they had me trapped, but I jumped into the water to escape. They jumped in after me. Shownu had taught Minhyuk to swim a couple of years ago, so he was moving easily through the water. They caught me and we started wrestling. At one point I ended up on Changkyun’s shoulders while I reached over to grab Minhyuk. Of course, I lost my balance and fell off, but Min caught me and pulled me close. The heat of his body through the coolness of the water was enough to make me weak. My nipples involuntarily hardened against his chest and he smiled when he felt it. I could not breathe, and it was all his fault. Then I felt… something… below the water, something hard against my stomach. He pulled me even closer and pressed in to me, making sure I knew it was there. I gasped and he kept showing that sexy smile of his. I was literally melting. I felt a rush in my lower abdomen that was almost unfamiliar to me now. Minhyuk brushed a drop of water from my cheek and tilted his head down to look into my eyes. I was stunned and I am sure my mouth was just hanging open.

Changkyun appeared and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back, I squealed and tried to hold onto Minhyuk. He chased us down, but Changkyun had already drug me halfway across the pool. They were taunting each other and laughing. Minhyuk caught up to us and lifted me up to rescue me from Changkyun’s clutches. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Suddenly the tension returned, and he slid his hands slid down from my waist to my hips and then around to my ass and squeezed gently. He nuzzled my neck and my head fell back, a small moan escaping my lips. He buried one hand in my hair and tilted my head so that I had to look at him.

“If you guys are going to do that, I am going inside,” Changkyun laughed as he headed toward the ladder. He paused and looked back at us, “… unless you need help. I am happy to provide assistance.” Minhyuk nodded to him absently, his eyes never leaving mine. His gaze was intense and captivating. _This_ was not the Minhyuk I expected. He was not the man who was embarrassed when his chest is accidentally exposed on TV. This was not even the man from the alley. He was bold, deliberate, and sensual. It was a heady cocktail that made me giddy.

“You probably have _maybe_ 30 minutes until they are back,” Changkyun warned as he checked the time on his phone. Minhyuk said okay and walked toward the edge, pinning me against the side of the pool. His arms came up beside me, effectively preventing any escape, like I would have even tried that. He held his full body against mine and nuzzled my lips with his, barely brushing them. I parted my lips and he took my mouth fully, his tongue gently teasing mine. My head was spinning and I clung to him. I let out a small moan as he deepened the kiss.

“I have wanted to taste you again for days now. I _crave_ you,” he growled huskily against my lips.

Minhyuk’s kisses made me dizzy. They made my heart flutter, as they say in dramas. tangled my fingers in his hair to steady myself. My legs were still around him and I could feel his arousal against my lower abdomen. He rolled his hips toward me, grinding it harder against me. He adjusted me so that he was pressing lower, at the cleft of my thighs. He broke the kiss and I whimpered.

“It probably feels like this is moving too fast, and I am sorry for that.” He paused and looked into my glazed eyes. “It is just that we don’t have much time and I have already waited over a year for you…” his lips blazed a trail along my jaw down to my neck and my ear. My head fell back, and a low moan left my throat as his lips reached my collarbone. I was still holding on to his head as if I were guiding him, but he did not need any help. I felt the heat surging between my legs as he pressed into me with a slow and steady rhythm. I wanted him… now. I slid one hand to his shoulder and along his back and then under the waistband of his trunks and grabbed his ass, squeezing tightly and pulling him closer. With my other hand I held the back of his head and pulled his lips back to mine. He obliged my silent request and took my mouth in his once again. His rhythm was getting more intense as the kiss deepened. I felt a longing for him that was foreign, yet so familiar. My head flew back again, and I could not have stood much more, but at that moment Changkyun yelled to us that they had just come through the front gate.

I cried out in frustration as Minhyuk stilled against me. He rested his forehead against mine. Our breathing was hard and unsteady. He whispered huskily, “next time. We won’t be interrupted next time… I promise.” He smiled and kissed my swollen lips again.

“Ne… next time?” my voice was shaky. He just winked at me and gave me _that_ smile.

He took my hand and led me out of the pool. He dried me off because I could not remember how to move. He smiled sweetly then stuck his tongue out at the corner of his mouth. He pulled me close with the towel and whispered in my ear, “did I tell you that you taste sweeter than I imagined in my fantasies?”

My knees buckled but he had his arm around my waist, so I did not fall. I looked at him and asked, “what just happened? Was that real or am I dreaming again?”

“You have those kinds of dreams about me too? Noona, I am very flattered,” he teased, as he led me inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minmin is back! And what an entrance he made! I sort of feel bad leaving them in that state, but it just lets the anticipation build!


	9. Chapter 9

I soon snapped out of my daze and was somehow able to function normally for the rest of the evening. We helped Halmeoni prepare another delicious dinner and then we teased her for her sneakiness. She grinned proudly and said she knew it was meant for me to be here, so she had just helped fate along. Every chance he got, Minhyuk brushed against me or touched me in some way. He even teased my thigh under the table a couple of times. I was on fire from the contact.

Minhyuk took several selcas of the two of us. Changkyun joined in too. Halmeoni even got in on the fun. He got hold of my phone when I unlocked it to check a message from Nikki and took some of himself. He said they were for me so I could think about him tonight. My face turned a very vibrant shade of red and Halmeoni giggled at me. He kept his arm around me and caressed my shoulder or my neck the rest of the night. It was driving me crazy and for a moment, I considered dragging him to my room for a few minutes to finish what we had started earlier.

Changkyun told some stories of when he was little, after they had come back to Korea. I forgot all about Nikki’s message and just focused on these 2 men. They were so different than anyone I had ever met. It wasn’t just because they were K-pop idols, because tonight they were just men. There was no stage, no performance, no script. There was something special about all 7 of them. They truly were the most perfect men on the planet. 

I wasn’t ready for the evening to end, but the guys had to go back for dance practice. They promised Halmeoni that all 7 members would come for dinner soon. They said goodbye to Halmeoni and Harabeoji and each took one of my hands to walk them out. I was thankful for the privacy provided by the high wall. After an extended goodbye hug and a quick peck on the lips from Changkyun, Minhyuk pushed him out of the way pulled me into his arms. He kissed my ear and whispered, “I will be thinking about you tonight.” My knees buckled again, and he asked, “you will be thinking of me too, right?” and then quickly nuzzled my lips and kissed me in a way that left me dizzy. Changkyun grabbed his arm and said, “Hyung, we have to go now.” They both sent me hearts as they headed to the car. My arms would barely move, but I managed to return the gesture.

I went inside and fell back against the door, completely stunned. Halmeoni patted my hand and handed me a hot cup of herbal tea. She said this would help calm my nerves. She was smiling again and apologized for hiding her secret from me. Thankfully, she did not know about the events at the pool earlier and thought that I was just shaken because of the guys being there. I told her that I would never have stayed here had I known, but I am glad I did. Her smile grew bigger. She said goodnight and headed off to bed. Harabeoji had already turned in.

I washed up and climbed into bed with my Minggom. Changkyun’s bed was comfortable and thinking of him in it was disturbing… but in a sexy way. Quickly, my thoughts shifted back to Minhyuk. I still could not believe what had happened tonight. It was as if he had read my fantasies. I grew wet again remembering how his lips had felt against my skin, how he tasted, how he smelled, how he looked at me. I tossed around in the bed hugging Minggom, sleep evading me.

Suddenly my phone lit up and I looked to see a message from an unknown number. It was a photo of Minhyuk at dance practice and a note saying, ‘miss you already.’ _When had he gotten my number?_ Then I saw that he had texted himself from my phone to get it. It was probably when he had my phone taking selcas. I held my phone above me and captured a shot of myself in bed, hair splayed on my pillow, my nightgown off my shoulder, and Minggom snuggling close. I sent it to him and followed up with:

‘Miss you more. I thought that you had forgotten about me and I was very sad. I was so thrilled to see you today.’

‘Noona, I haven’t forgotten about you since we met last year. I wasn’t going to let you slip through my fingers again.’

I could not believe what I just read. My face almost split from the smile.

‘It is not fair that I can’t be there beside you.’

‘I would love for you to be beside me.’

‘Noona, you are teasing me. I would not be beside you for long though.’

My smile faded as I was reminded of how I would be leaving soon.

‘Because I would be doing other things with you. Then much later, I would lay beside you and hold you all night.’

My stomach did a backflip when I read that. Who was this Minhyuk? He was confident, sexy, and very seductive. It was a side of him that I had not seen before, but I wanted to know it better.

‘Now who is teasing?’

‘No teasing, that was a promise.’

‘I have to get back to practice now. Sweet dreams of me tonight.’

He signed off with a heart and a kiss emoji. I sent the same back and said goodnight. I saved his number as ‘MinPuppy’.

I held the phone to my chest and looked up at the ceiling. I felt like a schoolgirl again. I giggled to myself and kicked in the air. I played with Minggom’s hoodie, squeezed him tight to my chest and fell asleep. As requested, I dreamt of Minhyuk… sweet, sweet dreams of Minhyuk.


	10. Next Time

The next couple of days were fairly uneventful. I spent a lot of time with Halmeoni. She taught me how to make Kimchi the proper way, as well as a few of my other favorite dishes, like Kimbap and Japchae. It turns out these were much easier to make than I realized. She took me with her on errands and showed me things about Korea that I would never have learned from websites. She also told me more stories about Changkyun when he was younger. I was sworn to secrecy with this information. Minhyuk texted or called whenever he got breaks. Sometimes we video chatted. He asked me how much time I had left in Korea and made sure to tell me how much he missed me each time we talked. He sent me random photos of flowers, animals, clouds, anything that he found pretty or that he thought I would like. He sent short videos of himself being silly, just to make me laugh.

I still had a full list of things to do and see, so I ventured out on my own to go hiking with my camera. It was so beautiful here that I did not have to venture very far to get some incredible shots. I went into the city for shopping and to see some of the places on my list. My time here was going to end soon and I wasn’t ready. Min was trying to arrange some time off, but they were getting ready for their 10th anniversary comeback, and it was proving to be more difficult than he thought. He said that wasn’t sure how he had gotten the time when he had come to the house.

Every time I got in the pool, I pictured those brief moments. It did not feel like simple fangirl excitement. There definitely was something different… something special about it. I had never felt such passion or such _need_. I was getting flushed again remembering. I sunk into the water to cool my heated skin, but it didn’t really help. The nights were the worst because I was still, and quiet, and alone with my memories and fantasies. Min always texted before I went to bed and that made it even harder to fight. I wondered how it would be when I went back home. Would he keep in touch? Would we ever see each other again? I tried convincing myself, preparing myself, that this was just a fling and he would gradually forget me. I decided to put on my big girl panties and just enjoy the ride while it lasted. I would always have the memories of my Korean celebrity affair. A tear slipped down my cheek anyway.

The next morning during breakfast I got a text from Minhyuk asking me if I could be ready to leave the house at 10:00 AM. He said he was sending someone to get me for a little time together. I squealed and Halmeoni asked what was wrong. She grinned when I told her I was going to see Minhyuk. Her expression turned serious for a moment and she looked into my eyes. She told me not to worry about the future and not to discount Min’s feelings for me. I looked at her in shock because I had not talked to her about any of this. She reached over and patted my cheek reassuringly and said “it will all be fine. Just hold on.” She was a wise woman and I trusted her.

At 9:38 I was ready to go and sitting in the breezeway. I was fidgeting with the hem of my skirt and trying to stay calm. I wore a pale pink dress that fluttered with every move I made. The fabric was soft and a little clingy. It hit a couple of inches above my knees. I thought I knew what he meant by “time together”, so I wore the sexiest underwear that I had. I was going to need to go shopping if this really did continue.

At 5 minutes to 10 a black car pulled up in front of the house and Jun stepped out. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. I had missed his company. We chatted on the way to the agency building and he caught me up on the latest company gossip.

It only took a few minutes to get to the building, but the ride seemed to take forever. I was so anxious that I was afraid I was going to have a panic attack. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I took several deep breaths and calmed myself. As soon as the building was in sight my heart started racing again. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself. Q _uit acting like a teenager._

We pulled into the parking garage and Jun asked me to wait in the car. A couple of moments later, Minhyuk opened the door and quickly climbed in back with me. Jun started driving immediately and raised privacy window. We were alone… sort of.

“I missed you so much,” he said as he gave me a kiss and stroked my hair. “I wish we had more time. I don’t like being so rushed,” he said as he began nuzzling my neck. Before I could speak his lips were on mine and his tongue was requesting entry. I parted my lips and he took my mouth urgently. He put his hands on my upper arms and leaned me back on the seat. He was on top of me now and he began caressing my breast. My nipples immediately hardened, and I could hear his breath catch when he felt it. His thumb circled a tight bud and he lowered his mouth to kiss it through my dress. I could feel his hot breath and I yearned to feel his mouth on my skin. He traced the inside of my thigh with his fingers and groaned when he found my core. “So wet for me,” he whispered in that sexy husky voice, pushing me almost over the edge. He ran a finger over my soaked panties and teased me before sitting up. I was lost and confused at his sudden retreat. He smiled sweetly and pulled me up beside him. “We are here. We have to go inside now.” He brushed wild strands of hair from my flushed face. I nodded absently and followed him out of the car. Jun walked with us to throw off anyone who might think that we were doing exactly what we were doing. Of course, if anyone looked closely, they would see our swollen lips and the wet spot on my dress. I think the forbidden encounter part just added to the excitement.

Jun disappeared once we were inside and Minhyuk turned to me, backing me up to the wall. His hand landed with a thud beside my head and he looked at me with such intensity that I could not catch my breath. His lips looked delicious and I wanted them. I knew how they felt, how they tasted, and I knew I could never get enough of them. I traced his bottom lip with my finger and bit my own to keep from devouring him. He flicked his tongue over the tip of my finger and put his knuckle under my chin, raising my head so that I had to look directly in his eyes. “What are you doing to me, Noona? I think about you night and day,” and then he took my mouth again. He took my hand and led me up the stairs, then lifted me and carried me bridal style to his bedroom. Before my feet hit the floor, my dress was off my shoulders and his mouth was on my breast. The thin lace texture of my bra just added to the sensation as his tongue flicked my nipple. He switched to the other side and repeated his assault. I was so drunk on him that I did not even know when he removed my dress and his pants.

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked to the edge of the bed and gently laid me down. His eyes never left mine. I was captivated by him and the effect he had on me. He laid beside me and traced tiny hearts around my nipple. He reached behind me and unfastened my bra. My breasts spilled out and he captured one in his hand and then teased the other with his mouth, his teeth grazing lightly. His hand brushed my heated skin and when he reached my stomach I quivered. The heat pooling between my legs was catching fire. I felt like a virgin and I was completely under his spell. This was a side of Minhyuk that I had only fantasized about. He was in complete control and knew exactly what I needed, he instinctively knew where and how to touch me.

When his fingers slid under my panties and found their dripping wet target, he moaned in my ear and started suckling my neck. He teased me by slipping one finger inside me, then another. I arched against his hand and began to whimper. I was already barely hanging on and when he began to twitch his fingers in a “come hither” motion, I completely shattered, and a sound escaped me that I had never made before. It was deep, primal. His mouth was on mine and he moaned as I writhed against his hand. My body responded to his skillful touch like a finely tuned instrument. I did not know my body could feel like this. He tore his mouth from mine and said “I can’t wait any longer. I have to have you now.” I slid my panties off the rest of the way as he removed his shirt and underwear. He was on top of me in a flash and he was rock-hard against my thigh. He paused for a moment and looked at me questioningly, I smiled and nodded, and he gently sank himself into my folds as deeply as he could. We both cried out and he stopped for a moment to allow me to adjust to his size. My hips bucked against his and he started moving slowly inside me. I squirmed and widened my legs, giving him full access. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him deeper into me. He threw his head back and with a groan began thrusting into me. I could not hold back the guttural sounds that came from my throat, nor could I hold back another orgasm. He slowed slightly when he felt my muscles tighten and pulse around him. He buried his face in my neck, “oh Noona, you drive me wild.” His hands gripped my hips tighter and I could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing that set me over the edge again and I took him with me.

We collapsed together in a sweaty mass of tangled limbs. He pulled me tightly against his chest and kissed my shoulder. I rolled to face him and nuzzled against his chest. I inhaled his musky scent and suddenly felt an unexpected swell of emotion. I did not want him to see the tears that were pooling in my eyes. I wasn’t sad and I had no idea why it was happening. He put a finger under my chin and raised my face to look at him. He seemed to have tears in his eyes too. We smiled and just held each other for as long as we could.

A little while later we moved to the famous black couch, spending our last few moments talking, laughing, and just holding each other. This felt like home. This was where I belonged. Tears started again and he asked me what was wrong. I tried to brush it off, but he would not accept that. He was so concerned about me that it made it harder to stop.

“I don’t know why I am crying,” I said with a sniffle. “I guess… I guess I am just sad that this will end in a few days and I really love being with you.” I smiled up at him, “I do not have any expectation that this,” I gestured back and forth between us, “can possibly be anything more than a beautiful dream, so I will just enjoy it while it lasts. I will just accept that I am the luckiest Minbebe in the world to have been here with you.”

“Minbebe? I like that. _You_ are _my_ Minbebe,” he smiled and winky blinked at me. “But who says this has to end?”

“What? How can…” I was dumbfounded by his comment. I wanted to believe that was possible, but how could it be? He kissed me so tenderly that I _had_ to believe him. I wanted to have no expectations of him. No hopes or dreams of this going beyond what it was… in order to protect my heart. But what exactly was it? Was it a budding long-distance relationship? Was that what he meant? Or was it just that he wanted to get laid before I left? I pushed that thought out of my head quickly. I was used to men being jerks, but I knew in my heart that my MinMin was different.

I had watched Minhyuk for years and I really did not believe he was that kind of man. He was loyal, affectionate, and wore his heart on his sleeve. I decided to trust him. Whatever happens, I will accept it. Again, ‘Myself’ knew I was lying… I wanted this. I wanted him. I wanted to grab on to him and never let go. It wasn’t a simple fangirl crush, no matter what I told myself. I didn’t know _what_ it was, but I knew it was so much deeper than that.

A soft knock sounded at the door. It was Jun letting us know that our time was up. Minhyuk stroked my hair and gave me one last kiss that made my head spin. He looked at me with smoldering eyes and said, “I don’t ever want to let you go again.” He pulled me to him again. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he buried his face in my neck. He pulled me back enough so that he could look into my eyes. “I mean that. I don’t want to let you go. I _will_ see you again. And somehow I will find a way…” his voice trailed off as he just looked into my eyes. Jun politely cleared his throat to remind us it was time to go.

Minhyuk caressed my cheek with his thumb and mumbled something I could not make out. Before I could ask him to repeat it, the other members came barging into the room.

“Noona! We missed you!” They pulled us off the couch and picked me up, spinning me around while Minhyuk watched contentedly, happy that his brothers accepted me so well. “Did you guys have a nice ‘date’?” Changkyun asked with an emphasis on the last word and a raised eyebrow. Minhyuk slapped the maknae’s head and told him to behave, the others just chuckled. It was no secret between them and amazingly, I was not embarrassed. I answered him cheekily, “we most certainly had a wonderful ‘date’. Twice,” I added with a wink as I teasingly booped his nose with my finger. The others whooped and laughed. Changkyun was actually speechless and just looked at me with a sexy glimmer in his eyes and that little smile he gets… you know the one. Min smiled proudly; he was not embarrassed at all. He stood behind me with his arms around me and leaned forward to nuzzle my ear. He whispered loudly, “I counted 3 times.” And now I was blushing.

Jun drove me back to Halmeoni’s house and I was very quiet, lost in my thoughts. I was confused by these feelings and facing the fact that I was about to leave the country. I was also remembering Minhyuk’s words, ‘who says this has to end?... I don’t want to let you go. I _will_ see you again. And somehow I will find a way…’ _Did he really mean that? Find a way for what? How could this even work?_ I was torn between a desire to believe that this really could be ‘something’, and the reality of the situation. I pulled myself back to the moment and realized that Jun was talking to me.

“Oh, I am sorry, I was off daydreaming. What were you saying?”

“It is okay, I was just asking if you were feeling alright. You are very quiet tonight.”

“Yes, I am fine. I am just… can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“This is a question every Monbebe wants to know and last week you would have not answered me,” I prefaced and took a deep breath. “I think you understand that things are different now… and this is something that I really need to know.”

“Go on…”

“How often does this happen? I mean, how often do the guys bring girls back to the dorm?”

“You mean Minhyuk specifically, right?” I grew a little nervous when he asked.

“Yes, Minhyuk specifically.” Jun drew a breath and thought before he answered.

“I will tell you honestly, because I think you deserve to know.” I closed my eyes and my heart started to sink. “You are the first I have ever seen him bring back to the dorm.”

“The first??” My eyes flew open and I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

“Yes, the first. You are also the first woman I have seen him _want_ to be with. There are always girls around him, but he doesn’t go to them. At least not that I have seen.” My heart was happy.

“Thank you, Jun, thank you,” I leaned my head back against the seat and smiled. I felt a bit of reassurance. I had been trying to keep my guard up, but I felt it drop almost to the ground just then.


	11. Confession

Minhyuk texted me that night when they took a break. He sent a selca and about 20 heart emojis. I could not sleep so I went for a late-night swim. The water had cooled off after the sun went down and it was a bit cold, but that is exactly what I needed. I thought about the afternoon when Minhyuk had first kissed me. His passion had caught me by surprise. I guess it made sense that anyone with that much energy and enthusiasm for life would be just as passionate when it came to love. I let myself float in the water, the weightless feeling pulling the tension from my body. Even the cool water could not quench the flame that he ignited in me. It was a powerful feeling and a bit scary.

I did not get to see him again for the rest of the week. He texted me or video chatted several times a day, whenever he got a chance. I only had 3 days left and I was getting scared that I would not see him again before I left. I started mentally preparing myself for that to be the case. On the other side of that, I was already planning out my budget so I could plan a return trip in late fall. The money I had saved on hotel cost could be used to extend my stay now, but I had responsibilities at home. I was also counting on Minhyuk really wanting me to come back. I felt a little foolish and tried convincing myself that I was prepared for this to be just a fling. ‘Myself’ knew I was lying.

Minhyuk texted me often, apologizing that he could not get away but promised he would see me before I left. We video chatted when I was in bed sometimes and seeing his face helped me sleep. He talked to me while he was in the shower. He talked to me while he ate dinner. He talked to me when he was in bed, ready to sleep. He talked to me every chance he got. He always started with “I miss you” or “did you eat?”.

He did a VLive one night and I watched the whole thing pretending he was there with me. At one point he stopped talking and just looked at the screen with a sexy smile on his face. I knew he was looking at me and I felt warm all over. It had never bothered me before to share him with thousands of other Monbebes, but I was incredibly jealous now. I had to hide the comments so I would not get angry at the rude and flirty ones. I did not have any right to feel this way, but that did not stop me from feeling possessive over him.

In the blink of an eye, it was my last full day in Korea. My flight was the next afternoon. I was up early, helping Halmeoni with chores and enjoying her company. Just after 9 AM, Min called me and said, “we are taking the day off. Can I see you? Can Jinho bring you to this address… now?” He sent me the address.

My heart skipped a beat and I ran to find Jinho. He was moving a heavy churn for Halmeoni and said he needed 15 minutes. I bounced with joy and ran to change my clothes. I put on another flirty dress and sandals. I chose pretty pink silk panties for the occasion. I did not know what he had planned, but I wanted to be prepared.

Soon we pulled up in front of the location Minhyuk had sent. It was a Karaoke café, not far from the dorm. I went inside and was greeted by the hostess. She directed me to follow her to a private room in the back. I went in and all 7 of them were there. They yelled “Noona!” in unison and then the hugs came. Minhyuk was spread out on the sofa with one foot pulled up, head cocked, and tongue out slightly. He had the sexiest little smile on his face. He had on jeans, a white shirt, and a vest that went perfectly with his chestnut hair. He looked delicious.

He beckoned me with his hand, and I went to him. He pulled me down across his lap and I fell back onto the sofa with a giggle. He leaned over me and kissed me hard. The guys hooted at us and cheered. I realized my skirt had ridden up when he pulled me down and I tried to fix it. “He looked down and caught a peek of my pink panties and sucked in his breath. He adjusted it for me so that I was covered, but not before Changkyun caught a glimpse. Kyunnie just watched us with one eyebrow up and that tongue out. I looked back at Minhyuk to see his reaction. He had this deadly confidence about him that took hold of me and refused to let go... he was not worried about Kyunnie. I forgot all about our audience. This side of Minhyuk was only for me, and I loved it.

He pulled me up but kept me sitting on his lap. I touched his face and kissed him. “How did you manage this?” I asked, gesturing at the guys.

“We told the company that we needed a break or we were not going to be able to finish the album on time.” After Joohoney getting sick a while back, the company was obliged to comply. “It is your last day here and I am not ready for you to go.” Sadness crossed his face for a second but then he lit up with a smile as the others started singing a song from the directory. “Sing with us Noona!” they insisted.

“I don’t know this song!”

“Neither do we!” they all laughed. I joined them and we had a great time. They sang a ballad and Minhyuk danced with me, then Changkyun cut in… then Wonho. Minhyuk started another ballad so they could all have a turn. Minhyuk finally pulled me close and sang to me while I got lost in his eyes. Was this heaven? Because it sure felt like it.

We ate snacks and sang until I was hoarse. The guys were used to singing like this. I wasn’t. We had been there for a couple of hours and our time in the room had run out. Wonho created a group chat for all of us and told me to text them every day. Joohoney made me promise to send photos of Simon too. They all hugged me goodbye and wished me a safe trip home.

The six of them went out and Minhyuk and I stayed behind. He had put on a cap and a mask before we left. He handed me a matching set and I put the cap on and attempted to tuck my waves underneath. His mask was under his chin while he helped me push the strays underneath. He kissed my now exposed neck and slid his lips up to my ear, whispering, “you smell so good, Noona.” The familiar butterflies returned and when he kissed me my insides flipped.

He took my hand and led me outside. A black car was waiting and we slid inside. Jun was not the driver and Minhyuk was behaving this time, but he did not let go of my hand. He looked over at me and winked. He said, “I am taking you on a proper date this time.” We went to the park and he took a blanket and a basket out of the back. We walked to a secluded area close to the water and spread the blanket out. There were high growing plants that formed a bit of a fence to keep us hidden and we had an amazing view of the water. Minhyuk took off his mask so I did the same. He reached over and took the cap off my head and watched as the soft waves spilled out. He took both hands and pushed my hair out of my face and then pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked that he would do it in such a public place. He said he wasn’t worried. The bodyguards were nearby, and they would keep an eye out.

We ate a delicious lunch that Kihyun had prepared for us and he had selected a bottle of wine to go with it. I was impressed with his selection of wine. “This is what you do in America on a picnic, isn’t it?” I told him I had never been on a picnic before, so I didn’t know. He liked that my first time was with him.

We talked for a long time. He was so easy to be with. The hyper, noisy boy that he was with the members and in public was not the man here with me now. Yes, that was definitely a big part of him, but I don’t think he got the chance to turn it off very often. He was relaxed with me. Even so, he made me laugh without even trying. He was witty, intelligent, expressive, and sensitive.

“Does it not bother you that I am almost 20 years older than you?” I asked when the conversation turned to us.

“No, it doesn’t. In fact, I like it. You are not an immature girl who lives for drama. You are a mature woman who knows what she wants. I think that is incredibly sexy.” I completely melted. This man made me weak with just a word or a look. “Does it bother you, Noona?”

“No, I came to terms with that long ago. It felt strange when I first discovered K-pop and Monsta X, but not anymore. Age difference is not such a big deal nowadays. And this… now… being here with you… it feels natural. It feels comfortable and safe.” He pulled me back against him and kissed my temple. It was such a simple gesture but said so much. We sat like that for a long time, just holding each other and looking out at the river. It was beautiful here. I did not want to leave this place and I certainly did not want to leave this man. It was at that moment that I knew without a doubt that I was in love with him. Not the fangirl crush I had tried to convince myself it was, but truly in love. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply with the realization.

I turned my head to look up at him and without consideration or care of the potential consequences, my mouth spoke the words that my heart was screaming. “Lee Minhyuk, I love you. You don’t have to say anything. I don’t expect anything from you, but I needed you to know that these few days have been real for me… not just a fangirl fantasy-come-true. You broke through my defenses and you now hold my heart.” His eyes were warm and full of emotion. He opened his mouth as if to say something but kissed me instead. The kiss was so tender and soft, unlike any of the others before. I wanted to know what he was thinking but thought it probably was best if I didn’t. I could cry a river of tears after I got home, but right now I was with him. I had accepted that this may be the end of our affair and intended to make every second count. I would deal with the pain later.

We left the park and went to Namsan Tower. Jun had brought me to take photos that night, but I was here with Minhyuk now and it had special meaning for me this time. I was snuggled up against him and not worried about the height on the ride up. He had not let go of my hand since the park. I opened my fingers and held my palm against his. His fingers were much longer and slim, and his hands were soft but strong. My hand looked tiny next to his. “I want to remember this forever,” I said, and he entwined our fingers again then kissed the back of my hand then held it to his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder. He had one arm around my shoulder and was playing with my hair. He was quiet, and I hoped I had not gone too far with my confession.

When we got to the top, there was no one else up there. He told me that he had arranged to have it cleared for just a few minutes so we could be alone. He had really pulled out all the stops for today. I don’t know how he was able to arrange it so quickly. And the fact that he would go to such lengths gave me hope that it really was more than a fling for him too.

We walked over towards the edge and he took out his phone. I was hesitant to get too close and he did not force me. He took a selca of us. Okay this is Minhyuk, he took several selcas of us. The couple locks covered the railing and he reached out and lifted one. He made a wish for the couple that they would always be as happy as he is right now. I looked at him and wanted to kiss him so badly. He just smiled at me and put his hand in his pocket.

He brought out a small silk-wrapped package and handed it to me. I was a bit shocked at his gesture, but I accepted it. With shaky hands, I carefully untied the silk and it fell open to reveal a beautiful and ornate lock, nothing like the cheap ones they sell to tourists. He pointed to the engraving, ‘LMH and SA’. I looked up at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. All doubts I had about his feelings just fell away. He obviously had planned this, and it was not an impulse. He kissed me again and then whispered in my ear, “I love you too, Sunny-ah.”


	12. Last Day

As much as I loved hearing him call me Noona, when he said my name it sounded like angels singing. He continued, “I fell for you that first day I met you at the hi-touch. I thought I would never see you again, and then you appeared in front of me again at the fanmeet. I could not believe it. I kept talking about you to the members. That lyric of I.M’s ‘I am captivated by the bright light of your beauty’ really made sense to me all of a sudden. It just clicked. I started realizing it this week when I could not see you. It was like I could not breathe if I could not be with you. I was so afraid to tell you because... well, you are leaving and I felt you might think they were just empty words. But I really do love you.” I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. I could not contain my smile and I started spinning around singing, “he loves me! He loves me!” I completely forgot that we were on a tower in the sky. My fear was in a faraway place at that moment.

Minhyuk grabbed my waist and pulled me back to his arms. “You are not getting away from me that easily,” and kissed me again. I took a photo of our lock with my phone and a selca of us beside it. I knew there would be challenges to come, but we would deal with those as they came. We put the lock on together and then tossed the key into the water.

We spent the rest of the day together and he went back to Halmeoni’s house for dinner with me. After dinner we were still at the table, just talking. She just stared at us for a moment and a huge smile bloomed on her face. She reached out and put a hand on each of our cheeks and told him he could stay… if we behaved ourselves. She said that with a wink, and I blushed. We helped her clean up the dishes and went to the living room to visit with her and Harabeoji for a bit. I was going to miss them so very much. They headed off to bed and Minhyuk and I did the same.

We washed up together and then spent a long time talking, cuddling, and teasing each other. After we were sure Halmeoni was asleep, we went out to the pool. I turned the lights down so if she did wake up, she would not be able to see much. We were only covered with our towels and the danger of getting caught was a bit exciting. Minhyuk kissed me and said, “how about we pick up where we left off here? I don’t like to leave things unfinished.” I smiled a flirty smile at him and said, “you have to catch me first.” I dropped my towel and took off to the other side of the pool, away from the windows. He caught me effortlessly, but I really wasn’t trying very hard.

He captured my mouth with his and our tongues danced. We slipped into the cool water quickly, stifling our squeals at the shock against our heated skin. Min guided me into the alcove by the little waterfall where we had been that day. I felt that now familiar heat building in me. I could feel him, hot and throbbing against my stomach. I reached down and took him into my hand. He groaned as I slid my fingers up and down on his length. I grabbed the back of his head and guided him to my breasts. He took one in his mouth and gently held it with his teeth as he sucked and flicked with his tongue. He grabbed my hips and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I slid down onto him and had to bite my lip to keep from yelling out. Minhyuk hissed through his teeth and I whimpered against his mouth. I put my hands on the edge of the pool to brace and he thrust into me slowly. He was driving me crazy. I wanted him to go harder and faster, but he was taking his time. I could not stand it anymore and pulled him in hard with my legs. I was out of my mind and my body shuddered as I climaxed. He kept going, nipping and sucking my breasts, digging his fingers into my hips to hold on as I rocked against him. I wanted to taste him again. I pulled his head up and kissed him, then nibbled down his neck until I could not reach any further. His head was thrown back and I leaned forward and kissed his throat. I was careful not to leave any marks. He was thrusting faster now and said, “come with me… please come with me… now,” his words sent me over the edge and he followed. Our bodies trembled from the powerful waves of pleasure. I clung to him like he was a life preserver. We pulled ourselves together and got out of the pool. We dried off and cuddled on the outdoor sofa beside the pool. He leaned back and positioned me so that my back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled the towel over us, and just held me. The sky was cloudy and the lights from the city made it glow like cotton candy. We both wanted to savor this time and make it last as long as possible. Too soon, the evening air turned nippy, the damp towels providing no warmth. We quietly made our way back inside and to my room.

We slid under the covers to get warm and clung to each other. We talked, giggled, and cried at each other’s stories for hours. I shared things with him that only Nikki knew. He shared with me things that even the members did not know.

“Sunny-ah, you are so beautiful. Not just on the outside. Your beauty shines all around. The members have even talked about it. You have pulled me in and I can’t escape. I don’t want to escape.” His voice husky with emotion.

“Minmin, you are my oxygen. I don’t know how to be without you anymore.” He kissed me deeply. There was no denying the passion between us. It did not take much stoking to flare it up.

I slid my leg over his waist and rolled myself up on top of him. I felt his reaction against my leg and I teased him by moving my hips side to side. “Unless you want to misbehave with me, you had better stop that.”

“Stop what?” I teased.

“Oh Sunny-ah… you are being a naughty girl. You know what happens to naughty girls, don’t you?”

“Hmmm, I think you need to coach me.” I slid down onto him and he threw his head back and turned his face into the pillow to muffle his moan. I was thoroughly enjoying the power I had over him. I started slowly grinding against him and the pleasure was building in us both. I raised up so that I was straddling him. I rode him and he held my hips, lifting me then driving me down. He teasingly slapped my ass and I snapped my head down to look at him. He was grinning, “you told me to coach you.” I leaned forward and held his hands above his head, my hips undulating on him. He laughed and easily rolled us over in one motion. He held my hands above my head now and thrust harder into me. “Lesson two,” he pulled my ankles up onto his shoulders and slammed into me. Now I was the one burying my face in the pillow. I felt like I was falling from space as we collapsed together on the tangled sheets. We held each other for a few moments and then drifted off to sleep. My dreams were filled with him and the familiar cherry blossoms. This time I saw people around us, but I could not make out any other details. At least I remembered something new this time.


	13. Where Do We Go From Here?

The whale screech alarm woke us both. Minhyuk looked confused and disoriented for a moment and then he grinned when he realized what it was. “Chincha? That is your alarm?” he asked, laughing. I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

“You really must love me to wake up to that every morning.” I picked up my phone to turn off the alarm.

“I really do.” He took it from me and took a photo of us, sleepy-eyed, messy hair, the works. I tried to hide, but he stopped me.

“I need to be able to see you every morning. I want to see this every morning. I don’t want to wake up alone anymore.”

“But you have 6 roommates, you are never alone,” I giggled.

“Not even close to this. I am going to miss you. I will miss your laugh, your smile, the way you look at me, your scent, your taste…” he kissed me lightly and continued, “I will move the stars to be with you, Sunny-ah. Just give me some time.” His words made my heart swell and I almost started crying. I looked into his deep chocolate eyes and got lost again. He was a bit misty-eyed too. He kissed me again and just held me against his chest. After a couple of minutes, I felt him growing hard against my leg. I put my finger against his lips and reminded him that Halmeoni was already up.

“Is it weird that we were naughty in Changkyun’s bed?” I giggled shyly.

He started laughing and rolled onto his back. “He will actually love that. He has probably already thought about it since I stayed with you last night, and I am sure he will not let me forget it.”

The morning light was streaming in around the curtains on the window and the sunbeams fell across his chest, setting him aglow. I traced them with my finger, and he rolled me over and spooned me. His arms were completely around me and his face was buried in my neck when Halmeoni knocked on the door.

“Good morning, sleepyheads. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Harabeoji and I have to run a couple of errands and should be back in a couple of hours. I hope you two are up by then. I don’t want you to miss your flight, Sunny-ah.”

“Okay, Halmeoni. We will see you when you get back,” I replied, saddened by the reminder. Minhyuk realized we were about to be alone and his hand was already on my stomach and sliding lower. He felt how ready I was for him and groaned softly in my ear, his hot breath searing my skin.

“Jagiya, you are so addictive. I can’t get enough of you,” he whispered huskily. He slid his leg between mine and lifted my thigh back over his. He pulled my hips backwards so that I was angled just right and slid into me. I gasped at the sensation and then buried my head in the pillow to muffle the sound because I had not heard Halmeoni go out the door yet.

We heard the door close and the little melody it played when the lock engaged and knew we were clear. I pulled my face from the pillow and Minhyuk grabbed my shoulder and started thrusting harder and faster from behind. I screamed in pleasure and reached down to feel his hard shaft slipping and out of me. We both cried out and the world exploded around us. He held me close and kissed the back of my neck, with tiny little sucking kisses. I turned to him and he continued the kisses on my collarbone. He found a spot that he particularly liked and sucked a bit harder and bit gently. He pulled back to admire his handiwork. It looked a bit like a heart. “There. Now everyone will know you are mine.” I smiled at him and giggled. I hadn’t had a hickey since high school.

We got up and went to eat our breakfast, feeding each other and laughing like teenagers. Then we showered together. He would have to leave soon, and I had to get packed up so I could catch my flight. I was trying not to think about that because I knew I would cry. I needed to be strong for him and show him that I really can handle this, but inside I knew that I was lying to myself. We spent the last few minutes in each other’s arms on the sofa.

The car arrived to pick him up and my heart sank. My stomach turned upside down and I felt like I was going to be sick. We walked to the breezeway, still protected by the high wall, and he hugged me so tight I thought I would snap in half. With a finger under my chin he raised my face to look into his eyes and said, “Sunny-ah, I love you with every cell in my body. I think I have loved you since before I met you, somehow. Please wait for me.”

“I will wait as long as it takes to be with you again, Minhyuk-ah. I love you so much it hurts when I am not with you. Somehow, I will see you again. Somehow…” I trailed off as his lips covered mine. It was a tender yet passionate kiss that said everything we could not. He held my hand as he moved away from me and I felt like I was being ripped in half. He kept his eyes locked with mine and backed away slowly, until our arms could no longer reach. He blew me a kiss, mouthed “I love you” and disappeared through the gate.

I stood there unmoving, numb to everything around me. Halmeoni and Harabeoji returned and found me like that. I have no idea how long it had been raining, but I was drenched. Halmeoni gave me a push and led me inside. She grabbed a towel and started drying me off. Suddenly, the tears started, and I could not control them. She pulled me into her arms and held me, patting and stroking my back. She let me cry until I had no tears left.

“Halmeoni, I tried to fight it. I tried not to get attached. I tried not to fall in love. What am I going to do now?”

She held my arms firmly and pushed me back so that she could see my face. Shaking me lightly, she said, “do not give up on him. I have known Minhyuk-ah for a long time and I have never seen him like this. Don’t you dare give up now.” She stroked my cheek and wiped away a stray tear. “Fate brought you here. Just be brave and be strong.” She patted my cheek and said, “now let’s get you packed up.”

I had done most of my packing already, but I still had to gather the things I had used recently. Halmeoni had made me some delicious treats to take back home and she packaged them well enough that I could pack them safely in my luggage. She made me promise to call or text her at least once a week. She said they were going to be bored without me there and when I come back to Korea, I would be staying with them. This was not negotiable.

I was in a daze all the way to the airport and for a while after I got on the plane. After we were able to unfasten our seatbelts, I brought out the sketchbook and pencils that I had picked up at one of the little shops during my exploration. I had not sketched much a long time other than to capture an occasional idea, so it felt a little awkward at first. It is different than painting or photography. To me it felt more intimate because you are capturing the essence of a person with a simple pencil and bringing them to life on the paper. I was absently doodling just to occupy my mind and I realized the figure taking shape on the page was Lee Minhyuk. I smiled at the thought of him. I missed him so terribly and it had only been a few hours since I was in his arms.


	14. Back To Reality

I stepped out of the airport and the mid-day humidity hit me like a wet rag. Summer in Atlanta was in full swing, and this was not even the hottest part of the season. Nikki was waiting for me in the pick up line. She jumped out of the car and hugged me. She held me at arm's length and looked at my face. She said, “something is different. How could you have changed in less than 3 weeks?” She looked at me and gasped. “You met someone, didn’t you? I expect a full report on the way home! You _will_ provide details.” I promised to tell her everything but first I had to let people know I had arrived safely. “Wait, I am your people. What people are you talking about? You have no other people!” she exclaimed. I pulled her close and told her to smile for the photo. “Let’s get you loaded up and out of this heat!”

We loaded my suitcases into the back of her SUV and climbed in. The kids were at school so it was just us. I had missed my best friend, but I missed Minhyuk more. Once I got fastened in, I texted Halmeoni and Minhyuk. I sent him the selca of me and Nikki with a note, “I landed well and Nikki is taking me home now. I love you.”

Nikki was only casually into K-pop, but she loved watching K-dramas with me. She knew Monsta X because of how much I talked about them and tried to pull her down the rabbit hole. As she drove, I shared the highlights of my trip. I told her about all the places I had visited, especially the spots from our favorite dramas, about meeting Halmeoni and staying with her, and about meeting and hanging out with Monsta X. I filled her in on everything except the romance. I was saving that for later, but she wasn’t giving up easily and kept prodding me for information.

We got back to my apartment and Simon was happy to see me. To demonstrate, he rubbed against my legs, meowed, and then moved away from me so I could not pet him. He was punishing me for being gone so long. I laughed at him and told him I had missed him too. We wheeled my luggage to the bedroom, and I fell back on the bed. It did feel good to be in my own bed again, I had to admit that. Nikki plopped down beside me, propped on her arm, and resumed her interrogation. Her face was lit up and she poked my arm playfully. I looked at her and started laughing. It felt good to laugh. I released a lot of my tension just then and felt a little brighter.

“So, now the good stuff. You have my undivided attention. Who _is_ he?”

“I surely do not know what you mean,” I feigned innocence.

“Come on, I see it. You met someone. I hear it in your voice and I see it in your eyes. Spill it. Is he hot? Is he Korean?? _Did you do it_?” She said that last one in a loud whisper. I could not help but laugh at her. Nikki was a widowed mother of 2 young teenagers and lived vicariously through me, now that I was single again.

“The answer to all those questions is YES. But you won’t believe me when I tell you.” My arm was over my eyes. I turned to face her and propped on my hand.

“Try me,” she leaned in closer.

“Well, you know I hung out with Monsta X,” she nodded.

“Was it the hot bodyguard? Wait, no… _a trainee_? Oh man, those trainees are young. No, it wasn’t that… let’s see… was it an intern?” I could see all the pistons firing in her brain as she thought of possible scenarios. Her imagination was running wild… but not wild enough.

“Not exactly…” I paused and she poked my arm to continue. “It was better than anything you are going to imagine,” I paused for effect. “It was… Minhyuk.” Nikki started laughing and rolled back on the bed.

“Oh Sunny, that was good. Now tell me who it was really.” I opened my phone and showed her the selca of us that morning. Then I pulled down my top to show her his mark. She sat up and took the phone from my hands as her eyes grew huge. She looked back and forth between the two, “are you serious? Wha…HOW…?” her voice went up about 3 octaves.

I took the phone back and looked at him again. My heart filled with love and with sadness at the same time. “I honestly don’t know. Remember Halmeoni that I told you about? It kinda started with her. She is I.M’s grandmother and very sneaky!”

“You have got to be kidding me right now. Did you win the lottery too?” she asked, only partly joking.

“In a way, I guess I did. Oh Nikki, I miss him so much. My heart feels like it was ripped in half and part of it stayed in Seoul. What am I going to do?”

“You are going to get on with life, Sunny. We are not going to go through that again. You are strong and you can survive this. It was just a fling and you will be over him in a couple of weeks. You just need to get back to your routine.”

“The problem is that it truly wasn’t just a fling. We said ‘it’. Both of us. I have never felt this before. It is different than it _ever_ was with Jackass.”

“Wait, you said the ‘L’ word?? Are you serious? Why would you do such a thing? You were only there 2 weeks!”

“Because it is _real._ I promise it was not just a fling. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing more than a fangirl crush, believe me I did. But it turned out to be much more. We even put a lock on the tower rail.”

“Sunny, he is a world-famous K-pop star… A lock at Namsan tower?” she paused then shook her head and continued, “he has his share of girls, I am sure. I mean, _look_ at him!”

“That is exactly my point. He _could_ have anyone he wanted yet he _chose_ me. And you don’t know my MinMin. He is not like that. He is a precious, beautiful man who is sensitive, thoughtful, intelligent, bright, witty, and sensual. He is not out for a one-night-stand or a fling. And if he had wanted a fling with me, we would have done it in the janitorial closet and been done.”

“Girl, you got it bad don’t cha?”

“Apparently I do,” I sighed. I picked up a pillow and hit her with it. She caught it and we just started laughing. My phone dinged and it was Minhyuk. He was video chatting me. I answered the call and scooted closer to Nikki. I introduced them and then said, “Nikki was just about to go to the kitchen. Wasn’t she?” I pushed her off the bed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you two lovebirds have a nice chat. I will be out here… all alone… and probably listening at the door.” I threw another pillow at her and she ducked. She stuck her tongue out at me as she closed the door behind her.

“I am glad you got home safely. I miss you, Noona. The guys wanted me to tell you they miss you too.” Just then, Hyungwon popped up on the screen and waved, “hi Noona!”, then Wonho and Shownu, and then finally Changkyun, Joohoney, and Kihyun followed suit. “I only have a minute. We are in dance practice now and break is almost over.”

“I miss you too, MinMin. I can’t wait to see the new choreography. I know you are working hard for Monbebes.”

“Yes, very much so. This is some of our most difficult choreo yet. It is kicking our asses! But speaking of dancing, I want to dance with you. I want to take you on another proper date. The kind that people have where they don’t have to hide.” His face darkened for a moment and I saw a flash of anger. It disappeared just as fast.

“Let’s handle one thing at a time. First we have to be in the same country!” we laughed and chatted for a couple of minutes before he had to go back to work.

Nikki opened the door and poked her head around slowly in case another pillow was headed her way. I motioned her to come in. “You may be right about him, hun.” I shot her a look and she just laughed. “Come on, let’s go get food. I am starving!”


	15. Unexpected Visitor

I returned to the life I had known ‘BM’, Before Minhyuk, and it seemed hollow now. I was busy with work and with preparing for my photography exhibition, but he was constantly on my mind. No matter much I immersed myself, he was right there. I watched every TV appearance, every episode of his shows. I read all the articles on social media, especially the ones about dating rumors. I don’t know if seeing him that way helped… or made it worse. No matter how busy he was, he made time to call or video chat me every day. That was the only thing that gave me comfort.

Minhyuk released another cover, this one in English. He filmed a cute little video where he was singing to the camera, giving the viewer flowers, sitting at a café with them, walking hand-in-hand… just boyfriend-y things. Monbebe across the globe went wild and his popularity shot up. The video stirred up the dating rumors but neither he nor the agency addressed them. It quickly died down when some other idol fell into their clutches.

The first single from the new album was about to be released and comeback preparations were underway. Their popularity in the US had increased exponentially over the past few years, to the point that they promoted in the US as well as Korea. They would spend about 2 weeks here promoting the English version of the new song and then go back and promote on the shows in Korea once the Korean version and album were released.

They were scheduled for appearances on a few American variety and talk shows during that time and one of them was in Atlanta. He would be too busy for me to tag along the whole time, but I hoped that I would at least get to see him for a night when he was here.

He got my address during one of our conversations and told me to watch for a package from Korea. 4 days later a box arrived via EMS service. Inside was a bouquet of preserved roses, a framed photo of us, and a new Minggom wearing a beautiful whale pendant on a silver chain, which I immediately put on. At the bottom was an envelope with a rose drawn on the envelope. I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that was handwritten in English, and 2 tickets for the recording of the local show.

He said that he was excited and looking forward to seeing me and that he would make arrangements for us to have a little time after taping the show. He said the tickets were for me and Nikki because he wanted to meet my best friend since I had met all of his. The letter made me so happy, I spun around in my living room and almost lost my balance. Simon protested my delighted squeals.

I sent Nikki a photo of the tickets and told her ask off work for that day, because she was going with me. Then I slipped my shirt off my shoulders so that they were bare and took a selca with my new necklace. I sent it to him with several kiss emojis. He said he knew it would look better on me than Minggom and he loved how it showed off my beautiful neck… that he wanted to kiss. I replied back and said, “I can’t wait to see you.”

Minhyuk told me that he might not get to call much for the next couple of days because he would not have access to his phone often due to their schedule. I reminded him I was having my exhibition so I would be busy too. We promised to make up for lost time in a couple of days. I also promised to take photos of everything to send to him so he could see.

My exhibition was almost ready. I had chosen the best of the best photos from my trip and had them printed, mounted, and framed. The exhibition was titled ‘South Korea Through the Eyes of an Admirer’ and the turnout was much higher than I expected. The most popular photograph was a silhouette profile of Minhyuk against the city lights, his features barely visible. His lips were slightly parted, and his hair was blowing in the breeze. He was magnificent. Even without seeing his face, his presence… his aura, drew people in. The evening was winding down and only a few new patrons were filtering in. I sold several photographs during the evening. I sensed something had changed in my work recently and it seemed that others felt it too. I really missed him and being in the room with all those memories made it harder to deal with.

A few minutes before we were to close, I heard the gallery door open again. My feet hurt and just wanted to go home. I was hoping that Minhyuk would be able to call tonight, even though I knew it may not happen. I mustered all my energy and a big smile and headed into the main room of the hall, prepared to greet the new arrival. My smile froze and disappeared from my face when I saw who stood in the main hall. My heart began pounding in my ears and I felt my face grow hot. It was Jack. I took a deep breath and held it while counting to 10. I filled with anger. _How dare he show up here. How dare he!_ I walked straight up to his cocky smile and promptly slapped it from his face. The few lingering patrons turned to observe the spectacle.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I seethed. “You are not welcome here.”

“He put his hand to his cheek and started to laugh. “Hello to you too, babydoll. That was new. You must have grown a pair since we were married.””

“You have no reason to be here. I have nothing to say to you.”

“Relax babydoll, I am not here to ruffle your feathers. I just wanted to see your exhibition.”

“Why? You don’t care about this and I know you don’t care about me,” I gestured toward the photographs on the walls and then pointed to myself. “You never supported my art when we were married. As I recall, you insulted my work whenever you got the chance. And then there was that time you threw my sketchbook into the fireplace and I had to watch it burn to ashes. Yeah, that was really caring and considerate of you.” I snorted. “You have no reason to be here… no _right_ to be here.”

“Maybe I realize now how talented you are. Did you think of that possibility?”

“No. You are probably out of women and you think I am an easy target. Or there is something else you want from me.” I pointed to the door, “now please leave while I am being nice.”

“But I am just getting started,” he said as he turned toward the wall of black and white images. He looked back over his shoulder, “I think the star attraction here is you though. You are looking good. Still a little ways to go, but you are pretty hot now. If you had looked like that a few years ago, I might have never…” another slap stopped his sentence.

“Get the hell out of here. Get out and never show your face to me again!” I spat the words at him and gestured to the door again.

Jisung, the owner of the gallery, had entered the room and saw the spectacle. He walked up and nodded a terse greeting, “Jack,” then turned to me and asked if I needed assistance.

“Yes, Sajangnim, would you mind taking this trash to the curb? It stinks.” Jisung politely but firmly gestured for Jack to head to the door. Jack just shook his head and looked me up and down once more before turning and walking out the door.

I apologized to the remaining patrons and they all cheered me. It was close enough to closing time and Jisung thanked everyone for coming and started ushering them toward the door. He told them to call tomorrow if they were interested in a particular print.

As soon as the last person left and the door was locked, I collapsed into the nearest chair. This was the first time I had seen Jack since that day in court when we closed the coffin on our dead marriage. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. Jisung helped me back onto my feet and held my arm while I steadied myself. He and I had become close friends over the past few years, ever since I wandered in one day and asked to rent space in his gallery. He had helped me get everything organized and displayed. Then I went to work for him. He knew the basic details of what had happened, but not everything. Nikki was the only one who knew it all.

He handed me a glass of champagne from a nearby tray and I drank it in one shot. I asked for another and he obliged. I held up my hand that I was okay now and he let go of my arm. I felt so much anger. Not pain, not fear, not longing for the past. Just pure anger. Apparently, I had not dealt with things as well as I had thought.

I realized that I had broken a nail and got even more angry. I began cursing in the air and my quick intake of the bubbly liquid forced an unexpected belch. Jisung just started laughing at me. He said I looked like a little dog barking at an imaginary foe. The visual of that made me start laughing too and I was able to let the anger dissipate some. Later I realized that I had not even come close to a panic attack and I knew it was because of Minhyuk being in my life now. That was the effect he had on me.

We closed up the gallery and I headed home. I had just kicked off my shoes and fed Simon a snack when there was a knock at my door. It was late and Nikki would have called first. _Jackass must have followed me,_ I thought as the anger returned. I slung the door open ready for confrontation. I wasn’t going to let him mess up what I had worked so hard to build.

“I told you I never want to see your face again, you bas…” my words trailed off and my arms fell to my side as the perfect man stood in my doorway, holding a perfect bouquet of wildflowers… my favorite.


	16. Reunion

“Well, that was not the kind of welcome I expected.” His smile was bright and his eyes were sparkling.

“MinMin? How… is it really you?” I stammered. He stepped into the door, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me with weeks of pent up passion. The flowers fell to the side, forgotten.

“I hope that answered your question. Did you miss me?” I nodded and took his face in my hands and kissed him again, tears streaming down my face. “You will have to tell me what that was all about later.” He pulled me tight against his body and kissed the top of my head. He held me for what could have been seconds, or maybe minutes. Time had stopped. He rocked me gently and then kissed away the tears on my face, “don’t cry, baby, I am here now.”

I clung to him and buried my face in his neck, my tears of joy staining his shirt collar. I pulled back and looked at him, making sure he was not a figment of my very active imagination. “You are really here. How did you…” I realized he had my address. And GPS… or a taxi… it didn’t matter how, he was here. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. I laid my head on his chest to hear his heart beating, to inhale his scent, his essence.

“I couldn’t miss your exhibition. I wanted to surprise you and the timing just worked out,” he spoke into my ear. I felt warm all over. I looked up at him and just soaked him in. I felt whole again. He took me by the hand and led me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his arms. He just held me. We talked about his flight and he caught me up on how the comeback preparations were coming along. He traced the whale pendant at my collarbone and smiled. I tilted my head back to look at him again and he stopped talking mid-sentence. His gaze grew intense and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled my lips to his. He kissed me tenderly at first, little soft butterfly kisses like the ones in the alley that day. He pulled back and looked at me again, and his eyes glimmered mischievously. He kissed me again and a small moan escaped my mouth when he began trailing hot kisses down my neck. 

I stood up and took him by the hand, leading him to my bedroom. His hands were all over me and I was naked in seconds. He was still fully clothed in a dark purple button up shirt and black pants. I reached for his belt and he stopped me.

“I just want to look at you for a moment. I stood in front of him and his eyes took in every inch of me. I felt like a goddess when he looked at me like that. He buried his hands in my hair and pulled me against the length of his body, devouring me. There was something so erotic about him being clothed and me completely naked. I was putty in his hands. He caressed my back and the curve of my hips. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hands along his chest and down his sides to his belt. A few moves on the belt and pants, and they dropped to the floor. He took my face in his hands and whispered huskily, “I missed you terribly.”

We fell to the bed and I trailed my fingers down his chest to his waist. He quivered at my touch as my hand went lower. I reached between his legs and grasped him in my hand and began stroking. He rolled over and possessed my mouth urgently. He nipped his way down my throat and found my breast. My nipples were hard pearls and he took one into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth, sucking gently. He reached between my legs and felt how drenched I was for him. He growled and said, “Sunny-ah you drive me crazy.” He inserted a finger to tease me and then pushed my legs apart. He thrust into me so hard that I cried out. The pleasure was so intense that it was overwhelming. He paused because he thought he hurt me, but I grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper. My hips began to buck, and he went harder and faster. Our bodies crashed into a euphoric climax. We laid in each other’s arms, cherishing the few moments we had together.

I reached up and touched his face. “I still can’t believe you are really here. How long…” he put a finger to my lips and said, “tonight we have forever. Let’s just focus on tonight.” He brushed his lips against mine and whispered, “I love you so much, Sunny-ah. I can’t bear being apart from you,” and then our tongues entwined. We took our time and savored each other, every touch, every kiss, every breath.

We got ready for bed together in my tiny bathroom. He was impressed with my skincare routine. It was a small thing, but it made me happy because I knew how important this was to him. We sat on the balcony for a while, looking out over the neighborhood pond. The moon reflected on the ripples in the water and it was so peaceful. This was almost perfect. Almost, because it was temporary. I tried to focus on the moment, this moment where we were together.


	17. Her Previous Life (MATURE)

We talked, kissed, and cuddled. I was leaning against him with my legs curled up beside me and he had one arm around me. He asked me who I had been expecting when I opened the door.

“I thought it was my ex-husband, who we will refer to as ‘Jackass’ from here on out.” He snickered a little thinking I was making a joke, but when I didn’t laugh, he sobered his expression. “Jackass paid a visit to the gallery tonight. I thought he had followed me home.”

“You told me he cheated on you, but I know there was more than that. Will you tell me?”

“Are you really sure you want to hear all this?”

“I want to know everything about my Princess,” he said softly as he stroked my hair. “If you are not ready, then I can wait until you are.”

I did not want to ruin the night with talk of my ex, but Minhyuk deserved to know the full story instead of just the highlights we had talked about. I sighed and settled in to tell him the story. I closed my eyes and began pulling out memories I had tried to bury. I took a deep breath and began my story.

“At one time I thought Jack, excuse me Jackass, had hung the moon. I was young and he was successful, good-looking, and paid attention to me. He took me to parties, bought me gifts, and showed me off to his colleagues. I was naive, grieving the loss of my parents, and thought I was in love. I was good for his business parties because the executives’ wives loved me and that kept him in their favor. Over the years I gradually realized that it was all for show and I was stuck in a loveless blackhole of a marriage.

“There were signs for years, but I was just too blind to see them. He was always working and never wanted to spend time with me. He did not like me hanging out with Nikki or my other friends. My other friends gradually fell away. On rare occasions when we were… intimate… it was almost robotic. No passion, no emotion. He insulted my art. He said hurtful things to me all the time. It was like that for several years.” I paused again because the one thing that I could never bury, the thing that I could never get over the pain had to come out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

“Then I had a miscarriage. I was only 8 weeks along and had just found out that I was pregnant,” Minhyuk held my hands and I could see tears forming in his eyes. “I was excited and thought maybe this would be the thing to repair our marriage. I told him and he got angry… not the reaction I had hoped for. He said that he never agreed to having a baby and he did not have time to be a father. He was trying to get ahead in the company, and it would only hold him back. He pulled further away from me, if that was even possible, and I was devastated. I think the emotional stress was a huge factor in losing the baby.

That was when I lost myself. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. I did not have the confidence in myself to think that I could do anything on my own, so I just stayed there, dead inside.” Minhyuk pulled me close and kept stroking my hair. He whispered that he was sorry I had gone through that. I smiled up at him, a little teary-eyed from the memory, but steady.

“What happened to make you finally leave?” he asked softly.

“I came home early from the gallery one day for some reason, and ran into Janice, his assistant for several years. She had forgotten something and came back to get it, so we walked in together. Jackass had _her_ 17-year-old daughter pinned to his desk. His tongue was down her throat and his hand was under her shirt.” Minhyuk’s eyes got huge and he could not believe what he was hearing. I continued, “Janice started shrieking at the top of her lungs. She lunged at Jack, kicked him in the hoo-hoos, and drug her daughter out of there. I just stood there, looking at him as he doubled over in pain. I felt relief. Not anger, not pain… just relief. I did not say a word to him. I just went upstairs, packed my suitcases, and left. He did not come after me to defend himself or try to convince me to stay. He was sitting in his chair with a glass of scotch when I came back downstairs. The only thing I said was ‘my lawyer will be in touch soon’. Then I went to Nikki’s.

“Janice called me that night and told me they had been having an affair for over 3 years and he had told her he was going to leave me for her. She said I could keep him, but I didn’t want him either. I called Nikki’s attorney the next morning and hired him. Janice told me she was going to press charges, but her daughter begged her not to do it. She would be 18 in 5 weeks and she had been a willing participant. I tried to convince her to press charges. She said she just wanted it to be over.” Minhyuk’s eyes were still huge. He said it was like watching a drama in real life. I nodded and agreed. He held my hand and kept stroking my back.

“I was a complete mess, but Nikki kept me from going completely under. She was my rock, my sanity. I stayed with her and the kids for 8 months because she would not let me move out. I was already working at the gallery and I saved all my money during that time. I did not take anything from him in the divorce. I took only my personal things and my clothes. I wanted nothing of his.

“I had gradually given up my art, except photography. I was just going through the motions with it though. I let Jackass convince me that I wasn’t any good. He insulted my work, he made fun of my sketches, and he destroyed one of my sketchbooks when he was drunk one night. He would tell me that my photographs were boring, and he didn’t know why I bothered trying.

“I was already a Monbebe, but I could not really be open about it at home because he hated it. He thought K-pop was for kids and felt I was too old to listen to it. But I really started getting attached to you guys and found some sort of hope in your music. I started watching your shows and found myself looking forward to something for the first time in years. Then the scandals with Shownu and Wonho happened and I was devastated. But I saw how you all were fighting, and how Monbebes were banding together and other fandoms with us, and I felt I had a purpose again. I started fighting for you guys and for myself. I clung to you without ever having met you. Your smile, your laughter… they were comforting. You were my sunshine in a very dark time.” I touched his cheek and smiled at him before continuing. He kissed my hand and held it while I talked.

“I started getting my health back under control. I started painting and drawing again and it felt great. I looked at my photography over the past few years with fresh eyes and realized it was dark and not very imaginative. But now, I am whole again. I have you in my life and I know this is real. You were there for me before you even knew me.” I looked up into his eyes and said, “thank you Minhyukkie.” He brought my hand up and kissed it with his warm lips.

“I am so sorry that you had to live in that for so long. I can’t imagine how you must have felt. I think I really was there with you in some way. I felt a connection to you when we first met that I have never felt before. You deserve so much better and I will make sure you never feel those things again.” He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. He held me and started singing to me. He knew how it soothed me and that it was exactly what I needed.

Simon had not appreciated being ignored the night before and woke us up by sitting on Minhyuk’s chest and batting at his nose. It was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened, and it made me so happy. Simon did not interact with anyone else except Nikki and the kids. The fact that this was happening told me that he approved of the new person in my life. Cats are excellent judges of character, which is probably why so many people don’t like them. Minhyuk swiped at his nose as he began to wake. He smiled when he opened his eyes and I was the first thing he saw. He quickly realized there was a third party present.

“Minhyukkie, I would like you to meet the other most important man in my life, Simon.”

“It is a cat. Why is there a cat on me?” I laughed, knowing that he preferred dogs. He petted him anyway and Simon purred loudly, pushing against his hand and then nuzzling Minhyuk’s nose. “Everyone has cats! Where are all the dogs?” I chuckled at him.

“He likes you. Simon doesn’t really like anyone, but he likes you. He is a smart kitty,” I said proudly as I kissed Minhyuk and got up to go feed the furball. I grabbed his purple shirt and slipped it on. “Come on Simon, let’s get your breakfast.”

I fed the meowy boy and popped another pod in the Keurig. I felt strong arms reach around my waist and pull me back against his body, still warm from sleep. I leaned back against him and he nuzzled my neck. He said “I need to have this every day. I love… I love how _normal_ it feels.” I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around him.

“I could get used to this. But I am going to try to fight the urge. It might make it hurt less to let you go when I have to.” He scowled his face and shook his head.

“No, don’t fight it. Don’t ever fight it,” he kissed my forehead and reached for one of the hot mugs I had just brewed.

“How long do I get to keep you?”

“Eternity. You have me for eternity,” he said with his hand over his heart. The love in his eyes was obvious and my heart swelled. I smiled at him.

“I mean for this visit,” I laughed as I picked up my own mug. “How long do we have?”

“I have to leave tomorrow night.”

“Nooo, that is not enough time!” I cried in protest.

“I know, but it is all I could get. We are here filming and I requested a week but got 48 hours. And we owe that to Changkyun. Since he has family here, they let us have a little time.”

“I guess we will have to make the best of it,” I said as I traced my finger down his chest. I kissed him and pushed him backwards with my finger. He smiled and led me back to the bedroom. We spent the better part of the day in bed, until hunger got the best of us. I ordered chicken from my favorite local KFC spot and we were going to eat on the balcony, but it was far too hot and the humidity was stifling. We brought it back inside and sat at the coffee table. The chicken was messy, and I got a bit of sauce on my lip. Minhyuk reached over to wipe it off and then kissed the spot he had wiped. No one had ever done that before and it made me love him even more.

We were on the couch, his leg was stretched out and I was nestled up against him. He played music on his phone and sang Korean songs to me that I had never heard before. Simon had joined us and was laying beside me, where he could touch both of us. I was petting him absently while listening to Minhyuk’s voice. It soothed me like nothing else could. I think Simon enjoyed it too because when Minhyuk would stop singing, Simon would raise his head and make a little trilling sound as if he were encouraging him to continue.

My phone buzzed and it was a text from Nikki. She asked what time the exhibition started. I replied that we would be there at 6:00, but it started at 7:00. I did not think to tell her that ‘we’ included Minhyuk, not Jisung. I looked at the time and realized it was after 3 already. I told Simon that he needed to move and reminded Minhyuk that we needed to start getting ready to go soon.

We all got up from the couch and I went to the kitchen to give Simon some treats. When I came back, Minhyuk was looking at the photographs, paintings, and sketches that covered my walls. Many of them were new additions from the trip to Korea. I had also added some of us, including the one from Namsan tower. He was absorbed in them. I walked up behind him and slid my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his back and asked, “do you like them?” He held my arms and turned his head toward me.

“I love them. You really have talent. I have never looked at Seoul this way before. And your paintings and sketches are amazing.”

“Thank you. These are some of my favorites.”

He saw my sketchbook on the edge of the table and picked it up. He started looking through it, “Jagiya, you have so many of me!”

“You are a perfect specimen to draw,” I giggled.

“Wow, is this how you see me? These are remarkable!” He turned and pulled me to his chest. “These are not copies of published photos like a most fan art. Not that those aren’t great, but this is on a whole different level. These are like you were beside me, drawing me.” He looked stunned.

“Well, I have a vivid imagination and…” he ducked down to look at my eyes as I grew a bit shy suddenly, “I… I dream about you sometimes. Like a lot. Okay, all the time!” he laughed at that last statement and held my head to his chest.

“That is nothing to be shy about, Jagi. It is a compliment. And to be honest, I have been dreaming of you for a long time too.” My eyes were wide as head shot up to look at him. He smiled sweetly and winked at me.

We headed to the bathroom to shower but got a bit sidetracked on the way. Once we finally got showered, we proceeded to get ready together in my tiny bathroom. It was a bit strange sharing the mirror with a partner, but it was also kind of nice. Thankfully, we had room for two.

I had a cocktail dress picked out for tonight because this was the semi-formal show, not the preview like last night. I slipped into the stormy gray silk number and felt instantly sexy. It was a backless halter-style with lace covering the bodice and hips. The skirt flared out into a very feminine flounce. The length hit at my knees and the strappy heels were a perfect match. My hair was up in a French twist and my neck was exposed. Dangling crystal earrings completed the ensemble. Minhyuk fastened the back of the dress for me and turned me around. He looked me up and down like he was going to devour me. “Jagiya, you are stunning. I can’t let other men see you like this, they will try to steal you from me.” I blushed at his comment.

“Let them try. They will be sorely disappointed. I only have eyes for you. It has been that way for quite some time already, you just had not found me yet.” I held his face and kissed him deeply.

He nuzzled my bare neck and mumbled, “I hope my outfit is okay for tonight. I had to pack light.” At some point last night, he had hung up pants, a shirt, and a jacket. He was bare-faced tonight and looked so handsome. He got dressed in a simple white shirt, black pants, and a jacket. He looked incredibly sexy with so little effort. I had to spend at least an hour. It just wasn’t fair.

We headed over to the gallery and I introduced him to Jisung, who immediately recognized him. Jisung had many connections in the Korean entertainment industry, so it really was nothing to him. They hit it off immediately and I left them to chat for a moment while I did a final check before we opened the doors. Nikki had said she might be a few minutes late because Tori had a thing after school. It was rare that she got to dress up and play grown-up and she was really looking forward to tonight. I hoped she would forgive me for not giving her advance notice of Minhyuk being with me.

When I found Minhyuk again, he was standing in front of his silhouette. It was a huge print and took up a lot of space on the wall. It was simple and it was stunning. I put my arm around his waist and leaned my head on his arm.

“This is my favorite of all favorites. It is not for sale, it is just on display here. I can’t let anyone else have this memory, but I can’t fit it in my apartment either.” He slipped his arm around my shoulders.

“You are an amazing photographer, Sunny-ah. There is so much passion in these. You must be successful at it.”

“Not as much as you would think. I make a little extra cash, but I still have to work to pay the bills. Even selling all of these would not be enough to quit,” I gestured to the walls in the whole place. “But at least I work here, doing something I love. And I was photographing my favorite subject,” I kissed his cheek and then wiped away the lipstick mark.

“I want you to take some photos of the group, when we can all get together.”

“Really? Wow, that would be…” I got cut off by Minhyuk’s cell phone.

“Oh! I am sorry, Jagi. It is Joohoney. He would not be calling tonight if it wasn’t important. I will be right back.” He excused himself and went outside to take the call. The first guests were arriving, so I headed to the main hall.

When Minhyuk returned, I was talking with a couple and their daughter who were interested in my Han River series. I told them how beautiful it had been in Seoul while I was there. The man was Korean, and his wife was American but had never been to Korea. I said it was an incredibly special place to me as I had found the love of my life there. I was not going to elaborate, but Minhyuk’s timing was perfect, and he walked up beside me. He raised his hand and said with a proud smile, “that would be me.”

He spoke to the man in Korean and introduced himself to them in English. The young teen daughter’s eyes were as big as saucers. She obviously knew Monsta X and recognized him. I looked nervously at Minhyuk, concerned that our secret could be exposed. He winked at me and squatted down in front of the girl so that she was higher than him. He took her hand in his and said gently, “can you keep this secret for me? We are not ready to share yet. If you tell anyone I will get in trouble and you don’t want that, right?” She vehemently shook her head and said, “no, oppa! I would never want to hurt you!” He smiled and stroked her hair as he stood up. She looked like she was going to faint. He took a selca with her and they went on their way. She kept looking back over her shoulder at him giggling.

“That was really sweet, Jagiya,” I said, trying on the word. He smiled brightly and kissed the back of my hand, which he had been holding. “Is everything okay?” I asked, trying not to sound concerned.

“It was just something about work and I don’t want to talk about work right now. I want to focus on you right now. This is our time.” He steered the conversation back to the exhibition. “How late do we have to stay here? I want to be with you. That dress is sexy as hell, but it will look better on the floor.” He nuzzled my neck to add emphasis.

Breathless, I answered “10 o’clock. Almost 3 more hours. 3 more hours of teasing you.” I took hold of his jacket and pulled him aside into a darkened corner and kissed him. His hand covered my breast and his thumb found my nibble through the fabric. The feeling was heightened by the very public situation. I wanted him right then and there, damn the people. I almost jumped up into his arms but managed to restrain myself. I looked at his intense gaze and knew he felt the same. I put my finger to his lips and whispered, “in 3… hours… you… are… mine.” I grazed his lips lightly with my teeth and heard him suck in his breath. I was happy that I wasn’t the only one affected. My legs were wobbly as I turned to walk back to the main room, and I smoothed my dress to regain my composure.

Nikki was there when we came back. We hugged hello and when her eyes fell on Minhyuk, they grew as big as the little girl’s had earlier. She held out her hand and said, “Sunny, so you left something out earlier, didn’t you?” She turned her attention to Minhyuk and said, “wow, you are really real. I have heard _a lot_ about you.” I elbowed her and she laughed a devious laugh. Minhyuk smiled that shy smile of his and I think Nikki melted a little. I know I did.

The next 3 hours drug by. Nikki left around 9:00 since the kids were home alone. Minhyuk and I shot glances and winks to each other across the room when we were not together. Watching him work a room was its own kind of art. He was a master. He had turned “on” tonight and it was beautiful to watch. He was laughing and joking with some of the Korean patrons, and he was very animated while telling stories about the places in the photos and some of our experiences when they were taken. His stories enhanced the photos and made them something more than just a picture on the wall. People were eating it up. I sold several prints throughout the evening, probably because of his interactions.

Finally, the last patron had left, and we locked the doors. Jisung held a glass of champagne in the air and toasted to me and the successful evening. The remaining unsold prints would remain on display here for the month. Jisung told me he would take care of closing up and winked at me as he told me to go on home and visit with my boyfriend. I smiled and waved at him over my shoulder as Minhyuk almost drug me out the door.

We had taken my car, so I was frustrated that my hands were not free to roam like his were. He was teasing my thigh, playing an imaginary piano with his fingertips and singing a sexy song. It was a deadly combination and drove me wild, even without direct contact to anything wet or pointy. Thankfully, I lived very close to the gallery.

We arrived home and I parked in my usual spot. We were laughing like teenagers and almost ran to the door. As soon as it closed, Minhyuk pushed me against it and crushed my mouth with his. He reached behind me and unfastened the dress, letting it fall to the floor. I stepped out of it and wrapped one leg around him. He grabbed my ass with one hand and pulled my hips against his, grinding into me. He slid his other hand along my raised thigh and slipped his long fingers under my panties. They easily slipped inside me and I moaned against his lips. He brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. “Oh Sunny-ah, you taste divine.” I trembled against him. He dropped to one knee and began to kiss me through the silk panties. He pushed them aside then lifted my leg over his shoulder. His hot, wet tongue found my sensitive bud and he began suckling, feasting on me. He slipped a finger inside, then another. I was flinging my head wildly against the door and calling his name. My other leg was shaking so hard that I thought I might fall, the spikey heel making it hard to balance. He braced me against the door with his other hand on my stomach. He sucked just a tiny bit harder, then flicked his tongue across the swollen gland. I shuddered against his mouth, barely able to keep standing.

He rose in front of me and kissed me hard again. I could taste my juices on his mouth, and it aroused me even more. “I need you inside me… now” I pleaded.

“As you wish, my Princess.” He lifted me and carried me to the closest sturdy object, which happened to be the table. He spun me around and bent me forward. I heard his pants fall to the floor and he slid into me, a deep groan escaping his throat. I was making so much noise that the neighbors probably heard, but I did not care. The table kept sliding forward and lost traction, so he carried me to the bedroom, and we fell onto the bed. I flipped him so that I was on top this time. I rode him hard, and he bucked his hips to meet mine. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in my room and it was incredibly erotic. Minhyuk’s hands were digging into my hips and as I rode. With his thumb, he began to flick the swollen bud between my legs as I writhed on him. The sensation was overwhelming, and I cried out as my muscles contracted against him and he groaned loudly.

I wasn’t ready for it to be over yet, so I stilled for a moment. He squirmed under me and I leaned down to kiss him then wagged a finger in front of his face and said “no, no, not just yet. I am not done with you.” He quickly slipped out from under me. He was behind me suddenly and lifted my hips with his hands. He was back inside me and he was in control again. I screamed his name as my body quivered and convulsed around him. He groaned loudly as he pulsed inside me. It only served to turn me on more. I kept writhing against him, begging for more. He slid onto the bed beside me and I traced the rose tattoo on his back. His skin glistened with sweat and I ran my fingers down his back to his firm ass and squeezed. “I need a moment to catch my breath, baby,” he winked at me. I laughed at him as I slid to the edge of the bed and said, “you can have 5.” I smacked the firm buttcheek I had just been playing with and jumped up as he tried to catch me. “I will be right back. You just rest while you can.”

I came back a moment later with 2 bottles of water and wet towels. I knelt beside him on the bed and wiped his shoulders with the towel to cool him down. He sat up and drank half the water in one gulp, just as I had before I came into the room. Water streamed down his throat and over his Adam’s apple. I watched as it rose and fell as he swallowed. He reached over and stroked my face, “you are more of a work out than dance practice.” He said in that husky voice. We laid there for a few minutes, just petting and teasing each other. The intense urgency of earlier had eased and we took our time now. He made love to me gently, passionately, and _very_ thoroughly. We worked up quite an appetite, so we had a late snack on the balcony and then washed up for bed.

The next morning, I woke up in his arms and with his leg over me. Simon was at the foot of the bed, snoozing on his back. Minhyuk woke up and smiled when he saw me. He reached over and wrapped his arms around me, snuggling in closer. He was warm from sleep and very cuddly. I nestled in and we dozed back off.

Once we finally got up, we had a leisurely morning. We walked across the street to my favorite Korean bakery where we had pastries and coffee. We strolled hand-in-hand through the park. He would stop and play with random things, like performing an impromptu puppet show with our empty cups before he threw them away, making up conversations of other people in the park… just being Minhyuk and making me laugh. He bought me a helium balloon and pretended it was pulling him off the ground. He played with some babies, and he talked to and petted every dog we saw. We ate lunch at my favorite pizza place. We popped into a shop along the way and tried on silly hats. We strolled through the park and took tons of photos together. We laughed and we talked about what our future might look like. He was a part of my life now and I wanted to share my world with him.

“MinMin, there are some things that we should probably talk about. You know… if we are serious about making this work,” I said in a somber tone. We were on the grass and he was on his back with his head in my lap. He looked up at me with those puppy eyes, “why so serious, Princess” I stroked his hair and said, “because we are grown-ups with some significant challenges.” He smiled and said he wasn’t worried.

“What happens when our secret gets out? When everyone finds out you are in a relationship? This could destroy your career. I can’t be the reason that happens. Your career is the most important thing in your life. I _won’t_ be the reason for it to be destroyed. Remember what happened a few years ago? You guys took a major hit with Shownu’s dating scandal and then the awful thing with Wonho,” I was spiraling into my paranoia and tears were beginning to pool in my eyes, the fear of harming him was real.

He sat up and took my face in his hands. He looked directly into my eyes, directly into my soul and said, “Sunny-ah, _you_ are the most important thing in my life. I have had success. I have achieved many of my professional goals. It is time to focus on the personal ones which have been pushed aside for too long.” A tear dropped to my cheek and he kissed it away.

“Besides, Monsta X made it through all of that and we are stronger than ever. When we renewed our contracts last time, we insisted on being able to have personal lives, dating, marriage, babies, whatever we choose. The company will stand behind us. It wasn’t necessarily _against_ our contracts before, but it is actually spelled out now.” He paused, holding my gaze, making sure I was understanding. “We are human. We are grown men who want to have families and all the things that the fans get to have. It is not fair of them to expect us to stay single and celibate for them. We also insisted on stronger protection for the members and anyone we may choose to bring into our lives. Monsta X is strong. We have been through hell a few times already and I think we have weeded out the fans who are not true Monbebes.”

“I suppose you are right… I just want you to be happy and be able achieve your dreams.”

“This is one dream that I am living out with you, Princess.” He kissed me softly and wiped away another tear that had escaped. “You are part of me, and I can’t survive without you in my life… even if it has to be long distance for now.”

I smiled at him and caressed his cheek. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Those things sounded easy enough to overcome, at least in theory. But there was one thing that would not be so easy. “So, what if we do make this work? Then what? I know you want children. I have seen you with Olie and with the kids in your variety shows… even the ones on the park earlier. You will be an amazing father… and… and I can’t give that to you.” The tears resumed. This had been bothering me since I got back. He wiped yet another tear from my cheek and held my face.

“Sunny-ah, yes I want children. Yes, I want a family, but _you_ _are_ my family now. And there are so many children who have been abandoned, we can adopt and give them a family and a home. How do you feel about that? Family doesn’t have to be blood.” He paused and a smile appeared on his face. He said, “this means you are thinking about being with me forever.”

I smiled back and teased him, “so what are you gonna do about it if I have?”

“Well, I have been thinking about that…”


	18. Chapter 18 - Exposed

Minhyuk pulled me closer and took my hands in his. I wasn’t sure where this was going, but I was excited and nervous at the same time. “Sunny-ah, I want to announce our relationship when I get back to Korea. There has been a dating rumor and I have ignored it and so has the company. It got buried under another idol’s DUI arrest, so we were not too concerned. And these rumors pop up all the time. But…” he paused, and I squeezed his hands.

“Go on…” I was almost holding my breath.

“Well, remember when Joohoney called yesterday?” I nodded, “he said that photos had surfaced. Photos of us at the Han River.” I gasped and sat up straight. “It is okay. Your face was not clear in any of them, but mine was. I have to stop it from blowing up, before things get twisted and distorted. I think the best thing is to announce our relationship and take responsibility. I have already discussed it with the members, and they agree this is the best way to handle it. I won’t reveal your identity, but I guarantee they will figure it out. Fans have mad investigational skills. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you.” He stopped talking and just held my hands for a moment to give me time to process what he had said. “I will only do this if you are ready. I need you to be okay with it first.”

Halmeoni’s words echoed in my ears, … _don’t you dare give up now. Fate brought you here. Just be brave and be strong._ I took a deep breath and looked in those beautiful brown eyes and said, “yes, Minhyukkie. I am ready.” His smile could have lit up the world. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside were a set of matching bands.

“Couple rings!” I exclaimed and he smiled. He slid one onto my finger and I put the other on his. They fit perfectly. I held my hand out to see it and he put his beside mine and took a photo, then took my hand in his. His hand was so big, so strong. It was a hand I wanted to hold for the rest of my life, but I was happy just holding it right now.

He stood and pulled me to my feet. He picked me up and spun us around singing, “I love this woman! Did you hear that world? I am in love with Sunny Andrews!” I threw my head back and sung back, “and I love this man! I am in love with Lee Minhyuk!”

“This is the perfect way to celebrate our 100 days, don’t you think?” he said when my feet were back on the ground. I had not even realized it, but it was our 100 days anniversary in a few days.

I was on a natural high for the rest of the day. I showed him a couple more of my favorite places and then we headed back to the apartment. Even though he was in America, there were still Monbebes around and other K-pop fans in general. We tried to be careful to not make the rumors worse.

We went back to my apartment and made love again, it was beautiful, passionate, and tender. It was the most pure and sensual experience of my life. I felt as if we were one body, one heart, one soul. I belonged _with_ this man. My heart belonged _to_ this man. There was nothing that mattered more than being with him.

It was even harder to let him go this time than it had been the last time. I felt like part of me left with him. I knew he would text me as soon as his plane landed and I would feel better knowing he was safely on the ground. That would not ease the ache of missing him though. I hugged the pillow he had slept on to my chest and breathed in the faint scent of him. I closed my eyes but sleep did not come.

I spent a few restless hours in bed and finally gave up. I got up and started painting. It was the scene I had seen so many times in my dreams. Seeing it on canvas made it seem more real. I sat there and just looked at it. There was much more detail than I realized once I saw it out of my head. The message notification sound startled me, and I came back to reality. Minhyuk was letting me know they had landed safely, and he would call me after he went by the agency. My nerves were still on edge as I made a cup of coffee and fed Simon. I figured I might as well get on with my day, since I was obviously not going to sleep.

A couple of hours later he called and said he had just told them about us and his decision to make the announcement. They were putting together an official statement to be released on his behalf. He warned me to be careful and watch out for sasaengs. I asked him to do the same. This was frightening for us both and we had really no idea what to expect. He was the first member of the group to date publicly, although he mentioned that several had done so secretly over the years. Other idols had received hate from their fandoms, while some got support. It really depends on the fanbase and I had faith in my fellow Monbebes… mostly.

I checked social media for the first time in 4 days and the Monsta X fan accounts had been busy with the dating rumor. The photos were all over the place, but like he said, my face wasn’t visible… but my distinctive blonde hair was. Some fans were comparing these photos with the ones from the contest event, and it was pretty obvious it was the same hair. So far, most IMBBs were supportive of the possibility, but KMBBs were already on the attack.

My Noona friends were active in the group today, consoling me because they thought I would be sad my bias had a girlfriend. Obviously, they had not _read_ the articles, because my name was there from winning the contest and the comparison photos were also everywhere. I had been less active since my return and still had not shared it with them, but it was right there for any of them to see. One of them did comment that the dates matched up for when I was there. She made a joke about it being me, but obviously did not think it was. I never elaborated on the subject.

I loved fangirling over the guys with these girls, but I was not really free to share our relationship with anyone but Nikki. She and I had been best friends since high school and knew pretty much every dirty little secret about each other. We always joked that either had enough for blackmail should the need arise. I wasn’t prepared for the questions and inevitable jealousy from these women I knew only in the digital world. I trusted a couple of them to keep the information secret, but the others I could not be sure of, so I just kept it quiet.

Later that day, Minhyuk posted a letter to fans in fancafe. He added the photo of our hands wearing the couple rings.

….To Monbebes who have loved and supported Monsta X, I want to thank you for loving me. Today I want to tell you some good news! I have found my special person. I know you will be happy for me because you love me and want my happiness.  
I want the same thing that all of you want, to be happy. I will not apologize for loving someone. I am a grown man with my own needs and desires. I hope you can be happy for me and accept my decision well.  
I love you all and thank you for supporting Monsta X! Saranghanda Monbebe!...

I cried when I read this, but they were happy tears. My hands were shaking when I texted Minhyuk. I told him I had read the letter. I told him how brave he was and how proud I was to be in his life. I had watched how he had matured and come into his own so much during the past few years. He had also found his voice and had learned not to be bullied by fans. The members had been through enough of that and he was not going to stand for it anymore. This letter reflected that.

Moments later, the official statement was released and posted on all social media platforms. The statement read:

….Before officially announcing the relationship of member Minhyuk and the undisclosed female, there was discussion exchanged with the Monsta X members. As much as the members have all experienced the pain of past experiences, they expressed their intention to stand together in support of the relationship. There is no breach of contract as all members are allowed to pursue personal endeavors. The agency also respected this decision, and we will support this relationship…

The next couple of days I was walking on cloud nine, but I was also looking over my shoulder constantly. Every time I saw someone with their phone raised, I was sure they were taking my photo. I scoured social media for updates to see if anyone had discovered me. Everything seemed okay at first. Then one day it happened. My photo was plastered all over the place. My name, my address, my phone number, the fact that I was a divorcee, and other details about my past were all posted for anyone and everyone to see and criticize. I reported the posts and I called the police to see if I had any recourse. They told me that any information that was available to the public was fair game, but if I was being threatened, I should seek protection. That was not the answer I wanted.

My phone was buzzing constantly with unknown and blocked numbers. The Noonas were calling too, upset that I had not told them. I wanted to turn it off, but then Minhyuk could not reach me. I turned on Do Not Disturb and added only the people I wanted to talk to as exceptions. This was only a temporary solution as the calls and messages were constant. I called Nikki and we came up with a plan. She purchased an additional phone and line on her account, and I gave that number only to her, Minhyuk, Halmeoni, and the people who would need to reach me for business. I called Minhyuk and he and apologized to me. It was not his fault and I felt awful that he held himself responsible. I turned off the other phone. I did not even load social media apps on this phone. I could monitor it well enough on my computer if needed.

A few days into the “scandal”, I had just settled in for the night and was snuggling with Simon watching the latest episode of their variety show. There was a knock at my door and I immediately grew apprehensive. I remembered the last time, when it had been Minhyuk, but considering the current situation I knew he would not surprise me like that. I went to the door and saw no one through the peephole. I did not open the door and there was no other knock.

I was uneasy the rest of the night, but I tried to convince myself it was someone looking for my neighbor and they had the wrong door. The next morning as I opened the door to leave for work, a piece of paper fell to the ground. It was a note from a “fan” warning me that I was going to ruin the group and I should leave Minhyuk alone. It wasn’t threatening so much as it was creepy. I put the note inside an envelope and set it on the counter. I texted Minhyuk later from my “burner” phone and told him. A few hours later, he called to ask what time I would be home from work. He said that he was having a security camera installed at my door. He had already cleared it with my complex. He also asked me to have security walk me to my car when I left work.

Right on time, the security company came and installed the camera system. It was very similar to what I had seen on K-dramas. I felt a little more secure now. I sent him a photo so he could see it was in place. He sent back several kiss emojis. I asked him how he was doing and how the fans were acting. He said he was staying in the dorm for a couple of days except for when he went for work. The members were cheering us on, he said. He sent a photo of the other six crowded around him, all sending me hearts.

I checked in on social media for an update. Some KMBBs were trying to get him booted from the group, but others reminded them that he could not be removed for dating. It did not help. There were petitions, there was whining, people were calling me all sorts of nasty names, there were insulting memes based on our age difference… you name it, it was there.

I hated this. It was ridiculous that Minhyuk had to answer to these people who wanted him for themselves at the cost of his happiness. He had made a choice and it was not one of them, so they were jealous. But the worst part was that I was disappointed in the Monfam. This is not what we were about. I reminded myself that a true Monbebe supports the members in whatever they do. I felt that the ones attacking were not true blue or were maybe just too immature to understand that he is a real person, just like them. I remembered how it was when I was crushing on a singer back in high school. When he dated or when he got married, I was jealous. And when I was 14, I just knew that someday I was totally going to marry Nick Rhodes from Duran Duran, he just had not met me yet. The struggle was just as real then.

I caught a couple of girls on the new camera trying to leave more “notes” on my door, I wasn’t sure if it was the same pair or not. I told them I was calling the police and they ran. I got a glimpse of their faces and saved the shot. I had not turned on my regular phone in days and it had died. I charged it then took a deep breath and turned it on. Notifications went crazy. I had hundreds of text messages, missed calls, and my voicemail was full. I skimmed through the messages and they were just more of the same as on social media. I screenshotted everything and saved the voicemails. I contacted my service provider and reported it, then called the police again. They filed a report and that was all they could do right now. They were not particularly threatening. They were more on the tone of just wanting to get me away from him.

I talked to Minhyuk and he had one of SSE’s attorneys contact me. This was built into their current contract, protection for the members and their chosen partners. I sent him everything I had and he said he would get started. Minhyuk posted another letter on fancafe and other social media, asking fans to leave me alone.

I felt responsible for his being attacked and the potential damage to his career. I know the company was going to support us, but that only covers so much. When people boycott a company or a group, that takes revenue away from the artist as well. Well-meaning fans can actually bring down their idol by blowing things out of proportion and not allowing things to die down when they should. All these things kept racing through my mind. I remembered Halmeoni’s words again _‘_ _Fate brought you here. Just be brave and be strong_ _’_ and decided to fight for him, not to give up. This is where I belonged, with Minhyuk.


	19. Surprise

With no sign of Minhyuk on fancafe or social media for several days, things seemed to be settling down a little. There were pleas from many fans for the troublemakers to back off. There were requests to expose them and report them. There were still plenty of antis to go around though. Thankfully, I had not had any more visits to my door. I charged my regular phone and turned it on again. It took a while to clear off the unwanted junk.

That afternoon I got a text from my friend who ran a coffee and K-pop shop nearby. I had organized a cup sleeve event there for the boys’ debut anniversary last year. She asked me to stop by after work because she needed to talk to me about something important. I told her I would be by around 6.

I wasn’t sure what it was about, but I was a little concerned. I was sure she had heard about me and Minhyuk by now. Traffic was a nightmare getting over there and I arrived just after 6. I walked in to a packed house which suddenly erupted into cheers. I jumped and screamed a little. SeoYeon, the owner, walked up to me and gave me a big hug and said, “welcome to your first Sun-Hyuk fanmeeting!” I was incredibly confused and looked at her blankly, “Sun-Hyuk?” I asked, still not quite comprehending the situation.

“Well it was either that or Min-Ny,” she giggled. “Sunny, these people are here to support you and Minhyuk. Look,” she gestured to a wall where photobooths were usually set up during events. There was a blow up of one of the photos of us in the park with a huge flower heart around it. There were notes written all over it showing that they were cheering for us.

I looked around the room and realized that most of these people had been here for my cup sleeve event, many of them I knew by name. One spoke up and said, “Eonni, we love you and Minhyuk loves you, so we are here to cheer you on!” The others started chanting ‘Sun-Hyuk! Sun-Hyuk!’ and I cried. Again. I was such a bundle of emotions lately! The girls, and a few guys, rushed around and we had a huge group hug. I excused myself to the restroom for a moment to freshen up.

I splashed my face with water and looked in the mirror. This was completely unexpected, and I wanted to tell Minhyuk some good news. He had been on edge a bit since the visit at my door and then my meltdown. The other members were concerned too and checked on me regularly in our group chat. I had tried not to tell Halmeoni, but she could hear the tension in my voice when we talked, and she had social media. I took a deep breath and dried my face. I checked the time. It was just after 7 AM in Korea and I hoped he was sleeping. I did not want to wake him. 

As if he could sense me thinking about him, he called me on video chat. He had just woken up and called me from bed. It was so good to see his sleepy face. I could breathe again.

“Something very cool is happening here right now. Do you want to see?”

“Of course, I do! Where are you? What is happening?”

“I am at my friend’s coffee shop and there are people here supporting us! You might want to put on a hat real quick first,” I giggled at his disheveled hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it and snuggle up against him, but instead I walked into the main room and turned my phone around so he could see the crowd. One of the girls spotted his face on the tiny screen and screamed, “Minhyuk!! It’s Minhyuk!!” the others turned to see and it got so loud that no one could hear Minhyuk talking. I held up my hand and asked them to be quieter so that we could hear him.

“Hi everyone!” He said to them in English. “What is going on? Do you all know my Sunny-ah?” They screamed again that they do. I walked him over to the wall and showed him the tribute. “Wow! That is for us? We have a couple name!” He laughed when he read ‘Sun-Hyuk’ on the photo. He couldn’t believe it either.

“How much time do you have to talk? Wait, why aren’t you asleep?” I heard giggles behind me.

“I have to go the studio to film for the show, so I had to wake early” we were speaking in English, but he switched back to Korean for a moment, “bogo sipeo, jagiya”. The room erupted again. Any K-pop or K-drama fan knows that phrase means ‘I miss you’, or more literally ‘I want to see you’. Minhyuk just smiled brightly at their reaction. I could tell this made him happy. “I have a few minutes. Can I talk to Monbebes again?”

“Of course!” I turned the phone back around and let him talk to them. I called SeoYeon over and asked if we could connect my phone to their system. We had done this for the cup sleeve event for some MBBs who could not be present but wanted to participate. SeoYeon had already been setting it up and pointed to the port. “Everyone, hold on just a second.” I turned the phone back to me and told Minhyuk what we were doing.” The crowd screamed again. A few seconds later, his face appeared on the giant screen and I could hear his sexy voice through the speakers.

Minhyuk was able to have a short, impromptu video fanmeet with some very lucky Monbebes. They mostly asked him questions about us, surprisingly, instead of the comeback or any of the normal things. I blushed at a couple of the questions and he answered as politely as he could. After about 10 minutes, he said goodbye to them and asked Monbebes if he could talk to me again before he had to go. I quickly disconnected my phone from the equipment and ran to the back room.

“Sunny-ah that was so fun! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“They surprised me just before you called. I did not expect you to be awake.”

“I miss you, jagiya. I will call you tonight before practice. I have some good news too. I have to go now though. I love you.” He blew kisses to the screen.

“I miss you too. I can’t wait to hear your good news. I love you so much, MinMin.” He disconnected the call and I held the phone to my chest and let out a big sigh. I hated that his call to tell me something had been hi-jacked, but it was good. I went back into the room and the crowd was still excited. They were already sharing it on social media. They asked me about our dates, how we met, how he smelled, if he is really always that hyper… the usual things fans want to know.

The guys were ramping up their interactions with Monbebes ahead of the comeback had been very active on VLive lately… except for Minhyuk. After today, he would probably start again. Monbebes had been disciplined and were starting to behave better. We even had supporters!

The next morning, we video chatted again. It was evening for him. The timing was a bit of a drag since when my day was starting his was ending. I couldn’t wait until we were together again. I was working on making a return trip but I did not want to tell him until things were a bit more solid.

“I missed you, Princess. I thought about you all day and I couldn’t wait to call you again.”

“Tell me! What is the good news?” I was pacing around the room, fingering the whale necklace he had given me.

“I actually have 2 things. First, when we come for the filming, I have to stay with the members, but I will have my own room and you can stay with me. We usually flip a coin to see who gets to be alone, but the members all voted for me to have it this time! I just have to figure out how to get you there.” He grew quiet, thinking of a plan. “We need to get you checked in to the hotel. I will leave instructions at the hotel desk for them to give you a key. I will be at the studio already. You can come there after you get your things into the room.”

“This is so exciting! I have never seen anything filmed and my first time will be with you,” I laughed. “Will it be awkward for you with me watching?”

“No, I think it will be better. I will give a better performance for you, a sexier one.” My body heated up at the thought.

“Monbebes in the audience will be jealous. I know I would be.”

“I will give them some extra attention too.” He laughed. I could hear someone call for him, but it did not sound like one of the members. “Hold on just a minute, jagi. Manager needs me.” Joohoney appeared on the screen behind Minhyuk.

“I will talk to her, Hyung,” he said as he took the phone from Minhyuk. The other members jumped in too. “Noona! Are you well? We are taking care of him for you. When will we see you again?”

I laughed at their eagerness. They were like a bunch of adorable puppies vying for my attention. “I will be at the filming, but I am not sure other than that. Is MinMin resting? Is he eating well?” I asked, expecting a better answer from them than what Minhyuk would tell me.

“He is resting and eating well. Noona…” Joohoney paused, “you are really good for him. I have never seen him like this about anyone. Thank you for loving our Minhyukkie and not letting him go. He misses you like crazy...” The others agreed and Minhyuk returned, asking what we were talking about.

“Oh nothing, just catching up,” I winked at him and he smiled and looked around at his brothers. He started hitting at them and yelling at them to be nice to me. They all laughed and said bye.

“Did they say anything bad?”

“No, they certainly did not say anything bad,” I smiled. “Now tell me the other thing!”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he laughed. “Although it is a little while away, after Christmas we are going on hiatus for a month!”

“What? A month off?? Chincha?”

“Yes, a month.”

“No cameras?”

“Only yours.”

“Oh Minhyuk! That is incredible news!! I have already been saving for another trip! Do you know the dates yet? I need to get my plane ticket.” His smile was so bright that it could be seen from space. “I miss you, jagiya. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I miss you too, Princess.” We talked for a few more minutes and he told me we would get the details soon for the room and he would give me dates for the hiatus soon.

I floated around the room singing and this annoyed Simon greatly, so he went to the other room. I went to him and apologized for upsetting him. I gave him some treats as a peace offering and he accepted with loud purrs.

I had been saving money like crazy since I got back. Staying with Halmeoni had helped a lot because I did not have to spend money on a room. I had sold quite a few prints and paintings lately as well. I wasn’t sure if it was because of my popularity amongst Monbebes, or if it was my actual work. It didn’t really matter. They were buying my stuff and I had a nice little chunk saved for my next trip.

I called Nikki and told her about the “fanmeeting” and Minhyuk’s news. She was relieved at the support we were receiving and excited for the hiatus. She asked if I would be staying in the dorm or if we were going somewhere. It occurred to me that I had no clue… and that I did not care! As long as I was with him, it did not matter.

We talked for a few more minutes and Tori came into the room. She had started listening to K-pop when I have stayed with them a couple of years ago. She liked Monsta X, but they were her second favorite group. She was an EXO-L and Chanyeol was her bias. Her Monsta X bias was also Minhyuk and we would fangirl together sometimes when I was over. I had brought her a special Minggom that he signed specially for her. Tori struggled with a lot of teenage insecurities and having the personalized gift had really helped her self-confidence. She came over and hijacked the conversation, asking me about Minhyuk. I knew she was not interested in the things she could find out online, so I went right to the good stuff.

“He called me this morning as soon as he woke up. His hair was messy and he looked adorable.”

“Ohh Aunt Sunny, you are so lucky! I hope I meet Chanyeol someday and he falls in love with me like Minhyuk did with you!” I could picture her clutching her chest and swooning sideways. The image made me giggle and she started laughing. “I know I am too young for him… but only for 4 more years! A lot can happen in 4 years, you know.”

“I definitely know that! And if I get the chance to meet him, I will make sure to tell him you are waiting for him.”

“Yes please! That would be so incredible!”

“OK, you two have had enough fangirling for tonight! Homework isn’t going to do itself, missy,” Nikki spoke up and took the phone back. I heard Tori yell goodnight as she headed off to do homework.

“I gotta go too, time for Min’s show,” I chuckled.

“Fine, go watch your very handsome, famous boyfriend on TV. Just leave us regular people here all alone.” Nikki loved teasing me and did it every chance she got.

“OK, see ya!” We laughed and hung up. I snuggled in with my Goms and watched my very handsome, famous boyfriend on TV.


	20. Encounter

Minhyuk made his first appearance on social media in several weeks and Monbebes went wild. They were behaving and starting to show support for him and for us. The international fans were more supportive than Korean Monbebes, as expected. I wasn’t worried about them right now. I knew now that we can get through all of this. My baby was coming to see me soon and I was ecstatic. Minhyuk sent me the details of the hotel. Nikki would be with me and we were to check in specifically with the manager and he would make sure we got to the room unobserved. He would make sure a car was there to take us to the VIP entrance and then we would be escorted to the dressing room. After the show, they would meet with the fans for a few minutes in the studio and then we would go back to the hotel.

I was so excited that I wasn’t paying attention when I opened the door to leave for work, I did not check the camera. I almost walked right into Jack. I screamed and dropped my phone on the ground. I reached down to pick it up, but he got it first.

“That does not belong to you. Give it back.”

“Let’s see who this guy is. One of your K-pop boys, right? You must be eating this up,” he started trying to get into my phone, but thankfully it was locked. He could see my lock screen though and it was one of the selcas of me and Minhyuk. “You give me a hard time about younger women, but look at you with a guy half your age.”

“He is a full-grown man who actually cares for me. You had Janice’s 17-year-old daughter over your desk in our home, while we were married. There is no comparison.” I finally was able to snatch the phone from his grasp. “What part of ‘I never want to see you again’ did you not understand? The core concept, I suppose?”

“You were just shocked to see me the other night. You’ve missed me, haven’t you?” I started laughing at the absurdity of his question.

“Oh, that was funny Jack. Thank you for the laugh. Now leave. We are done here.” He stepped toward me and I stepped back, but the door was right behind me. It was locked and he was too close for me to be able to get in quickly, so I just stood defiantly, blocking him.

“Well, I have been missing you. Why don’t we go grab some coffee and get reacquainted?”

“That would be a hard no. I am no longer your doormat, Jack. You threw me away like last week’s leftovers. I am doing very well without you in my life and I intend to keep it that way. You are only interested because someone else wants me now and you probably ran out of women.”

“I didn’t throw you away. You left on your own.”

“I got the courage to leave because I was finally able to acknowledge what kind of man you are. And you had not wanted anything to do with me for years before that, so yes, you threw me away. How many women were there, Jack? Hmm? How any besides Janice… and her daughter? You are damn right I left your ass!”

“Calm down, babydoll,” he reached out to grab my arm and I dodged him.

“Don’t touch me. You are disgusting to me. You are vile, repugnant slime and you will never be welcome anywhere near me. The sight of you makes me want to vomit.” I tried to slip past him, but he grabbed my arm and jerked me back hard. I lost my balance and fell on the concrete, hitting the side of my head.

He squatted down to be eye level with me, “see? You shouldn't have tried to get away,” he tapped the knot on my head and stood up. “You should probably get that checked out.” He said, “see you soon, babydoll!” and started walking away. I winced at the pain from his touch and grasped my head.

I did not see any blood on my hand when I looked at it, but my head hurt badly. I went back inside the apartment and looked in the mirror. There was a large bump on the side of my head, thankfully hidden by my hair. It was quite a goose-egg, and as much as it pained me to admit it, he was right about getting it checked. I called Jisung and told him I was not coming in because I had fallen and needed to get checked out. Had I told him the full truth, he would have gone after Jackass and that was not going to help matters. I was a little dizzy, so I called Nikki and asked her to come over and drive me to the ER.

Nikki was furious at Jackass and she ranted and cursed at him the whole way to the hospital. She convinced me to file a police report, even though it was technically an accident. His indifferent attitude to me getting hurt concerned her. It was just a precaution, but she wanted me to be safe. I had the footage from the security camera too.

I was examined, and thankfully it was just a nasty bump. Apparently, I had gotten dizzy because my blood pressure had skyrocketed. I had been off blood pressure meds for over a year now. I hoped this was just a one-time thing.

We spoke to a police officer while at the hospital and he filed the report. I told him that I didn’t want to press charges at that moment, I just wanted it documented in case things escalate. Jack had quite the temper and had been known to break things when he was angry, but he had never hurt me physically. Verbally and emotionally was another story.

Nikki took me home and I propped up on some pillows in the bed. She made me some ginger tea and sat on the edge of the bed beside me. “When are you going to tell Minhyuk?”

“I don’t want him to worry, Nik. This will really upset him. It was one thing when it was the fans because that involved him directly. This is my past coming back to bite me…literally,” I joked, trying to lighten the mood. She was not amused.

“But it does involve him. You are a couple now.” She touched the ring on my finger. “You are supposed to share things, good and bad. I think he would be more hurt if you kept it from him. Tell him. He should know what is happening with you.”

I sighed, not wanting to admit that she was right. “But how? How do I tell him? ‘Hey Minhyuk, my ex showed up today and hurt me, but it was an accident!’ Is that what I am supposed to say?” I was getting angry now. Not at Nikki, but at Jack for putting me in this situation.

“Basically, yes! Just pretty it up a bit first.” She smiled at me and patted my hand. “He cares about you and he is part of your life now. He needs to know.”

I knew she was right. I just dreaded telling him. He was far away and there was nothing he could do about it. He would feel helpless and concerned for me. I was having second thoughts about telling him.

“Stop that.” Nikki knew me too well.

“Stop what?”

“You are trying to rationalize not telling him. Stop it. I will tell him if you don’t!” she threatened.

“How? You don’t have his number.”

“Or _do I?_ ” she teased. I threw a pillow at her and winced from the pain. She laughed at me because it just fell instead of actually flying. “You know I am right. Nikki is always right. Just ask Bobby and Tori,” she winked and laid beside me. We talked for a while and then she had to go so she could get her kids to Taekwondo class. I promised to tell Minhyuk tonight when he called.

Minhyuk called, and for the first time, I did not want to answer. I took a deep breath and picked up the call. Minhyuk’s perfect face was smiling at me. He was so bright and handsome, and well, perfect. He could tell immediately something was wrong and his smile fell.

“What is wrong, Sunny-ah? Did something happen? Are you okay? Was it the fans?”

“No, it wasn’t the fans. It was Jackass.” I took a deep breath and relayed everything that had happened that morning. I told him I had the whole thing on video and I had filed a police report. He was glad to hear those things, but he was really upset. I had not seen him like this before. He was angry and cursing. He reminded me to make sure to check the camera before opening the door. He also asked how much longer I had left on my lease so I could find a new apartment. I told him I had 6 months to go. Considering that half the world knew my address, moving was something I had already been looking into. When we finally hung up, Minhyuk had calmed down a lot and was smiling again, but I could tell that he was still worried. Simon slept on my pillow that night like he knew I needed healing purrs. I did not sleep well because my head hurt and I had a hard time getting comfortable.

Jackass started showing up more often. I ignored him when he came to the apartment and Jisung instructed security to keep him out of the gallery. He sent lilies. I am allergic to lilies. He never caught on to that in 20 years of marriage. I gave them to my neighbor because it wasn’t the flowers’ fault and I could not bring myself to throw them away. I hoped I could make someone smile with them. He was showing me more attention than he had in the last few years of our time together. He was either lonely, or he needed something from me.

One night as I was leaving the gallery, Jackass was outside waiting for me. He was drunk and unsteady. His words were slurred, and he could barely stand. It was a very familiar sight. He tried to kiss me, and I pushed him away. He pulled his fist back and was about to hit me when Jisung showed up and caught his fist. They ended up in a scuffle and Jack ended up in the back of a police car. Thankfully Jisung wasn’t hurt badly. Jackass managed to get in a “light punch” as Jisung called it and his handsome face was red around his eye. We told the police everything that had happened. The previous report from a few nights before supported everything. I made Jisung go to the hospital just to get checked out. It was just a bruise, thankfully. Nothing was broken or fractured. He joked that his wife would love that he had come to my rescue and he would earn points with her. She was pregnant with their first child and was on an emotional roller coaster.

I called Minhyuk while we were at the hospital since it was almost his regular time to call me. He was furious and threatened to get on a plane that night, schedules or not. I convinced him not to do that. Jackass was in jail, so I was safe. He wasn’t going to have to worry about him anymore. He reluctantly agreed after the members stepped in. They all said if I was in danger, they would be here in 14 hours, but they agreed that it wasn’t necessary right now. My seven knights in shining armor would stand guard if needed.


	21. Comeback

Their comeback was amazing. The title song was powerful, and their choreography was intense as always. The entire album was strong, melodic, and haunting. One of the B tracks was a ballad with Minhyuk as the main vocal. It was a love song that he had written for me. He talked about it in interviews and when they made guest appearances. Monbebes were loving it.

They won every week on the music shows and their album reached all-kill in Korea. They were _on_ _fire_ and I was the proudest Monbebe/Minbebe of all. I texted him after every performance to congratulate him with a selca. I placed a kiss sticker starting on my face and going slightly lower each time. When it got to the edge of my bra, he told me to be careful about teasing him unless I was prepared to make good on it soon. I replied that I was ready and waiting.

Show promotions continued for several weeks because they kept winning. Now they had to do their American TV appearances and a few photoshoots and interviews for magazines to keep Monbebes well-fed while they were on hiatus. I had 2 more weeks to go until I would be in Minhyuk’s arms again. The ache of missing him was almost too much to bear. I needed him like I needed oxygen. I snuggled in with my Minggoms and watched the latest Monsta X variety show episode. Watching Minhyuk made the ache better and worse at the same time. He made me laugh with his overexcited self and his savagery with the members. I loved that side of him so much. He was much more complicated than people could see. I was truly privileged to see both sides.

When Minhyuk had sent the tickets weeks ago, I told Jisung I would be taking a couple of days off. I rarely took time off and the trip to Korea was the first vacation I had ever taken. Nikki and I went shopping for cute outfits and I picked up a few little things at the lingerie store. I had bought some new pretty things after I lost weight, nothing with a specific purpose in mind though. It was because nothing fit anymore, and I wanted to fell pretty again. I picked out a pink teddy, a gorgeous ocean blue bra and panties set, and a very lacy and sexy barely-there red bra and panties set, because red is his favorite color.

Pleased with my selections, I showed Nikki and she tried to do a wolf whistle but it just came out sounding like a bazooka. We laughed so hard that we cried. People in the store were looking at us and shaking their heads. We sounded like 2 high schoolers. We got through the check out and headed on to get out concert outfits. I had ordered matching cold-shoulder tops one that said Minbebe #1 and the other just Monbebe, but we needed things to go with them. I chose a red denim mini skirt and cute comfy sneakers. Nikki found some jeans that were like a second skin, but they were stretchy and she could breathe in them. She said she was tired of mom jeans and wanted to look hot for once, especially since she was meeting the boys.

Minhyuk texted me that they were landing early the next morning and would be at the studio by11 AM. They had to do soundcheck and then get ready for the taping. I had my overnight bag ready to go. I took a couple of dresses that travel well and a couple of t-shirts and shorts. And of course, my new lingerie. Nikki was going with me and would Uber back home afterward.

We arrived at the hotel and I asked for the manager, as I was told to do. He personally escorted us to the room and gave me a key. Minhyuk’s slippers were by the door and there was a pink pair for me, and a 3rd pair for Nikki. I smiled when I thought about how he picked out the pink ones just for me. I took a photo and texted him with a heart. Nikki and I freshened up and went to the hotel restaurant for a light lunch. There were several Monbebes in the lobby wearing their Monsta X t-shirts. Nik and I decided to order room service instead so I would not be spotted. Seeing me would confirm to them that this was the right hotel. We turned and walked quickly to the elevators. I wasn’t used to the celebrity life and almost got us in trouble.

We ate our room service lunch and then changed our clothes. Minhyuk texted me that the car was on the way and the manager would make sure we got to it safely. I was so excited to see him that I was bouncing waiting on the elevator. Nikki laughed at me, “what are you, 13?”

“I feel like I am! Oh Nikki, you have no idea how he makes me feel.”

“Well, Robert used to make me feel like that when we were dating.” Her face darkened for a moment at the memory of her late husband. “But now it is your turn.” Her smile returned and she patted my cheek.

“What about that guy, Tony? He was kinda hot. You dated him for a few months, but he just… faded away. I guess he wasn’t too exciting.” The doors opened and the manager motioned us inside. He chatted with us as we descended. We exited before the lobby and went to a service elevator which took us to the parking garage. The van was waiting for us there.

“You mean Mr. Boring?” she picked up where we had left off. “He was always too tired to do anything or had work. When we did have sex, it was the same every time. And no orgasms. Nada.. zip… zero. He was actually very dull and more into his sports channel than me. I was the one doing the calling and when I didn’t, he basically just disappeared. We didn’t break up or anything. He literally just went away. That happened while you were in Korea and we haven’t had much time to catch up lately. You are too busy with work!”

“I have been playing catch up and there are lots of events coming up. Maybe you should have bought something in that shop the other day. I saw crotchless panties. Those could be an interesting item.” I teased her the whole way there. The driver was pretending not to hear, but I saw him almost crack a smile once or twice.

We arrived and my stomach was doing backflips. I was so excited to see my MinMin! The driver helped us out of the van and led us to the VIP entrance to the studio. From there we were escorted to the dressing rooms. The usher pointed at their door and I thanked her. I bounced on my toes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. I heard excited voices and then I heard Minhyuk above them all as he threw the door open and pulled me inside. I grabbed Nikki’s arm just in time and pulled her with me. Minhyuk spun me around and was kissing me before my feet touched the floor. The members crowded all around and hugged me too. Changkyun pulled Nikki in and she got hugs too.

I introduced her to everyone and she was in a daze, just like I had been the first time. She was overwhelmed by their charm. They were so much more than good looks. They had this charisma that was just… magnetic. Changkyun took to her right away. I shot him a look and said, “Kyunnie, behave yourself.” He just gave me that devilishly sexy look and winked. Nikki was in trouble now.

Minhyuk was holding me in a back hug and rocking us as we all talked. We both knew we would have to wait until later for more personal greetings, but just being together was enough. I turned back around and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The others hooted their support, like they were cheering us on to do it right there. We started laughing and just put our foreheads together and looked at each other. “Hi,” I said simply. He smiled and I was weak already. He saw my shirt and traced the word on my chest, then touched his own and mouthed _mine._

Changkyun had Nikki on the couch already. He was turned to her, propped with his elbow on the back, leaning in close. He reached out and brushed her hair from her face. He was flirting hard and Nikki was eating it up. Maybe this would be the spark she needed to get back on the wagon. Minhyuk sat down on a stool and pulled me so that I was standing between his legs. I put my hands on his thighs and said, “shouldn’t this be the other way around?” He wrapped his arms around me and laughed.

“Sunny-ah, I have missed you so very much. It feels so good to have you in my arms again.”

Joohoney said something about the first time we all were together and how they had been waiting for this since then. I asked what he meant.

“Hyung never told you?” Minhyuk picked up something from the table and threw it at him. Joohoney ducked and looked at him like he had been betrayed. “Now I will definitely tell her.” Minhyuk protested loudly and I told Joohoney to please go on. Minhyuk tucked his head behind my back to hide. “During the fanmeet Hyung was talking about the beautiful girl in the audience and how he recognized her as the one who had given him the whale… the one he had been waiting for. He takes that thing everywhere, you know. Then he talked about you all night after the fanmeeting and all day the next day until we met you again. He talked about you that night he first met you after the high-touch and send off too.” Minhyuk continued to be embarrassed and kept telling Honey to stop. I wanted to hear _all_ of this.

“He bet us all that you were her and we all lost because we thought he was crazy. He insisted that he was your favorite, but we all thought it would be Shownu-hyung or Wonho-hyung.”

“What did he win?” He looked like he had been caught. I don’t think he had thought this through and now had nowhere to go.

He paused, “well, that hasn’t exactly happened yet.” Minhyuk scooted out from behind me and held his hand over Honey’s mouth to stop him. Joohoney realized he might be exposing something Minhyuk wasn’t ready for me to know. “I think that part is supposed to be a surprise,” he said through Minhyuk’s slender fingers. Minhyuk was fussing at him in his puppy way and everyone was laughing at the sight.

I reached out to save Joohoney and pulled Minhyuk back over to me. “You will have to tell me someday, you know. If you don’t, they will.” They all laughed. Shownu was grinning from ear to ear, so it must have been really good.

They had to get ready for the show, so Nikki and I had to go to our seats. We were alone in the studio except for employees. She talked about Changkyun and how sexy and gorgeous he was. I just looked at her. “Really? I have been telling you this for years. You just didn’t listen.”

“Well I am ready to hear it now. Teach me, sensei.” I just laughed at her.

They performed 3 songs, but only one was going to be aired during broadcast. The other 2 were for the after-show online. I had seen the guys in concert, in the 4th row, but this was different. It was much more intimate, with only a few Monbebes having made it into the audience. I was so proud of these men. They had gone through so much and were still giving their best for their fans. I got a little misty thinking about it and Nikki nudged me. I smiled at her, pointed to the guys, and put my hands over my heart.

After the 3rd song wrapped and they were talking to the audience, Minhyuk held up his hands to get everyone’s attention. He started speaking to them in English.

“Monbebe, I want you to meet my love. She is here today…” he reached out his hand for me to come to him. My feet wanted to turn and run, but I was frozen. He cocked his head at me and smiled, “come on Jagiya, don’t be shy.” I pulled one foot from the quicksand floor and slowly started walking toward him. The audience erupted in applause. I turned to look, and they were cheering for us! I finally made it across the floor to Minhyuk and the guys all crowded around us. “Monbebe, this is my beautiful Sunny,” he gestured toward me with his free hand, the other was around my shoulders. Then he looked at me, “Sunny, this is my beautiful Monbebe.” I waved shyly with both hands, holding my arms still close to my body. The Monbebes stood and waved signs and made hearts. I noticed a couple of the signs were ‘Sun-Hyuk’ signs and I almost cried. This is what our fandom is about. I grew a little more confident and raised my hands higher to wave again. I looked at Minhyuk and he had the biggest smile on his face and his pride was evident. He turned back to the audience and thanked them for supporting us. I saw Nikki crying and cheering in the front. Minhyuk pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. We made a couple heart and they cheered even louder.

After the show, security escorted us backstage again. Changkyun was on Nikki again and Minhyuk wrapped his arms around me and held me. I started tearing up. “Minhyuk, thank you for doing that. I never expected it.” He smiled and wiped my tears.

“If I had told you, would you have done it?” I shook my head no. “I didn’t think so.” He smiled and kissed my forehead. “We will go to the hotel in a little while. We are going to eat after we get loaded up. You can come with me.” He took my hand and walked to the dressing room. Changkyun walked with Nikki. I saw them with their phones out and Kyunnie was leaning in showing her something. He smiled really big and stroked her hair.

“Great news guys, Nikki is going to eat with us!” The guys all cheered, and we loaded into the vans. 

We went to a nearby burger place and ate in a semi-private area. We laughed and had a couple of drinks together. Nikki was swooning with the attention from our sexy maknae and I understood the feeling. I winked and smiled at her when I caught her eye. She blushed a little and I smiled bigger. Changkyun was really into her and the others were teasing him.

We finished eating and all loaded back into the vans to head to the hotel. They did their quick VLive to Monbebes, reminding them to watch the show when it aired. The comments were flooded with questions about me and Minhyuk. It was already on social media that he had introduced me.

He started up a new VLive and waited for a few thousand Monbebes to sign on. Then he held out his hand for me to join him. I sat down beside him and was very nervous. Twice in one day was a lot! He introduced me to the rest of the fandom and we chatted with them for several minutes. Most were excited and happy for us. I felt a lot better after seeing the encouraging comments. We signed off and Minhyuk hugged me really tight and told me how well I had done.

We were all in the main suite and started talking about the future hiatus. Nikki and Changkyun were in their own little world, as were we. Minhyuk was tracing my shoulder and tickling my neck while talking. I was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. Joohoney stood up and clapped his hands loudly to get our attention. I jumped, and Changkyun almost fell off the arm of the sofa where he had perched next to my best friend. “Can we please focus, this is important. You guys can all flirt when we are done.” Nikki blushed and Changkyun nodded respectfully to his Hyung. Minhyuk laughed.

“I would like to make a toast to Hyung and Noona!” he continued as he raised a bottle of soju in the air. “May you always be as happy as you are at this moment!!” he raised his glass and we all cheered. He poured shots for everyone and we all raised our arms high and I yelled, “one shot!” They laughed and we downed the liquor. It burned going down and we all made that soju face after. He broke out another bottle and we did it again. We were all getting a bit tipsy and relaxed. We danced, sang, and laughed together. At one point I lost track of Nikki and Changkyun, but I was too busy keeping Minhyuk from throwing me down on the sofa in front of everyone to worry about them.

Soon the missing pair reappeared. Nikki’s lips looked a bit swollen, her hair was mussed, and her t-shirt was untucked. I leaned over to Minhyuk and giggled, pointing at them. He realized they had been making out and start laughing too.

The time had come to say goodnight. Nikki called an Uber and she gave me a hug. I whispered, “ _details are required.”_ She winked at me and Changkyun walked her out. Minhyuk and I said goodnight and headed next door to our room.


	22. Sasaeng (Mature)

Minhyuk closed and secured the door. He turned and I had already slipped off my skirt and was pulling the t-shirt over my head. He captured my arms and held them up, with the shirt still over my eyes. “Mmmm, this could be fun,” he growled and kissed me. I was wearing the new lacy red set and he commented how sexy it was between kisses. He kissed my jaw and trailed down my neck. He got to the spot behind my ear and I arched my back, pushing my breasts out toward him. He captured one in his other hand and teased the nipple through my bra. I could not see or move my arms and the sensations were stronger, more sensual. I was completely under his control and very willing to be. He kissed his way back up to my mouth. He slowly slid the shirt the rest of the way off my head and let my arms drop.

He looked into my eyes, “I have missed you, Sunny-ah. I did not think I would be able to wait. I almost ran away a couple of times the past few weeks to come see you.” My smile showed how happy that made me. He kissed me tenderly at first, then fervently. The need took over and he stepped back and removed his clothes. He was beautiful. He wasn’t shy with me. He was aggressive tonight and it really turned me on. He playfully tossed me back on the bed and looked me over, admiring the tiny bits of lace. “This is really sexy. Did you buy it for me?”

“I did. Do you like it?” I purred.

“I do, but I can’t wait to get it off of you,” he started by slipping the straps off my shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went. He planted delicate butterfly kisses on the swell of my breasts as he pulled the delicate fabric down, exposing my nipples. I trembled at his touch and he moaned against my flesh. He looked up into my eyes as he gently bit my nipple and then sucked it into his hungry mouth. My head fell back, and the room spun. He was taking his time, savoring me, and it was exquisite torture. He released the front snap on the bra and cupped my breasts, gently massaging them and looking at me. He kissed me and slid his hands down my sides to capture the tiny slip of lace that was the last barrier between us. He felt me through the lace and his breath caught when he felt my heat. He slid the panties off quickly and straddled my legs. He began caressing my thighs, devouring me with his eyes.

“Have I told you lately how beautiful and sexy you are? Your honey thighs drive me insane. You are perfect for me, Jagiya.” He placed one knee between my legs and then the other, pushing them apart. He kept eye contact with me as he lowered himself, kissing my stomach and my thighs, teasing my heated skin with his tongue. I closed my eyes and he whispered, “no, look at me. I want to see your face while I taste you.” I whimpered as my insides fluttered. He lifted my hips to his greedy mouth and tasted me, flicking his scorching tongue against my tender flesh, and then cooling it with his breath. I was spellbound by his dark eyes and the way they sparkled with delight at the effect he had on me. He slipped one long finger into my dripping wet core, almost purring as he did so. He inserted another and found that special spot, “Oh Minhyuk! Oh Mmiiinnn…” I cried out as my body shuddered and convulsed for him. Before the waves had subsided, he was inside me and I exploded again. I screamed into his shoulder from the intensity of the pleasure radiating in my body.

“That’s right, baby, scream my name,” he thrust harder and faster now, the weeks of anticipation building in a fevered crescendo until we burst. Our cries were primal. We became one soul and there was nothing else in that moment except us. Our bodies were vibrating as the euphoric waves subsided and we fell to the bed, sated. We did not speak, we just held each other. Neither wanted to end this feeling, this moment.

Minhyuk caressed my back as he held me in his arms. My leg was over his and I was halfway on top of him. I pulled myself even closer to him and breathed in his scent. He lifted my face to look into my eyes. “Sunny-ah, I love you so much. I need you in my life. I need to be able to see you, to feel you, to wake up with you more than once every few months…” He paused and looked directly into my eyes. “Come back to Korea with me.”

I smiled up into those chocolate eyes and said softly, “Lee Minhyuk, I will follow you to the ends of the earth. And I am coming as soon as you are on hiatus.” He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

“No, Princess, I mean permanently. I need you there with me. I need to see you, touch you,” he paused to let his words sink in. “Jagiya, I felt something with you immediately when we first met months ago. It was like I had always known you… like you were part of me. We only had a few seconds together that night, but there was something indescribable that happened to me. Then when I found you again and had to be apart from you… it hurt. It took me months to realize what that feeling was, I finally know that I cannot be without you.” He stroked my cheek with his finger. “You are my someone, Sunny-ah, my soulmate. I need to be with you.” He kissed me softly and pulled me closer, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

I had not expected this, even though I had dreamed about this very thing so many times. “You want… Me? In Korea?” I had lost the ability to form sentences. “MinMin, I desperately want to say yes, but I don’t think I can just go that easily. I need a place to live, there’s Simon to worry about, and what will I do to support myself? Teach English? South Korea is a very expensive place to live.” I paused, “Don’t think I haven’t thought about it, because I have… many times. But…” I started spiraling again. A soft knock sounded at the door. “Who…” I was annoyed at the untimely interruption.

“It is probably one of the guys.” He kissed my head, “be right back. We are not finished with this conversation.” He winked at me and grabbed a robe before going to the door. I stayed where I was because the bed wasn’t visible from the door and my body was still humming from earlier. The next thing I knew, in walked Changkyun around the partition. Minhyuk was trying to block him, but it did not work. Kyunnie spotted me in the bed covered only by the sheet I had managed to quickly pull up, barely covering the important parts. My leg was fully uncovered, and my figure was clearly outlined. He smiled that devilish smile of his and raised an eyebrow. “Hi, Noona,” he said in his sexy voice.

Minhyuk jumped in front of him and turned him around quickly. Changkyun looked back over his shoulder and said, “wow, you are even sexier after…” Minhyuk slapped his head and he laughed. Changkyun tried to catch another peek as Minhyuk shoved him out the door, telling him he would be there in a minute. “Bye, Noona,” he said over his shoulder.

Minhyuk came back to the bed and crawled over to me, lowering the sheet. “He is right, you know. You are even sexier after.” He kissed me deeply and bounced off the bed. “I have to go work for a little bit. I am sorry. Wonho just had one of those ideas that can’t wait. I will be back soon.” He threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and blew me a kiss as he left the room. I loved seeing how excited he got over his music.

We had 3 rooms and a suite in a block on the floor and I could hear them next door in the suite, laughing and singing. I smiled to myself. _This is the life I am signing up for. I will always be in competition with his career._ Knowing how important it was to him and that it was there first, I accepted it without hesitation. I knew there would be times it would not be easy, but I was willing to make that sacrifice. I made my decision right then. I didn’t know how I would go about it, but I would go to be with him. I tried to stay awake until he got back to tell him, but I fell asleep anyway.

I awoke a few hours later to find myself pinned under his leg and cuddled in his arms. He must have been exhausted because he was still in his shorts and t-shirt. I eased out from under him, kissed his forehead, and went to wash up. He was sleeping soundly, and I wanted him to rest. I was starving so I went down to get coffee and muffins for everyone. I saw some Monbebes in the lobby. I had seen a couple of them in the hallway the night before too. They were waiting for a sighting of the guys. I felt a strong urge to protect these precious humans. Even though technically only Minhyuk was mine, I still felt possessive over the whole group.

I gathered my treats and headed back to the elevators. It was a bit awkward holding everything. As much as I wanted him to rest, it was getting late and he had wanted me to show him and the members around. I got in the elevator and pressed the button for our floor. I had an uneasy feeling for some reason. I dismissed it and stepped off the elevator. Joohoney and Wonho were in the hallway. They took the coffees and bag of muffins while I opened the door. I heard a woman’s laughter as I stepped into the room and rounded the entryway wall. I was frozen in my tracks. Minhyuk was on the bed and a young girl was on top of him. She was leaning over trying to kiss him and his hands were on her shoulders, trying to keep her away. The girl spun her head when she heard me come in, “why do you want that old lady, oppa. You can have me. You don’t need that bitch.”

The thundering in my ears drowned out her mocking words and I saw red. The next thing I knew, I had hold of her hair and she was screaming. I pulled her off him and onto the floor. “Get off my boyfriend, you skank! You don’t belong here, get out!” My fist was headed for her face, but Wonho lifted me up easily, as if I were one of his cats. He held me back and Shownu appeared and picked the girl up and drug her out of the room. I was swinging wildly into the air. Minhyuk was suddenly in front of me and took my face in his hands. I immediately felt the fight drain from my body. He laid my head against his chest and stroked my hair. “Are you okay, jagi? Are you hurt?” Of course, he was more worried about me than himself.

“I am okay. Are you hurt? Did she hurt you??” I asked as I pulled back to look at him. He nodded and said he was fine. He asked me to sit down because I looked a bit unsteady. I glared in the girl’s general direction, even though I could not see her. Hotel security had already arrived and were detaining her while the police were on their way. A few staff members and manager-nim had arrived to the room by now.

Moments later, the girl was in handcuffs, Joohoney and Changkyun were talking to one of the officers, Minhyuk was squatting down in front of me, Wonho and Hyungwon were flanking me to make sure I stayed put, Shownu was watching them take her away, and Kihyun was cleaning the spilled mess.

One of the officers came to take Minhyuk’s statement and then mine. Minhyuk told him, “I was sleeping, and I woke up with this crazy girl on top of me. She caught me off guard and already had me pinned. I was really confused at first and I wanted to move her, but she was holding tight and I couldn’t get her off of me without hurting her.”

He came to me for my statement and I told him, “I left him asleep and I was only gone about 10 minutes to get breakfast downstairs. I don’t know how the bitch got in, but I came in and she was on him, assaulting him. He was trying to push her off and she was not letting go. I was afraid she was going to hurt him, so I pulled her off him. Her hair was the easiest thing to grab.” I looked up at the officer and he had a smirk on his face, taking notes. It pissed me off and I added, “too bad no one recorded it, I am sure it would have been an epic chick fight.” My voice dripped with sarcasm and he straightened his face before looking at me. “Officer, these men are world famous K-pop stars and have some _insane_ fans. I was only protecting him. I know he would not want to hurt anyone, even if it meant he got hurt instead. The way she was holding on, that is what it would have taken for him to get free.”

The officer nodded and said, “my daughter listens to that K-pop stuff. I know how crazy she is over some group, Monster something,” and shook his head. He thanked us and joined his partner who was escorting the ‘fan’ downstairs. “You old bitch, you are going to pay for this!” she screamed back over her shoulder.

“You keep on threatening me in front of the police, sweetie. Go right ahead! That is going to really help your case!” the guys laughed at my comment and came to check on us. I turned back to Minhyuk, “are you sure she didn’t hurt you?”

“No, Jagi I am okay.” I spotted red marks on his arms from her claws. I touched them and looked at him. He shrugged it off. “You are okay?” Minhyuk’s arms were on my knees and he was holding my hands. He was searching my face for any signs of injury.

Wonho was by our side too. He was visibly upset by the whole scene. “Noona, I didn’t hurt you when I pulled you back, did I?” he was almost in tears, worried that he had hurt me.

“No, Wonho-ah, I really am okay,” I smiled up at him reassuringly. “She just really pissed me off,” I leaned back in the chair and held my arms in body-builder pose, “That’ll teach sasaengs to mess with Minhyuk’s woman!” We all had a good laugh and Minhyuk stood and pulled me to my feet. I was unsteady but he held me.

“My woman, I like it.” he grinned.

“Yep, 100%. I belong to you, heart, mind, body, and soul,” he hugged me tight. “Minhyuk, I know you did not do anything wrong. I am sorry I reacted that way, I just couldn’t see anything else. It was like a bad movie that I was being forced to watch again. Only this time I had a reason to fight back. I could not let her touch you. I love you so much and seeing that...” A tear escaped again and Minhyuk pulled me into his arms once again. “I thought she was going to hurt you and I kinda freaked out.”

“I am so sorry it happened, jagiya.” I put my fingers to his lips.

“Don’t you dare apologize for a sasaeng. It wasn’t your fault. You did not do anything wrong. I am just going to have to accept that you will always be a target for the crazies. You are just too yummy for them to resist.” I stroked his cheek and turned to the other members. “You guys appeared out of nowhere. Thank you for coming to our rescue.”

“Joohoney came and got us, but we could hear the screaming anyway,” Hyungwon said.

“That was the closest one has ever gotten. They find our hotel every time, but none have ever gotten in. The policeman said she had a housekeeping key in her pocket. She must have stolen or bought it,” Kihyun added.

“I am impressed, Noona. You handled her like a pro,” this from Shownu. He was smiling at me.

“Thanks guys, I feel comforted knowing you all were here to help. Now, don’t I have a date with the 7 most gorgeous men on the planet today?”


	23. Decisions, Decisions

The guys had been to Atlanta a few times now on tour, but had always explored the area closer to the hotel. Now that they had a local guide, they wanted to venture out. I took them to Koreatown, which was where I lived. I took them to the gallery and to the coffee shop where the first ever “Sun-Hyuk” fanmeeting had been held. They signed the wall for SeoYeon and surprised a few unsuspecting fans. She was smitten with Shownu and fed him lots of yummy treats while we were there.

Minhyuk held my hand in public without fear. They posed for a couple of selcas with young fans. A couple of girls yelled “Hwaiting!” to me. It was such a great feeling to have the support of so many of his fans. We ate lunch and explored the city. It was a fun day and the guys were all very protective of me. They always kept me in between or in front of them. I finally had a family and it felt amazing.

We went to the park near my apartment and had an impromptu photo session. They were so comfortable with me, so the photos looked very candid and natural. They were goofing off, they were acting sexy, they were being relaxed and free. It was casual, unscripted, and spontaneous. These were quite possibly the best photos I had ever taken of human subjects.

We went to a local barbeque place for dinner. These boys were hungry all the time. I could not believe that as many times as they had been in the US, they had not tried American BBQ. It was quite an experience to watch them try something new. We went back to a Karaoke place and relaxed with drinks and silliness. They were hilarious when they were drunk. Minhyuk’s savagery and pranks were increased tenfold. He was loud and annoyed the members in his special way. I could not help but laugh at the whole scene.

At one point I was part of a Minhyuk/Changkyun sandwich when a sexy song played and they pinned me unexpectedly. I was a bit tipsy and enjoyed it more than I probably should have. I mean, Changkyun was one of my wreckers, after all. He is a very sensual man, and I would have been numb to have not been affected by that. I am sure Minhyuk sensed it because pulled me closer to him and kissed me in a way that made my toes tingle. I smiled up at him and, “you take my breath away.” He smiled back and winked at me and said, “good.” Changkyun pouted and then went to dance with Joohoney and Hyungwon.

We headed back to the hotel and to our respective rooms. We picked up where we left off on the dance floor, only just the two of us now. I thought I had picked up on a bit of jealousy earlier and it reappeared when he thought of the dancing earlier. “Changkyun is very sexy, isn’t he? Monbebes say so,” he laid the bait for me. I realized what he was doing and decided to play along and tease him a bit.

“Mmm, yes he is very sexy. You remember that he and Hyungwon are my next favorites, right?” I nipped at his chin playfully.

“Yeah, I do remember that. Do they turn you on, Jagi?” his voice sounded a bit strained and serious, so I stopped the game before it went too far. It was one thing when we were playing around with the guys, but this wasn’t Monsta X funtime. It was just 2 people who love and care for each other. Minhyuk wasn’t insecure, but he was sensitive and easily hurt. I wasn’t going to be the one to hurt him.

“I admit that your brothers are sexy, and they are gorgeous. All of you are. And all of you ‘turn me on’ to some degree, but not in the way I think you mean right now. You are the only one with that power. You control my heart, and my body only reacts this way to you… to your voice… your touch,” I put his hand over my heart so he could feel it pounding. “You are the only one who makes my heart flutter and my insides quiver. I love you Lee Minhyuk and I am yours110 percent.” I took his face in my hands and pulled him to me for a kiss. He responded by picking me up and carrying me to the bed, where he proceeded to test out what I told him. I passed with flying colors.

Later, we were snuggling on the couch and Minhyuk was listening to some music on his phone. He started singing to me and my heart melted. His voice reached deep inside and held on. He held my hand and looked into my soul with those dark eyes. He caused feelings to stir in me that I never knew were there. Feelings of contentment, hope, and pure love. I felt a swell of emotion as his voice washed over me and a teary-eyed smile formed on my face. He smiled back as he stroked my cheek.

He finished the song and started showing me some of the selcas he had taken of us earlier. I tilted my eyes up to him and whispered, “I love you.” He leaned his head down to look at my face. It was time to continue our conversation from the night before.

“And I love you.”

“I want so badly to just pack up and leave with you, but it isn’t that easy,” he smiled and stroked my hair.

“I know I am asking a lot. I would move here, you know I love this town, but that is not an option.” He stroked my hair and added, “Jagiya, I don’t want you to feel pressured.” I smiled at him and touched his perfect face.

“Minhyuk-ah, it is the thing that I want most... to be with you. But I just can’t move halfway around the world at the drop of a hat, no matter how much I want to. And we have to be careful about your career. My being there could be problematic for you,” I was trying to be smart and level-headed about this and not just jump on the emotion train.

“Take your time, Princess. I will be the most patient man ever. And I know you will make the right decision,” he winked at me and I laughed.

Morning came too soon. Each time we said goodbye was harder than the last. Nikki came to drive me home and as soon as he spotted her, Changkyun picked her up and spun her around in the air. He kissed her on the cheek, “hi, Noona,” and flashed that devastating smile directly at her. She was bewitched by his charm. I laughed at her and she shot me a look. The others climbed into the vans, but Minhyuk held on to me and gave me one more kiss before he climbed in too. He blew kisses and waved from the window. Tears fell from my eyes as they drove away with my heart.

On the ride home, I told Nikki that he asked me to go to Korea. She said she wasn’t surprised. She and I had been together for most of our lives. I think we knew someday it might change, but we never really talked about it.

“I want to go, but I am scared to leave everything I know. It is not like moving to another city or state. It is literally the other side of the world. I won’t exactly fit in and finding a job is going to be harder than hard. At least I speak the language, that is a bonus. And of course, I will be with Minhyuk.” I was rationalizing both sides and Nikki just let me ramble for a few minutes.

“Sunny.” She said my name firmly to get my attention. “Do you love him?”

“With every fiber of my being.”

“And you know he loves you. Do you want to be with him?”

“Of course I do, more than anything.”

“Do you have anything here holding you back? Don’t say me and the kids.”

“My job, my apartment… the lease is not up for a few months… Simon…”

“You can find another job. You can terminate your lease if you are leaving the country. Simon can stay with us until you can get him. Your stuff can stay in my basement. You can even sell your car. What else ya got?” I could not think of anything else. Nikki and the kids were my only family, or they had been until recently. “Exactly. That is it. You are free to live your life. For the first time in years, you are _free_. Don’t screw it up. Grab onto this opportunity and don’t look back.” I looked at her as she navigated traffic. She stopped the car at a red light and turned to look at me. “If you pass this up, I will kill you. Got it? I will flat out kick your ass.” She reached over and took my hand, “I will be right here. Bobby and Tori will be right here. If things fall apart, you always have a place to come back to.” She winked at me and turned back as the light turned green. “Besides, how else am I going to have any fun without your adventures? You may be free, but I certainly am not!” We laughed and I had to admit, I felt better.

Nikki made sense. I really had nothing tying me to this place, other than complacency. I loved my job at the gallery, but I would find something. Seoul was full of galleries. I knew I could keep my art here with Jisung and continue to sell those pieces. That would help supplement my income. I felt a sense of calm as I realized I had made my decision. Well, I had made it earlier, but now I could support it. I needed to do some research first, before I told Minhyuk, but I felt confident in my decision now.

At work the next morning, Jisung and I had our weekly meeting to go over operations, upcoming exhibits, and whatever else needed to be covered. I decided to go ahead and tell him.

“Sajangnim, I need to talk to you,” I prefaced. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Must be important if you are calling me that.” He leaned closer to give me his full attention. I took a deep breath and held my hands in front of me.

“Minhyuk has asked me to move to Korea and I have decided to go,” I spewed the words out quickly before I lost my nerve. “I wanted to give you plenty of notice.”

“Hmm, I can’t say that I did not see this coming. When do you plan to go?”

“Well, I literally just made the decision last night, so I have zero plans yet. I just did not want to leave you in a bind. It may be a few months. I don’t know for sure.”

“You have been my right hand for so long, I don’t know what I would do without you around, Sunny.” I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

“I love it here. I love working for you, working with you, but I am ready to live the life I want now. I have lived for someone else for so long… it is finally my turn. I hope you understand.”

“I actually do understand… and I support your decision completely. You deserve happiness, Sunny. I want you to be fulfilled. I want you to have all the things you have been denied all these years. The gallery will survive, but it just won’t be the same without you here.” He smiled reassuringly and patted my hand.

“I never saw any of this coming. How did you?”

“I am not blind. I see how in love you two are. You are a grown woman, not some teenager who is infatuated and motivated by hormones. What you have is true and real. It should be cherished… nurtured.”

“I intend to do just that,” I leaned back in my chair and smiled confidently. “I am scared to death though!” Jisung laughed and nodded. He had left his home to come to America, so he did have some sense of empathy.

“I am proud of you for taking charge of your life. You are making a brave move, Sunny. But you know, finding a job is going to be really difficult. Have you started looking into that yet?”

“No, and that is why I think it may take a few months to do this. I don’t even really know where to start.”

“Well, I have some thoughts on that,” he paused for dramatic effect. “Why don’t you run the new gallery in Seoul for me?”

“I am sorry, what?” I blinked at him several times as I struggled to process what he said.

“I decided to open the new gallery finally. I was going to tell you during our meeting this morning, but you got there first. The space you found is perfect. It is exactly what I envisioned. I got some estimates recently and I have our lawyers reviewing the lease now. It will be ours in a few days. I already have crews lined up to begin renovations, and they estimate 4-6 months, depending on what we want to do inside.” I was in shock for so many reasons.

“You want me to run the gallery? Without you there?”

“Yes,” he laughed, “I can’t be in both places. But with you there, in a way I will be.” He leaned back in his chair and took a long sip of coffee before continuing. “I would love to get you over there within the next few weeks to oversee the renovations and the opening. I will come over occasionally, but this will be your baby. I know you have your vacation coming up, so of course that will not be affected. You have earned that time off and I want you to take it. If you accept my offer, that is.” My brain was still catching up. I could not believe what I was hearing. “Sunny, you will accept, won’t you?”

“Of course, I accept! I just had to make sure I wasn’t imagining this.” I wanted to jump up and dance around the room, but I held it in.

“Oh thank goodness. You had me worried there for a moment,” he chuckled. “I am relieved that I will have you there. With the baby due in a few days, I need to be here for Janie. She would kill me for leaving now. After the baby is born, I will go to Seoul and hold things down while you take your well-deserved break. Her family will want to meet the baby, so the timing will work out well.”

I was excited, scared, thrilled, nervous, and about 15 other emotions all at the same time. It was yet one more thing that just fell in line.

He continued, “of course, you will have a housing allowance on top of your salary… which will get a bump due to the cost of living being higher over there. Just know that South Korea is not exactly like the dramas you love to watch. It is going to be a huge adjustment for you. I know you can handle it though.”

That night I called Minhyuk on video chat. I was wearing a royal blue satin spaghetti strap nightie and I was propped up on pillows in the bed. Simon and Minggom were on either side of me. He asked if he could see the rest of it, so I moved the camera and showed him. It was short, just barely covering the important parts. I shifted my legs as I tilted the camera down. He growled and asked me to wear it when he sees me next time.

“Well that may happen faster than you think.”

“What? When? When are you are coming? Are you coming to stay? To be with me?” he was getting excited and loud.

“Yes, I am. I made the decision the night you left but had not figured out how to make it happen. Then Jisung asked me to manage the gallery he wants to open in Seoul. In 6 weeks I will be there with you. _And_ I still get the month off when you go on hiatus. I guess I won’t have to teach English after all,” I laughed.

“Oh Jagiya, I can’t believe it! I can’t wait to see you! Do you have a place to stay yet? I can talk to the guys, you can stay here for a few days while you look for a place.” He was smiling from ear to ear.

“I haven’t told Halmeoni yet, but she made me promise to stay with her when I came back. It will only be in the beginning until I find an apartment. I can stay with you some nights too, if everyone is okay with it.”

The guys had heard him talking and came over to congratulate us. I grabbed Minggom quickly to cover myself and Simon loudly protested the sudden movement. Minhyuk put his hand over the screen, but neither of us were fast enough. Changkyun had already seen. “It is okay Noona, I saw more in the hotel…” he said with a wink as he started running. Minhyuk chased after him and when he caught him off camera, I heard Changkyun screaming and laughing. Minhyuk came back to the phone and apologized for him.

“I think he just likes messing with us,” I laughed. “But maybe we should be more careful.” We talked for a few more minutes and then he had to go back to practice.

The next day, I applied for my work Visa. I would have one year from when it was issued. After that, I would have to reevaluate and see what I needed to do. I talked to my leasing office and told them I was leaving the country for work and needed to terminate my lease early. I was making sure to give them as much notice as I could. I called Halmeoni and told her the news. She was so excited and insisted I stay there, as I knew she would. I agreed, but only until I found an apartment. I also told her I would pay rent. She tried to refuse, but I said those were my terms and she reluctantly agreed.

I started preparing to move. I would not need any of my furniture, and most of it had been second hand anyway. I had very little money when I left Jackass and I did not ask for anything from him in the divorce, so I had to make due with what I could. It was still in excellent condition and I planned to donate it to charity. I started packing up the things I wanted to keep, art supplies, keepsakes, photographs, and things like that, and got rid of everything else. I would pack clothes and essentials in my suitcases and carryon when the time came. Nikki let me store the rest in her basement. We would have it shipped over as soon as I had a place for it. I planned to sell my car and convert the cash to won so I could have a little nest egg. I had seen how expensive it was there, so I knew I would need it. I planned to give a bit to Nikki for Simon’s food and care as well.

The next weeks were a whirlwind of packing, donating, more packing, paperwork for the new gallery, web meetings with the renovation crew, and more packing. I got my hair done since finding a new stylist is always awful. I got all my annual checkups scheduled and done, teeth, lady parts, and physical. Finding new doctors is as bad as finding a new stylist. Nikki and I went out with SeoYeon and Janie to celebrate my birthday a few days early. Janie had just had the baby, so she was happy to have a night out. We had such a great time. Janie was breastfeeding, so she did not drink, but that might have been a good thing. She would not have a hangover like the rest of us. 

Finally, it was time. I stood in the empty apartment and looked around. This had been my haven after my life had fallen apart. Now, like the proverbial Phoenix, I was rising from the ashes. I had a new life now. I had grown into a person I never knew I could be. I liked this ‘me’.

I did a final walkthrough and made sure everything was clean and that I had not left anything behind. Once I was satisfied, I closed the door and took my keys to the rental office. It felt like I was closing the door on my old life. My flight was the next morning, so I took Simon to Nikki’s and got him settled in with Bobby and Tori. They adored Simon, and Simon tolerated them. I think he secretly loved the pets and snuggles he got from them though. I hugged and petted him as much as he would allow that night and told him to be good for his Auntie Nikki and his cousins. I stayed up most of the night fangirling with Tori. Nikki and Bobby joined in for a while too.

Nikki drove me to the airport early the next morning and we cried as we said goodbye. It was harder than I expected to leave her. She was my best friend, my sister, my sounding board… the only family I had known for years. But it was time to be with my new family.


	24. My New Life - (Mature)

My flight landed in Seoul just after 7 in the evening. Jinho met me at the airport and drove me to Halmeoni’s. The guys were filming on location and were supposed to have been finished and back home already, but there had been a lot of delays. That meant Minhyuk would not be back until the next day. I was disappointed, but we had already waited this long. I could handle one more night… I kept repeating that to myself because I really did not believe it.

Halmeoni and Harabeoji were waiting for me at the door, huge smiles on their precious faces. Halmeoni patted my cheek, “I told you to be brave and strong and now look at you.” I smiled and held her hand. She had dinner ready and we all sat down to eat together. I told her how much I had missed her cooking and that made her happy. I had missed Chuseok by just a couple of days, but there were still some Songpyeon (half-moon shaped rice cake traditionally served during Chuseok) leftover. I really liked the ones with walnuts in them. I munched on a couple as I helped her clean up. We visited for a little while before they went off to bed. 

Jinho had placed my luggage in “my” room. I started unpacking and reality just hit me. I was no longer separated from Minhyuk by oceans and continents, just asphalt and buildings now. I sat on the bed and fell back, happiness washing over me. I bounced up and continued putting my things away. Mostly I had clothes, cosmetics and skincare, and a few photos and knickknacks that I wanted to keep with me. I would begin looking for an apartment soon, hopefully I would find one close to the dorm.

Jisung had promised to keep a section for me in the new gallery and he was going to arrange a special exhibition for the grand opening. He was trying to arrange a charity exhibition for the grand opening, and said he would let me know more on that as it came together. It was too early right now. I had a couple of days to get settled before I had to start working, and I hoped to spend a lot of it with Minhyuk if his schedule allowed. In the back of my mind, I knew that getting time with him would be challenging, but I would take once a week over once every few months and be thankful. And we had the hiatus coming soon, so we would be together then.

Minhyuk called me on video chat and we talked while they ate dinner. They all looked great. The upcoming break had everyone excited. Most were planning to visit family and just relax for the 4 weeks. They all teased Minhyuk that they knew what he would be doing for 4 weeks. He got embarrassed and started yelling at them. I could not keep from laughing because he was so adorable. They calmed down and settled back in to finish eating. Minhyuk said they would be back at about 3 PM the next day and asked me to meet him at the dorm. He winked at me when he added, “and plan to stay the night. I have a special birthday surprise planned for you.” My heart fluttered, as did the butterflies in my stomach. I had the dream again that night. We were walking the cherry blossom lined path. Sometimes I remembered a little more when I had the dream, and this time I noticed he was holding my hand. His smile was just as brilliant as always.

The next day, I awoke to the smell of food in the air. Halmeoni was up before the birds, as usual, but I was exhausted from the past few days of activity so I slept little later. I had a layover this time, and it was a longer flight than last time. I was starving when I finally managed to get up and start moving around. The excitement of the new chapter of my life returned and I was instantly awake. I looked at myself in the mirror as I splashed water on my face and realized that I looked happy. It was a look that I had not had for years. There had been an emptiness and a hollow look to my eyes… that is until I met Minhyuk. I smiled at my reflection and headed to the kitchen for a delicious meal and visit with Halmeoni.

After I caught up with Halmeoni, I went for a quick swim and then showered. I smoothed rose scented lotion on my skin and dabbed on a tiny bit of makeup. I dried my hair enough to be able to put it up in a messy bun and then packed an overnight bag. Just as I was laying out the clothes I planned to wear, my phone dinged. It was Minhyuk letting me know they were on their way back to the dorm and would be there in about an hour, a little earlier than expected. I bounced up and down as I replied to him that I would be on my way soon.

I had gone shopping for a new lingerie wardrobe after I got back to Atlanta. I got bras, panties, teddies, nighties, and a few other fun items. I wore the short red skirt and ‘Minbebe #1’ t-shirt, along with a white lace bra and panties set that I thought he would like. I checked my hair in the mirror after I got dressed and put on some strawberry flavored tinted lip balm. I told Halmeoni that I would be staying with Minhyuk that night so she would not worry. She grinned that familiar grin and said she figured I would.

Jinho was waiting out front to drive me. I fidgeted the whole way there but tried to chat with him to keep myself calm. We arrived just as they were climbing out of the black vans. I thanked Jinho and jumped out of the car, calling Minhyuk’s name. He turned and dropped his bag and started toward me. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and kissed me. I said, “I missed… you… so much… MinMin!” between kisses.

“I missed you too, Princess. I can’t believe you are finally here!” he said as my feet landed on the ground. My skirt had ridden up and he had caught a glimpse of white lace and hissed through his teeth, “mmm, Sunny-ah… was that a surprise for me?,” he asked and gave me that sexy winky blink as I pulled it back down. I blushed when I realized Wonho and Hyungwon were right behind him and had also caught a little peek. Wonho looked away shyly and Hyungwon was just grinning. At least it wasn’t Changkyun this time.

“Noona!! We are so glad you are here! Hyung has been missing you. Now he will stop pouting,” Joohoney said. They hugged me and pulled me inside. Jinho brought my overnight bag and handed it to me with a grin. I thanked him with a bow and apologized for leaving it in the car. He just laughed and said goodbye.

Kihyun dropped his bags in his room and then went to the kitchen to start preparing food. I offered to help, and he shooed me away, telling me to go make Minhyuk happy. He blushed when he realized what he said, and I just giggled at him. I went back to find Minhyuk on the sofa. He pulled me to him so that had to straddle his lap. I tried pulling at my skirt, but it was a lost cause. I really should plan my outfits better. Minhyuk looked down at the glistening lace and licked his lips. Kihyun yelled from the kitchen that food would be ready in about 20 minutes. Minhyuk lifted me up and took my hand, yelling over his shoulder as he pulled me down the hallway, “we will be back in 20 minutes!” I waved behind me.

He closed the door behind us and the parts of our clothes that were in the way were gone in seconds. We did not bother undressing all the way. He had me against the door with my legs around him and was inside me already. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from being loud and he groaned loudly. “It is okay, jagiya. You can be free here.” I cried out as I shuddered around him and he followed right behind me. He kept me pinned to the door after I put my legs down so I could regain control of them. He stroked my face and pushed my hair back behind my ear and said “hi, Noona” with a smile. I laughed at him and kissed him.

We came back out and the guys all cheered. My face turned bright red, but I curtsied to them instead of hiding, and they all laughed. Changkyun walked over and put his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder and said, “we are proud of Hyung. He obviously has some impressive moves.” Minhyuk started after him and Kyunnie ran, squealing and giggling. Minhyuk caught him in a head lock and made him apologize, which he did laughing.

Dinner was delicious and Minhyuk placed bites of meat on my rice, just like I had seen in dramas. It was such a sweet gesture. He watched me eat and smiled when I ate well. He promised a proper birthday celebration and apologized that he had not been able to set it up for today. After we finished eating, we helped Kihyun clean up the kitchen and then they played. They were on a high after a successful comeback and tour but exhausted too. They were giddy and hyper. I looked at Changkyun and asked, “you guys aren’t about to dance around naked, are you?”

“Would you like that, Noona?” he asked with a wink. My eyes grew huge and I slapped his arm.

“No, I most certainly would… not!” He laughed at me as he caught my hesitation. I blushed at the mental image of the 7 hottest men on the planet dancing naked in front of me. I shook my head to clear it and looked at Minhyuk. He looked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking. He gave me a sexy little pout and wink. He reached behind him and grabbed a throw blanket off the couch and held out his hand. I settled in the V of his legs and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck and I felt the electricity all the way down my spine.

They finally began to calm down and we all sat around talking and laughing. They told me stories of things that happened on the tour. Things did not always go smoothly, but it made for good entertainment later. After a while, Hyungwon fell asleep. Wonho and Shownu lifted him and took him to his room. Joohoney gave me a hug and went off to bed. Kihyun went off as well. It was just Minhyuk, me, and Changkyun, who kept looking at us and smiling.

“Wae? Wae? Wae?” Minhyuk said loudly.

“I am just so happy for you guys. I also can’t help but wonder where you developed those skills you have. Hyung you need to teach me.” Minhyuk threw a pillow at him and my face turned as red as my skirt. He laughed as he caught the pillow and hugged it to his chest. With his chin resting on it he looked at us seriously and said, “really I am happy for you. I want to find my someone too.” He got up and kissed the top of my head and smacked Minhyuk on his as he went off to his room.

“Finally alone,” he hugged me close. “We have the room to ourselves tonight. I.M is staying in Kihyun’s room.” I turned to look into the eyes that held my soul.

“I can’t believe I am finally here with you.”

“You came halfway across the world to be with me. I can’t believe _that_.” He took my face in his hands and continued, “I love you Sunny-ah. Thank you for coming here to be with me. I am sorry we can’t be together all the time, but I will make time to be with you.” He brushed my lips with his so softly, so tenderly, it brought tears to my eyes. He stood up and helped me up from the floor and lifted me into his arms. He carried me to his room and laid me gently on the bed.

He laid beside me and said, “we don’t have to be in a hurry now. We can take our time…” he traced his fingertip along my jaw, down my neck, between my breasts, and down my stomach, stopping at my bellybutton. He lingered there and circled it, then continued his journey backward up to my lips. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, then kissed the corners. My lips parted and he hovered over them allowing our breath to mingle. He nuzzled my lips and planted tiny kisses along my jaw, up to my ear. He started nibbling my earlobe then moved to the spot just behind it that drove me wild. I whimpered and clutched his arms as I arched against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. He slid his hand down and then up under my skirt and cupped my ass. He squeezed and massaged it, then pulled my leg up to his waist. He slid his hand back down until he found the prize he sought. I was soaking wet for him already and he whispered in my ear, “you drive me wild, jagiya. You melt at my touch.” He took my mouth and our tongues danced.

“I want to hear you purr tonight,” I said as I rolled him over and straddled him. His bulge straining against his pants caught my attention and I rubbed myself against it. A small moan escaped his lips and he grasped my hips. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and he reached up to caress my breasts through the white lace.

“So sexy... may I taste them?” he asked so sweetly that I could not refuse. I leaned down and he took one bud into his mouth, sucking gently. I writhed against him and he released the clasp between my breasts, letting them fall free. He cupped them and teased my nipples with his thumbs. I reached into his sweatpants and stroked him. He arched against my hand, and a deep moan escaped his throat. I pulled his pants down and he sprung free. I giggled and he nipped my nipple with his teeth. My head flew back and he continued his attack.

I leaned down and started my own assault. I nibbled his ear and nipped down his jawline, his neck, then down lower and captured his nipple with my teeth and sucked, just like he had done to me. I slid my hands under his shirt and then lifted it up. He raised to allow me to slip it over his head then wrapped his arms around me and captured my mouth. I pushed him back onto the bed and resumed my attack, slowly moving lower until I hovered over his swollen member **.** I teased him with my hot breath and he grasped at my shoulders. I lowered my mouth and tasted him with my tongue and then took his tip into my mouth. His sharp intake of breath was all the encouragement I needed. I slid lower, taking more of him, probing and teasing with my tongue. I flicked my eyes up to him and his head was pressed back against the pillow and his mouth open. He looked so sexy. I raised my head and growled, “look at me,” he raised his head and slid an arm behind it so he could watch me. I held his eyes with mine as I devoured his cock. His breath was shallow and his hips were rising to meet my rhythm. My hair was getting in the way, so he reached down and tucked it behind my ears. He began moving faster and I responded, keeping up his pace. His head flew back, and a guttural moan escaped his throat as he released. His body shook and then he relaxed against the bed. He pulled me up and held me tightly, stroking my back. “Sunny-ah, that was incredible. We are celebrating your birthday, but you gave me a gift.”

“I missed you and I wanted to show you how much. And being with you is the best gift I could ever receive.” I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. He held me for a few minutes while he recuperated, absently stroking my shoulder with his fingers. He looked peaceful and relaxed. His eyes were closed, and those perfect lips were parted slightly. He was breathtaking. I just watched him breathe for a few moments.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned and looked at me, “wae? Is something wrong?”

“Anni, I just love looking at you.” I sighed and snuggled closer, “I have never been lucky in my life. I don’t know why or how fate chose me, but I am the luckiest girl in the universe. Everything has worked together to bring me here… to you.”

“I feel the same way. You are the luckiest gi…” I started tickling him and he started laughing loudly, begging me to stop. I was straddling him again, this time he was trying to get me off him so I would stop. “Mianhae, mianhae!” I slowed my assault and he flipped me over, pinning my arms above my head. “You are being naughty again,” he growled against my lips as he crushed them against his.

I responded by raising my hips to his and wrapping my free leg around his waist. He continued to hold my arms with one hand and lightly traced down my side with the other, not tickling me but still raising goosebumps along the way. My nipples immediately grew hard and he took one in his teeth and teased it with his tongue. I writhed under him, I wanted to touch him, but he kept my hands up high. I broke one hand free and grasped his head, but he slid his hand back up to mine and reclaimed both. “No, no, no you remember what happens to naughty girls, right?”

I nodded and whispered breathlessly, “I think I need another lesson…” he kissed me hard then bounced off the bed and rummaged in his drawer. When he came back, he had a silk scarf which he tied around my wrists and then to the bed. It was not so tight that I could not pull free if I wanted… _if_ I wanted. He looked at me with a questioning look to see how I felt about this new adventure. I smiled at him in acceptance and bit my lip. My eyes followed his every move as he slid my skirt and the lace panties down and off. I was now naked and vulnerable. I trusted him completely.

He proceeded to taste my body, exploring with his fingers, lips, and tongue… nibbling along the way. He was taking his time and making sure not to miss any spots, except one which he only teased with his breath. I wanted him so badly, but he would not give in. He just kept up the sweet torment. I writhed against the bed, bucking my hips in a feeble attempt to bring him to me. He straddled my thighs to keep me from wrapping my legs around him and looked down at me. He smiled at me the way he knew made my knees weak. I was mewling and whimpering for him to touch me, moving my hips as best I could.

My body ached for his touch, and I did not know how much longer I could handle his exquisite torture. “Minhyuk, please, please now, I need you. I need you so badly,” I begged him. He placed one knee in between mine, and then the other. He caressed my thighs and slid his fingers up to the inner crease of my hip and stopped just short of the place I wanted him to touch.

“Is this where you want me?” he lightly brushed my core with his fingers and sucked in through his teeth as I answered with a whimper. “Jagiya, you get so wet for me and I haven’t even started,” he purred as he pushed my legs further apart and then lifted them so my ankles were against his shoulders. “Let me give you what you need, Jagi”. He lifted my hips off the bed and slid into my drenched folds, loud cries escaping us both. I exploded almost immediately and he felt my muscles pulsing around him and thrust into me harder. “Oh Miiii… Minhyuk!” I cried out as my body convulsed. His hands held my hips and he used the leverage to go deeper with each thrust. I was unable to control my cries and turned into my arm to muffle them as much as I could, but it was no use. “Oh yes, Sunny scream my name.” eI was riding a tsunami of pleasure and I peaked again and again. I felt l like I was falling through space and I could not reach out to him.

He slowed his pace a bit and released my wrists from the scarf. I reached down and held onto his arms and felt steadier. He suddenly flipped me over and pulled me back and resumed his powerful thrusts. I buried my face in the bed and gripped the sheet with both hands. I was drunk on him, on this feeling. “Minhyuk!” I screamed into the bed as I shattered again, this time he cried out “Ahhh Sunny!” and I felt him throbbing and pulsing inside me. His body shook and we collapsed onto the bed. Neither one of us could move for moments after.

We finally caught our breath and he pulled me against his chest. I rested my head in the crook of his arm and I could hear his heart beating strong and steady. He picked up my hand and brought my wrist to his mouth and kissed it tenderly, smiling at me. “Happy birthday, Jagiya,” he whispered. I smiled back at him and he winked. “I have another gift for you.” He rolled over me and got up to get his bag. He pulled out a beautifully wrapped box and placed it on my stomach. I carefully opened it so that I did not destroy the wrapping. He got impatient and helped me rip into it. It was a brand new phone just like his.

“You need a new phone now that you live here. I added you to my plan. We are family now.” He grinned proudly. “There is something else. Look under the box.”

I pulled out a case with a little hand-painted Minhyuk on it. He held out his phone beside it and it had a little matching Sunny on it. When placed side by side, they held hands. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen! My eyes filled with tears and I hugged him tightly.

“Thank you so much, this is amazing! Couple phones with Minhyuk-painted cases!” I held it to my chest to show how much I would cherish it.

“Special art for my special lady,” he said. We sat up for a while getting my phone set up and then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, we were awakened by laughter coming from downstairs. He tossed me a t-shirt and pair of drawstring shorts to put on. We stumbled into the bathroom and brushed our teeth together then ventured downstairs into the main area. Once again, we were greeted by cheers. We were in a house with 6 other men and were not very quiet, so they were fully entitled to the good-natured teasing. I should be embarrassed, but I was proud instead.

Kihyun greeted us with steaming mugs of coffee and a knowing grin. We sat down at the table, and they all started their usual ribbing. Minhyuk just sat back proudly. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, kissing me sweetly. He looked back at the members and said, “should we tell Noona the good news now?” They all agreed that now was a perfect time. I looked at Minhyuk, my face full of curiosity.

“First, tonight is Joohoney’s birthday VLive. Then we will have a private party for just the 8 of us. But we will also have a new single for Christmas and then…”

Joohoney jumped in and excitedly continued, “we will have a new single and some solo projects coming next year, after hiatus. We have been working on some collaborations too. And Hyungwon is going to star in a drama!”

I turned to Hyungwon, “Wonnie! Congratulations! That is so exciting! I know it will be a hit and I can’t wait to hear the songs, Honey! And I am sorry I have not wished you happy birthday yet!” I went over and gave him a hug. Changkyun stepped in to get one as well. Minhyuk grabbed me by the arm playfully and pulled me back.

Then Minhyuk added, “There’s more. Two things, actually.”

I cocked an eyebrow at him, “More?”

“Mmm hmm, more. The little one is that we have all been invited to a Halloween party and I would like to do a couple costume and introduce you to my friends.” He paused to see how I felt about this.

“How much news is there? I feel like I have missed so much! I love Halloween and I have never gotten to go to a fancy party before. This should be fun! Ohh! We must pick something awesome! Now what is the ‘big’ news?”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” I nodded. “Okay then. During hiatus I am taking you away on a trip for 2 weeks… just the 2 of us.” He put his hands on my hips and twisted me back and forth gently as he spoke.

“Are you serious? Just you and me?” I asked excitedly.

Minhyuk answered, “yes, just us. No cameras, no members, no work.”

“Where? Where are we going?” I bounced up and down and the guys started laughing.

“It is a surprise. I am not going to tell you yet. You will have to wait.” With that, he kissed my nose and stood up. “I need to shower.” I just stood there stunned as he walked to the stairs. “Coming?” he asked with his hand out to me. I grinned and chased him up the stairs.


	25. Party Time (Mature)

I talked to Nikki after I got home and told her about Minhyuk’s surprise. She asked me if he had given any hints as to where but did not really bug me for more information... which was not like her at all. Something was off, but I could not put my finger on what it was. I had known this girl over half of my life, and she was hiding something. I asked her what _or who_ it was, and she told me she had a headache and wasn’t feeling great. I accepted this answer, but my spidey-sense was still tingling. She was up to something and just did not want me to know. When she did that it was usually because she knew I would try to talk her out of whatever trouble she was getting into… usually a man was involved.

When we had celebrated Joohoney’s birthday, we drank and got a bit wild. Changkyun got a bit clingy when we were dancing and Minhyuk had to pull him away. He was just holding on to me, not really doing anything out of line. I got Nikki on video chat and she distracted him for us. It was mid-morning for her, so she took a break at work and spent it flirting with a pouting Changkyun. I think he just wanted the companionship. I wondered if something had happened during the call that she did not want to tell me. I knew she would spill it when she was ready.

The gallery renovations were coming along nicely. I was in love with the space and could envision galas and fundraisers in the main hall and exhibits throughout. It was going to be fabulous. Jisung finally let me in on his plan for the grand opening. He wanted to do a charity fundraiser for orphans. He had talked to some of his Hallyu connections and had a couple of idols and actors on board to donate some original works. I was sure Minhyuk and Kihyun would love to contribute and volunteered to recruit them. We had an opening date set and I started organizing the artists and guest list, with Jisung’s help.

The SM Halloween party was an annual company event, but over the years it had evolved into a bigger production than before. It was now a multi-company party with idols and actors from all over. It was massive! The costumes were incredible, and I felt a bit like a fish out of water. This was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life. I had been around celebrities at our gallery functions countless times and never had been starstruck before.

For the past several years I just existed. I wasn’t living. The galas and fundraisers were something I looked forward to. I felt valuable and useful when managing them… a part of something important. Having the A-list there just validated my efforts. But too many times I had seen those people in a different light than what their public personas portrayed and was unimpressed or even downright disgusted. Somehow this was different. Perhaps because the Korean culture is different on a whole, or maybe it was just simply because I was a fangirl and these men were sexy and flat out gorgeous. I’d had a soft spot for Asian men for quite some time, and I was surrounded with the best of the best.

Since Minhyuk loved calling me his Princess, we had decided on Prince Charming and Cinderella costumes for the party. Our costumes were stunning. Minhyuk had ordered them from a special place that he knew. He looked like a dream in his satin brocade suit. It was ivory and light blue with gold accents. My gown was light blue organza with embroidered flowers covering the bodice and scattered around the skirts. I felt like a fairytale princess in it. When we had gone for the fitting, I was expecting a simple costume like what you would order online from a costume shop, not a true ballgown. Minhyuk said that I deserved to be treated like a princess, and that he wanted everyone to see that I was _his_ princess. You can imagine where that conversation led.

Our masquerade masks had been made specifically to match our costumes. Unlike the mask he wore on King of Masked Singer, these only covered the top half of our faces. His lips were easily identifiable and most everyone knew about me, so we were not truly incognito but there was still a mystery surrounding our identities. Some of the other costumes were just fun and did not hide the identity of the wearer. Others were harder to identify. We were somewhere in between.

We mingled, we danced, and we drank. Neither one of us typically drank much, but it seemed there had been several festive occasions where we partook. Tonight was another of those occasions, because the drinks were strong and plentiful. It did help to relax my anxiety a bit and help me interact more easily. I don’t do well in large social groups. If I am Master of Ceremonies or mingling with patrons, I am in my element. Drop me in a party with people I don’t know, and I am a wallflower.

The members had all arrived separately tonight. Hyungwon was dressed as an anime character that I did not know. Joohoney and Changkyun decided to do a sort-of couple costume, Little Red Riding Hoodie and the Big Bad Wolfie. Changkyun was the wolf, naturally. Kihyun brought back the Young Flexer, Wonho was Captain Korea, and Shownu said he was a secret agent… he was wearing a tux and looking very dapper. I think he just did not want to wear a costume.

After we had walked around enough to create a buzz, we went to the dance floor. It was a slow song and we pretended to waltz, but neither of us knew how so we just faked it and laughed the whole time. Mid-dance, we stopped because all eyes were suddenly on us and we heard murmuring even with the music playing loudly. It was a bit awkward. I felt like people were waiting for us to reveal our identities so they could know for sure, probably me more than him. Minhyuk whispered to me that we should play it up and do a big reveal.

We turned away from the eager faces and removed our masks, just like on the show. We turned and the room erupted in cheers and gasps and I heard someone yell, “I told you that is who it was!” Minhyuk bowed and I followed suit. People gathered around us and Minhyuk introduced me as his Princess Sunny.

We spent the rest of the evening dancing and laughing. He introduced me to many of his other friends. I met so many idols and actors that I could not remember everyone. Some of my biases from other groups cut in to dance with me throughout the night … Jaehyun and Johnny were first, then JB and Jackson, Wooyoung, N and Ravi, and several members of Seventeen. Kai, Sehun, and Xiumin came over and talked to me for a while. I told Kai about how Tori was crazy about him and he smiled a shy, but huge, smile. I blushed when Xiumin complemented me.

I felt like the belle of the ball that evening. If this had been a few months ago, I would have been in a puddle on the floor, but now they did not phase me… well maybe they did a little. I would not be human if being around all these handsome men did not cause a little bit of swooning to occur. It was still quite the experience and I very much wished that Nikki could be there for this. I wasn’t impressed by their celebrity status… just their pheromones.

Minhyuk let the other guys have fun dancing with me, but he maintained a watchful eye in case anyone got out of hand. He was very protective of me, and I think he was getting a bit jealous that everyone wanted to be close to me. He trusted me, but not necessarily the other men. He finally had enough when a toasted JB tried to grind against me. I was getting a bit inebriated by this point and did not even realize it. Minhyuk came to the rescue and pulled me away and into his arms. He nicely but firmly asked him to back off. JB smiled and hugged us both. Then the other MX members came over and danced with us. At one point, we were all out there together and ended up doing Hyungwon’s famous club dance.

We were out well past the stroke of midnight and no one turned into a pumpkin, as far as I could tell. I saw some things that answered a few questions I’d had about how idols date. I promised Minhyuk that these things would stay forever secret. It was an incredible night, and it only got better when we got home. He had rented a carriage to pick us up from the venue, which was a real surprise. I truly _was_ a fairytale princess that evening.

I had definitely had a bit too much to drink and was a bit unsteady trying to get out of the carriage that I thought was still moving. Minhyuk was waiting at the bottom for me, his hand out for me to hold onto. My “glass slipper” caught in my skirts and I tumbled toward him. He caught me and spun me around, like it had been on purpose. I giggled and held on to him because I was very dizzy now. He lowered me carefully to the ground so that I could catch my balance. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and I fell in love all over again. He truly was my handsome prince and I suddenly felt very emotional. Even though it was soju enhanced, it was a true emotion. I took his face in both hands and looked him deep in the eyes and said… or probably slurred, “Lee Minhyuk, how are you so perfect? You are my soulmate and you are my real life Prince Charming.” I kissed him before he had a chance to say anything back. He just smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

“Sunny-ah, you are the perfect girl for me. My only regret is that I did not find you sooner.”

“Mmm, you would not have wanted me sooner. I was pretty messed up,” I laughed and gestured drunkenly. He did not laugh with me. He lifted my head so that I had to look into his eyes, a serious expression on his handsome face. Suddenly I felt steady.

“I would have wanted you no matter what. You were meant to be by my side. I love you, my princess.” He kissed me deeply and I felt like I was floating. We heard giggles close by and realized that there were some young girls who had spotted us and had their phones out filming. We waved to them and he put his arm around my waist to steady me as we headed inside the dorms. They were far enough away that they probably could not hear us, but we were sure they got lots of photos and probably a nice little video. It was okay though. We were not hiding from anyone anymore, and we looked really great in our costumes.

I was shivering by the time we got inside. To have that much fabric, the dress was not very warm in the Korean winter. When we got inside, Minhyuk drew a hot bath and then helped me out of the gorgeous gown. I clumsily assisted him with his suit. We hung them carefully as to not let them get wrinkled.

When the deep tub had filled, we slid into the bubbles facing each other. The hot water warmed my chilled body and I finally stopped shivering. We soaked and teased each other under the water. We were very relaxed and still a bit drunk. We got out and dried off and went to the bed. We heard the others in the kitchen and tried to be quiet but kept giggling instead. We made love as quietly as possible, but that still wasn’t very quiet considering our current lack of inhibition. A bit later, Changkyun knocked on the door an asked if it was safe to come in. We put on t-shirts and shorts and let him the room so he could get into his own bed. We all talked and laughed for a while until I finally fell asleep in Minhyuk’s arms. I could hear them still talking as I nodded off. “I love this woman, Kyunnie. Do you think I am moving too fast for her? I need to be close to her. I have never felt this before, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to scare her off.”

“Hyung, if what I see is any indication, then I think you are right on target. She seems just as crazy for you.” Minhyuk kissed my forehead and that was the last thing I remember before the dream. More cherry blossoms and now a gown, maybe inspired by the one tonight? I could not be sure.

Minhyuk’s birthday was only a couple of days later. The eight of us went bowling to celebrate. I had a romantic dinner and a very special gift planned for him the next evening, and I had made arrangements for everyone to let us have alone time at the dorm.

During our many chats, I had told Minhyuk that I enjoyed bowling and that I used to be pretty good at it. Jackass’s company used to have a team and we were on it… well, I was on it. He would go for the free drinks. It had been at least 10 years since I bowled, and I did not know if I would still be any good or not. He said I could warm up first before we started keeping score to let me get loosened up.

Minhyuk decided he wanted to challenge me and made us each a team captain. I hoped that my skills did not let me down after so many years of not using them. I let him choose his team because it was his birthday. He chose Joohoney, Changkyun, and Wonho. I got Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Shownu. The winning team was paying the bill and buying the drinks afterward. We each had 2 warm up balls and then we would start the competition. We had a little side bet going. Whoever won got to pick a fantasy to act out together.

My first practice ball went in the gutter. I was annoyed, but not willing to let that deter me. The guys on my team were regretting their placement and Minhyuk was enjoying it a little too much. I stretched a bit more and poked him playfully in the chest and said, “just wait. I was just getting warmed up.” After that it came back quickly, muscle memory I suppose. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed this. I got a strike on my next ball. I turned to them and they were all cheering, even Minhyuk’s team. “Okay, that is more like it. Let’s go! I am ready now!” I threw my fist in the air and high-fived my team. Minhyuk winked and nodded, acknowledging the challenge.

My competitive side started coming out and Minhyuk and I kept taunting each other when our own team would hold the higher score. The stakes were high for the two of us. Finally, the last round finished, and we totaled the scores. Minhyuk’s team won by only 10 points. He walked around with his arms out nodding his head saying, “yeah, baby, yeah!” He was playing it up and really gloating at his victory. I made a crown out of a napkin and placed it on his head.

“I am not really sure that our bet had a losing side,” I whispered as I winked at him.

We went for drinks after bowling. We were all feeling pretty relaxed already, so we were laughing and cutting up with each other. Minhyuk was very hyper that night and very playful, not just with me but with the members too. I guess it was the high from winning and it being his birthday, but he was a bit more extra than usual that night. He was annoying Joohoney to no end and he finally snapped at Minhyuk. Minhyuk looked like he had been slapped and started pouting. I consoled him by stroking his hair and pulling his head to my shoulder. He nuzzled in closer and I felt him relax a bit.

We got our second shot down and were starting to feel the effects of the Soju. Minhyuk looked at me and smiled a very sexy smile with his tongue touching his top lip. He didn’t say anything, he just winked at me. He turned back to the members and poured another round for everyone. I had no idea what he was up to, but I was feeling a bit frisky myself and open to whatever he had in mind.

A few minutes later, the guys were having an animated discussion about what their best concept had been since debut. Minhyuk took my hand and we slipped away to the back of the bar to the office. He closed and locked the door behind us. I was worried we would be seen, but Minhyuk was not worried about it. They were friends with the owner, so he had access to the private areas.

The next thing I knew, I was against the wall and his body was fully pressed against me. He tangled his hand in my hair and crushed my mouth with his. He was aggressive and demanding, his tongue sought mine urgently. His other hand was under my shirt kneading my breast and rubbing his thumb over my hard nipple. He reached down and unfastened my jeans and then his own. He leaned back slightly and looked into my dazed eyes and said, “I am claiming part of my prize,” with a wicked smile on his face. He kissed me again and then pulled my pants and panties down to my knees, then grabbed my neck and held me to kiss me again. Very much in control, he spun me around and pushed me forward so that I was bent over the desk. He slid a finger into my dripping core and I let out a small whimper. He groaned and plowed into me. I cried out and pushed my hips back to take his rock-hard length. He was holding my shoulder and slamming into me hard and fast and I wanted more. I was not able to move much and I could not widen my legs because my jeans were at my knees, keeping them locked in place. I wanted him deeper inside me, “ _Minhyuk_ , _please,”_ I begged _._ He stopped and pulled my jeans down further and helped me pull one leg out, then slid back inside me. I widened my legs and he slid in as deep as he could go. I cried out again, “oh yes, _yeees!”_

“Do you like it, baby? You like it hard like that? You are so wet and tight, oh you drive me insane!” the dirty talk was new and it completely sent me over the edge.

“Oh my…. Miiiinhyuk!” my body shook from the intense orgasm. I literally saw stars and felt the room spin.

“Sunny! Ahhhhh!” he cried out as he joined me. He collapsed against my back and we had to take a moment to catch our breath. We finally stood up and he turned me around and asked, “Did I hurt you? I think I got a little rough.” He caressed my cheek and looked concerned. I held his hand against my face and smiled at him.

“No, you did not hurt me. I rather enjoyed it, in case you didn’t notice,” I laughed a bit shyly. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

“We should probably get back out there. They probably noticed us missing by now.” We put ourselves back together and straightened up the desk before we left the room.

“I hope your friend doesn’t find out what happened in here,” I said sheepishly. Minhyuk just laughed. We rejoined the guys and they were still on the same topic. Minhyuk injected that the Tarzan concept was his favorite. They looked at him like he had been there the whole time and continued the conversation. I squeezed his thigh and winked at him. I said the 3-piece Suits concept was my favorite and the sexiest of ever. Minhyuk winked at me.

The next day they had to work for a bit and do another VLive birthday celebration with Monbebe. I had convinced the others to give us a night alone, so they all scattered afterward. When Minhyuk came home I was there alone. I greeted him at the door wearing a black bodycon dress and one of Kiki’s aprons. I had on black back-seamed stockings and a garter belt underneath, and nothing else. I wore red spiked heels and was still shorter than him, but at least I did not have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss him.

I was making an American style dinner with steak medallions braised in a burgundy wine sauce, roasted parmesan potatoes, and a green salad. I chose a nice bottle of wine to pair. He followed me to the kitchen and stood behind me while I finished cooking and kissed my neck. He slid his hand along my thigh and up under my skirt. I wasn’t ready for him to learn what, or wasn’t, under there and it was hard to concentrate and I almost overcooked the meat. I shooed him away and asked him to go open the wine. Kihyun’s apron protected my dress and I tried to clean up the mess as much as possible as I went.

I plated the food and took it to the table. I hung the apron on a hook and smoothed my little black dress. I had candles and fresh flowers decorating the table. Minhyuk chose some music to fit the mood. He had lit the candles after he opened the wine. I was a bit nervous as I had never cooked for him before. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, “I hope you like your dinner, but if you don’t then I am sure you will at least like dessert.” I gave him a wink and bit my lip. He pulled me close and gave me a kiss.

“It smells delicious. I am sure it will taste delicious too. I know dessert will be,” he stuck his tongue out at the side of his mouth and gave me that smile again. I could have had him right then, but I held back. It was really difficult though. I thought about sitting on his lap while we ate, but that would have just been awkward. We sat down and started eating. I watched with anticipation as he took the first bite. The meat was tender, so we were off to a good start. He put the first bite in his mouth and closed his eyes, “Omo, Sunny this is delicious!” He quickly took another bite. I smiled and started eating mine. My first home-cooked meal was a success! In Korean tradition the older person typically starts eating first, but we had an agreement that we would not observe that between the two of us… really the eight of us, because I asked the other members to do it as well. It highlighted our age difference and it made me uncomfortable.

I had gotten a cake for him and brought that out next. We fed each other bites and giggled like teenagers. We finished the bottle of wine and were feeling a bit relaxed, and quite a bit aroused.

We started slow dancing to a ballad. It felt so wonderful being held by him. I rested my head against his chest, and we swayed to the music. I could have stayed like that for hours, but the next song had a sexy beat and the mood changed. Our romantic moment transitioned into a sensual one. His hands slid from my back to my hips and he pressed against me while nuzzling my neck.

I stepped away and slid my hands up my sides and lifted my hair as I swayed my hips side to side. I teased him and he grabbed my waist, pulling me against his hips. I leaned back, my breasts in the air and my leg raised against his thigh. He braced me and trailed his fingers down my cleavage. I walked him backwards and pushed him down onto the sofa and continued my impromptu striptease. I had never done anything like this, but it felt good. I saw the appreciation in his eyes and when he bit his lip and his gaze grew smoky, I knew I was getting the desired effect.

I had no signature moves, so I faked it. I just moved with the music and gave him a bit of a lap dance. He tried to pull me to the couch with him, but I was having too much fun playing with him. My dress had a very long zipper, so I dipped down in front of him and turned, lifting my hair so he could unzip it. He went very slowly, kissing my back as he went. I stood up as it got lower. When he got it all the way down, the dimples at the base of my spine were visible. He touched them and traced the cleft of my ass. He pulled the garter belt and let it snap back gently. I turned back around and held the dress up against my chest. I was undulating my hips and swinging my hair, and I teasingly slid one arm out at a time. My hair was wild by now and I felt flushed all over. I saw his reaction in his pants and wanted to jump on him, but I held back. I pushed my breasts together in the dress and slid the fabric down slowly. My nipples were rock-hard and peeked out from behind the dress. He reached for them and I moved back, just out of reach. I held my finger up and wagged it back and forth at him. I wasn’t finished teasing him yet. I slid the dress down a bit more and as my hips swung from side to side, I let it drop the rest of the way. I stepped out of it and kicked it out of the way. He hissed through his teeth when he saw what was underneath. He was rubbing his thighs and motioned for me to come to him. I leaned over and stuck my breasts in his face. He kissed them in turn and tried to catch my hips. I slipped back and continued my tease. I started to unhook the stockings and he reached out and took my hand to stop me.

“No, leave them on,” he said huskily. His eyes were heavy with desire and his bulge was straining against his pants. I knelt in front of him and started unfastening his belt and untucking his shirt. I slid his zipper down and reached inside his pants and freed him from the restraint. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it under my knees. He slid himself forward a bit so I could have better access. I stroked him with my hand, and he growled. I lowered my head and flicked my tongue across the tip and he growled louder. He tasted salty and sweet. I lowered my mouth and took all of him. He pushed his hips forward and reached out to push my hair back. I looked up at him and he was watching me, watching as my mouth covered him and he disappeared in it. My tongue danced along the underside of his shaft and he was breathing heavier. He called my name and told me how good it felt. I teased, licked, and sucked him. I stroked his thighs and held him as I slid up and down. He threw his head back and cried out, “ahhh, Suunnyy!” as he convulsed and released. He had a few aftershocks and finally his body relaxed. He pulled me up onto the couch and kissed me.

“Happy birthday, my Prince,” I smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

“Best present ever,” he said huskily. We snuggled on the couch for a few minutes as he traced lazy circles on my back. I slid my leg over his thigh and nestled in close and listened to his heartbeat. It always soothed me and was one of my favorite sounds. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hands inside it. His skin was so smooth and tight against the toned muscles. He was slim, not muscled like Wonho, but he was very toned and sexy. I felt his response to my caresses against my thigh.

“Ready for round 2?” I asked. He lifted my face to his and winked. We got up and blew out the candles, I picked up my dress from the floor, and we headed to the bedroom. Clean up would have to wait.


	26. Hiatus (Mature)

The first snow of the season came the next day. We were walking when it started and Minhyuk stopped and held out his hand to catch the huge flakes.

“You know, if you are with the person you like when the snow first comes, you will find true love together.” He wiped a snowflake from my cheek and continued, “and if you are with the person you love, you will be together forever. I am with the person I love. Do you think you can put up with me forever?” he looked into my eyes, right into my soul with those perfect chocolate eyes. I felt my insides turn to jelly.

“Yes,” I nodded. “Yes, I can.” He smiled and kissed me. He took my hand in his and slipped it into his pocket as we walked.

The end of the year was a busy time with so many member birthdays, award shows, holidays, and their regular schedules. We celebrated Kihyun’s birthday with another party and more cake. Next, we observed American Thanksgiving together at Halmeoni’s house. It was their first and I wanted it to be a special memory for everyone. Finding a whole turkey and all the traditional trimmings was difficult, so I did the best I could and faked it the rest of the way. The point was being with those you love, not the actual food. I taught Kihyun how to make some of my favorite foods and we blended the two cuisines for a stellar dinner.

The boys performed at MAMA and a couple of other big shows. I was able to attend all of them and got to watch from backstage. My fangirl heart was filled and Minhyuk laughed at me when I giggled uncontrollably. 

It snowed on Christmas. That was the first white Christmas I had seen since I was a kid. It did not snow much in Atlanta and when it did, it was usually in January or February. And then it melted so quickly that we just had ice when it refroze. The guys had been really busy the past few weeks, recording their Christmas single, making a video for it, filming for holiday show, and taking turns guesting on Minhyuk’s show. Everyone was more than ready for the hiatus. They had all made their plans and Minhyuk still would not tell me where we were going.

I called Nikki and the kids and we video chatted while the kids opened their gifts from me. I had sent them a few weeks ago. They each got bonus gifts, signed Goms from their favorite members. Bobby loved Joohoney and Tori was crazy about Wonho. And of course, I sent Nikki a special Danygom that she could snuggle with at night. A little subtle encouragement on my part.

Nikki caught me up on everything back home. Simon had bonded with Tori and rarely left her side. He slept with her, he snuggled with her, he followed her around like a puppy (don’t tell him I compared him to a dog!). He didn’t even do that with me. Tori was crazy about him too. Nikki said that Simon even let her trim his claws. He never let me do that. I always had to take him to the vet for nail trims. I missed him, but I was also happy that they had become so close and he was happy. It was going to be very difficult on him to come here and I was beginning to question if that was the right move.

Nikki still wasn’t very chatty about the trip and I knew something was going on. She would normally be bugging me to death about it, but she wasn’t. I got the impression it had something to do with Changkyun but could not be sure. Usually when she got tight-lipped like this it was because of a man. Nikki dated occasionally, but never for very long. Since her husband had died a few years ago, she had not wanted to get too close to any man. Kyunnie was the first one to make her googly-eyed though. I was doing ok with the age difference, but I knew it would be a challenge for her since she had kids. Time will tell.

They were finally officially on hiatus, and I was more than ready. Minhyuk called and said he was sending a car to Halmeoni’s for me. He was waiting inside when the driver opened the door for me. He teased me all the way to the airport because I kept begging him to tell me where we were going. He had the tickets in his wallet and would not let me see them. I knew it was someplace warm because of the clothes he told me I needed to pack, but that is all he revealed.

We were easily spotted in the airport, even with his ball cap and mask, and fans were taking our picture. We were holding hands and Minhyuk just pulled me closer against him, as he waved to them. We weren’t hiding anymore, and he was proud to have me by his side.

We approached the airline check-in counter and I was about to find out our destination. I was trying not to bounce in anticipation as I watched the ticket agent’s face. He handed her the tickets and turned to watch me as the agent read the ticket. When she said Maui, I almost squealed out loud. I bounced and grabbed Minhyuk’s arm, “Maui? Chincha? I have always wanted to go there!” The agent was trying not to laugh as Minhyuk told her it had been a surprise. She leaned to me as she handed him back the tickets and whispered, “enjoy your vacation. Fighting! We are all rooting for you!” I looked at her wide-eyed and smiled back. I thanked her and shot her a finger heart.

I was floating through the airport, or maybe it was the moving sidewalk thing, but it felt like I was floating. I turned to Minhyuk and held his shirt with both hands and he wrapped his arms around me. “You are really good at keeping secrets. I can’t believe we are going to Maui!”

“I am glad you are happy. This will be the first of many trips. I want to show you the world, Sunny-ah,” he tilted his head so that the bill of his cap rested on my head and we heard squealing nearby. There was a group of girls that had spotted us. They were either filming us or taking our picture, so we just waved to them. Minhyuk shocked everyone when he gave me a toe-curling kiss, leaning me backward like in an old movie. The girls all swooned and kept recording. This was just not something you do in Korea.

“Wow, that was… wow,” I said out of breath when I was upright again. He smiled at me and acted innocent. I knew it was for the benefit of the fans, but I was the one really getting the upside of it. “Our vacation isn’t exactly going to be private, is it?” I laughed.

“As private as I can make it. Monbebes are everywhere. I am used to it, but I know you aren’t yet. Sometimes I want to hide away from them just to have some privacy,” he said with a hint of sadness, “but they are the reason we have a career so I am thankful to them every day.” His comment melted my heart. This was the reason I had loved being a Monbebe for so many years.

“I just fell a little more in love with you, Lee Minhyuk and I did not think that was possible.” He looked at me with a curious expression. “Fans are a direct reflection of a group. You boys are really humble and you adore us Monbebes. We truly feel it through every interaction. The fact that you could easily, and somewhat justifiably, resent your fans but are grateful instead just verified that to me.” He smiled and kissed me again. The fans kept their distance, but stayed with us as long as they could. They were not heading to our gate.

It was a 9-hour flight and we were comfortable in our business class seats. I took out my sketch pad and drew him while he rested. He played some games on his phone. We talked. We napped. We watched some episodes of a K-drama together. It was so _normal_. I was still in shock that this was my life now, that this man was the one in my heart. I did not realize that I was staring at him and when he caught me, he asked what was wrong.

“Nothing is wrong. Absolutely nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky I am and how this is a dream come true.” My eyes filled with tears and I smiled up at him. “I love you, MinMin.” He nuzzled my lips and stroked my hair.

“I love you too, Jagiya.”

Minhyuk had more than a surprise destination up his sleeve… he had rented a private villa on the beach for us. It was incredibly romantic and breathtakingly beautiful. With the 19-hour time difference, we had actually arrived before we left, which was hard to grasp to my tired brain. We freshened up and ordered room service. I texted Nikki and Halmeoni that we had made it to the room safely and then walked out to the beach while Minhyuk talked to the guys for a moment. He joined me and slipped his arms around my waist and looked over my shoulder at the waves. We were standing ankle deep in the water and it was so warm and inviting. I told him I wanted to come out after we ate and got settled in.

We headed back and had a delicious meal and then changed into our swimsuits. I could not wait to get to the beach. We walked along the sand and then chased each other in the water like children. We splashed and frolicked until he caught me and pulled me close. I was reminded of that day in Halmeoni's pool and my body responded by melting into his kiss. He held my face in his hands, the saltwater splashing droplets as the waves hit our bodies. There was only us in that moment. He was my world and nothing else existed. He picked me up and carried me to the blanket we had laid out on the sand and set me down like a china vase. He never took his eyes off mine.

We lay facing each other. He stroked my cheek and pushed my wet hair out of my face. He cupped my head with his hand and brought my mouth to his. He kissed me softly, more of a caress than a kiss. Then he pulled me to his chest and just held me there. I could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. We were not rushed, we had no responsibilities looming, we had no audience. We savored these precious moments of just being together.

We were getting drowsy and did not want to fall asleep in the sun, so we headed back inside. We rinsed off the sand at the outdoor shower, which was made to look like a waterfall, and then went inside and took a real shower. We lounged on the bed in the fluffy robes that were hung on the bathroom wall. We fed each other fruit and licked off the juice that fell on our skin. We made love, slowly and leisurely, and then napped.

We were famished when we awoke, so we dined at one of the more casual restaurants on the property. After dinner, we walked along the beach and watched the amazing sunset over the ocean. This was perfect. I could not describe it with any other word. Perfect. I had always dreamed of coming here. Nikki and I used to talk about our dream weddings and proposals in high school, and mine had been the beach on either Maui or Fiji. Hers was being proposed to in a field of flowers while horseback riding with her love. Hers never happened either. Robert had proposed to her over pizza and Jackass never truly proposed. He assumed and I went along with it.

Maui was a great choice because we could have privacy and he could get away from the public eye for a few days. I was learning just how stressful it can be, being under constant observation. There was a cabana on the private beach in front of our villa. Minhyuk stretched out on the chaise and pulled me to sit against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and we watched more and more stars appear in the sky as the sun dropped below the horizon. He asked me where I wanted to explore tomorrow. “Right here,” I looked back over my shoulder at him. “I want to stay here with you and just relax. You have been going full speed for so long, I want you to rest.” He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

We spent the next 2 days in the villa and on the beach. We only left to eat dinner. All other meals we ordered room service. Minhyuk was developing a bit of a tan and he looked so good. He was beautiful no matter how light or dark he was, but there was something about a golden Minhyuk that was incredibly sexy. Maybe it was because he was relaxed and in love, but it was wonderful to see.

We explored the island the next couple of days. The Maui Ocean Center had a whale exhibit, so we went there, and he was like a kid in a toy store. The loud boy was back, and it was adorable. We spent hours in there and I learned a lot about whales. I understood his obsession with them after seeing them so close up. I was overwhelmed by their size and how graceful and beautiful they are despite their mass.

We went on a whale watching excursion and Minhyuk was so excited that I think the whales could hear him! He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. After he calmed down a little, he told me how male whales will sing to the female whales… and then he sang for me. Just then, one swam toward the boat. He told me they call that being “mugged” by a whale. The boats have to stay at least 100 yards away, but who is going to tell a 40-ton mammal that he or she cannot have a closer look at the tiny humans?

We went hiking and I took a million photos. We saw volcanoes…. Another million photos. We went to a Luau and watched Hula dancers. We went snorkeling and saw giant sea turtles. We saw waterfalls and pineapple farms. We went shopping and he bought me a beautiful light blue tropical print dress. It had a scooped neckline and was sleeveless. The skirt flowed out and it had tiny shell buttons down the entire front to just above my knees where it split open. I was admiring it in a shop window but was not going to pay that much for a dress. While I was distracted with a Hawaiian Shave Ice truck, Minhyuk slipped away and bought it.

The next evening Minhyuk said he had arranged a special dinner for us on the beach. I decided to wear my new dress and I tucked a plumeria flower in my hair over my left ear. A table had been set with tiki torches and candles around. A beautiful bouquet of local flowers was on display in a crystal vase on the table. He was wearing white linen pants and a pale blue linen button up shirt that matched my new dress, and his hair was blowing in the breeze. He was absolutely beautiful and he took my breath away. His hair was light brown currently and looked perfect with the little bit of golden color of his skin.

Dinner was amazing and so was the company. His eyes sparkled and they had a playful glint in them that night. He took a ton of selcas of us. We danced in the moonlight to the rhythm of the waves and he sang to me. I was hanging on every note and melting a bit more with each one. We went back to the table and finished off the wine.

Some moments were just overwhelming to me. Less than a year ago being with him was still just a fantasy. I shook my head to bring myself back. He had learned to interpret my moods and expressions, so he just smiled at me and held my hand on the table. “yes Jagiya, it is real. I feel it too.” I smiled back at him and he raised my fingers to his lips.

He stood up and led me almost to the edge of the water to watch the sunset. He stood behind me and nuzzled my neck. He told me how happy he was to be with me. He walked around in front of me and held my face in his hands. The flames from the tiki torches flickered and danced in his eyes, and I was lost in them again. “Sunny-ah, I

love you more than there are stars in this sky. I need you to know that every day. I need to be able to show you that every day. I want to come home to you after a long day of work. I want to have coffee together in the mornings and hold you at night. I need you in my life.” He knelt down in front of me on one knee and took my hands in his. “Sunny-ah, you are my someone. Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?” A beautiful velvet box appeared out of nowhere. He opened it and inside was a white gold band with 2 filigree whales wrapped around a dazzling diamond. It was stunning in its beauty and its simplicity. My hands flew to cover my mouth and they were shaking against my face. Without hesitation I nodded my head wildly and answered him, “Yes, Minhyuk, YES! You are my someone too, and I would be honored to be your wife.” He slipped the ring onto my trembling finger and stood up, held me, and spun me around. We both were crying, but there was no sadness. Just pure joy.

“Hold on, we need to capture this moment,” he pulled out his phone and took a selca of us against the backdrop of a gorgeous island sunset. My hand was on his chest, displaying the beautiful ring. “Now, one more thing. He made a call and suddenly, the other 6 members were on the screen, hugging each other since they could not hug us.

They all had flowers. Joohoney said, “Noona, you are going to be our hyung’s wife and we are so happy for you both.” They all got down on one knee. Then Shownu held out his flower and the others followed suit. They all asked in unison, “Sunny-ah, will you accept us as your brothers?”

I squealed and started bouncing with even more joy, “Yes! You are Minhyuk’s family and you are mine now too. I love you all so very much!” They all cheered and started dancing around and singing the Congratulations song to us. Minhyuk was so proud and he had one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on his face. We all said goodbye and he put his phone away and turned back to me. I was overwhelmed with emotion and I was smiling with tears streaming down my face. This was the happiest moment of my life to date. I had thought nothing could top the moment when Minhyuk had told me he loved me, but this was the winner.

“How do you think Simon would feel about a puppy sibling?” Minhyuk said in a quiet voice, holding my hands to his lips. We laughed and then he kissed me. He swept me up into his arms and took me to the cabana. We were giddy and excited at our new future together. I held up the ring and it sparkled in the moonlight.

“How long have you been planning this? You designed this ring, didn’t you? It is simply stunning and I will cherish it always. And all this…” I waved my hand at the villa, “this was the perfect proposal, Lee Minhyuk. Even down to your clothes. I could not have planned it better myself.”

“I started planning when you said you would come to Korea with me. That is when I put my plan into action.” He paused, “but Fiji was over 30 hours in an airplane, so I went with Maui.” He smiled that devious little smile of his.

“Wait, Fiji… what…” and at that moment I knew why Nikki had been acting so strange when I told her we were headed to Maui. “Oh, you really are savage!” I rolled ever and pretended to spank him. “I really owe her big for this one!” he laughed with me and then flipped me over so that I was under him.

His kiss made my heart flutter and my head spin. His arms were bracing on either side of my head and he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and asked, “have you ever made love under the stars?”

“Ask me again tomorrow,” I said breathlessly as I reached for him. His mouth took mine and our passion ignited. He was hungry for me and I was aching for him. He sat back with one knee still on the chaise and the other on the floor for balance. He started unbuttoning my dress at the bottom. I tried to slip it off, but he stopped me and kept going. With each opened button, he caressed my skin, going higher and higher until it was completely open. I had not worn a bra and I had tiny little lace panties on. He inhaled sharply when he saw the wisp of fabric that barely covered anything. His hunger showed in his eyes. He cupped my bare breasts and then planted tiny little breathy wet kisses on them.

I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, letting my hands slide along his heated skin, and then I unfastened his pants. He let his clothes fall to the side as he knelt down and kissed my belly and then moved lower to the lace barrier. He looped his fingers under the ribbons on the sides and I lifted my hips so he could slide them down, caressing my thighs as he went. Once free, he planted more little kisses along the freshly exposed skin. He nuzzled my core and slipped his tongue between my lips to tease me. He guided one leg up over his shoulder and slipped a finger into me and his tongue found my swollen bud. He teased and sucked until I exploded. He quickly pulled me up so that I was straddling his legs on the chaise. My body was still quivering from the last orgasm and when I slid down onto him, I immediately shattered again. My cries were drowned by the waves and Minhyuk mimicked their rhythm with his thrusts. I rode him until we both crested and our bodies crashed back to earth.

After we felt we could stand steadily, we walked hand-in-hand to the water. We had a private beach, so there was no one around to see us skinny dipping in the Hawaiian moonlight. We waded and walked along the edge of the water, giggling as the waves captured us and pulled the sand from under our feet. The moon danced on the water and in his eyes.

We spent the rest of our time visiting the other islands, horseback riding on the beach, making love, and just enjoying the freedom of being together without schedules and responsibilities. It was our last day in Maui and I was a little sad, but excited to get back and start planning our new life together. We decided to start looking at places to live when we got back. I could not live in the dorm with him and he needed to be close to the members and the company, so an apartment was the best option. We couldn’t set a date yet because he needed to see what their plans for the next year were going to be. I was still in a bit of a daze that this was happening, and there was so much to do! I had only a work Visa, so I had to look into making it permanent. We had to register our marriage and plan the wedding. We talked about how things would be with his schedule. Thankfully, he had already completed his military service so I would only have to give him up for tours and appearances.

We came back to the dorm from the airport. We brought our luggage inside and Minhyuk took me in his arms. “I can’t wait until we are married.” He put his forehead against mine and suddenly several voices screamed “surprise!” The guys came running to us and pulled us into a group hug to end all group hugs. They put crowns on our heads and pulled us to the main room. They had decorated the dorm and had a special cake made for us.

Kihyun had prepared a delicious meal and we ate together. I kept eyeing the cake. Korean cakes were light and delicate, not like the overly sweet, heavy things we have in the US. I had discovered them at the Korean bakery by the gallery in Atlanta. The bakery that I try to stay away from because they have too many delicious things in there. I know we had cake 4 times for birthdays already, but each time was special. And this was our engagement cake, so it was even more special.

“Mmm, this looks amazing! Oh cake, how I adore you...” I cooed as Kihyun handed me a plate with a slice on it. I took a bite and savored it. My head went back slightly, my eyes closed, and I made yummy sounds. When I opened my eyes, Minhyuk was looking at me like I had been looking at the cake, and the others were looking away awkwardly... except Changkyun who was enjoying the show. I winked at Minhyuk and kept eating my piece, very slowly and sensually. It wasn’t intentional at first, but when I saw the effect it was having, I could not help but tease him. I smiled a little seductive smile at him as I licked a bit cream off of my finger. I think he was jealous of the cake.

The guys decided to join in and they started teasing us. Minhyuk got up and started teasing back. Changkyun laughed, “come on, there are 6 other MEN in here. You have no consideration for us, Hyung!” We knew he was playing, and Minhyuk started chasing him around the room. When they passed by me, I grabbed Minhyuk’s arm and pulled him for a kiss to distract him from his prey and let Changkyun escape. He smiled and sat down to finish his cake, which was good because I would have if he didn’t.

“I could call Nikki for you, Kyunnie. She seems to be quite taken with you,” I said as I put the last bite of cake in my mouth. He looked at me and smiled.

“Good idea, but I already have her number,” he wiggled his eyebrows, stuck out his tongue in that sexy way, and held up his phone. He then disappeared from the room. I just laughed at him and proceeded to scrape the last bit of delicious cream from my plate.

Joohoney leaned back in his chair, “I am glad the bet is over.”

“What bet? What do you mean?”

“Noona, you remember, don’t you? The one I said hadn’t happened yet?”

“Oh yeah… now I do. Are you finally ready to tell me?”

He laughed, “yes, I can tell you now. When Hyung met you again he was positive you were the one he met before. He was also positive you were ‘the one’. He made us promise that if he was right and if he could convince you to marry him, we would all propose with him. We thought he was crazy, for many reasons, and we did not understand what he meant,” he paused and leaned in, propping his elbows on his knees. “He told us that if you agreed to marry him, it was a package deal. It is all 7 of us, not just one. So then if he was asking, so should we. It made total sense then, and of course we said yes.” He smiled and those dimples appeared. “So, when he called that day, we were all ready for it.”

Tears welled up in my eyes, “Honey, that is so sweet. I am so happy to have 6 amazing brothers now.” He reached over and squeezed my hand. Minhyuk had been watching my reaction when Honey told the story. I looked over at him and he had such a sweet and loving expression on his face that I wanted to freeze it in my memory forever.

The guys had interrupted their own vacations twice. Once to co-propose, and again to come home and celebrate with us. It was time for them to head back to their families now. Wonho asked when Minhyuk was going home. He looked at me and said, “well, I was thinking we would go in a couple of days, after we get over the jetlag. They are excited to meet my princess and I want to tell them the good news.” He smiled and took hold of my hand.

My head snapped up and my eyes grew as big as saucers. “Omo… your family! I have… to meet your…. your parents…”


	27. Meet The Parents (Mature)

I heard the blood rushing in my ears and felt a panic attack looming. Sensing my impending freak out, Minhyuk stood up and pulled me into his arms. We had talked about meeting his family, but it was more of an abstract idea and because things had moved pretty fast, I had not really been thinking about it. And now I was faced with reality and totally panicking.

I had not had the best relationship with my former in-laws. Okay, I had a horrible relationship with them. Jackass’s mother had hated me. She tolerated my presence, only because his father made it a point to keep the peace. Frankly, any woman would have been treated the same in my place. She was not a kind woman and was overly attached to her son. My fear was justified based on my experience.

“Jagi, it is okay. You don’t have to be scared,” he stroked my hair and held my head to his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady. My heart was about to fly out of my chest, and my crown started sliding off my head. He reached up and caught it before it fell to the floor.

“What will they think of me, Minhyuk? I am not Korean, or even Asian for that matter. I am a lot older than you, and I am divorced. They are going to hate me! It will be like one of those chaebol dramas!” there I went, spiraling again. He just started laughing and rocking me. The other members tried to help, but this was really Minhyuk’s territory.

“But they already love you.” I pulled my head back and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“How…”

“I have been talking about you since the beginning... before the beginning actually. I told my mom about you last year.”

“Last year… you mean the concert?? When I gave you that lame little whale?” I was in complete shock now.

“Yes. I fell for you that day, I just did not know how hard yet. I have already told you about that. I told her then that I hoped I could find you again someday. She told me if it were meant to be, I would. And here we are.” His smile was so sweet and perfect. My panic faded and I felt my heartbeat begin to return to normal. “And the whale wasn’t lame. It was beautiful and means a lot to me,” he added with a kiss.

“How can you be so sure? I…” he cut me off with a gentle finger against my lips.

“I just know. I know my family. I have even sent some of our selcas so they can get to know you. Eomma said you are beautiful, and she can’t wait to meet the girl that owns her son’s heart.” That chipped away at my resistance quite a bit. “They learned a long time ago that what they want for me may not be what I want for myself or even what is best for me. They did not support me being a singer at first. Look how that turned out.” He smiled and put a finger under my chin to lift my eyes to his. “I love you Sunny-ah. They will love you too.” He placed a tiny kiss on my lips and held me close, both arms wrapped around me. I was safe. I was secure. I was home.

The others all chimed in that I was overreacting and that his parents were going to love me. Changkyun came back into the room and jumped in. “What did I miss?” Shownu told him what had happened, and he came over and wrapped his arms around me and Minhyuk. “Noona, you know you two were meant to be. You don’t have anything to worry about…” he paused then continued. “Except Hyung’s brother might try to steal you.” Minhyuk lunged at him and started protesting loudly. Changkyun laughed and ran away looking back at Minhyuk hot on his tail.

“Minjun is married and has a son! How did you forget that?” Minhyuk started after him.

“Mianhae! Mianhae! I was kidding, hyung!” he squealed as Minhyuk caught him and slapped the back of his head. Changkyun pretended to be injured and dropped to the ground dramatically. Minhyuk had no sympathy and kicked him in the butt. Changkyun got up and tried to hug Minhyuk. Now Min was running from Kyunnie. It was quite entertaining to watch them.

Minhyuk finally came back to me and placed the crown back on my head, “I’ll be your king. And baby you’ll be my queen.” He took my hand and paused with a smile as he saw the lyrics registering in my brain. “Whatever it is, I’m ready for everything. I’ll make you mine, the end.” He added his own words to the song, “let’s go to bed. I need to hold you.” He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I followed willingly as we said goodnight. Some members headed back to their families and some went to their rooms to head out the next morning. We washed up and cuddled for a while in the bed, talking about his parents. We drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, exhausted from our flight and the excitement of the day.

The next morning, I awoke wrapped completely in his arms and his leg over my hip. His face was against my neck and I could feel his even breathing against my skin. Even asleep he had control over my body. I felt that familiar stirring in my lower abdomen as his breath tickled the sensitive spot behind my ear. I tried to shift but he just pulled me tighter to his chest and wrapped his leg further around me. He nuzzled my neck with lazy lips and said in his husky sleepy voice, “where do you think you are going?” I caressed his calf and slid my hand up his smooth, toned leg, all the way to his hip and then pulled him closer.

“Mmmmm, I am not going anywhere.”

“That is what I thought,” he said sleepily, and began to press his hips against me and I felt him grow hard against my back. I let out a small moan as he started teasing my nipple with his thumb and kissing my neck. He slid his leg off my hip and then pushed it between my legs. I lifted my leg over his and he reached down and felt that I was ready for him. He moaned against my neck and growled, “Sunny-ah, you drive me crazy.” he growled as he positioned himself between my legs and slid into me. His head tilted back, and he let out a louder moan as he held himself there for a moment. He moved very slowly, pushing deep and then pulling back. He was going slow on purpose and I was grabbing at his leg and trying to push against him. He pulled back and rolled me onto my back. I wrapped my legs around him and he centered himself before slowly sliding back into my aching core. I raised my hips up to drive him deeper. I bucked my hips to get him to speed up. He continued his deliberately slow movements. He loved teasing me like this, I could see it in the sexy little smile on his face.

“Minhyuk, _please_ ,” I begged, and he responded by grabbing my legs and putting them on his shoulders, but still he took his time. I was writhing and mewling for more of him. Finally, he pulled back and then thrust hard into me and I cried out, my head flew back, and I grasped the bed and held on. He pulled back slowly and then thrust hard again. I was on the verge of climax and he was toying with me. Finally, he started thrusting hard and fast and I cried out as my body shuddered. I felt his body shake and then he collapsed on top of me. He rolled us both sideways and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

“Good morning, Jagiya,” he said against my forehead as he placed tiny kisses there.

“Mmmm, good morning,” I purred. “You sure know how to get my blood flowing.” I smiled up at him.

We had slept in and discovered that we had the dorm mostly to ourselves. The only other person there was Hyungwon, who was still asleep. It is no secret that this could last for several hours. Kihyun had made breakfast and left a note that everyone else had gone on to see their families. Today we intended to choose a venue for the wedding while he had some time, but we were both feeling lazy. We showered after we ate breakfast and then snuggled on the couch. We watched some episodes of his favorite anime and looked at a few apartment listings.

Minhyuk had not told the company about our engagement yet, so he needed to go and take care of that. He took me with him. I was a bit nervous, but these were technically his coworkers and he said that we should get to know each other a bit. They started drafting a statement, but Minhyuk said he wanted to announce it himself to Monbebes… after telling his family. Then they could follow up with their announcement.

We stopped by Halmeoni’s so I could get some fresh clothes, ones that were more appropriate for the cold weather. I had not brought much with me because there just wasn’t enough room in my suitcases. We were heading to Gwangju early the next morning and we really had not unpacked from Maui yet, so it did not take long to get everything together. We just needed to change out our beachy clothes for warmer ones. I was still really nervous about meeting his family and could not let it go.

“They are going to hate me. I cannot possibly be their ideal type for you,” I insisted as I folded a warm sweater and placed it in the suitcase.

“Didn’t we already talk about this, Jagi? They already love you. Stop being paranoid and just relax,” he stroked my hair and held my head to his chest. I could feel his frustration, but I was having a hard time pulling myself out of the fear. “Shhhh, you are working yourself up. You have watched too many dramas. Eomma is not like those crazy chaebol moms. Trust your fiancée,” he leaned back and smiled when he said that.

“Fiancée… wow, I am still not used to that. It feels like a dream… a wonderful, warm, perfect dream.” I cuddled in closer to him and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I felt safe in his arms and finally started to relax a bit. I was still anxious, but I trusted him. I looked up at him, “say it again…”

“Fiancée… Almost husband.” He grinned and booped my nose when he added the last part. I felt warm and squishy inside and forgot about the fear for a moment.

We thought about taking the train because it was half the travel time and we could relax, but we also wanted privacy, so we decided to drive. Minhyuk had gotten his license when he returned from the military. Hyungwon was going to go with us so he could see his family too. We finally got him awake and ready to go, and then we loaded into the car. Minhyuk took the wheel first. I was not licensed to drive in Korea, so it was all on them. Not that I minded spending 4 hours in the car with two of the most handsome men on the planet.

The drive with those two was incredibly fun. They told me stories from before they debuted, about auditioning and being rejected, and how they stuck together and never gave up. They told funny stories, sad stories, and everything in between. We sang, we laughed, and we cried. It was fantastic.

When we finally arrived in Gwangju, Hyungwon’s family met us and took him home. Minhyuk drove us to our hotel to check in and freshen up. I was growing more nervous by the minute. Having Hyungwon with us was a welcome distraction and I had not been focusing on it so much. With him not there, that was _all_ I could focus on. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose, held my breath, and exhaled slowly. I did this several times, but it wasn’t helping. Minhyuk reached over and held my hand and started singing to me. This helped. His voice soothed me like nothing else in the world.

I turned my head and just looked at this beautiful man sitting beside me. He pulled up at a red light and stopped singing. He just looked at me and tilted his head to the side and said, “I love you, Sunny-ah.”

“I love you too, Minhyukkie. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I sure am glad I did it!” He held my face in his hand and leaned over to kiss me and the car behind us blared its horn. He pecked my lips quickly and grinned then started driving again.

A few minutes later, we arrived at our hotel. It was just too uncomfortable to stay with them as a couple, so he decided we should get a room. After we checked in, I freshened up my hair and checked my face. I didn’t usually wear much makeup and I wanted to make sure what little I did have on wasn’t greasy or smeared. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a quick pep talk. I came back out and Minhyuk was unpacking our suitcases. He turned around and was holding a lacy camisole top. He held it up and looked at me with raised eyebrows, “so when are you planning to wear this?”

“Whenever you want,” I wrapped my arms around him and leaned against him. “Or I can leave it off, whichever mood you are in.” He kissed me deeply and pulled my hips closer.

“Hmmm, that is a tough decision. I bet you look very sexy in it, but I already know you look very sexy out of it too,” things were starting to heat up but we needed to get going. I also did not want to have that “freshly effed” look when I met his parents. He kissed me once more and we reluctantly moved apart.

“What do you think of this for first impression?” I laid out a conservative dress and low-heeled pumps. I started to pull my hair up to make it seem a little less wild, but Minhyuk stopped me.

“You will look beautiful, whatever you wear. You don’t have to worry, I promise. Just be yourself, Jagi.” He held me to his chest and rocked me, kissing the top of my head. I looked up into those deep, dark eyes and felt safe. I knew that whether or not they loved me, he did. That would not change. This gave me some comfort, but it would be really nice to get along with my future in-laws for once.

We arrived at their home and I was terrified. I could stand in front of a room of strangers and give a presentation about an exhibition and not be this nervous. I was holding on to my purse so tightly that my knuckles were white. I looked over at Minhyuk and he was so calm that I wanted to shake him. He thought it would be more comfortable to have dinner at their house instead of the typical restaurant. It was not a meeting of the families, it was just me.

“Why aren’t you nervous?”

“I know they will love you. I am not worried.” He reached over and tucked a stray bit of hair behind my ear and then stroked my cheek. Just that little bit of contact from him brought my anxiety down to about half of what it was. “You look beautiful tonight. But then you always do,” he smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss. “Ready?”

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “yes, as ready as I can possibly be.” I returned his smile and waited for him to come around. Minhyuk is a gentleman and expected me to let him do these things. I enjoyed being treated so well for a change.

We headed to the door and it flew open before we got all the way up the walkway. Eomma came running out and grabbed hold of him. “My baby!” He was so happy to see her that I thought he was going to start crying. His father was right behind her and he also gave him a huge hug. Minhyuk proudly introduced me and Eomma took my hands in hers and welcomed me to their home. Appa came over and greeted me as well. His brother, Minjun, and his wife appeared and did the same. _So far, so good,_ I thought to myself.

We went inside and they were asking Minhyuk many questions about his vacation and what he had been doing. He was answering them as best he could without spoiling the surprise. Eomma had prepared a delicious meal for us so we all sat down to eat. We waited for Appa to begin and all dug in. I knew that I needed to eat well, but my stomach was tied in knots. I tried to eat enough so as not to be disrespectful. Minhyuk kept placing meat on my rice and I caught his mother watching us. I think I caught a hint of a smile, but I could not be sure. I nodded my head respectfully at her and kept eating.

After dinner, the conversation turned to me. They asked me a lot of questions about how we met, how long I had been a fan prior to that, my background, my family, my career, you know… the usual things that parents want to know about their child’s love interest. I answered honestly and unashamedly. I knew that they would appreciate that and would probably feel I was hiding something if I didn’t.

Minhyuk and I offered to help Eomma clean up dinner. She told Minhyuk to go visit with his father and brother. Minjun’s wife was tending to their toddler. I got nervous again. She had me alone without Minhyuk as a buffer. We began washing up the dishes and she told me how Minhyuk had been talking about me for a long time. He told her he had met a fan that he wanted to see again because he felt something with her that he had never felt before. Then when he did find me, he told her that he thought I was the one. She told me that she wanted to support him because she wants him to be happy, but she was scared that this girl he was infatuated with was only a crazy fan. Moms worry about these things, she added.

“He is my oldest and I know he has had the chance to meet lots of Korean girls. I also know that he does not want them. We always expected him to bring home another idol or someone in his industry since it would be easier to meet someone there. But he surprised us when he chose you, someone from across the world.”

“Yes, he did choose me,” I set the plate down that I was rinsing and turned to her. I felt a bit on the defensive, but I kept my composure. I knew she was just being honest, and not trying to jab at me. I paused before continuing, “I want you to know that I love your son more than I thought possible. I am not a crazed sasaeng, even though I did start out as a devoted fan. I am sincere in my feelings. I have never met anyone as kind-hearted, smart, charming, and absolutely perfect as our Minhyukkie. I am truly in love with him and I will treasure him for all eternity. I want only his happiness. I am a part of his life, and I would be honored to be welcomed as part of this family.”

“Sunny-ah, you are the first girl he has brought home,” she paused and collected her thoughts. “You have kind eyes and I see how you look at my Minhyuk-ah. I believe you are sincere. He mentioned the age difference. You look much younger than I expected, and you are a beautiful woman. I understand how you caught his attention in the beginning.” Eomma looked deep into my eyes as if she were searching my soul, and then her eyes crinkled at the corners and her face lit up with a smile.

“We learned long ago that Minhyuk-ah has a good eye for people. If he chose you, then you are deserving of our respect. Welcome to the family, Sunny-ah.” She held out her arms and I went to her. She hugged me tight and rocked me, just like Minhyuk does. I felt a tear roll down my face and just then Minhyuk walked into the room. He saw us and his face almost spilt in two from his smile. He came over and wrapped his arms around us both.

“I knew you would love her, Eomma! Isn’t she amazing?” he almost sang as he started bouncing and spinning us in circles. Eomma laughed at him and told him to settle down. That did not stop his smile though. We pulled the group hug apart and Minhyuk turned to me and put his hands on either side of my face, wiping the tear trail away with his thumb. “See? You were worried for nothing.” He kissed my forehead and then turned back to his mother and did the same. He stood between us and held each of our hands, “you are the 2 most important women in my life, and I am so happy right now. Let’s go out here, the kitchen can wait. I have missed you guys. I have some things to tell you all.” He pulled us with him, and we all walked into the living room. His father and brother were already sitting and talking. Haeun had just put DaeHyun down for the night and was sitting with Minjun.

Minhyuk directed us both to sit down but he remained standing. “Everyone, first I want you to know how much I love you and I have missed you. I am sorry I can’t visit more often. With all the new things that are happening, it might be a little harder for a while. I have some news… a couple of things actually.” He paused and looked at me, “Sunny doesn’t even know this yet because it just happened. I wanted to tell you all together.” He continued, “I am going to do a movie OST collaboration with Melody Reign! A Hollywood film OST!”

We all stood and cheered for him. Melody Reign was one of his favorite singers turned actress. Her voice was incredible and her vocal style would be well-suited to Minhyuk’s. “She actually asked for me! The agency just told me today that they are working out the details. She is the movie lead and it is about her meeting a Korean man and falling in love. Sounds familiar, I think,” he winked at me. Minhyuk was beaming. This was a huge deal, being that it was a Hollywood film and not a k-drama. Mostly Kihyun and Shownu got the OSTs, so for Min to get chosen for a project this size was impressive.

“Hyun Bin is the male lead, so it will be popular here too. And we will attend the premier when it comes out.” He took my hand, “and I will have you by my side.”

His brother broke out into first verse of the Congratulations song and we all joined in. He had more to say though and held up his hand. “The members and I have decided that we will slow down a bit after this comeback and begin to focus on ourselves for a while. This hiatus has shown us that we need time. We need to be people as well as idols. I am hopeful Sunny will help me learn how to do this,” he looked at me and winked and gently tugged my hand as a signal to stand with him. “I need to be able to be home more often now because I am going to be a husband to this beautiful and perfect woman.” I stood at his side and he kissed my cheek. The men cheered and his mom started crying. She stood and wrapped her arms around him and started swinging him. He looked confused and a little bit in pain from the crushing hug.

Eomma pulled him back so she could look at him, “It is about time! I was beginning to think you were going to marry your career!” I saw him relax and smile again. They hugged each other tightly. Eomma stood up and pulled me into the hug. The others joined in, welcoming me to the family. Minhyuk was happier than I think I have ever seen him, except maybe that day when I said yes.

This day had been quite an emotional roller coaster for me. I enjoyed their company, especially once I knew I was welcome. It had been a bit stressful before that. I was thrilled for Minhyuk about the OST collab and it was also comforting to know that he would be home with me a lot more instead of on tour and away filming shows all the time. His father asked where we planned to live, and he told him we were looking for an apartment close to the agency. His mother spotted my whale engagement ring and lifted my hand to look at it more closely.

“This ring in exquisite. Did my Minhyukkie design it?”

“He did. I am so proud to wear it.”

“I imagine so. I take it he has not announced the engagement yet?”

“No, not yet. He wanted to tell you first. He will announce it to the fans when we return from vacation.” She patted my hand and wished me blessings for the marriage. We talked more about when we thought we might set the date, locations, who to invite, and she gave me some pointers for getting married in Korea.

When the evening wound down, we said our goodbyes and headed back to the hotel. His mother was a bit upset that we were not staying with them, but his father stepped in and reminded her how awkward that would be. She finally relented and let us go, but made us promise to come early the next day for breakfast. He told her how much he missed her cooking and assured her that we would be there.

Minhyuk was really excited during the ride back to the hotel and I just had to laugh at him. “I was right, wasn’t I?” he gloated.

“Yes, you were right. I was getting a bit worried before you came in. I didn’t think she was going to accept me at first. But it seems she did.”

“How would she not? You are beautiful, kind, honest, amazing, and I love you. She had nothing bad to find.” His words made my heart swell and I reached over and squeezed his thigh, because he had both hands on the wheel.

“Hmm, is that a suggestion?”

“No, just a thank you,” I laughed.

“Can it be both?” he shot a quick glance and wink in my direction.

“I suppose it could be. What did you have in mind, future husband?” he grinned bigger at those words.

“I will think of something, future wife. We are almost there.” I leaned back in my seat and thought of some ideas of my own as I looked at his profile. The setting sun on his skin made him look like he was glowing. Maybe he really was after tonight’s festivities.

He reached over and held my hand for a moment, then slipped his hand under my skirt. He teased me quickly and then put his hand back on the wheel. “Mmmm, it seems like you already have some ideas. I need to catch up.”

“Why would you think that?” I asked innocently as I rubbed the bulge in his pants. He let out a soft groan. “I am just sitting here minding my own business.” I heard his sharp intake of breath as I squeezed him through the fabric.

“I am going to have to pull over if you don’t stop that,” he growled.

“Stop what?” more fake innocence.

“Jagiya, you know exactly what you are doing to me.”

“I really don’t know what you mean. You should tell me what it is that I am doing to you,” I could see the hotel just up the road, so I continued my game. I had recently discovered how much I loved it when he talked dirty to me and I was trying to encourage him to do it now.

“Ahhh, you make me crazy! I need to have you right now. I need to feel you wrapped around me. I…” he paused and cursed at a car that cut him off. He stopped at a red light and looked directly into my eyes.

“Go on…”

“I need to taste you. I need to be inside you, to feel how wet you are, how tightly you hold me when I am inside you,” now he was talking and I was completely on fire for him. The intensity in his eyes just elevated the flames.

“How do I taste? Tell me…” I was breathless from his words. The light changed and he had to break his gaze away.

“Oh Sunny-ah, you taste sweet, like honey,” he looked over at me and licked his lips. “So very sweet.” I was ready to pounce on him, but we were at the parking garage. I had to control myself for a few more minutes. The anticipation was almost painful.

We almost ran to our room once we got parked. As soon as the door was shut and locked, he was on me. He kissed me hard and we fell back against the door. His hands were lifting my skirt and mine were unfastening his belt and pants. He slid my panties down and I lifted a foot out of them. He lifted me and slipped right into my wet core. We both cried out from the sensation. He started thrusting and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to the chair and sat down so I could straddle him. He held my hips and lifted me up, then slammed me down onto him. I could not hold back and shuddered around him. I heard him groan loudly and felt him pulsing inside me as I cried out his name. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, resting his head on my chest.

I leaned back to look at him. I had another of those emotional overload moments. I stroked his jaw with my finger, and he lifted his face to me, his eyes filled with love. I felt the same in my heart. He kissed me and said, “I can’t wait to be your husband.”


	28. Whirlwind

We spent the rest of the week with his family. His mother showed me photo albums and scrapbooks of Minhyuk growing up. She told me stories and let me see a bit of what made him the man he had become. Some of her stories made him get shy, but I loved hearing every word. He was such a devoted son and dedicated to his career at the same time. Spending this time together made me fall even deeper in love with him.

Honestly, I never thought I would be getting married again. Jackass kinda ruined that whole experience for me. I knew it would be different with Minhyuk though. He was a good man… a kind, decent, genuine, and honorable man. The fact that he was handsome, talented, and crazy about me was icing on the proverbial cake.

At the end of the week, we headed back home without Hyungwon. He was staying with his family for the last few days of hiatus. Minhyuk probably would have, but we needed to get some things done while he was free. On the ride home, I looked at apartment listings and read them to him. We selected a couple of places to check out and I called to set up the viewing appointments. One was only a couple of miles from the dorms and the other was almost next door. The prices were insane, but anything decent in that area was going to be. We decided it made more sense for me to stay with Halmeoni until we found an apartment to find one of my own.

The first thing we needed to do was secure the venue and this meant picking a date. Minhyuk’s schedule would have a lot of influence on this, so we would have to work with the company to nail one down. Then there was the guest list. It would pretty much be his people. Between the people his parents would invite and all Min’s celebrity friends, it would be a large event. Nikki, the kids, SeoYeon, and Jisung and his wife Janie, were all I had to contribute. And Halmeoni, of course, but she was for both of us. 

There was a lot of paperwork to handle. I had to go the US embassy and get an Affidavit of Eligibility for Marriage before we could register our marriage. We needed to order invitations… after we picked a date and venue! Western or traditional Korean… which way would we go? I also told him that I wanted to take his name, which is not traditional in Korea, but it is in the US. We talked about these things while he drove. He asked me which style of ceremony I wanted.

“Well, I was kinda hoping for Western style. Every girl has her dream dress and imagines how her groom will look at her when he first sees her,” I dropped my eyes shyly. “But I also want you to have what you want. If you want a traditional Korean wedding, then I would love that too. You look so incredibly handsome in a tux. But you also look incredibly handsome in a Hanbok, so either is a winner,” I was rambling. He just laughed at me.

“My dream wedding is the one with you as my bride,” he looked over at me quickly and winked. That shut down my rambling and made my heart flutter. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and said that the wedding was just the public expression of our union, so it did not matter. What mattered was being together.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” I asked, my voice full of emotion.

“Maybe you saved a country?” we laughed. We were almost back to the dorms. Since the other members were still off with their families, we had the place to ourselves for the rest of the week. After that, I would go back to Halmeoni’s temporarily.

After Minhyuk talked with the company, we decided on mid-April for the wedding. It was only a couple of months away, but it was also the only time Minhyuk would be able to get another break. They were preparing for another comeback and it was almost their debut anniversary so there would be fan events, variety shows, and concerts happening.

We started the guest list and then turned it over to his parents. They would have people to invite. Since time was short, I had to find a dress ASAP. I had a basic idea of what I wanted, okay maybe a little more than a _basic_ idea. Minhyuk arranged for me to meet with their stylist who had many connections. She made a couple of calls and got me an appointment the next week with an elite bridal boutique that had a waiting list of several months. Most brides rent their dress, just like the groom rents a tux, but that wasn’t what I wanted for my fairytale.

I also learned that it was not typical to have a bridal party with bridesmaids and groomsmen. Since Minhyuk was not sold separately, we decided that the guys needed to be part of the ceremony. And besides, they had ALL proposed to me.

We only had 3 months, but thankfully in Korea it is not that complicated to plan a wedding. When you rent the venue, they do everything else! We decided on The Raum, which has an incredibly beautiful courtyard for the ceremony. Since we had not made the announcement to the public yet, we asked them to hold the invitations for a few more days so that no one leaked it accidentally. It was also not customary to have a long engagement in Korea. International fans might make assumptions about a rushed wedding, but that is just the way it is in Korea.

Now all that was left was the dress and his tuxedo. I went for my consultation and met with EunJin, the designer and boutique owner. I described the dress I had envisioned. I wanted something simple, elegant, and drop-dead gorgeous. I wanted Minhyuk’s jaw to drop to the ground when he saw me. I know… I wasn’t asking for much. She laughed when I told her this. She sketched out a design and showed me. It was perfect. It was as if she could see into my mind and had pulled out the dress. She motioned for her assistant to come over and showed her the drawing. She gave her some direction, and then turned back to me. The assistant disappeared into the back of the shop.

EunJin asked me about the style of tuxedo for Minhyuk. I told her what I liked, but he would have the final decision on that. He was planning to see her soon. We talked comfortably while we waited for the assistant. I told her that our flowers were to be red and ivory roses and gave her the name of the venue. She was familiar with it and nodded her head. I could see that she approved. Her assistant reappeared with a bow and asked us to please follow her.

We went into another area and there were mirrors along the walls and a round platform in the middle. This was obviously the fitting and viewing area. EunJin directed me to a mannequin at the other side of the room. On it was the gown that I had just described moments before _._ I gasped when I saw it. How she just happened to have _the dress_ that I had designed in my head, I do not know. It was just one more in a long line of convenient coincidences in recent months.

I looked at EunJin and she was grinning at my reaction. “I started designing this dress months ago and it just did not feel finished, but I could not decide what I wanted to do to it. Now I understand why. It is finished now that the bride has appeared.”

“EunJin-ah, it is simply stunning! It is the exact dress I have been seeing in my head! It is perfect!” I reached out and lifted the flowing, sheer embroidered fabric that hung before me. The lining was almost flesh-tone giving the illusion of skin under the outer layer. It had a princess neckline and the straps could be worn on or off the shoulder. It was incredibly sexy and elegant at the same time. Seeing it in person made me giddy.

“Then let’s get started with the fitting,” she smiled.

The end of our vacation had come, but it had been an eventful month. We got engaged, planned our wedding, found my dress and his tux, and got the invitations ready to go out. We got all the paperwork squared away, except the actual registering of our marriage, which would happen soon. We looked at a few apartments. We had gotten to spend a whole month together. We were apart only a few hours here and there, and the more I was with him, the more I _wanted_ to be with him.

Now that we were back from vacation, it was time to announce our engagement. Since Minhyuk had already told the agency, they were ready with their official statement. He wanted to tell Monbebes first, just like before. He decided that he would announce it on a VLive after writing a letter to post on fancafe. His letter was short and heartfelt. Monbebes had mixed reactions, as expected. For the most part, the reaction was favorable. But as always, there were those who were bitter or just plain mean. Sadly, I was getting familiar with this.

The agency followed up with their official statement saying that they were supporting the marriage. They basically told the fans to get over it… only in a much nicer, more polite way. He waited a couple of days to let the shock wear off and then posted that we would be doing a VLive with a special guest later in the evening. He usually just does surprise VLives, but this time he gave a heads-up.

I was at the gallery most of the day and my nerves were trying to get the best of me. I wasn’t to anxiety attack level, but it would not have taken much to push me there. Work helped to keep my mind occupied and keep me in check. I focused on the renovations, which were going well and getting close to being complete. The gallery was gorgeous. The lighting was amazing and somehow the large space still felt cozy. Many galleries have an industrial feel, with the open ceilings and stark furnishings. Ours was more warm and inviting, like you were visiting someone’s home to view their private collection.

Jisung and his wife had come to Korea while I was on vacation. She was visiting family with the new baby and Jisung was with me, working. We still had a lot to do to get ready. The opening was set for May and I was going to be off again after the ceremony in April. I was making up for never taking time off, it seemed. Jisung was getting very excited and full of ideas.

I asked Janie to be one of my bridesmaids and she burst into tears, then started laughing through the tears. She apologized and said her hormones were still all screwed up from having the baby and she was an emotional wreck. She and I had become good friends over the years, and she knew a lot of what had happened with Jack. She said she was relieved that I had found someone because she had been worried about me after the divorce. Plus, she was a Monbebe herself and she was very excited that I was marrying one of the members.

I had already asked Minhyuk and Kihyun to donate some artwork for the event. They were both thrilled to be included. Through Jisung’s industry contacts I reached out to EXO Kai, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, GOT7 JB, G-Dragon, NCT Ten and Johnny, Winner Mino, BTS Taehyung, Yoongi, and Jungkook, VIXX Hongbin, and BAP Youngjae, as well as a few actors. All these hallyu performers are visual artists in one form or another and had been willing and eager to take part. I had met many of these guys at the Halloween party last year and they remembered me. That made me feel kinda warm and squishy inside. I sent the details to each of them and asked for at least one piece, but they were encouraged to submit as many pieces as they wanted.

That evening, I went to the dorm to have dinner with the guys and do the VLive with Minhyuk. He decided we should go somewhere different for this broadcast, instead of the dorm. We went to the café where we had our first date and ordered brown sugar bubble teas just like the first time. We skipped the Bingsu this time. My nerves were on edge and he could see it on my face. He hugged me close and kissed my forehead. He whispered in my ear that it would be okay. I looked up at him and rewarded his efforts to calm me with a smile.

We settled in at “our table”. He had brought the stand for the iPad and got everything set up. He winked at me and squeezed my hand before starting up the app. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The Kamikaze butterflies in my stomach were going nuts. Min started out with the camera on just himself. He had hundreds of viewers on right away and the number kept growing. He waited and teased a bit until the viewers hit 75,000. and then adjusted the camera before introducing me. I waved and said hello. The comments began pouring in. There were lots of hearts, lots of congrats, lots of tears… and lots of rude comments. Minhyuk had the guys watching as well and they were reporting the ones that got out of hand. Changkyun was a pro at it.

We answered questions, mostly about me and how we met, and it surprised me how interested they were. In general, the questions were friendly and curious. There were many comments stating they were sad he was taken now, but many others were happy that he had found someone. And of course, there were plenty telling me to go back to America. We were only on for a few moments and I felt exhausted when we were done. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. I knew everything would be okay as long as he was by my side.

The invitations had gone out the day of the announcement. My part of the list was very short. I did not have family and I had a very small circle of friends that I trusted. I realized just how self-isolated I had been when we had started the guest list. I had plenty of friends and colleagues, but none that I wanted to invite to fly halfway around the world. I really had been spending my time with Minhyuk and Halmeoni since I got to Korea, so I had not had a chance to make any new friends. Nikki would be my maid of honor and Minhyuk had a hard time choosing who would stand as his best man, so he decided they all would all stand with him. I had Nikki, Tori, SeoYeon, and Janie, but we were not balanced. I needed to find 3 more… quickly. I asked Halmeoni if she would take the place of Mother of the Bride and she said she would be honored. She giggled when she told me that she had already ordered a pink Hanbok for the occasion. She saw this coming months ago. Minhyuk said his brother’s wife would love to help out, so there was one more.

We had one more apartment viewing scheduled. Minhyuk finished filming his broadcast and met me at the gallery. Janie was there with me that day and she almost tripped over her own feet when he walked in. I introduced them and he flashed that dazzling smile at her and then redirected it at me. We both swooned. I seriously do not know how women are not falling at his feet every day. He is just that charming.

He walked to me with his arms outstretched and I walked right into his embrace. He buried his hands and face in my hair and gave me a quick hello kiss. Jisung came into the room just then and saw Janie’s dreamy expression as she looked at Minhyuk. He stepped in front of her and pouted until she noticed him. She started laughing and playfully smacked him on the arm. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned in to him. I made the introductions because Janie had not met my fiancé yet. 

“Ready to go?” Minhyuk asked me.

“Yes, I just need to get my purse.” Minhyuk held my hand as we walked to my desk in the office. I had not decorated in there yet, but I did have a framed photo of the two of us on my desk. He picked it up and smiled.

“My wife,” he said as he stroked my image in through the glass. He looked up at me and had the look on his face that I remember from the hi-touch. I cocked my head at him and asked what he was thinking. “I am just thinking how lucky I am to have found you again.” He pulled me against his chest and held me. “Sunny-ah, I am so crazy in love with you that I can’t think straight sometimes.” He took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly.

“Oh MinMin, I love you so much. I can’t wait to be your wife.”

We made our way to the car and headed back toward the dorm. I asked if he had forgotten something there and he said no. He had found another apartment that he wanted us to check out and it was close to the dorm. A couple of years ago, they had moved to a much nicer dorm, but it still did not have enough bedrooms for everyone. When he moved out, only two people would have to share.

We arrived at the building where the dorm is, and I thought he was playing a joke on me. “No joke. The apartment is in the same building.” He winked at me and parked the car. We took the elevator all the way to the top floor and stepped out. The agent was there and introduced herself with a polite bow. She started with the main selling point of the apartment, which was its rooftop terrace area. It was absolutely beautiful... freezing cold, but beautiful. It had high walls which made it feel like we were not a mile up in the sky. I excitedly turned to look at Minhyuk when I saw it, and he was just smiling at me watching for my reaction. “Do you like it, princess?” he asked sweetly.

“Oh, I love it!” I said through chattering teeth. “This will be lovely in the spring. Let’s see the much warmer inside parts now.” We followed the agent inside and she gave us the tour, pointing out the many amenities. It was a large and open space, but the way it was laid out made it feel comfortable. The kitchen was twice as big as the one I had in my apartment, and the bathroom was incredible. I was in love with this apartment, but I did not want to be too obvious to the realtor. The location could not have been better, but the icing on the cake, for me at least, was the indoor pool downstairs. This place had everything!

“So, what do you think? Shall I start the paperwork?” the agent asked when we had completed the tour. She kept looking at me because apparently, I wasn’t hiding my emotions very well and she thought she had a target. Minhyuk was being very reserved about it, which is unlike him. He is usually bouncing all over the place, like the puppy he is, but he was acting very mature and calm in the situation.

“I think we need a little time to discuss it, but I do think it fits our needs well. We will call you tomorrow with our answer,” Minhyuk replied to her. She looked a bit annoyed that we did not accept her offer on the spot, but Minhyuk wasn’t phased by her attitude.

“Alright. I will await your call tomorrow then. Do you have any questions for me before we go?” She asked.

I told Minhyuk that I would like to see the garden once more. He seemed surprised since I wasn’t a fan of heights and we were very high up, but I explained that was exactly why I wanted to go back out. I needed to make sure I could handle it. It had not bothered me when we had gone out there before, so I was hopeful that would be the case again. The way it was designed, you could not easily see off the edge so it felt less like we were in the air. And it was such a lovely space that I wanted to be okay with it. I had a feeling this was the place he wanted since it was just a few floors above the dorm. It would make things a lot easier for him.

Minhyuk took my hand and walked with me out onto the terrace. With the high walls, it felt enclosed and less scary. My heart was not racing, and I was not getting dizzy from being so close to the edge. I looked at him and nodded that I was okay out here. At least I was today. He smiled at me and winked. He turned back to the agent and told her we would call her tomorrow, as he had already said.

“Okay, but I can’t promise that it will be available. There are others interested as well.” She tried to push him, as was her job.

“Oh, I am sure it will be. We just need to discuss it and make our decision.” He replied confidently.

We thanked her and headed back to the elevator. We went down to the dorm and Kihyun had dinner ready. We sat down and he started telling them about the apartment. They all got very excited when he told them where it was located. He looked at me and asked what I thought. I paused and thought about my response before speaking. Minhyuk was looking like an excited puppy waiting for a treat.

“There were things I liked about most of the places we have looked at,” I had made mental notes about each place and began going through them aloud. “I love the kitchen in the first one, the layout in a couple of others, and I love the terrace in this one. All of them would be convenient for me to get to the gallery. This one is the best for you. I think the floorplan is also really nice. It has an extra bedroom, a space for you to paint, a nice kitchen, and I think it fits all the things that we both listed out that we want.” I could see the excitement in his eyes. “I love it. If this is the one you want, then let’s do it! Call her first thing in the morning!” He jumped up and pulled me up with him and started spinning me around. Everyone else got excited too and we all did a little dance to celebrate.

“Why wait? I will call her now!” He said excitedly as he picked up his phone and started looking up her number. He spoke to the agent and told her that we wanted the apartment. She told us to come by her office the next day and sign the papers. Minhyuk looked at me and said, “your castle is on the way, my princess.”


	29. My Love (Mature)

We ordered our furniture, including a display shelf for his whale collection, and arranged delivery of everything. I called Nikki and asked her to ship my things over. It was mostly my clothes and art supplies, but there were a few sentimental things as well. I had everything organized in her basement, so we just needed someone to come pick it up and send it off. I sent her the money and she got it handled. She was really excited about the wedding, especially when I told her that she could pick out her own style of dress… as long as it was scarlet red.

I also asked SeoYeon if she would be able to fly over. She was the next closest friend that I had. She said she would be honored and would most certainly attend and asked if Shownu would be there. I told her that he would be the one escorting her in the ceremony and I thought she was going to shatter glass with her squeal. I think she was more excited about seeing Shownu than my getting married.

We had already started the process of getting all the paperwork in order so that we could register our marriage, as it takes a few days for everything to be ready. In Korea, you file and process your paperwork, register the marriage, then you have your ceremony. Registering and the ceremony can be months apart, and the ceremony is purely for appearances. Mostly for the parents in many cases. It is common for marriages to be an arrangement between two families, although ‘love marriage’ has become more popular in recent years. Ours was definitely the latter.

In Korea, you have an officiant and possibly a Master of Ceremonies, but it is just a ceremony. Usually they are people close to the couple. This is different than in the US where the ceremony is binding and has to be officiated by a person licensed to conduct weddings. Therefore, when we _registered_ the marriage we would actually _be_ married. Our paperwork had been cleared and we were ready. Valentine’s Day was right around the corner, so I suggested we do it then. He loved that idea.

We got the papers signed on the apartment and it was now our new home. The furniture arrived and we started moving his things up from the dorm downstairs. I just had my clothes and Minggom until my stuff arrived from Atlanta.

We did a bit of painting and decorating, we hung photographs, and we displayed trophies and other items from his career. Kihyun helped me organize the kitchen, and the furniture arrived. We set up our studio, one side for me and the other for him, and arranged our bedroom. We left a blank space over the fireplace for our wedding portrait, which would be along in a couple of months. We bickered a little over what went where, but then we made up after. We started finding things to bicker over just so we could make up.

We decided that we would wait until we were officially married to move in. It was only a couple more days, so we knew we could hold on. It would be symbolic of the beginning of our life together. Minhyuk gave me a beautiful crystal crane, which is a traditional gift that the groom presents to the bride. It represents a husband’s fidelity to his wife. We placed it on the mantel where it caught the light from the massive windows. When the sunlight hit just right during the day, tiny rainbows shot out around the room from its facets.

Valentine’s Day morning, I woke up at Halmeoni’s and he woke up in the dorm, just like most mornings. I had taken the day off, but he had a schedule that morning that he could not change. He told me that he would come by Halmeoni’s at lunchtime and we would go to the district office from there. This was our last breakfast together, and Halmeoni was a little sad. Harabeoji tried to remind her that he was always there, and she just waved her hand at him. He grinned at her and went back to his paper. After we cleaned up breakfast, I went to pack up my things.

EunJin had helped me with a dress to wear for the occasion. I wanted to feel special but not overdressed, since it was basically a visit to the courthouse. It was pale ivory silk with simple lines that flowed into a slightly flared tea-length skirt. It zipped up the back and had a classic, elegant style. It was perfect for an elegant dinner or event. I spun around in the mirror and watched as the skirt fluttered like butterflies around my knees. I felt very feminine and sexy. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked at myself. I realized that I looked happy. Gone was the vacant look in my eyes and the shadows underneath them. The smile had returned to my face and the light to my life. I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed, imagining that I was hugging Minhyuk. I was getting married today… to a man I had dreamed about for years and never imagined I could be with. I was getting married to a man who held my heart in his hand. I was getting married to my soulmate.

I fell back onto the bed and kicked the air, then squirmed side to side. I sat up and Halmeoni was standing in the doorway, smiling proudly. She came to sit beside me on the bed and took my hand.

“Halmeoni, is this really happening? Am I getting married to my MinMin?” We had been so busy that I had not really stopped and thought about it. The reality just hit me, and I almost started crying. She held me and stroked my back, telling me how happy she was… and a little sad at the same time. A couple of tears escaped down my cheeks. She patted my hand and then held it, “Sunny-ah, you and Minhyuk are meant to be. When things get rough, and they will, just remember that. Remember how much you love each other. When he drives you up the wall, remember it. When _you_ get on _his_ nerves, remember it. Just remember how fate brought you here because you are supposed to be together.” I laughed a little as I sniffled and wiped my face. Halmeoni had a way of reminding me that things are not as complicated as I make them. It really was just that simple… love each other.

Right on time, Minhyuk pulled up in front of the house and came inside. Hyungwon and Joohoney were with him to be our witnesses. I ran to him and he spun me around. I felt like I had not seen him in days, but it had only been hours.

“Hello almost-husband,” I said to him after he set me down. We stood there with our arms around each other.

“Hello almost-wife. You look beautiful, my princess,” he said as he stroked my hair and kissed me. “I have waited for this day my whole life. Somehow, I knew you were out there, and I just needed to find you. And now you are about to be my wife,” he smiled.

“I feel like I am living in a dream. Like this just can’t really be my life now,” I said softly as I smiled up into his eyes. Joohoney and Hyungwon started walking to the kitchen and left us staring into each other’s eyes.

“Are you guys coming? I smell food. Let’s eat!” Joohoney called from the door.

“Oh… yeah, Halmeoni has lunch for us before we go. You know she won’t let us go without it,” I finally remembered. He laughed and agreed. We went inside and had a lovely lunch together. The guys all loaded my luggage into the car and then we all headed to the district office.

When we finished filing our paperwork and came outside, there was a small group of Monbebes holding slogans with our couple name and ‘congratulations’. The girls were cheering us on, and it felt really good. We stopped for a quick photo and did a couple heart, Hyungwon and Joohoney waved to the crowd. We hurried to the car and Hyungwon drove us back to the dorm. Minhyuk and I sat in the back seat and I leaned against him. I tilted my head to look at him and he was smiling. He lifted my hand with the beautiful whale engagement ring and held it to his heart.

“Hello my wife.”

“Mmm, hello my husband.”

“I love you, my wife,” he laughed a little at the new game.

“I love you too, my husband,” then Wonnie and Honey started singing to us. Honey adlibbed a romantic rap for us. Minhyuk held me close and kissed the top of my head. Joohoney suddenly remembered that he had news for us, or me specifically.

“Noona, I forgot to tell you earlier, Esther and Oli are coming for the wedding! They both said they would love to be bridesmaids for you… but Oli said only if she walks with me,” he smiled proudly.

“Oh, Honey that is awesome! I think that gives us equal numbers. Thank you so much!”

A few minutes later, we arrived home. I had thought of this building as the dorm for so long now that it would be hard to switch the thinking, but that was okay. It was our home together… with the members.

The guys got my suitcases and brought them to the elevator. The other members greeted us with cheers and hugs and helped us take my huge suitcases up to the apartment. They only went as far as the front door though, and then after hugs, they headed back down to the dorm floor. Minhyuk punched in the code and looked at me with his hand on the door handle. “Ready, princess? Hmm, now I can call you Yeobo,” I giggled at him. “Nah, I think I like princess better. Or maybe Nae Sarang… My Love?” He grinned as he opened the door.

“You can call me anything… even noona,” I winked at him. The scent of roses filled my nostrils. I looked inside and gasped when I saw the path of red rose petals on the floor. Minhyuk picked me up and carried me over the threshold, as is the American tradition. He sat me down with a kiss and then got my suitcases and rolled them inside. He closed the door and it locked automatically. We slipped off our shoes and slid into the brand-new slippers he had laid out for us.

This was our first time together as husband and wife, and I felt a little nervous for some reason. I think Minhyuk sensed it because he gently took my hand and kissed it. He led me down the path of petals to the bathroom. The tub was filled with bubbles and rose petals were floating on top. “Are you surprised?” he asked.

I looked at him and said, “Minhyuk, I am beyond surprised. This is another dream come true. You obviously had some accomplices setting this up.”

“Only this part,” he said. I did the rest myself before I came to get you. Do you like it?”

“I absolutely love it! Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world, Lee Minhyuk. I love you so much.” I reached up and held his face with both hands and looked right into his eyes as I said it.

“I was about to say that, now it will sound weird,” he laughed and said it anyway. “Sunny _Lee_ thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I love you more and more each day, and I plan to prove it.” He held my face in his hands and kissed me, tenderly at first and then more urgently. He slid his hands down my back to my hips and pulled me against him. I brought my hands to the front of his shirt and unbuttoned it, then slipped my hands underneath the fabric to feel his heated skin. I felt his response to my touch against my abdomen. He pulled me closer and then started kissing my neck. My hair was up and he traced the outline of my neck with his fingertips as he trailed hot kisses down to the top of my dress.

He traced his fingers down my shoulder to my back and slid my zipper down. I lowered my arms and let my dress drop to the floor. He stepped back and said he wanted to admire his wife for a moment. The ivory silk panties and lacey bra had been a good choice. “You are stunning, Sunny-ah. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can’t believe I got to marry you.” He pulled me against him again and ran his hands up and down my body as he made little groaning sounds. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. I followed with kisses of my own. I slid my hands down and unbuckled his belt then unfastened his pants. Both slid to the floor. He took a moment to pick up our clothes and lay them across the chair at the dressing table. We slipped out of our underwear and into the huge tub. I was shocked that the water was still hot, but then I remembered that this tub had a heating element built in to maintain the water temperature.

The water was perfect, just right to warm me to the core after the chill of the day. I finally looked around the room and noticed the details he had taken so much care to arrange. Aside from the rose petals, there were scented candles placed all around and matching “Mr. and Mrs.” snuggly robes hanging on the door. There was a window next to the tub and we could see snowflakes falling outside, adding to the romance. I turned back to him with tears in my eyes.

“MinMin, this is incredible. Thank you for doing all of this.”

“This is nothing. You deserve so much more, and I want to spoil you every day. I want you to know how special, how precious you are to me. I don’t think anyone ever did that for you and that changes today, Mrs. Lee.” He reached over and wiped a tear from my cheek and then kissed me. “I am in love with you Sunny-ah. I feel like I have waited all my life for you, and it was worth the wait. Thank you for becoming my wife. I promise to give you the best part of me for as long as I live.” I was smiling through my tears, tears of pure joy.

“You are the most precious person in the world to me. I promise to give you the best part of me for as long as I live. I love you Minhyuk, I think I have always loved you.” The impromptu vows left us both emotionally raw. He pulled me up so that I was laying on his chest, and he slid further into the water to make the angle less awkward. He just held me. My head was against his shoulder and my face was almost touching his neck. I was able to see that famous Adam’s Apple up close. I watched it move under his skin as he swallowed. He turned to look at me, but I was too close, so he had to pull his head back a little. I raised my head to look into his eyes and I saw myself reflected in them. This man was my soulmate, my future, my husband. Again, came the waterworks. I just started laughing this time, and so did he.

I pushed myself up so that I was straddling him in the tub. I felt his immediate response. The water and bubbles were streaming down my breasts. He was fascinated by the display. He reached up and followed the trail of the droplets with his finger. My nipples hardened at the slight touch. Instinctively my back arched, pressing them toward him. He leaned in and took one into his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue. I grasped his head, tangling my fingers in his hair. My breath caught when he began to suck and nibble. His hand was kneading my other breast and his thumb flicked over the nipple at the same rhythm as his suckling.

My hips began moving under the water. I reached down and grasped him and began slowly stroking. He let out a small moan against my breast. He captured my mouth with his and our tongues danced. He lifted my hips and centered me, then slid right in. I cried out and began moving against him. The water was splashing out of the tub, but we did not care. He was gripping my hips and helping me ride him. I started moving faster and faster as my climax neared. I looked down into his eyes and said breathlessly, “so close… I am co… ahhhhh,” my head flew back and my fingers dug into his shoulders as I came. He wrapped his arms around me and held tight as he joined me. I collapsed against him and sighed contentedly.

“How is it even better now that we are married?” I laughed against his shoulder and bit my lip shyly. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

“You look so sexy right now. I think we might need to do this again and test your theory.”

“My theory?”

“That it is better now that we are married. One time doesn’t prove it… but we can keep testing it to find out for sure.” I kissed him and stood up to get out of the tub.

“Let’s test it then, shall we?” I held out my hand for him to stand with me. We wrapped ourselves in the fluffy robes and followed the rose petal trail to the bedroom. He had made a heart out of the petals on the bed… our marriage bed. The duvet was dark blue, and the sheets were crisp and white. I had found some decorative pillows with whales on them and they matched perfectly. There were more candles in here and a bottle of wine with 2 glasses on the nightstand.

The wine was already open, as he had planned ahead for this. He poured the scarlet liquid into our glasses and handed one to me. We clinked the crystal globes together and each took a sip. He did not take his eyes off me. I took another sip, and he took the glass from me and sat them both down. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist while holding my hand with the other in a classic waltz position. We started dancing to the music that I just realized was playing.

He spun me and I landed on the bed, giggling. I reached out my hands and he came to me. He fell onto the bed beside me. I put my hand on his cheek and asked, “if this is a dream, please don’t let me wake up.” He took my hand and held it against his lips.

“It is real, I promise. Let me prove it to you,” he said with a sexy wink. He rolled over on top of me and started tickling me. He discovered just how ticklish I am and I begged him to stop. His tickles turned to teases and I was finally able to catch my breath. He teased me all the way down to my core and slipped a finger inside me. My laughter stopped with a gasp as tingles shot through my body. “Mmm, so wet. Do you want me, princess? Do you want me inside you?” he said against my lips as he teased the bud between my legs.

“Yes, Minhyuk, I want you. I need you inside me. Ahh, please…” I writhed against his hand and he slipped his fingers inside, twitching them back and forth. He was driving me wild. His ministrations were too much, and I came against his hand. My body shuttered with the release, but he kept going, building me even higher. “Minhyuk, I can’t stand it anymore, I need you now…” He groaned and stood up to take off his robe. He reached out and pulled me to the edge of the high bed. He lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and slid inside my dripping wet core. I cried out and gripped the bed with both hands. I felt myself falling through space as he thrust deep into me, over and over. My head was spinning, and he started rubbing my sensitive bud with his thumb as he pounded harder.

“Sunny, you are so tight, so wet… you feel so good.” He placed one hand on my stomach, as if he were trying to feel himself sliding in and out of me. “Cum with me Sunny, please cum with me!” he groaned.

“Yes! Yes… now!” my body exploded, the muscles pulsing and squeezing against him. He let out a cry and released in me, then fell to the bed beside me. My body was humming and I felt like I could have another orgasm. I slid my leg over him and started writhing against his thigh.

“Mmmmm, I am not finished,” I purred. He kissed me and slid his fingers inside me, twitching them in that way that sends me over the edge. He knew exactly how to touch me, and it did not take long before I climaxed again. Finally, I felt sated. I relaxed against him and looked at him, “thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he teased.

“Well actually, the pleasure was mine,” I giggled.


	30. Adjustments

We were settling into married life and trying to establish a routine. My schedule was dependent on the workers until the gallery got opened and we started holding evening events, and Minhyuk had a fluctuating and incredibly busy schedule. Some mornings he had to get up very early, other mornings he got up around the same time I did. Those mornings were a little harder to keep on track because he was very playful when he woke up. I really did not get to see him very much except at bedtime and in the mornings.

With dance practice almost every night after filming or recording, it made for late nights and a tired Minhyuk. He was also recording his part of the duet with Melody Reign, so he was in the studio for that. Some nights I just nibbled on leftovers or had ramen, but other nights I would eat dinner with Halmeoni or the other members, when any of them were home. I enjoyed these dinners, but I just wanted to be with Minhyuk.

Monsta X-Ray had been turned into a variety show with the guys all pairing up and taking turns hosting on each episode. They did some skits, interviews, games, all the usual things you expect from an idol variety show, only better because it was Monsta X. I would watch them filming whenever I got the chance. It was great seeing the things that went on behind the scenes. Sometimes they were better than the segments, especially when the guys got a collective case of the giggles.

I got wrapped up early at the gallery one afternoon and decided to surprise him on the set. They had already started filming by the time I got there, so I just hung back and watched. The guests for this episode were from a rookie girl group, Firefly. This group had debuted with an edgy, sexy concept. They were all of age, so that was not an issue… the issue was that one of them was openly flirting with Minhyuk when the cameras were not rolling. I noticed she was even being a bit flirty during filming too, just a bit less obviously.

I was hidden by the set lights, but I had a clear view of Minhyuk. I could see that he was annoyed by her attention. He would pull away when she would try to touch him. He did not return her flirty smiles. He tried to walk away, but she followed him. I was proud to see his reaction especially since he did not know I was there, but the situation made me angry. She was being very disrespectful to him. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was, and it took every bit of restraint I had not to swoop in and pull him away… or punch her. Whichever. They were on set though, so I could not really do anything.

Finally, one of the staff members caught on to what was happening. He called Minhyuk over to give him a chance to escape. When the leech followed him yet again, I could not hold my anger anymore. I took a deep breath and stood up to walk in his direction, not wishing to cause a scene but wanting to rescue my husband. He still had not seen me. As I got closer, I heard her ask him to coach her with her singing. She put her hand on his arm as she looked at him with a seemingly innocent expression. He pulled his arm back quickly, and politely declined. He suggested that she work with her group’s vocal coach. She kept pushing and then reached out to touch him again. He was done with her. “Look, I see what you are doing, and I don’t appreciate it. I am not going to play your game, so just stop. If you want someone to help your career, you are looking in the wrong place. And you realize I am a married man now, right?” she looked at him with a shocked expression. “Hmm, maybe you didn’t… but it doesn’t matter. You need to stop.”

I stepped around from behind the light and he saw me. His face lit up and he held out his hand for me to come over. I quelled the anger and plastered a forced smile on my face as I went to him.

“Ah, there is my beautiful wife,” he introduced me to her. “Sunny-ah, this is one of our guests today, Aria.” I bowed politely and we exchanged the standard pleasantries. I saw the contempt in her eyes as she realized she had lost. She flipped her hair and went over to try again with Hyungwon. “Hello, my beautiful wife. I am so very glad to see you.” He held my hand and we walked to a side door. He announced over his shoulder to the staff that he would be right back as we went through the door into a long hallway. We slipped inside his dressing room and he closed the door. He pulled me into his arms and held me.

“That girl was getting on my nerves. You showed up just in time. I was about to get rude with her.”

“I had as much as I could stand of her. I didn’t think a repeat performance of the hotel was a good idea while you are working. That would have definitely made the news.” We laughed at the memory of the sasaeng in Atlanta. “Did you get to eat lunch today?” I asked because sometimes his schedule was so busy that he had to skip meals or eat junk food.

“Sort of. I had cup ramen earlier.”

“I hate it when you can’t get a real break to eat lunch. I am off for the rest of the day. How much longer will you be here? I would love to have dinner with my hubby tonight.” I played with the collar of his shirt as I looked up at him innocently.

“I think we will be done in a about an hour, but then I have to go to practice for a little while. I would love to have dinner with my wifey though. I feel like I have barely seen you this week and I miss you,” he stroked my hair and smiled. “Can you hang around and we can sneak away for a quick dinner before practice?” he winked.

“I think that could be arranged.” He smiled and then pouted when his stomach decided to growl. We giggled at the timing. I kissed him and there was a knock at the door. It was a staff member looking for him. He told them he would be right there and then turned his attention back to me. 

“I will try to wrap up as quickly as I can. That girl is really dragging things out.”

“She just needs to keep her distance from you. I was watching for a few minutes and saw how she is flirting with you.” His eyebrows shot up.

“I did not know you were here! I would have taken a break sooner.”

“It is okay. I was enjoying watching you work. I was not, however, enjoying watching _her_ work.” My irritation was visible. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his body.

“I am sorry for that. She is trying to find someone to manipulate. She is not interested in me; she is interested in who I am. She thinks I could help her career. I have no time or interest in helping people like her. She does not even like her group members. You can see it clearly when they interact.”

“I am not worried about her, but I still don’t like it when she touches you. This is mine,” I said as I squeezed him in as tight of a bear hug as I could muster. He laughed at me and kissed my forehead. Public “skinship” like she was displaying was not acceptable, especially with someone who is married. Even though she was only doing it off camera, i still made my blood boil and was completely inappropriate. I had never felt this level of possessiveness over a man before and it frightened me a little. Not that I really had that much experience in that area, but it was new. This wasn’t jealousy and it wasn’t insecurity. It was flat out possessiveness.

“Yes, it is yours. All of me belongs to you, my heart, my body, my soul. But I do have to loan it out to the show for a bit. I have to get back now. Wait for me and we will get dinner.” A quick peck and a slap on the butt later, we were headed back to the set.

A little over an hour later, they wrapped shooting. Aria had left him alone for the most part, but she was pouting and it was making me sick. She tried it with Hyungwon, but he just turned and walked away from her with a disgusted snarl on his face. She now seemed to have focused her attention on one of the other guests who was a very popular veteran idol. He seemed amused but not at all taken by her. I think he was enjoying toying with her. Under other circumstances, it may have been amusing to watch her little games. Minhyuk appeared by my side and took my hand. He brought it to his lips and held it there for a few seconds as he looked lovingly at me. I felt like he was up to something, but I had no idea what.

“Ready?” he asked when they finally wrapped up.

“I am so ready. I have had my fill of your admirer today.” He laughed and led me to the exit. There was a car waiting when we slipped out the back door. As usual, there was a group of fans waiting to catch a glimpse of him. They did not expect to see me too. The crowd called our names and cheered. We waved back to them and ducked into the back seat. We headed to the company building where he would spend the next few hours.

We called ahead and ordered pizza to be delivered to the practice room. It wasn’t exactly a romantic dinner for two, but I would take what I could get. Minhyuk seemed to be busier now than before we were married. I thought I would see more of him, seeing as how we were living under the same roof. I thought I knew what I was getting into, but it seems maybe I overestimated the situation. I knew he was planning to slow down, but I also knew that was not going to happen immediately. At least we had every night together in our own bed, compared to sleep overs at either Halmeoni’s or the dorm 2 or 3 nights a week.

I kept these thoughts to myself because I did not want to make him feel bad or pressured to spend more time with me. Once the gallery opened, I would be pretty busy myself, so in time we would adjust. It was just a little harder to deal with it than I had expected. I was looking forward to the few days we were taking for a short honeymoon. He promised a longer one as soon as we could get away again. And besides, he said he was going to slow down. That was going to take some time though. I just needed to be patient.

We arrived at the practice room just ahead of the pizza. Minhyuk had ordered enough for everyone and we all gathered to eat and laugh together. Aside from solo projects, they were all busy with their own projects. Hyungwon was busy filming his drama, Joohoney and Changkyun were in the studio together working on their next comeback, which was to be completely produced by Monsta X, and Kihyun, Wonho, and Shownu had their own food show. They traveled around and tried different food then came home and tried to recreate it. Shownu was the judge of the results. This was the first time the eight of us had been all together for a meal in a while.

I just watched as they played and goofed around with each other. Min was bouncing around like an excited puppy, bossing everyone around, and it made me giggle. I could tell they missed being together. This was beautiful chaos. They had spent the past 10 years under the same roof so this had been a big adjustment for them as well. It was surprising that no one had moved out yet but being together strengthened their bond and their relationships. It was probably one of the reasons they had become so successful in their career.

I felt a bit guilty that I had changed that dynamic and it must have shown on my face because Changkyun came over and put his arm around me and asked what was wrong. The others then became interested as well. I was on the spot now and had to answer.

“I messed this up, didn’t I?” I voiced my thoughts.

“What do you mean? Messed what up?” Wonho asked.

“This…” I gestured to all of them together. “I messed up this thing that you guys have. You are not together now like you were. I kinda feel a little guilty getting in the middle of it.”

“Princess, you did not mess anything up,” Minhyuk stood up and walked over in front of me. He squatted down and took my hands in his. The others agreed. “This was going to happen eventually. And sooner or later we will all have our own lives. You did not change anything. This was my choice, to be with you. And I would make it again… I would make it a thousand times.”

“I said I feel a little guilty… not completely guilty. It is my turn to be with you now.” I winked at him and he laughed.

“I think it is nice. It is much quieter around here now,” Kihyun interjected and everyone started laughing. Minhyuk ran to Kihyun and hugged him so tight he squealed.

“You know you miss me!” he laughed as Kihyun struggled to get free.

“Okay! Okay! maybe I miss you a little… but only a little.” Minhyuk was happy with that answer and let him go. “I still see you every day though, probably more than your lovely new bride does.”

“You got that right!” I agreed vehemently. “I see him at night when he falls into bed, after he talks to his other girls.” 7 curious pairs of eyes fell on me. “Monbebes… of course I am talking about Monbebes.” I felt a collective sigh and then heard giggles because they thought it was funny. I didn’t. I admit I was struggling a bit with the whole married to a celebrity thing. It wasn’t everything I had dreamed of. I had started feeling a bit jealous of Monbebes, and then feeling guilty for being jealous of the thing that drives them. It was a vicious cycle and it made me dizzy.

“Monbebe is part of us. They are what keeps us going,” Wonho commented from the other side of the room, crossing his arms over his chest as if he were hugging the fandom.

“Yeah, I know Bunny, but that doesn’t make it any easier to accept. I know our fandom is the best fandom. But I feel like they see him more than I do. But, if I have to share him, I am glad it is with Monbebes.” I smiled and stroked Minhyuk’s face. I did not want him to know how much it had been bothering me. There was nothing he could do about it and making him feel guilty was not something I wanted to do. I would learn to deal with it and adjust. This was all so new to us both. We were still learning how to live together and how to make time for each other. But damn it, I wanted to be with my husband!

After we finished eating, it was time for them to go practice. Minhyuk asked if I would like to hang out and watch. I said I would stay for a little while, but I did not want to be a distraction. He tried to make me believe that I would not be, but I knew better. He would be focused on impressing me instead of his choreography.

Joohoney had played some of the songs for me and I had heard Minhyuk practicing his parts at home, but this was the full experience. Watching him move like this, seeing him sweat, and catching the little sexy looks he would send my way made me feel a certain way… one I would have to demonstrate to him later.

I watched for quite some time and they finally stopped for a break. Minhyuk came over to me and asked how I liked it. I told him it was incredibly sexy and that it could possibly be my favorite choreo so far. I also whispered in his ear what it made me want to do. He gave me that sexy tongue-at-the-side-of-his-mouth smile. He was standing between my knees with his hands resting on my thighs. Just that slight contact was enough to light that fire, or in this case fan it higher. I slid one leg behind his calf and pulled him a little closer. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. He brushed my hair behind my ear and winked at me. I wanted to have him right there, but we were at the company and that would have been unacceptable.

Changkyun appeared at Min’s side and nudged him. “Time to go back, Hyung. Noona, you look tired. You should go to bed.”

My first thought was, _I am trying…_ but instead I said, “I am tired, but not as tired as you guys.” Minhyuk stroked my cheek and told me it was okay to go on home and rest. “I will be okay. I can sleep in a little tomorrow.”

“Princess, I don’t want you getting sick or run down. Go on home and rest. I will be along soon, I promise.” He gave me his winky blink and I melted. “I will have someone drive you so that you don’t have to get a taxi this late.” I began to protest again, and he put a finger against my lips. Instinctively, I kissed it and he winked.

I realized that resistance was futile and gave in. The guys all said bye and Minhyuk walked me to the elevators. He gave me a quick kiss before sending me on my way. It was a short ride to the apartment. The driver dropped me at the front, and I took the elevator to our floor. I decided a nice swim would be just the thing to help me relax.


	31. Mentally dating Lee Minhyuk (Mature)

I swam a few laps in the huge pool, did a few aerobic exercises, and then I meditated. I was trying to settle into my new life, fully accepting that I went into it with my eyes wide open. It was difficult enough to find time before when we were just dating, and I knew his schedule was insane. Deep down, I must have thought that somehow my presence would magically shift everything. I guess I thought when we lived under the same roof, we would actually be spending time together.

The stress from moving to a new country, starting up a gallery, getting married, and just adjusting to this whole new life had started taking an emotional toll. And then not being able to be with Minhyuk and being on my own a lot made it harder to manage. I suddenly found myself fighting back tears, but they came anyway. Not many, but enough that I knew I had to get control of these feelings. I let my body sink under the water to hide them. I swam a couple of laps and then just floated in the water. I let the tension release from my body. I thought about how just a few months ago I had preferred solitude for the most part, and now I craved being with another specific human being.

I heard the heavy door to the pool area open and then close. I raised up to see who was coming for a swim and was greeted with a grinning Minhyuk. He slipped into the water and swam over to me. I stood and pushed my wet hair from my face just as he stood in front of me. Just the sight of him made me feel at peace.

“Hello stranger,” I taunted.

“Hi Noona,” he smiled and that winky blink made my butterflies act up. He reached for me and pulled me into his arms. “This is nicely familiar.” The memory of our first “encounter” brought a flush to my cheeks and to some of my other parts as well.

“I was so shocked that day, I really did not know how to respond,” I wrapped my arms around him and tilted my head as I spoke.

“I think your response was perfect,” he said as he stroked my cheek and smiled. “I had dreamed of holding you for so long. I had a hard time controlling myself.” He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed me like he had that day so many months ago. I melted against him.

“Minmin, I would have let you do anything that day,” I said softly as a flush grew on my cheeks.

“What about today? Would you let me do anything today?” he lowered his forehead and looked into my eyes with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes… anything,” I whispered huskily as I pulled his head to mine and kissed him deeply. We heard the heavy door open as another resident came to swim and were reminded of where we were. He took my hand and led me to the ladder. We got out and wrapped ourselves in fluffy robes and headed back to the apartment. There were cameras all throughout the building, so we behaved ourselves until we got inside the door and then all bets were off… as were the robes and swimsuits.

He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, kissing me as he walked. We climbed into the shower to wash off the chlorine. The sudsy lather was making things very slippery. He teased my nipples and they quickly hardened. He watched, mesmerized as the water and suds ran over them. He slid his hands all over me, igniting fires everywhere he touched. His mouth blazed wherever his hands were not. He turned me so that my back was against his chest. His hands glided across my slick skin as he caressed my breasts then followed my curves down to my thighs. He rubbed his hands up, down, and around. My hand was bracing against the tile and head was turned back to him as our mouths mimicked what our bodies wanted to do. He slipped his fingers inside me as he gently sucked on my neck and shoulder. A whimper escaped me as he curled his fingers in that come-hither motion. He gently pushed me forward and slid into me from behind. I put my other hand on the tile to keep from ramming my head into the wall. I cried out as he began thrusting. He started out slow and steady, but quickly he sped up as I kept pushing against him. He held my hips and thrust harder as I cried out and shuddered. I felt him throb inside me as he reached his climax as well. I straightened and leaned my body against his. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.

“I love you, Jagiya,” he said against my ear as he planted tiny kisses along my shoulder.

“I love you too, my prince.” I purred.

We finished our nighttime routines and headed to bed. I was laying with my head on his shoulder. He was holding my hand on his chest and absently tracing circles on my shoulder with his other hand. “How did you manage to get away so soon tonight?” I asked.

“I thought about what you said. Monbebes see me more than you do, and I realized I am not being fair to you.” He kissed the top of my head, “you were right. It is your turn. I really am working on a plan to slow down, it is just that the company has other ideas. But it really hit home tonight how much time we are apart.”

“I know you are trying, and I look forward to that day when you can slow down. Every moment that we are together is more precious to me than I could ever say. But as hard as it may be to share you, Wonho was right. Monbebes are part of you guys. Without them, there is no Monsta X. They were there first. I am learning to deal with that.”

“That is all true, but I am now a husband. And when we adopt a little one, I will be a father. I am more than a singer and performer now. It is time to begin shifting things a bit so that I can have a private life… not just a public one.” He paused and shifted so he could look at me. “Sunny-ah, I have been going full speed for years and I am getting tired. I want to have a family now… with you.” He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arm around his chest. “And Kihyun is working on something… if it works out, things will be changing... in a good way. I don’t want to say too much yet, because it is too early. But it is really exciting!”

“Is he buying the company or something?” I laughed. Minhyuk feigned surprise to tease me, then laughed.

“No, not that. But it is really good.”

“Not even a hint?” I teased.

“Hmm, I can’t think of one that won’t give it away. It will be worth the wait. Just think of it as a surprise,” he winked at me and kissed my forehead. We talked for a while longer, and then fell asleep in each other’s arms. I had the dream again. Cherry blossoms swirling around us, blowing down the path, holding hands, smiling, warm sun on my face. The dream gave me comfort.

We were able to sleep in a bit the next morning. We made love when we woke up, had a leisurely breakfast, made love again, and then went for a swim. Minhyuk did not have a schedule until later that day and I did not have to go to the gallery until the afternoon to receive a furniture delivery. We were almost ready to open! Final inspections and all the legal bits were finished, now we were getting all the finishing touches done. In a few days we would begin accepting deliveries for the art. I was beginning interviews this week for staff and we had hired security. Jisung would be flying over in a few weeks for the wedding ceremony and he was planning to stay through the gala.

The wedding ceremony was April 14. The gala was May 5, Children’s Day. Their debut anniversary was the 14th. Plus, they had a comeback, a special debut anniversary concert, and a tour to prepare for. Time was going by so fast!

I had finally received the shipment from Nikki and my clothes were here. I was happy to finally have more warm clothes to wear. I had bought a few things to hold me over, but I knew I had more coming so I kept it to a minimum. Minhyuk wanted to buy me a whole new wardrobe, but I would not let him. That resulted in much pouting and a compromise where I agreed to let him get me a nice winter coat. I needed one and I knew the one I had brought from Atlanta would be insufficient in the Korean winter.

I was opening and sorting the clothes to be put away while Minhyuk played a game on his phone on the bed beside me. It was so normal, and I loved it. I had packed my clothes in vacuum bags to keep them safe from anything gross or squirmy during their storage and travel. I opened one of the bags and squealed a little and started giggling when saw my favorite hoodie. Minhyuk looked up from his game and I held the shirt in front of me and turned to him. On the front was a multiple-choice selection, Single, Taken, and Mentally dating Lee Minhyuk. Of course, the 3rd box was checked. I had gotten this hoodie a few years ago and wore it all the time.

Minhyuk smiled and took the shirt, “omo! Where did you get that? Hold on a sec… it is wrong!” He almost ran out of the room.

I laughed at him and turned back to my box. Minhyuk returned with the shirt just as I took out the last items. He proudly presented his latest art project, “now it is perfect.” He had marked through ‘mentally dating’ and wrote in ‘married to’ and added one of his signature smiley faces. I took it and hugged it to my chest.

“Oh, you are right! Now it is perfect,” I squeezed his cheeks to pucker his lips and kissed him. I pulled off the sweatshirt I was wearing to swap it out and he took it from me again before I could put it on.

“Do you really need that right now?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

“Well, I suppose not… as long as you are going to keep me warm,” I teased.

“I accept that challenge,” he cupped my bare breasts with his hands and gently caressed them. He looked at me, “how’s this? Are you getting warm?”

“Mmm, a little.” He brushed my nipples with his thumbs and leaned his head down to kiss one. He lightly flicked it with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth. A tiny moan escaped my parted lips.

“How about now?” he kissed me before I could answer and then his lips traveled to that special spot behind my ear and I melted against him. “you feel warmer already,” he whispered huskily in my ear.

“Yes, it is definitely working.” He hooked his hands under the waistband of my fleece pants and slid them down off my hips. I reached for his shirt and just as I lifted it, the doorbell rang.

“Hyung! It is time to go!” Changkyun’s voice echoed through the door. “What are you doing in there? We have been waiting on you…”

“I will be right there!” Minhyuk barked back, annoyed at the interruption. “We will have to pick this back up later. At least I know you will be thinking of me today,” he winked and squeezed my ass.

“I am always thinking of you. _Always_. And I will hold you to that promise,” I said softly as I nipped at his chin and then kissed him.

He went to film his show and I went to the gallery. The lights came on when I stepped inside and I stood in the empty hall, just looking around. I knew exactly where I wanted to put Minhyuk’s paintings and Kihyun’s photographs. The rest would flow around those. I had been working with several agencies on their artist’s donations and we had delivery dates and times set up for all of them, beginning the next week. We already had security hired and they were supposed to start working the next day.

The delivery trucks arrived, and I directed them where to unload the items. There were two truckloads full. We got seating, cocktail tables, displays, area rugs, office furniture… all sorts of things. I thought I knew just where I wanted everything, but it is funny how that changes when you actually get the stuff in a room. I had them move the larger items to different spots. The small ones, I could handle myself. After the last piece was unloaded and placed, they cleaned up after themselves and headed out. I looked around at the now full room and smiled to myself. This was my baby. This was my gallery… okay, technically it was Jisung’s, but it was my baby. 5 years ago, I would have never imagined this would be my life. 5 years ago, I was barely living.

We had a sound system installed so we could play music throughout the space to compliment the art and enhance certain events. Music from the represented artists would be on the playlist during the gala. Jisung and I agreed that music is just as much of an artform as paintings, photographs, and sculptures, and we incorporated it into our exhibits. I feel it is one of the things that set our gallery apart from the rest.

I connected my iPad and turned on the system. The first song I played was Queen. As the familiar tones reverberated through the hall, I remembered Minhyuk whispering those lyrics to me. I smiled again. I had always loved this song, but it was even more special now. I turned up the volume and started dancing as I moved tall cocktail tables and chairs around. I was really into the song, singing at the top of my lungs, and I turned to find all 7 members of Monsta X watching me and grinning.

I stopped still and felt most of the blood in my body rush to my face. The guys picked up where I left off and finished the song and the dance for me. At the end, Minhyuk scooped me into his arms and spun me. I giggled and then looked shyly over at the others. They were beaming with pride, not laughing at me.

“Imagine if you had been doing that to EXO or BTS instead of our music,” Minhyuk said as he let my feet settle back on the floor.

“I chose playlists wisely then,” I laughed. “What are you guys doing here? How did you get out so early?”

“We came to help you get settled in here so that you can have dinner with your husband,” Shownu spoke up from the back.

“Are you serious? Dinner with my love? Count me in!” I kissed him on the cheek as I walked past. “Okay, let’s do this!” I started divvying out the orders of what goes where, and they jumped in and got it done in record time. We all looked around the room and realized it was perfect. I spotted Kihyun with a broom after we had finished. He made sure no spot was left untouched. They all gave me a hug as they headed out.

Minhyuk took my hand and kissed it. “Ready to go to dinner, my princess?”

“Like this? I am a mess!” My hair was messed up, I had smudges on my face, and my clothes had gotten dirty.

“I think you look beautiful, but if you would feel better, we have time to swing by the apartment and freshen up.”

“I would really like to clean up and change. I can’t go out with you like this.” I gestured up and down my body.

We went back home, and I showered quickly and changed into jeans and a soft warm sweater with a high neck. My hair was up, and Min was fighting the sweater to nuzzle my neck as I was trying to put on my boots. I had to put up my best resistance, otherwise we would never make it to dinner. He grinned at me when I almost gave in, but I stood my ground. He teased me about fulfilling his promise from earlier, but this was our first time actually going out together in weeks and if we did the other thing, we would not make it out of the apartment.

Minhyuk drove us to Itaewon. This is where we westerners and other foreigners came to get a tiny taste of home. Itaewon is a very culturally diverse area filled with expats and tourists. He said he knew I was probably missing home by now, so he wanted to get me as close as he could. He had picked a burger place that someone had suggested. I was excited because I really had been craving American food. I loved Korean food, but when you can’t have your favorites on a whim, it gets frustrating.

We both ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and Cokes. With all the tourists around, we blended in a tiny bit… or so I thought. There was a group of young girls that kept giggling and taking pictures of us. Minhyuk being the sweetheart that he is, asked me to do a couple heart for them. I know they were more interested in him than me, but I played along. The girls ate it up and finally left us alone.

Our food arrived and I had to slide over a tiny bit to make room for my arms to move. Minhyuk pouted at me. I giggled at him and he smiled. I took a bite and I think my eyes rolled back in my head. It tasted so good, and I know a little pleasure sound escaped my lips. I opened my eyes and Minhyuk was looking at me like _I_ was dinner. I smiled at him and slowly put a fry in my mouth, sucking my fingertips as I did so. It was fun flirting with him and teasing him. I also knew how he would repay the teasing later. That made me want to do it even more.

After dinner we strolled around and popped into a couple of shops. It was much colder now that the sun had gone down, so the heated shops were welcome. He bought us matching couple hats and gloves… and of course we had to take a selca. I had missed this. This was one of the things we would do when we were first dating. It felt good to just spend time with my husband. I burrowed into my scarf and pulled my hood a bit tighter around my head.

Since it was so cold and there was still snow on the ground, there were not many buskers out. That was okay with me because I just wanted to get inside. Being from Atlanta, it was hard to deal with the biting cold here. Even though it was March, it was still really cold. Back home, we would have a week or 2 of below freezing temps and some icing issues on the roads, and then it was back to spring-like weather. This was different than anything I was used to. Minhyuk saw that I was shivering and pulled me closer against him. He asked if I was ready to go home and I just nodded vehemently. He pulled out his phone and started the car so it would be warmed up when we got in.

When we got in the car, he turned to me and took my hands in his and started rubbing them to warm me up. He reached up and touched the icicle on my face called a nose and laughed when he felt how cold it was. He leaned over and kissed me, knowing that would warm me for sure. As expected, the shivering stopped. He caressed my cheek as he looked at me. “You should have told me you were cold.”

“I wanted to spend time on a date with you. And besides, you are really good at warming me up,” I smiled shyly.

“Still, you are an icicle. Let’s go home and get warm,” he winked, and we headed home.

As soon as we got inside, I went to change into warm fuzzy PJs and socks. He made some hot herbal tea while I changed. I took the steaming cup and held it in both hands. The warmth seeped into my fingers and began the thawing process.

Minhyuk led me to the couch and we snuggled under the warm blanket while we watched our favorite drama. When the episodes were over, we started talking about the ceremony. It was so close! My dress was ready, and all of the final details were coming together. Nikki and the kids had their flight reservations and hotel, Jisung and Janie were coming and planned to stay with his family. And SeoYeon was flying over also. I was very excited to see everyone again.

Minhyuk told me he had a wedding surprise for me but would not give me any hints, except, “it has taken a while to put it together.”

“Well, I can’t wait to find out what it is!”

“You only have to wait 3 more weeks, my princess,” he said into my hair as he kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms around me.

“I am so excited that I get to marry you again. Before I came to Korea that first time, I never even imagined I would marry you once, but I get to do it twice. Well, maybe I _imagined_ it in my fantasies plenty of times…” I trailed off shyly. He caught the last part and gave me that smile he does with his tongue in the corner of his mouth… the one that always drove me nuts in video clips.

“I would marry you 100 times… a thousand times!” he exclaimed as I giggled.

“We should live every day like it is our wedding day.”

“And every night like it is our wedding night…” he said with a wink as he turned toward me and started sucking on my ear and then went straight to that spot on my neck that he knows makes me powerless against him. I felt the heat rising in me again, just from the simple gesture. He placed tiny kisses along my jaw as he headed for my lips. He brushed his lips over mine and tickled them with the tip of his tongue. He deepened the kiss and suddenly we were hungry… hungry for each other. He reached behind me and pulled me closer, then slid his hand down my back, under my pajama pants. He pulled me so that I was almost on top of him and slid my pants off my hips. He lifted my top over my head and let it fall to the floor. He took my breasts in his hands and massaged them gently, then began kissing the hardened buds, one by one. As I maneuvered out of my pants the rest of the way, I felt him growing hard against my thigh. I intentionally brushed against him as I moved. He pushed against me, the fabric of his sweatpants stretching beyond its limits.

I grabbed the waistband and tugged. I forgot to untie them in my haste, and they would not come off. He quickly pulled the drawstring loose and raised his hips as I continued pulling them down his legs. I slid my hands back up his smooth legs, slowing as I reached his tattoo. I traced the outline lightly with my fingertip and then continued to my prize. I took him in my hand, and he groaned softly. He pressed against my hand as he grabbed my neck and pulled me for a kiss. He reached between my legs with his other hand and stroked me, his fingers easily slipping inside.

I straddled him and slowly lowered myself onto him. He rose to meet me, and I ground my hips forward and back as I rode him. I started off slow and teasing in my movements. When he tried to speed up, I slowed down more. I placed my hands on his chest to brace myself better and slid all the way up, then back down again. He grasped my hips and took control. He guided me down hard and I gasped. He did it again and again as my head spun. We moved faster and faster until I exploded. I cried out his name and my nails dug into his skin as my body shook.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against his chest. He kissed me a bit roughly. He turned me around so that I was on my knees on the couch and plunged into me. My body pitched forward from the force. He held my shoulder with one hand and held my hip with the other. I was completely under his spell and cried out as I peaked again. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so that my back was against him. He turned my head to the side and kissed me as he slid one hand down to my stomach to my core. He teased my sensitive bud with his fingers as he continued to thrust. I called his name breathlessly as the sensation overpowered me and I shuddered against him. I felt him convulse as he groaned against my open mouth. He stilled against me and we sank to the couch in a lump of tangled limbs.

After a few minutes, the chill began to return, and I reached for the blanket. He pulled it up over us and pulled me closer, nuzzling my neck as he did so. “Come here, let me keep you warm.” He squeezed me tighter and kissed my forehead.

“This is very nice. You do a great job of keeping me warm… hot, even.”

“I could say the same to you.”


	32. Blended Family

Our wedding guests began arriving a few days before the ceremony, except Jisung and Janie who arrived a couple of weeks early. Jisung came to the gallery and was thrilled with the way things looked. He was beaming with pride at the new space. I had been receiving deliveries of the art for the grand opening gala, and some were already mounted on the walls. Of course, Minhyuk’s and Kihyun’s had gone up first. That was mainly because I received theirs first, but let’s be honest… they would have been first anyway. Other pieces were spaced around the walls and still more were yet to be hung. I had tried to keep group members together to make it easier for the patrons to find. I was blown away by the talent of these idols. They were so much more talented than people give them credit for. They were also extremely generous. Almost all of them donated at least 2 pieces, some more. They were only asked to donate one.

There was a large donation required for entry into the event. This was to limit the patrons to serious ones only and to protect the artists in attendance from random fans and sasaengs. This was a charity event, not a fanmeet. Anyone could bid, but not just anyone could attend. We were also accepting online donations and bids.

Nikki and the kids arrived next. They came a week early so we could spend time together. Nikki took a week’s vacation from work, and the kids were on Spring Break that week, thankfully. We had talked about her bringing Simon, but Minhyuk and I would be gone on our honeymoon and it would not be good for him to be pawned off on a pet sitter as soon as he arrived. We decided to wait until I went back in the fall for the gallery’s annual Fall exhibition.

I took a taxi and met them at the airport. Minhyuk had to work, but he would be coming later for dinner. Tori was beside herself with excitement. She was going to meet Monsta X and she was bouncing all over the car. I could relate. I had not told her yet that Kai, JB, Jackson, and others would be at the wedding. I was saving that for later, after she had gotten over the shock of Monsta X. I honestly did not think she could handle it.

We got them checked into their hotel and then went to the apartment. I gave them the grand tour and then we settled in to visit. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Nikki knew we were in the same building as the dorm, but Tori and Bobby did not. I opened the door and 6 tall, handsome men strolled into my home like it was theirs. It basically was an extension of the dorm. Changkyun stepped inside and his face lit up when he saw Nikki.

“Noona! You are back! Did you miss me that much?” He hugged her very tightly. Nikki blushed and Tori and Bobby looked at her in shock.

“Hi Changkyun. You know why I am here, silly,” she pretended to scold him. He laughed and she looked like a shy schoolgirl.

“Of course, I do. I was just hoping…” he trailed off as he realized there were 4 other eyes soaking this all in.

“Mom? You really know Changkyun?” Bobby asked. His mom just became 100 times cooler.

“Yes, Bobby. And Joohoney too. I know all of Monsta X, remember? I feel confident that we have covered this already,” she reminded him. Now she was 1,000 times cooler. You could see the reality registering on his face.

“I thought you meant you met them like at a fanmeeting. Not actually _know_ them! I know… Aunt Sunny and Minhyuk… and Atlanta… oh I don’t know! I got confused!” He shook his head. Tori was frozen in place, her mouth hanging open.

“You must be Bobby,” Changkyun held out his hand to introduce himself. Bobby was giddy, but managed to return the introduction. Changkyun turned to Tori and her eyes grew huge. Changkyun took her hand and held it in both of his. “And this has to be the lovely Tori that I have heard so much about.” Tori blushed and giggled. At least she wasn’t staring and drooling anymore.

The rest of them all crowded around and introduced themselves to Bobby and Tori. Bobby was starstruck when he met Joohoney and started rambling about how he loved his mixtapes and that he wanted to be a drummer. Honey talked to him like he had known him for years. Bobby quickly relaxed and they started talking about drumming and rapping. Wonho, Hyungwon, and Shownu were talking with Tori, who surprisingly had not fainted yet. She was enjoying the attention and I saw her smile more in those few minutes than I had in years. Wonho treated her like she was the only person in the room. He asked her about school and her grades and reminded her to focus on her studies so that she can achieve her goals. Changkyun was completely focused on Nikki at the moment. They were off in their own little world and Nikki was just as focused on him.

Minhyuk texted me that he was on his way. We had ordered fried chicken for tonight’s feast and just as the delivery guy dropped off the food, Minhyuk walked in carrying 2 beautiful gift bags. He was grinning from ear to ear. Again, Tori’s mouth dropped open. He was probably the only person who could have torn her attention from Wonho just then.

“Hi everyone! Sorry I am late, but I had to make a stop.” He walked over and gave me a kiss and then turned to introduce himself to the kids. He handed each of them a bag and told them to open them. The kids politely said thank you and dove in. Bobby pulled out a Supreme hoodie and hat, like Joohoney wears. I had never seen him get so excited over a gift, especially clothes! Tori’s was a Ballenciaga messenger bag and a Dior jacket. She hugged them to her chest and spun around, squealing. I laughed at her, but mostly because I remembered doing that exact thing not too long ago.

Nikki looked on with tears in her eyes. I put my arm around her and squeezed. “I haven’t seen them light up like that since their last Christmas with their dad.” She turned to me and continued, “thank you for bringing some joy back into their lives.” I wrapped my arms around her and started rocking her, like Minhyuk does when he is trying to settle me down. Changkyun came over and made it a three-way hug. I backed out and left the two of them alone. The kids were trying on their new goodies and showing them off. Minhyuk was glowing. He loved giving gifts and making people happy. My family was finally together and it was perfect.

Over the next week, I spent as much time with Nikki and the kids as I could. I took them sightseeing, we played games with the guys, we even went to karaoke and bowling with them. Minhyuk was even able to be with us a little bit here and there. Joohoney had a jam session with Bobby and taught him some new things. Minhyuk took Tori and me shopping. He bought way too much stuff for Tori, but I was not going to tell him not to. Nikki spent some time with Changkyun while the kids were occupied. The kids spent a night with us so Nikki could have a night off from being a mom. Min played games with them and the guys came up and hung out with us.

I took Nikki and the kids to Halmeoni’s one day for lunch. I really wanted them to all meet. Halmeoni took them in just like she had known them forever. The kids fell for her immediately. Harabeoji managed to get some attention as well. He told them stories about Changkyun growing up and they hung on his every word. Nikki was right there with them.

While they were all distracted, Halmeoni pulled me aside. She handed me a small silk-wrapped package. I carefully untied the delicate fabric and it fell open to reveal an ornately carved wooden box. I opened the box and inside was a pair of beautiful pearl earrings. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

“I want you to have these. They were a gift to me from Harabeoji years ago, but I want them to have new life.”

“Halmeoni, these should go to your family,” I protested.

“Sunny, you have become like a daughter to me and I want you to have them. Please don’t argue with me,” she said in a mock-stern tone. I laughed and shook my head. She hugged me and stroked my hair. “Ah, our Minhyukkie is going to be such a good husband and father. I am so glad you finally found each other.”

On the way home, Tori and I were talking like we always do. She paused and looked at me, “Aunt Sunny, I have been thinking.”

“Yes?”

“I have decided that Minhyuk should belong to you only, so he will not be my bias in Monsta X anymore. I will keep Wonho for myself though.” I smiled at her. I appreciated her rationale.

“Really? You are sure? If I have to share him with anyone, you would be the one I would choose.”

“No, I am sure. Wonho is so handsome and very sweet and I really like him. Kai is still my UB, but Wonho is it for Monsta X.”

“Well, thank you for your sacrifice. I do not take this lightly.” She giggled at me, knowing I was playing with her. It was a sweet gesture, but I knew it was really because she had experienced our Bunny in person and he won her over.

SeoYeon was the last to arrive, just a couple of days before the ceremony. She visited her family and then hung out with us some. We had a rehearsal dinner at the wedding hall the day before. Everyone was there, including Halmeoni and Harabeoji, Minhyuk’s parents, and his brother and his wife. Everyone seemed to get along very well. After we did a dry-run and finished dinner, people moved off into their own groups. Shownu seemed quite taken with SeoYeon and they ended up talking for a long time after dinner in a corner of the room. When I saw Shownu’s eyesmile and shy head-drop, I knew SeoYeon had caught his interest.

Halmeoni and Harabeoji had fallen in love with the kids. I loved seeing the pure joy on their faces when they were spending time together. I loved watching the blending of our two families. It was fascinating how distinctly different we all were, yet very much the same. I felt perfectly happy and content. This was a feeling I had never known before, and I was greedy for it now.

Minhyuk appeared by my side as I was taking in the whole scene. He took my hand and tilted his head, asking me to come with him. I tagged along and he stopped just outside the wedding hall. He made me close my eyes and led me inside. When I opened my eyes, there was a beautiful, framed photo of my parents sitting on an easel. My hands flew to cover my mouth and tears began streaming down my face. We had been looking through my photo albums that Nikki had sent over and I told him how I wished my parents could be here to see how happy I was and how wonderful their son-in-law was. He had made sure to make that happen to the best of his ability.

I could not speak. I turned to him with tears streaming down my face and he smiled and held me. He stroked my hair until I was finally able to softly mutter, “thank you, Minhyuk-ah. Thank you.”


	33. I Do... Again (Mature)

The next morning, I called a driver and we picked up all the girls and headed to The Raum. The weather was beyond perfect. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the temperature was a little warmer than average for April. The sky was perfectly blue and there were only a few wispy clouds hanging around.

Oli had taken to Tori right away, and they were chatting away in the back seat. Oli was almost 9 now and still just as adorable as when the fandom went nuts over her as a toddler. She could not stop talking about her Uncle Honey and Tori was soaking in every word.

EunJin brought my dress and planned to stay to help me in case there were any problems. I had let my girls choose their own dresses, but Nikki had taken control and made sure they were all similar and that the colors matched. They were scarlet red to match our roses. My bouquet was also made of red and white roses. The fragrant buds cascaded down the front of the cluster and were adorned with a spray of tiny pearl beads.

As we entered the bridal area, I stopped at the photograph of mom and dad and touched their faces. I wanted them to know that I was doing ok. I knew they would have loved Minhyuk and Mom would have doted on him like crazy. A wistful smile formed on my face and Nikki took my hand.

“They would be proud. You know that.”

“Yes, I know. I just miss them so much. Some days it is worse than others, and today is one of those days.”

“Come on, let’s turn you into a princess… princess,” we giggled at her use of Minhyuk’s nickname for me. It was time to let the stylists work their magic. The room was a bit chaotic with all of us and all the stylists, but it was exciting. Nikki and I were giggling like schoolgirls and I felt giddy. Eventually we settled down enough that they could work on us. I let the stylist have free reign and she styled my hair in romantic loose curls and left it long in the back. She wrapped the front around a woven pearl headband. It was a very simple and elegant style. The earrings from Halmeoni completed the look.

A photographer and a videographer popped in and captured us getting ready. It felt a bit weird, but at the same time I was thankful it was all being captured. Kihyun stayed outside for this, since we were in dressing gowns and he was a gentleman.

I was actually getting a little nervous. We were legally married already, but this was different. This was a big deal and quite the production. I knew his friends and his parents’ friends would judge him, and his parents, based off this event. It was sad, but a very real situation.

The hall was filled with roses and the scent was intoxicating. There were glass bulb lights and fairy lights hanging all around and gold accents in the decorations. It was very fairytale-like.

I stood in the three-way mirror and looked at the image before me. I almost did not recognize myself. It wasn’t that my hair and makeup were all that different, it was that I had never imagined this for myself. I truly thought I would be alone… maybe with lots of cats. Seeing myself like this, in a real-life fairytale, was quite overwhelming. I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

I had asked Kihyun if he would also take some “behind the scenes” photos. There were multiple photographers in charge of the official photos and some video cameras around too, but I knew his would be amazing and more intimate than someone I did not know. It was just the two of us in the room at that moment as the rest of my girls were finishing up with getting dressed.

“Noona, you look stunning. Hyung is a lucky man.”

“Thank you, Kihyun-ah. I feel beautiful today. This dress is amazing!” I lifted the lacey fabric of the skirt and spun around.

“It is not the dress. You are glowing. I really feel that you two were meant to be together. I have seen a change in Minhyuk since you came here… a good change. He is more calm and settled… more mature. He is ready to be a husband... and father.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled. “I know you plan to adopt soon. He is very excited about that.”

“He is my sunshine. He is the brightest spot in my life and I can’t even remember what my life was before him. I just know it was dark and gloomy. And I am so very excited to adopt with him. He is so wonderful with kids and I know he will be the most amazing father.” He raised his camera and snapped a quick candid shot. He was very pleased with his shot.

Nikki and Tori came in just then. “Wow, Aunt Sunny you look like a real princess!” Tori exclaimed.

“Thank you, sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful! That red is the perfect color for you.” I held out my arms and she came over for a hug. “Thank you for coming all the way here to be part of this. It means more to me than you know to have you here.” I stroked her face softly and smiled. Tori and I were really close, and I missed her. I missed our fangirling, our shopping trips, our spa days… all the things that you get to go with your ‘niece’ when you don’t have a daughter of your own. She had been one of the few bright spots in my life for the past several years.

Nikki came over and hugged me too. “You really do look like a princess, Sunny … Minhyuk’s princess. This is the fairytale wedding you always dreamed of. And you have the right man to do it with. I miss you so much, but I am so incredibly happy that you found your Prince Charming. You deserve it.” She got a little misty-eyed.

I felt myself tearing up and did not want to ruin all the work the stylists had just put in, so I took a deep breath and smiled at her, “He truly is my Prince Charming, isn’t he?” I dabbed my eyes and the stylist saw and came running to touch me up. It was like I was going on Min’s show or something. After she finished, I said to Nikki, “thank you for coming here. It would not be the same if you were not here. I wish you could stay longer, but I know you have to get back to real life.”

“And _you_ have a honeymoon to get to after this.” She winked at me and Tori blushed when she figured out what her mom meant.

“She won’t be doing anything like _that,_ right Aunt Sunny?” she asked innocently.

“Of course not! I promise I will be a perfect lady,” I lied… with my fingers crossed behind my bouquet. I barely kept a straight face when I looked at Nikki. I could see the wicked glimmer in her eye. Kihyun had to turn away to keep from laughing. The only thing that saved me was SeoYeon and Janie entering the room. The others followed soon after. Kihyun gathered us all together for a group photo before we went out for the “official” photos. I asked him to get one of just me and Tori as well.

One of the attendants led us to another room for the greetings. It was decorated with a beautiful settee and roses to match our theme. The girls helped me get my dress arranged as I sat on the chaise. Nikki futzed over my hair, getting it set just right on my shoulders. The photographer took a few shots of me there, and some with the girls around me. Halmeoni and Harabeoji were standing in for my parents so they joined in the photos as well.

It was a star-studded event and I felt like I was in a dream. The guests began filtering in and posed for photos with me after they stopped in front of a decorated wall for the media, much like an awards show in the US. I had met many of these people at Halloween and the yearend awards shows with Minhyuk. I did not know any of his parents’ guests, but thankfully they introduced themselves. My face was getting tired from all the smiling, so I was happy when they told me this part was over.

I heard familiar voices coming down the hallway. Kihyun stood with his camera ready as Minhyuk entered the room. He captured the look on his face when he first saw me. It reminded me of how he looked at me that first time we met during hi-touch, only better. I smiled at him and he almost stumbled while walking toward me.

“Wow, Sunny-ah… just wow,” it was rare for Minhyuk to be speechless, but he actually was for a moment. The others were also in stunned silence. I saw Kihyun snapping photos wildly.

“Same goes for you. You look incredibly handsome, just as a prince should.” I felt overwhelmed as the reality set it. We were getting married… again… publicly. In front of his parents and their friends. In front of Minhyuk’s friends and colleagues. In front of the _media_. He came over and knelt in front of me.

“My Princess, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And you look simply stunning right now.” He held my hand and looked at me with a soft expression that melted my heart. “I can’t believe you are mine.”

“Hearing you say that just doesn’t even sound right. I should be saying that. There are literally hundreds of thousands of women who would kill to be in my place right now, but you chose me. I can’t believe _you_ are _mine_.”

“OK, save it for the vows. We have photos to take!” Kihyun broke up the moment, but we really did need to get things moving.

Typically, the groom is out in the main area greeting guests with his parents, which he had done while we were getting ready, and then the bride comes out. He wanted Kihyun to get some special photos of us before the ceremony. We moved over to a window where we were bathed in soft light from the early spring sun. I was really excited to see the photos later.

Minhyuk and I had discussed the traditional Pyebaek with his family after the festivities but opted to skip it. In this ceremony the bride presents jujubes and chestnuts to the parents and then later they throw them and she catches as many as she can with her skirt. This is meant to symbolize the number of children she would have. As this was a painful point for me, we thought a simple dinner with those closest to us was best.

Harabeoji was going to walk me down the aisle and Halmeoni was filling in as mother of the bride. She was wearing the traditional pink hanbok that she had ordered for the occasion.

Minhyuk’s mother and Halmeoni walked first and took their places on the stage. The bridal party was next. Nikki and Changkyun, SeoYeon and Shownu, Tori and Wonho, Esther and Kihyun, and Janie and Hyungwon were all paired. Oli was escorted by her Samchon Joohoney and MinJun walked with his wife, Haeun. We had asked Bobby, but he said he would rather just watch. He was feeling the awkwardness of being a teenager and I did not want to push him. Shownu was our Master of Ceremonies and had to leave SeoYeon to attend to his duties as emcee. Minhyuk was next to walk the flower-lined path. He bowed respectfully as he walked and took his place in the center of the stage, waiting for me.

Harabeoji looked at me and smiled with those crinkled, wise eyes and patted my hand. He told me he was proud to walk with me and was sure my parents were watching. I had to hold back tears at the thought but knowing and believing that made me stronger. As we walked along the path, I saw nothing but Minhyuk at the end. He looked like he had stepped out of a magazine. His hair was its natural black color, and his tuxedo was tailored to fit him perfectly. The traditional white gloves completed the GQ look. I could not stop smiling as I walked toward him, and he was beaming back at me. We reached the end of the platform and I kissed Harabeoji on the check as he stepped aside for Minhyuk.

We faced each other and I handed my bouquet to Nikki. Minhyuk took my hands in his and said, “Sunny-ah, you left everything you know to come here and be with me. I know this will not be an easy life for you, but I promise to make it worth the sacrifice. I promise to stay by your side through the good and the bad. I promise that you will never regret joining this life with me. I love you more and more every day. You are an amazing woman, and I am so thankful that you agreed to be my wife.”

“Minmin, I am the one who should be thankful. You saved me. You brought me back to life. You are my sunshine and the reason I smile every day. You are my oxygen, and I can't breathe without you. I promise to stay by your side through the good and the bad. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Thank you for making me your wife,” my voice was soft and full of emotion.

We removed our white gloves and my hands were shaking as I slipped the ring onto his finger. It wasn’t standard practice in Korea for couples to wear rings, but Minhyuk said he wanted to wear it to show everyone that he belonged to me. He had designed them and had them specially made. Our names were engraved in between roses around the bands.

We turned and greeted our guests as husband and wife, officially. Shownu as Master of Ceremonies gave a short and heartfelt speech that made us both cry.

“Minhyuk-shi, we have grown up together and I have seen you become a confident and capable man over the past 10 years. Your positive attitude and happy virus helps keep the members grounded. I have also noticed that Sunny-ah has a calming effect on you,” he paused as a rumble of laughter sprang from the guests. He smiled that adorable dad smile of his and continued, “you have set the bar very high for the rest of us now. I am hopeful that each of us will find our very own Sunny one day.” He bowed to us and Minhyuk went to him and hugged him with tears in his eyes.

Next, we greeted Halmeoni and Harabeoji and then on the other side if the stage, we greeted Minhyuk’s parents. Minhyuk gave each pair a respectful deep bow, then there were hugs all around.

After the ceremony, the guests moved out to the garden area. There was still a slight chill in the early spring air, but today the weather was perfect. The bridal party paired up again and the guests were all gathered as we each walked arm in arm down the garden pathway. A light breeze caused the cherry blossoms to fall like snow and swirl around us. Suddenly déjà vu struck. Everything lined up exactly with my recurring dream, the floating cherry blossoms, the pathway, the dress, Minhyuk’s brilliant smile, the feeling of happiness that I had felt in those fleeting moments after waking up from the dream… it was all here. I smiled to myself as I glanced at Minhyuk. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at my expression.

I winked at him and we continued walking. There were cocktail tables and seated tables all around, and a plethora of food for everyone. Some danced, some ate, some mingled, and some left. The box for money gifts was quite full. In Korea, it is standard procedure to “pay” to attend a wedding, instead of giving gifts. The closer you are to the couple, the more you give. Generally, around $100 if you are close, and less if you are not. This money typically goes toward the expenses of renting the venue. In our case, we were going to donate it during the charity gala at the gallery.

Minhyuk signaled to DJ H.ONE and he motioned to the other members. They all came to the stage and sang a song that Wonho had written for us. They harmonized so beautifully that I got goosebumps as we danced. Minhyuk kissed me as the song ended and said it was time for my surprise. He took my hand and led me to a chair which had been decorated with roses and ribbon. He walked over to the DJ area and picked up an acoustic guitar. He sat in a chair facing me and Kihyun sat at the piano. They began to play a song that Minhyuk had written and composed, with the help of Joohoney and Hyungwon. I knew he had been learning to play, but he was playing like he had been doing it for years.

I could not stop the tears that spilled down my face as his husky voice washed over me. The song was probably the most beautiful I had ever heard, and he had written it for me, about me. He looked at me through the entire song and I felt overwhelmed with emotion. Nikki slipped me a tissue and then stepped back out of the “spotlight”. When he finished, he put the guitar down and came over to me, took my hand and I stood. He took my face in his hands and said, “Sunny-ah, I love you more than I can ever say or show, but I want to try every day.” He kissed me tenderly and the guests erupted into applause and cheers. We turned to them and bowed.

We found our way to our table, where Nikki had been sitting and watching, crying as well. She hugged me when we sat down. Changkyun appeared by her side and held out his hand. She took it and stood up, looking back at me as she did so. I winked at her and turned back to Minhyuk. I had a side mission during this reception, and it was time to deploy. “Minhyuk, I need to introduce Tori to Kai. Can you help me locate him, please?” I asked my new-new husband.

“Is it time? I know he is around here somewhere,” he said as he kissed my cheek and went off to find his friend. I looked over at Tori, who was playing the part of wallflower by one of the drink stations. She had seen so many famous faces that she was feeling overwhelmed. Everyone was busy talking and no one noticed her standing alone. Minhyuk appeared by my side with Kai, JB, and Jackson in tow. They all congratulated us and hugged me. Minhyuk went to talk to some of the guests as I deployed my mission.

“Jongin-ah, see that girl over there? That is Tori. She is the one I told you about.”

“She is very cute.” I nudged him in the ribs.

“She is 13.”

“I know, but she is still cute. I don’t mean that in a creepy way,” he laughed. “I am used to young fans. Of course, I will behave,” he winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Jackson pouted, “what about us? Does she not like GOT7?”

“Of course, she does. She loves you guys. She will be thrilled to meet all of you.” I cocked my head, motioning for everyone to follow me. I walked with my handsome escorts over to Tori. Her back was to me as she filled her glass with soda.

“Sweetheart, I have some people that I want you to meet,” I said softly as she turned to me. Instinctively, I reached out and took her glass, then moved to the side as Kai stepped up into her view. She froze and her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head.

“Aunt Sunny… is that… is that Kai??” she could barely speak. JB and Jackson stepped out from behind him, one on either side. “Jackson… JB?” Her voice had faded to barely above a whisper. She looked at me with complete disbelief. I just grinned at her and stepped to the side.

“Yes, it is really me. You must be Tori. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your aunt has told me a lot about you.” Kai held out his hand and she placed hers in his. He leaned forward and kissed her fingers, like we had seen in so many old movies. She caught herself against the table with her other hand as she became a bit unsteady and wobbly.

“Omo, Kai oppa. I cannot believe this. You are really Kai and you are holding my hand!” He laughed and stood straight. I saw Tori blush as he stepped in to stand beside her. She shot me a quick glance and her smile was worth everything.

Jackson and JB introduced themselves as well. They were all so polite and friendly. I was very proud to call them friends. I left them all to talk and went back to my husband. I looked back over, and Kai had led her to the dancefloor and was dancing with her, keeping a respectful distance as he promised. JB and Jackson were standing by for their turns. Tori was in heaven. I finally spotted Bobby talking to Joohoney. Their conversation was very animated, and it looked like Bobby was having a great time.

Minhyuk and I started swaying to the music, not quite dancing, but moving together. “We are double married now. You can’t get out of it,” Minhyuk teased and brushed his nose against mine.

“Not a chance of that happening. I love being double married to you,” I laughed.

We danced, we ate cake, we mingled, we toasted, we hugged everyone. I threw the bouquet and Nikki caught it. Changkyun ducked behind Hyungwon and peeked around to wink at her. She blushed. It was a glorious afternoon. As the sun started setting, the temperature started dropping. The lights in the garden enhanced the fairytale scene.

Minhyuk and I slipped away to the bridal room to change out of our wedding clothes so we could head to dinner. Nikki and the kids were heading back in two days and I wanted to make sure to spend time with them while I could.

Once inside, Minhyuk grasped me by the waist and pulled me fully against his body. He reached behind me and secured the lock on the door.

“Hello Mrs. Lee,” he said huskily as he cocked his head to the side and looked at me with a sexy smile.

“Hello Mr. Lee,” I smiled back.

“I know that we have important plans tonight, but I really just want to take you home and make love to you. I want to hold you, to feel your skin against mine…” his lips were against my ear, sending electricity down my spine. He continued, “I want to hear you call my name in that breathless voice.” Just hearing him say those things made my insides turn to jelly. The heat of his hands through the thin fabric covering my hips was starting a fire in me that only he could contain.

“Is there somewhere we can go? A hidden corner or something…” I bit my lip as I lowered my eyes seductively at him. He grasped the back of my neck and tilted my head back to kiss me. That did not help lessen my longing. It just fanned the flames more. I slid my fingers through his jet black hair and kissed him with an urgency that I had not realized I felt.

“What is wrong with here…” he said between kisses. I had already started unbuttoning his shirt and his bowtie was still on. I was getting frustrated with the clasp on the tie and my hands were shaking. He smiled at me and took both of my hands in his, then reached up and removed it in one movement. I smiled and resumed removing his shirt.

We fumbled our way into the changing area and I turned and lifted my hair so he could untie the corset-style satin ribbon on my back. He traced the curve of my shoulder with his fingertips and then with his lips before tugging on the ribbon. The bodice loosened and he eased the straps down my arms. I held the dress as it fell free from my body and I carefully stepped out of it. I hung the garment on the special hanger and turned back to Minhyuk. I was wearing fleshtone lace thong underwear, a strapless bra, thigh-high stockings, and my heels. He was looking at me like I was a steak dinner… and he hadn’t eaten in days.

He licked his lips and leaned in close, his hands on my waist and his lips almost touching mine. He whispered, “Tonight will be a night you will never forget, I hope you are ready for me,” as he slid his tongue along the tender flesh of my lips and captured my mouth with his. The kiss left me breathless and hungry for more. “For now though, just a taste.” He slid his hand down my stomach and over the lace thong and then his long fingers found their way under the lace and into my aching core. I arched against his hand as he muffled my cries with his kiss. “I can’t wait any longer,” his voice was raspy and his breathing ragged. “I have to have you now, you are driving me insane, Jagi.” With one swift movement, he slid my thong off my hips and let the scrap of fabric fall to the floor. I lifted a leg to step out of it and he captured that leg and pulled it behind him.

My unsteady fingers finally managed to unfasten his belt and pants. He lifted me and I wrapped both legs around him. We landed with a thud against the wall as he thrust into me. I grasped his shoulders and tightened my legs. I locked eyes with him and had to stifle the cries coming from my throat. The urgency overtook us both and we climaxed together, but neither was ready for it to be over. But like Min had said, this was just a taste. He held me like that for a moment after, our foreheads resting together. As our breathing gradually returned to normal, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered, “you were right. It is even better now that we are married.”

I smiled and planted a soft kiss on his perfect lips, “double married,” I added. He reached up and cupped my face with his hand and kissed me tenderly. “We should get back out there. They are probably looking for the guests of honor.” I winked at him and he smiled.

“We had newlywed business to tend to. They will understand,” we giggled.

For dinner with family, we changed into less formal clothing. I wore the other dress EunJin had made for me. It seemed appropriate to wear it again today. Minhyuk could not keep his hands off me that night. He held my hand, brushed against me, stroked my hair, played with my thigh under the table… anything he could do to tease me. It reminded me a little of the night of the “first date” fanmeet, only more touchy and intimate. I also caught him staring at me with that wicked gleam in his eyes quite often throughout the night.

I was sure he was planning something. He loved surprising me, so I was excited to find out what he was up to. He had also promised quite a night, so there was that to look forward to. At one point, he propped his arm on the back of my chair, brushed my hair back behind my ear, tilted his head, and looked at me with that sexy half smile. It took all my self-control not to have him right there on the table.

As much as I loved spending time with everyone, I was so ready for dinner to be over. As Minhyuk had said earlier, we had newlywed business to attend to. Finally, dessert was finished, and we were ready to go. Halmeoni had been talking to the kids and asked Nikki if they could stay with her that night. Nikki answered yes… maybe a little too fast. I stifled a laugh by turning it into a cough and she shot me a look filled with daggers. That made it worse and I had to look away. They were leaving late the next day, so I know she was excited to get another night free. She and Changkyun exchanged a flirty look and I knew exactly what her plans were for the night… pretty much the same as mine.

Hugs and goodbyes were shared all around. Minhyuk’s parents hugged us the most. His mother was beaming with pride at her oldest son finally getting married. She patted his cheek and told him to make sure we came to visit soon. He promised and hugged her again. She hugged me and told me to take care of her baby, and I told her I would do my absolute best. Minhyuk asked, “are you ready princess?” as he took my hand.

“I am more than ready, my prince,” I giggled. I felt giddy and I had not even had anything to drink. I was drunk on the night, on this man. He kissed the back of my hand and we headed to our car… tonight it was our chariot.

~~~~~~~~~

_Sunny is the luckiest girl in the world! How did you guys like the ceremony? I will be honest, I have never attended a Korean wedding, so I had to research all of this, just like most everything else, so please forgive any inaccuracies! After all, this is all pure fantasy anyway, right?_

_Thank you so much for reading!!_


	34. Honeymoon Part 1 (Mature)

When we arrived home that night, he carried me over the threshold just like he had the first time. He took my coat and hung it by the door and then took my hand. The sexy half smile had reappeared. He tilted his head toward the patio, gesturing for me to look there. I saw light coming from outside around the curtains. He made me cover my eyes as he led me to the door.

“Keep them closed, almost there…” I had no idea what he was up to, but I was about to find out. “Are they still closed?” he checked one last time and I confirmed they were. I heard him pull back the curtain and open the door. I expected to feel a cold blast, but the air was warm. “Okay, you can open them,” he said in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and my mouth fell open as I gasped loudly.

“Wow, Minhyuk! This… this is incredible! How…” he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me as I looked around. Our little sky-high patio had transformed into a private tropical paradise for two. There were outdoor heaters to keep us warm and a dark canopy which provided privacy and kept the heat inside. There were hundreds of fairy lights strung along the canopy, giving the appearance of stars. There were beautiful tropical plants placed all around, and somehow, he had found a cabana very much like the one from Hawaii.

He took out his phone and took a photo and then started playing ocean waves on his phone. He picked up two beautiful leis and put one around my neck. I put the other on his. He led me to the cabana and sat me down. He stepped back and took a photo of me, then sat with me and took a selca. “Do you like it? I promise you a proper and longer honeymoon as soon as we can get away, but this and Jeju will have to do for now.

“How on earth did you do this? _When_ did you do this? It is absolutely perfect. Thank you so much,” I said with tears forming in my eyes.

“I had to top our first wedding night somehow. I am glad you like it.” I reached up and stroked his face.

“Just being with you is enough. You are spoiling me.”

“I know. That is the idea. Remember? I told you that was what I wanted to do. You deserve to be spoiled every day,” he was looking deep into my eyes and I felt his sincerity in my soul.

“But there is no gift I can give you that Monbebes haven’t already. I mean, they adopted whales for you.”

“Sunny-ah, your love is the gift. Getting to come home to you every day is a gift. You don’t have to buy anything for me, because I already have everything I want. Well, almost everything…” he trailed off.

“Babies,” I whispered with a smile. His brilliant smile affirmed my guess.

“Yes, babies. I want to adopt babies with you. That is the only thing I don’t have.” He leaned his forehead against mine, “whenever you are ready, I am ready.”

“As soon as your schedule settles down. You are far too busy to be a daddy yet.”

“I know, I am working on that. Let’s give it 6 months, then we will start. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect.” I took his face in my hands, “you are going to be such a wonderful father. Thank you for giving me the chance to finally be a mother.” A tear slid down my face and he kissed it away. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. Having a child was a dream I had all but given up on and now it was really going to happen.

I realized we were swaying to the rhythm of the waves, just like we had done on the beach. It was a sensual rhythm, and the mood shifted. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. I initiated the kiss, but my body surrendered to him immediately… sweet surrender. My knees felt like jelly as his tongue gently tickled my lips and then slipped inside, dueling with mine. He unzipped my dress and let it drop to the ground as he walked me backwards until my legs met the cabana seat. He unfastened my bra and it fell away as well. He eased me backwards until I was on my back and he was on top of me. He held himself above me with one arm while the other hand ventured along my side, down to my hip and back up to my breast, tracing every curve. He gently kneaded my breast and then teased my nipple with his thumb. His mouth left mine and he trailed hot, wet kisses down my neck to my collarbone and then my breast. He flicked my nipple with his tongue and my back arched, pressing it further into his mouth. He took it eagerly and began to gently bite and suck it between his teeth.

He shifted his weight so that he could slide his hand down my stomach and between my legs. At first, he stayed on top of the lace fabric, but then he slipped under it. He groaned into my mouth as his fingers slid inside. I arched against his hand and whimpered against his mouth. He blazed a trail with his lips down my neck, between my breasts, along my abdomen, and to the top of the lace barrier. He lifted my hips with his hands and slipped my thong down my thighs, kissing them as he pulled the fabric off. He kissed my thighs at the edge of the stockings and he looked up at me as he kissed my inner thighs. He flashed that sideways smile as his lips found their target. My head flew back, and a loud moan escaped my lips. Instinctively, I reached for his head as he teased me with his scorching tongue. He alternately sucked, flicked, and kissed my swollen gland. When he slipped his fingers inside me, I could no longer hold back and my body shook as I cried out his name.

He kissed a trail back up my stomach until he reached my mouth. “You asked me how you taste. You taste like honey,” he said as his mouth devoured mine. He stood and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. I grew impatient and began helping him remove his clothes. He stood before me, and I decided to return the favor. I reached out and took him in my hand and lowered my head, our eyes still connected. At first, I teased his sensitive tip and then took him into my mouth. I flicked my tongue along the bottom of his shaft as I moved up and down slowly. His hand was entangled in my hair and his eyes were heavy with desire. With a groan, he pulled me up to stand in front of him. “This night is for you, princess.”

He kissed me again and laid me back down on the cushions. He stroked my face as he looked deep into my eyes. “Sunny-ah, I love you so much. I don’t know how to tell you how much, so that is why I keep trying to show you. I could spend a lifetime showing you, and that is exactly what I plan to do.” I opened my mouth to speak and he put his finger to my lips. “Shh, just let me love you tonight.” I weakly nodded my head and he smiled.

He gently pulled my bottom lip down with his fingertip and I flicked the tip of my tongue over it. He sucked in his breath and leaned in, replacing his finger with his own tongue.

He settled himself between my thighs and his hard flesh pressed against my soft, wet folds. He reached down and centered himself and very slowly entered me. I raised my hips to meet him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He filled me completely and began moving slowly and deliberately. I arched my back, pressing my breasts against his chest. My hard nipples were very sensitive and the friction sent electricity shooting throughout my body. I could not explain the way he made me feel. It was as if I were made to be played by his hands, like a musical instrument in the hands of a master.

He made love to me, slowly and passionately, until we collapsed in each other’s arms, fully spent. I burrowed my face into his neck and inhaled his scent, the musky undertones from our lovemaking lingering on his skin. We held each other until a chill settled over us and we decided to go inside. I gathered our clothes while he turned off all the heaters and lights. We put on warm clothes when we got inside and I made us some herbal tea. We cuddled in the bed, recalling the ceremony and laughing about some of the highlights.

My head was on his shoulder and his arm was around me as told him about the dream I had been having for years.

“So, you dreamed about our wedding before you even met me? Jagi, that is amazing!” He turned to look at me.

“Yes, but I had no idea that it was our wedding. It was just you and cherry blossoms. I always knew there was something special about it, but I could never remember it fully. And today it all fit and suddenly I remember every bit of it.”

“See? I knew there was something special about you when we first met at the high-touch. That is why I could never get you out of my head. You were meant to be with me. We were meant to be together.” He kissed my forehead and pulled me close. We stayed like that, eventually falling asleep.


	35. Honeymoon Part 2 (Mature)

The next day, we picked up the kids from Halmeoni’s and met Nikki for lunch. She was glowing. I had not seen her this happy or relaxed since before her husband passed. She hugged the kids tight and they were chattering non-stop about “IM’s grandmother”. Halmeoni had told them stories, probably the same ones she shared with me. They had looked at family photo albums, and they had watched movies. Halmeoni had spoiled them with treats and lots of love. Their real grandparents lived far away so they didn’t get this kind of treatment often. They ate it up.

Nikki got a little flustered when Tori innocently mentioned that she thought Changkyun liked her mom. She quickly tried to change the subject, but I saw how her face flushed. I definitely needed to hear these details, but now was not the time. She saw me looking at her and nodded, letting me know that a full report would follow. I acknowledged with a wink.

Minhyuk saw the exchange and looked at me with a puzzled look. He hated to be left out of the loop, so I whispered in his ear that Nikki would be telling me about her date later. He looked shocked and asked if I had told her about any of ours. I just winked and gave him _my_ sexy smile, “what, like you guys don’t share stories?” He blushed a little and smiled that sideways smile that makes my knees buckle.

We took the kids to Namsan tower one last time before we headed to the airport. While they were at the observation areas, Minhyuk and I went to find our lock. It was still there, but it was almost covered already. The breeze was quite chilly up that high in the sky, so he stood behind me and wrapped me in his coat. I leaned my head back against him and he kissed my forehead.

Just then we noticed one of the fansites lurking with her camera. She waved as she ran off, but she had already gotten her treasure. I expected to see that posted within the hour. Minhyuk wasn’t bothered though. He said he was happy for the fans to see us together, because he was happy.

Minhyuk had gotten a larger company van for the day so we could all fit. Changkyun and Joohoney came along for the ride. Kyunnie sat in the very back with Nikki and the kids were in the middle with the rest of us so they could see everything outside. Min and Honey pointed out some interesting things on the way to keep their attention off their mom. I smiled to myself when I realized what they were doing.

I glanced back and Changkyun was whispering something in Nikki’s ear and she giggled quietly. He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and slowly ran his finger along her jaw as he brought his hand down. It made me happy to see her like this. I didn’t know where that was going, or if it was going anywhere, but it was good for her.

We arrived at the airport and the five of us got out of the car while they stayed in for a moment. We distracted the kids for another moment while the two lovebirds said goodbye. Thankfully, the van had privacy curtains so no one could see them. Minhyuk knocked on the side before opening the door to give them a heads up. Nikki and Changkyun got out of the van acting perfectly normal. We did not want to kick up a dating scandal, so they were careful to maintain proper distance while in public view.

We unloaded all the luggage, and the kids gave the rappers goodbye hugs. They got in the van and began to drive off. Nikki watched for a few seconds and then turned back to the kids who were still buzzing. They were so keyed up from their trip that it was easy to get caught up in it. I squeezed her arm and smiled at her, letting her know that I understand. She smiled and nodded back. Our gates were at different sides of the airport, so we had to split off once inside. Tori started crying when she told me goodbye, but I reminded her that I would be coming to visit in a few months and promised we would spend as much time together as possible then. Min and I had intentionally booked our flight around theirs so we could get the most from their visit.

There were cameras all over, as usual. The fansites must have insider information to know when and where the boys are going. The flight from Incheon to Jeju was just over 2 hours and thankfully none of them were on the plane with us. I expected more cameras when we landed.

During the flight, he had his arm around me, and my head was on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me. “I love you, Sunny-ah. I know I tell you all the time, but I never get tired of saying it.”

“Mmm, I never get tired of hearing it,” I nuzzled in closer to his neck.

“So… what did tell Nikki about us after we started dating?” He referenced the conversation at dinner the previous night.

“Oh, just things,” I tried to avoid the question.

“No no, you are not getting off the hook that easily,” he straightened up and looked at me with a mischievous smile. “I want to know details. Just how much does she know about us?”

“Okay, if you must know. I told her how amazing you are.”

“Nice try,” he snickered. “Now tell me really.”

“No, really, I told her how amazing you are. I told her how I felt things with you that I thought only existed in movies and romance novels. I told her how caring, considerate, and generous you are… _in bed.”_ I whispered the last part so no one could hear but him.

“What do you mean? What kinds of things?” He said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Maybe we should have this conversation in private,” I looked around nervously.

“It is fine, they aren’t paying attention to us. Tell me, Jagi, what kinds of things?” He stroked my hair and looked at me with a very seductive expression. I could not resist.

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, I said, “like how I had never had an orgasm during sex until I made love with you. Like how I never had more than one orgasm at a time, until you.”

He pulled back so he could look at me. “Seriously? But you were married for a long time before… how…” he trailed off, trying to fathom what I had just told him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“When is a good time to bring something like that up? You would have taken it as a personal challenge,” I giggled when he smiled at that. He knew it was true. “Besides, that is not an issue any longer.”

“So, you mean that Jackass never made you… that you never… during sex… _never_?” He just could not comprehend what I had just told him.

“Nope, not once. I always had to take matters into my own hands after he went to sleep, quite literally.” I winked and he bit his lip with that sexy smile he gets. I could see him picturing it in his head.

He nuzzled my ear and whispered, “maybe you could demonstrate for me sometime. I can learn something new about how to please you.” Every nerve ending in my body quivered.

“You are already a master of that. But maybe…” I teased.

“So, were you able to with other… methods?”

“Yes, just not very…” I searched for the word, “intensely? Some women don’t during sex, and I assumed I was one of them.” I paused and looked into his eyes, “Minmin, I have only been with 3 other men. A boyfriend in college… and I had nothing to compare it to then, Jackass, which was okay in the beginning, and then one guy after the divorce. With that last one, it was one time and I just needed to see if I could feel something again. It didn’t work.”

He stroked my cheek and said, “I feel honored and privileged that you feel these things with me. That I was the first.”

“Minhyuk-ah, there have been times I thought I was orbiting the earth with you. I can’t describe how amazing it is with you.” He leaned over and kissed me gently.

“I will never take that for granted. Never. It is a gift,” he cupped my face and brushed his thumb across my cheek. “See? You did have something special to give me.” He winked and I laughed. I nestled back into his shoulder just as the fasten seatbelts sign came on.

After we arrived, we found our driver, collected our luggage, and headed to the hotel. He had reserved the Presidential Suite at the Shilla Hotel. It was beyond stunning. The fireplace in the bedroom area crackled and beckoned us to its warmth. The king-sized bed had tall posts at the corners with sheer curtains gathered on each. It had the look of a canopy bed, but the top was open.

I twirled around in the spacious room and Minhyuk just watched with a huge smile on his face, his head slightly cocked to the side. It genuinely made him happy to spoil me, and I never wanted to take him for granted. Having a life with him was a gift to be cherished.

I stretched out my arms and he walked over to me… actually, he swaggered over to me. He had that sexy confidence thing going on, like when he was in a photoshoot or on stage. He swooped me into his arms and dipped me like a dance.

“Welcome to your first honeymoon, Mrs. Lee,” he growled and kissed me. He took my breath away and when he pulled me back up, I clung to his arms.

“Wow, I don’t know how you keep surprising me like this.” He grinned in reply.

“Then my plan is working. I want to spoil you and surprise you all the time.” His sexy wink did me in. I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard.

“I love you so much that I don’t know how I ever lived without you,” I said as I looked him deep in the eyes.

“You were made for me, Jagiya. I will be always by your side.” He stroked my cheek with his fingertips and smiled softly. His kiss was tender and sweet. He cupped my head with his hand and tilted it back, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and burrowed my hands into his hair. He walked me backwards and we fell back, landing on the cloud-like bed.

The flickering flames from the fireplace reflected in his dark eyes as he pulled back to look at me. He trailed his fingertips along my shoulder, down my arm, to my hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed each finger, one by one. He continued to my palm, then my wrist. He pushed my sleeve up slowly and made his way to the crook of my elbow, all the while never taking his eyes off mine. The familiar urgency returned, but he did not get rushed. He pulled me up and lifted my sweater over my head. He reached behind me and unfastened my bra, letting my breasts fall free. He unfastened my jeans, and I lifted my hips as he slid them off, taking my panties with them. I reached for him and he put one knee on the bed beside me and held himself up over me, “challenge accepted,” he rasped in my ear and then kissed me.

I giggled against his lips and he smiled as he stroked my face. He stood up and pulled his own sweater over his head. I just watched with greedy eyes as the warm light from the fireplace danced across his skin. He was beautiful. He wasn’t muscular like Wonho and Shownu, but he was toned and virile. And I knew from years of watching him dance, he had excellent control over his hips. I squirmed a little in anticipation as his eyes caressed my naked body. He began unfastening his pants and then stepped out of them. I lost the don’t look down challenge as he stood in front of me in only his underwear. His arousal was evident and I bit my lip as he slowly removed his shorts.

I held out my arms and he came to me. He laid beside me and I turned to him, “you are so sexy and perfect…. and _mine_. All mine.” I kissed him and rolled over on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, caressing my back.

“Come here,” he said huskily, grasping my hips. He pulled me up so that I was straddling his chest. He slid down, aligning his lips with my hips. I lowered myself so he could reach me, and he began kissing my thighs, then he flicked his tongue over my folds and devoured me. My legs quivered and I almost pitched forward from the intensity. He held my hips and I grabbed on to the headboard. When he started sucking, I lost control and my legs went weak. He rolled me over and continued his assault. It wasn’t much longer before I was clutching the bed and crying out his name. He was relentless though and slid his fingers inside and did that thing he does that sends me every time… and it did... again.

He kissed his way up my stomach and chest, which was heaving as I tried to catch my breath. I put my hands on my head and tried to make the room stop spinning. Minhyuk was looking pretty pleased with himself as he propped on his elbow beside me. “Two down,” he teased.

“You were serious then,” I said breathlessly. “Are you trying to break your own record?”

“Yes, I am. I think it is three, right?”

“Mmm, that sounds about right… no wait, there was that time… it was four.” It was as if the two I had just experienced were appetizers and I was ready to go again. I turned to him and trailed my fingers down his chest.

“So, three more to go then,” he rasped as he kissed me and rolled on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him and he slid into my heated core. He moved slowly at first, teasing me. I clawed at his back and wrapped my legs tighter, pulling him in deeper. He reared his head back and moaned loudly, then began thrusting hard and deep. I cried out and exploded, clinging to him as I flew through space. He did not relent. He maintained his rhythm and sent me over the edge again. I was panting now, and he slowed down long enough to grin at me.

“Minmin, I don’t know how much more I can ta…..” my words ended in a squeal as he thrust again. He flipped me over and lifted my hips off the bed and resumed his sweet torture. He reached around and teased me with his fingers and achieved his goal of number five. My body shook and I screamed his name. He thrust a couple more times and I felt him pulse inside me as he called my name. We collapsed in a sweaty mass of tangled limbs, neither able to move for several moments. After I caught my breath, I turned to him and he had that sexy, almost cocky smile on his face. I smiled at him and simply said, “wow. I didn’t know that was possible.”

He smiled even bigger and pulled me closer. I nestled my head into the crook of his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, “I love you, Sunny-ah.”

“I love you too, Minmin.” We cuddled for a while, until my stomach decided to start growling. I giggled and he laughed. He looked at his watch and it was well past dinner time. We had checked in almost 3 hours earlier.

“Room service? Or do you want to put clothes on and go out?”

“Hmmm, no clothes. I want to stay like this.” I sighed and added with a pout, “I guess I will have to at least put on a robe when they bring the food.”

“Probably a good idea,” he replied as he traced lazy circles on my shoulder. Neither of us made a move to get the menu. The fireplace crackled in the background and I seared this moment into my memory. This was my honeymoon with the perfect man. Nothing else mattered at that moment. I felt content and perfectly happy.

His phone started buzzing and we tried to ignore it, but my tummy rumbled again so I grabbed the menu and he checked his messages. He told me it was Melody Reign’s agency about the collab. He was going to record his part here and she was going to do hers there and Honey was going to put them together and produce the song. “This can wait until later,” he said as he replied to them that he was on his honeymoon and unavailable for the next 3 days. He put his phone on silent and turned back to me. “I am yours for the next 3 days. You will not have to share me.”

“That is the best thing I have heard since ‘I do’,” I smiled and kissed him, then turned back to the menu. I was starving by then, having worked up quite the appetite. We made our selections and I called in our order. They told us it would be about 3o minutes. I looked at him and said, “so, what do you want to do for 30 minutes?” he grinned…

We spent the next 3 days playing on the beach, sightseeing, and making love. Exactly the things you are supposed to do on a honeymoon. He held true to his promise that he was mine for 3 days. I knew he was still checking his messages to make sure nothing was going crazy, but he was just monitoring. I made sure to savor this time with him.

When we got back home, real life was waiting, and it was upset that we had ignored it. The company was pushing them with the comeback, and the gala was right around the corner. We jumped right back into our normal routines, basically seeing each other occasionally at night and in the morning. I was usually asleep by the time he got home. Many mornings I had to leave before he got up. I wasn’t going to wake him when he had only been asleep for 3 or 4 hours.

As a Monbebe I knew how busy they were and how they hardly had time to rest but seeing it up close gave me a completely different perspective. These men worked hard. They pushed themselves to the edge and then over it. They constantly strove to give their absolute best to the fans and kept little for themselves. I had so much more respect for them, and most other idols, after seeing this side of things.

He had been hinting around at the thing Kihyun was working on, mentioning that things were going to be changing soon, but he still would not tell me the details. My curiosity was peaked, and I tried to get him to tell me, even using my feminine wiles to get it out of him. He said he would tell me soon, but he wanted to let it get more solid first. If it did not happen, he did not want to disappoint me.

I finally got a few minutes to talk to Nikki one evening and she gave me the Cliff Notes version of her time with Changkyun.

“Girl, I am still reeling! It was the most _sensual_ experience of my life... and the very best sex I ever had,” she lowered her voice slightly. “I had no idea that my body could do the things it did. I also never knew that being bitten in just the right way could feel so incredible! Ahhh, why did I have to come back to my normal life? I want the fantasy to never end.” She paused, “phone sex served its purpose for those first few months, and it was definitely worth the wait. The anticipation built up and it was freaking AMAZING! Now that I have had the real thing... well nothing will come close.” She sighed. “Even my favorite toy that I was so fond of, now falls flat,” she giggled.

“You sound so much like me when I first met Minmin,” I sighed.

“I hope I can save up enough to come back to Korea just to see him… as long as he is still interested in seeing me.”

“He doesn’t seem to have lost interest. He grins every time he looks at me, then gets all shy. They will be in Atlanta for the tour, you know. I will make sure you get a ticket and special access. We will have to figure out what to do with the kids that night. You know they will have to go to the concert and backstage too.”

“We have a couple of months to work that out. Will you be coming too? I hope so. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I love my life here, but I do get a little homesick at times. It is so different over here. I am not sure if I can get away twice. I will be there in October though. And I plan to bring the dude back with me.”

“Oh, speaking of that, I want to talk to you about Simon. I didn’t get a chance when we were there.”

“Is he okay? What is wrong?” I sat straight up in my chair and my voice increased about two octaves.

“Nothing! He is fine, I am sorry, I should have prefaced that better. The little dude is just fine… exceptionally fine, as a matter of fact. That is what I wanted to talk about. He has bonded with Tori and they are inseparable. Since we got back home from Korea, he has not left her side. He follows her everywhere. He sleeps with her. He lays in her lap or nearby at all times…” she paused, _“he lets her trim his claws_.”

“Oh, I think I see where this is going,” I said with hesitation.

“Yes, that is where it is going. I am asking you to consider letting Simon stay here with us… with Tori. She says she knows he will be going back with you in the fall, but I know she hopes he stays here. Don’t answer right now, but please think about it.”

I took a deep breath and replied, “You have presented quite the case. I do want what is best for Simon, and it sounds like maybe he is where he needs to be. I think subconsciously, I have been preparing for this for a while now. Tori sends me weekly updates of his adventures, including couple selcas of the two of them. I look forward to those so much. I get to see my babies.” I laughed to keep from crying. I missed my furbaby so much and now I was about to have to let him go. I had already had to leave Tori and Bobby, now the dude.

“I am not going to tell her we talked about this... in case you decide to take him.”

“Nik, you know what my decision will be. I can’t break that little girl’s heart. I will tell her when I come visit. That way I can postpone reality for a little longer.”

Nikki laughed, “okay. Sounds like a plan.”

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I started ugly crying as soon as the call disconnected. Just then Minhyuk came home and found me, a blubbering mess. He had no idea why, but without question he immediately took me into his arms and began rocking me and stroking my hair. He let me calm down enough that I could form words. He held my face and lowered his eyes to look into mine. “What is it Jagi? Are you okay? What has happened?” The worry on his face made me want to cry more.

“It is Simon... I have to let him go. I know it is what is best for him, but it hurts so much,” I said through sobs. Min started putting it together.

“It is okay, princess. He will be very happy staying there. I know you want that for him.”

I nodded through the tears, “but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. I wake up at night missing my kitty snuggles. I miss the way he curls around my head in the mornings and how he perks his little tail up when it is time to eat. His loud purr makes me happy. I was so excited to bring him home soon, but I can’t take him away from Tori.” Minhyuk handed me a tissue because the one I had was wrecked. I turned and blew my nose. He stroked my back and wrapped me in a back hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder. “I can’t purr, but I will do my best to make you happy.” Even in situations like this he could make me laugh. It was just a tiny one, but it was a laugh, nonetheless. I turned and nestled my face in his neck. He held me like that as the sobs finally began to subside. I inhaled his scent and it calmed me. His strong arms around me made me feel safe. I relaxed against him and he guided me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me against him. He held me until I fell asleep.

The next morning at the gallery, I was directing the crew where to place the last few pieces that we had received while I was away. I kept members of groups together so the patrons could find them easily and made sure they were all labeled properly. I had finished interviewing a few candidates for the position of being my assistant and found one that I really loved. I made her an offer and she accepted. Jisung had found someone to fill my old role finally, but he said he missed having me around. He was glad I was at least still with him.

“Sunny, you have really brought this gallery to life. This place is beautiful. I am very proud of you. I knew you were the girl for the job,” he gushed as we walked through the hall.

“Why thank you, Sajangnim. That means a lot to me. I hope the patrons like it.”

“They most certainly will love it. You have brought this place to life and I could not be happier with it.”

“Two more weeks and we will find out for sure!” I grinned.

That night, Minhyuk was waiting for me at home, which I did not expect. He said he had taken the night off and had a special date planned for me. He told me to dress comfortably and not to wear black. I looked at him, a questioning look on my face. He grinned, winked, and said, “trust me. No black.”

We drove for a few minutes and I tried to get it out of him. Nothing worked, not even flirting and begging. We first stopped at a noodle restaurant and ate dinner. We had a few Monbebes wave and take our picture, but it was no more than usual. I had learned that I needed to wave back as well, not just him.

After we ate, we drove to another place. We reached a parking area and found a spot. He handed me a black mask and put one on himself. He was wearing a cap, which always made me a little weak in the knees. He pulled my arm through his and we walked together and entered through the back entrance of what seemed to be a café.

We came in through the kitchen and were escorted to a seating area away from the main part of the room. I noticed the décor was a bit odd. There were cats on everything. Then it dawned on me as I spotted the floof lounging nearby. We were in a cat café! I had seen them online and had wanted to visit one, but never had brought it up.

I looked at Minhyuk and I am sure my smile was covering half my face. “Kitties! Kitties everywhere!” I exclaimed. I bounced in place and held my hands in excited fists against my face. “Oooh, may I pet them? I mean, can I go first, or do I have to wait for them to come to me?” Just then, a beautiful Himalayan sauntered up to me and meowed, demanding pets. I squatted down and scratched his head. He purred and rubbed against my hand. His sky blue eyes were beautiful and they contrasted against his seal point markings. I sat down on the floor and kitteh climbed into my lap, proceeding to stretch up and rub against my face.

Minhyuk had sat down on the floor next to us. I looked up at him and he was watching me with his head cocked to the side, a huge smile on his face. “Are you happy, jagi?” I nodded vehemently.

“Thank you for bringing me hmmere,” I said as kitteh booped his head against my chin. We laughed and I turned back to my new furry friend. Another came to us and sniffed Min’s hand. She was a beautiful calico with golden eyes. She licked his finger and nudged his hand. He smiled and petted her. I leaned my head over onto his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

A server came over and smiled at us. Minhyuk ordered dessert and bubble teas for us because I was occupied and had not even looked at a menu yet. He knew what I liked, so I was fine with it. We spent close to two hours there and it was even better than I had hoped it would be.

On the ride home, I could not stop smiling. Not necessarily because of the kitties, although that helped, but because he was the absolute sweetest, most caring and considerate man I had ever known, and he was my husband. I knew I was the luckiest woman in the world.


	36. Charity Gala (Mature)

Those next two weeks flew by and the closer we got to the gala, the more nervous I got. My anxiety was trying to rear its ugly head and Min kept reassuring me that everything was perfect. The night before the event, I was walking around checking everything for the 15th time to make sure it was perfect. It was. I knew this, but just could not leave it alone. Jisung insisted that I go home and try to relax. I reluctantly agreed but knew I would be on edge the rest of the night. This was a huge deal! It was basically my solo debut and I was terrified… excited, but terrified.

I arrived back home and Minhyuk was waiting for me. I hadn’t expected him until later but seeing him gave me a sense of calm that I desperately needed. The irony of that was not lost on me. The fact that the most hyper, extra member of the group had a calming effect on me was pretty much a contradiction in itself.

He greeted me with a kiss and an embrace that made me forget everything else, even if just for a short time. He had gotten dinner delivered and had the table set with candles. He had a bottle of wine and some soft music playing.

“Tonight you are going to relax. You are going to forget about tomorrow, which is going to be amazing by the way, and you are going to eat dinner and then snuggle with me. And then, if you have been a good girl… well, we will see just how good you are first.” He winked and gave me that sideways smile.

“Yes, dear,” I smiled at him as he pulled out a chair for me to sit. He kissed my forehead and took his seat beside me. Dinner was delicious and the wine was perfect. After we ate and cleaned up, he took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I expected this to take its usual course and reached for his shirt. He took my hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them and shaking his head.

“Not yet. Patience, my princess,” he grinned. He helped me undress and pointed to the bed. He had a large bath towel on the bed, which I had not noticed yet. “Lay down on your stomach,” he directed softly. I wasn’t sure what was happening, but I trusted him, so I did what he asked. He took off his clothes down to his shorts and got on his knees beside me.

Soon I felt warm liquid on my back and his strong hands against my skin. His touch was gentle and firm at the same time. He ran his hands across my back, spreading the liquid, which I determined to be massage oil, all around. He began kneading and rubbing my shoulders and back. I felt the tension release from my body and began to relax. As he worked his magic, I started to feel sleepy. He must have been able to tell, because as he made his way down to my lower back and hips, his touch became more sensual and a bit teasing. He followed the curve of my ass and then slipped to my inner thighs. He moved his hands to my outer thighs and down my legs. He spread my legs apart slightly and went up each leg, kneading and squeezing gently.

I was trying to stay relaxed and sleepy, but his hands on me had the opposite effect now. Everywhere he touched was on fire. I felt that familiar craving and it was growing. As he brought his hands up my calf and into the cleft between my thighs, he cupped me and teased with his finger. I gasped at the sudden change and then a tiny moan escaped my lips. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “I think you have earned your reward. You were a very good girl.” His voice, his breath against my ear, the heat from his body on my sensitive skin, it was all so erotic and the fire was burning red hot.

He kissed that spot behind my ear and almost sent me spinning. He slipped his fingers inside me and I moaned much louder this time. I was still on my stomach and the feeling was different than normal. He pulled his fingers out and teased me before spreading my legs wider and centering himself over me. He lifted my hips off the bed so that I was almost on my knees and very slowly slid inside of me. I whimpered as he was taking his time and I was getting impatient… very impatient.

I pushed my hips back, trying to encourage him to go further. He laughed softly, “slow down, princess. There is no need to rush. Just let me feel you.”

“Minhyuk, I need you inside me, _please_ …”

He leaned forward and as he stroked my back said, “you have me. You have me forever, Jagi.” He knew that wasn’t what I meant, but the words still washed over me and intensified my need. He didn’t speed up. He pulled me up so that I was on my knees with my back against him. He put his fingers on my jaw and turned my head to kiss me. I reached back and held his head and he held me with one hand while the other explored. He was still inside me and barely moving. It was driving me insane and I grew bolder.

I whispered against his lips, “Minhyuk, I need you to fuck me hard, you know you are driving me crazy right now!” I felt him throb in response to my request and he groaned against my pleading lips.

“As you wish, my princess,” he growled as he plundered my mouth and then put his hand on my back to push me forward. He grasped my hips and gave me exactly what I had asked for.

“Ah, yes! Yes Minmin! Oh g…..”, I could no longer speak as my body shuddered and I heard my own pulse in my ears. The waves of pleasure kept coming. I wasn’t sure if it was one really long orgasm, or two back-to-back. I heard him cry out and felt him throbbing and pulsing inside me.

He landed on his stomach beside me and said, “that was new. My princess is getting bold. I like it when you tell me what you want.” I felt a little shy and he stroked my cheek and smiled sweetly at me. “Don’t be shy, jagiya. You can be free with me. If there is something you want to try, you don’t have to be afraid. I love showing you things. We can try anything you want.”

He was really enjoying the fact that I was not that experienced. It was the next best thing to marrying a virgin for him. I have to admit, I was also enjoying it.

I slept well that night, to my surprise. I woke up to the smell of coffee and the sounds of Minhyuk in the kitchen. He came into the room carrying two cups. He sat them on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed beside me. I sat up and he kissed me.

“Good morning, princess,” he said with a sweet smile.

“Good morning, pu… my prince,” I blushed a little when I caught myself.

“What?” He grinned, “what were you going to say?”

“Puppy. I almost called you puppy.” He threw his head back and laughed. I pulled the covers up and hid behind them. He pulled them down.

“Where did that come from?” he was still smiling.

“Well, when I was only a fangirl and you were not ‘real’, I called you my puppy. It just seems weird now.”

“I like it. You can call me puppy if you want,” he cocked his head to the side and smiled. I pulled the covers back up and fell back on my pillow.

“My puppy prince?” I laughed, my words muffled by the blanket. He pulled it down again and I looked at him. “It sounds like a children’s book.” I put my arm over my face to hide again.

“Well, when you say it like that…”, he laughed. “Maybe not together. But separately it is sweet.” He pulled my arm away so he could see me. “I will be your puppy… I will be your prince… I will be your husband… I will be whatever you need me to be, princess.” He stroked my cheek and looked at me with eyes full of love. My heart swelled and I sat up.

“You are already my world. I don’t need anything else,” I felt a strong wave of emotion wash over me. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

“And you are mine,” he said with a quick kiss, “but I have to get to the studio, and you have a debut to prepare for.” He picked up a coffee from the nightstand and handed it to me. I wrapped my hands around the warm mug and inhaled the aroma. I took a sip and the hot liquid flowed down my throat. I looked at him and smiled my thanks. “I will be over as soon as we finish. You are going to be great tonight. You have done this dozens of times already. I will be there to cheer you on this time.”

“I am excited and scared to death at the same time. I _have_ done this dozens of times, but tonight is different. This night will make or break me here. If I fall on my face, I am done.”

He took the cup from me and sat it down, then took my face in his hands, “you know that I know that feeling, jagi. You will be amazing tonight. They are going to love you. You don’t see it, but people love you. You are a bright light and they are drawn to you. You are beautiful, talented, and strong. There is no way you will fail.”

“With a cheerleader like you, how can I?” I smiled and he gave me a kiss as he bounced up.

“Come on, I have a surprise for you.” He pulled the covers back and took my hand. I followed him to the living room and spotted a flat box with a big bow on the couch. I looked at him and back to the box. “Go ahead, open it!” He was grinning and excited. I lifted the top and pulled back the tissue paper inside, revealing black lace fabric inside. I lifted it out of the box and held it to my body as I walked to the full-length mirror in the bedroom. The dress reminded me of my wedding gown as it was the illusion style, but in black. It was sheer black fabric with lace appliques along the bodice and then at the bottom. It had a matching bolero style shrug. The bodice was fitted to just above the knees and then it flared. It was simply spectacular.

“Oh Minhyuk! This is exquisite!”

“ _You_ are exquisite. The dress is just icing,” he came to me and kissed me. “Let’s get it hung up so it doesn’t wrinkle.” He took the dress and headed towards the bedroom.

“What if it doesn’t fit??” I gasped.

Min winked at me, “it will fit. EunJin made sure of it. By the way, there is another box.”

“What? Where?” I looked around the room and spotted a smaller box in the kitchen. I skipped over to it and opened it. Inside was a 3-strand pearl necklace with a bejeweled clasp. I gasped as I looked back and forth from the necklace to Minhyuk. He was smiling, happy that I was happy. “Oh, wow. Just wow. I don’t know what else to say. These were really expensive! You didn’t have to…” he closed the gap between us and shushed me with his finger and a look. He shook his head and I smiled, “thank you, Minmin. I can’t wait to get dressed for tonight!” I spun around and he laughed at my reaction.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, “I know what you are feeling right now. I thought a new dress would help boost your confidence tonight. And the necklace will go perfectly with those earrings Halmeoni gave you.” He kissed my forehead, “you are going to be amazing, you have nothing to worry about.” He winked at me and took the dress to hang it up for me. 

Minhyuk went on to the studio and I went to take a hot shower. I got ready and headed over to the gallery to give it one last check. My new assistant was there, arranging her office, and the security guards were… well, guarding stuff. I stopped in her doorway and said good morning. She had not heard me come in and it startled her. She bumped a photo frame on her desk and it fell. I happened to see it in time to react and caught it before it hit the floor. She apologized profusely, but I just smiled at her. “It is okay, Emma. I am sorry that I startled you.” I sat the photo on her desk, but something caught my eye as I did. She noticed and tried to move it. I already had my hand on it though and took a closer look. There were three other women in the photo and a much younger Emma. I looked closely at the women and I finally realized I was looking at a photo of SeoYeon!

I raised my head and looked at Emma. She was looking at the floor, avoiding my gaze. “Emma, is this Choi SeoYeon?” She looked up and shyly answered that it was. “Choi SeoYeon is one of my best friends. Is she family?”

“Yes, she is my aunt,” she answered meekly. “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you, but I wanted to get this job on my own… I was afraid it might influence your decision if you knew.” Honestly, I could not fault her logic.

“Oh wow! So, you are little Emma that she always talks about. This must be your mother and grandmother in the photo.” I touched the image with my fingertips, thinking of how SeoYeon had been heartbroken when her grandmother had passed.

“Does she really talk about me like that?” she giggled.

“She really does. You are very special to her. I can understand why you didn’t say anything. As much as I would have tried to not let it influence me, it probably would have. I am very glad to have you at my side, Emma.” I smiled and bowed to her.

We did a final walk-through of the entire place, making sure everything was perfect, the placement, the angles, the lighting, the temperature, and the music. The caterers would be arriving within the hour and I had an appointment to get my hair done after that. I had been going to the guys’ stylists and I was happy, but I missed my girl in Atlanta. It is hard finding a new stylist, just as it is hard finding new doctors and a dentist. I had not done either if the latter and was way overdue for all my annual check-ups. I filed that away in the ‘need to do’ category for later. I would make appointments for when I went back in the Fall.

I left Emma to manage the caterers. I already felt comfortable with her, but now that I knew who she was it was even better. I sat in the stylist’s chair and told her what I wanted, and she proceeded to bring my vision to life. I decided the vixen-style waves were just the thing to go with the dress. She pulled my hair the left side and created the vintage style. They did my make up too, keeping with the retro vibe.

I grabbed a taxi and Minhyuk called when I was almost home. He said he would be a little later than he planned, but he would still be home in time to change and get back to the gallery. The event didn’t start until 7, but we needed to arrive early before any of the patrons and guests. We planned to get there by 6, and it was almost 4. He had time, but not much.

When I got in, I laid out the clothes he had planned to wear and went to freshen up. I had been very careful not to mess up my hair and makeup, but I still had to touch up a little. I wasn’t used to seeing myself like this, but I loved the look. I felt like a 40’s starlet… I felt sexy. I took a few selcas, using the angles Min had taught me. I sent one to him and he replied back with a simple “wow”. It made me smile.

I took my dress out of the closet and laid it beside his suit on the bed. The man had incredible taste and style. He had picked this out himself and had EunJin tailor it to fit me exactly. I had not tried it on yet, but I trusted her skill. Min texted that he was on his way, so I relaxed a little knowing that we would be on time. I was trying really hard to keep myself calm and not think about tonight. I was struggling with that, but I was trying. Not having him around me had made it harder, since he was my calming influence.

I opened my drawer and selected a nude lacy thong and strapless bra. I applied scented lotion to my body and dabbed the tiniest bit of a matching perfume on my pulse points. I looked at myself in the mirror after putting all these sexy things on and smiled. I knew Min would like this later and that made me feel even sexier. I took my dress off the hanger and stepped into it. I zipped it up and ran my hands over it to smooth it. It fit like a glove. I decided to wear my wedding shoes with it. The rhinestones would peek out as I walked. I finished it off with the pearl earrings from Halmeoni and the pearl strands from Minhyuk.

One last check of my red lips and I was ready. I heard the door chime and knew Min was home. I was getting excited now more than nervous. He called to me when he came in and I told him I was in the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He looked me up and down, and then he gave me that sexy smile and said, “wow. There is no word to describe how incredible you look tonight, Sunny-ah.” He kissed me on the cheek so that he did not mess up the red lips. “When you walk into that room, you will be the art. I am going to have to run interference to keep the other men away.”

“Oh Minhyuk, you know just what to say to make me feel good.”

“It is true, Jagi. You look amazing. You always look amazing, but tonight you are glowing. You look confident, alluring, and…” He paused and added in a loud whisper, “you look sexy as hell. I am going to have a hard time concentrating tonight.” He pulled me against him and held me.

“Well right now you need to get dressed. We have to leave soon.” I booped his nose and blew him a kiss. He grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt, in a teasing manner. He knew we did not have time to play, but he wanted to tease me anyway. “Nope, I can’t watch… we will end up on the bed and all messed up and we don’t have time for that.” I winked at him as I walked into the other room, leaving him to change. I paused at the doorway and turned back to look at him over my shoulder, “I will be out here… thinking of what I want you to do to me later.”

He fumbled with his zipper because his pants were suddenly tight, and his expression darkened with desire. “You had better go while you can.” He had been filming scenes for the MV for the collab with Melody Reign, so he was camera ready except for his clothes. I didn’t have to wait long for him.

I transferred a few essentials to my tiny clutch, my phone, lipstick and mirror, ID, credit card, and breath mints. He stepped into the room and instantly took my breath away. This man was beautiful no matter what he wore, but he looked exceptionally delicious right then. His black hair with the all-black suit and shirt was simple and deadly. He smiled that little sideways half smile at me and my knees buckled. I was standing by the kitchen island, so thankfully I had something to hold onto.

“Omo, you take my breath away, Minhyuk,” I gasped. “I think I am the one who will be having to run interference tonight.” He sauntered over to me and wrapped one arm around me and pulled me roughly against him. With his other hand he caressed my cheek. The look in his eyes was intense and smoldering.

He pressed his lips against my ear and whispered roughly, “if this were any other event, we would be late.” He nibbled my ear and then pulled back to look at me. The room was spinning, and I felt drunk. I clung to his arms to steady myself. “But this is your night, and I would not do that to you. We should probably go while I can still control myself.”

He had a car pick us up and take us to the gallery. Jisung and Janie arrived just behind us, then Emma arrived next. The caterers and the security staff were already inside, standing by. I started the evening’s music, which was a mix of all the contributing artists and songs from the OSTs of the actors. The photographer arrived and started setting up in his designated area. We had a wall for publicity photos just like at The Raum.

I took a glass of champagne and had to resist the temptation to down it in one gulp. I felt it would help calm my nerves. Min noticed and touched my hand as a reminder to not do that. It would be better to be nervous than tipsy and make a fool of myself. I smiled at him.

I looked around and was pleased with what I saw. The art was perfect, the furnishings were perfect, the food was perfect. Everything was perfect. There was nothing for me to fret over. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. It was time to open the doors and I felt okay. Still nervous, but okay.

At 6:30 we opened the doors for the celebrities who wanted to arrive ahead of the crowd. The first to arrive were the other members and they all stopped and stared when they saw me. I felt a bit shy all of a sudden, but also it made me feel great. Changkyun looked at me and did that thing with his eyebrows and tongue. The others were speechless as they came up to greet us. Min stood proudly by my side, and playfully nudged Changkyun away.

Wonho finally spoke, “noona you look gorgeous! Our Minhyuk-ah is a lucky man.” He kissed my cheek and grinned as he patted Min on the back. Other guest artists began arriving and my security team was on close watch as the patrons began arriving at 7. Most of the celebrities had their own bodyguards, but their safety was also our responsibility.

Most of these patrons had long-standing relationships with Jisung. We had decided that he would kick off the evening and then turn it over to me. I felt my palms sweating and my breath was getting short. Minhyuk kept his hand on my back, reminding me he was there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as Jisung started speaking.

“Good evening everyone, thank you for coming tonight. We have a very important goal here. There are too many forgotten children here in our beloved Korea. We are not going to be able to save them all, but we can make a difference in the lives of a few. Tonight, I ask that you dig deep and let your generosity shine.

But first, I would like to introduce you to my former assistant and always my right hand, Mrs. Sunny Lee.” I took a deep breath and stepped up onto the dais next to him. “Many of you already know her, at least by voice, but I hope you all get to know her here as the manager and curator of this gallery. She is the one responsible for everything here tonight. I had no hand in the preparations or the design of this place… except to sign the checks.” That elicited a small chuckle from the audience. He turned to me and added, “Sunny-ah, I have depended on you for the past 5 years and you have proven yourself over and over again. You consistently go above and beyond, and I could not be prouder to have you running this gallery. You have done an amazing job with this place and tonight is going to show everyone what I have known for 5 years now.”

I bowed to him as I fought back tears. I wasn’t expecting the sentiment and it took me a moment to recover. I took the microphone and turned to the audience. I bowed respectfully to them, and then turned back to Jisung, “thank you so much Sajangnim. It has been a pleasure working for you and I look forward to this new chapter here in Korea. I appreciate the warm welcome and I will work hard to make you proud and to make this the best gallery in Korea.” I turned back the audience, “thank you all for coming here tonight and for opening your hearts and wallets for the children. These innocent babies have no one to depend on and have been denied the privilege that every one of us here tonight has. I ask that you bid well on these amazing works of art tonight.

As you are aware, bidding will be done through our app. You have hopefully already downloaded and registered it, but if not please do so within the next few minutes. Bidding will begin promptly at 8:00. Many of the artists are present tonight and they are happy to answer your questions. They are not, however, up for bidding themselves.” Now I got a chuckle from the audience. I felt my confidence returning. I looked at Jisung and added, “perhaps that could be our next fundraiser, celebrity dates!” I looked back to the laughing crowd, “there would be at least one exclusion, of course,” I looked over at my husband and the crowd cheered. Minhyuk grinned proudly.

“So, let’s do everything we can on this Children’s Day evening for these precious little ones. They deserve so much better, and we have the capability to give them more. We thank you in advance for your generosity.” I ended with another bow and the crowd clapped and cheered. I glanced over at Minhyuk and he was smiling, clapping, and nodding his head. I looked over to Jisung, and he was doing the same. He took the mic and added, “please enjoy the refreshments and the art. Thank you again for coming here tonight.”

He held his arm for me and walked me to the edge of the dais. Minhyuk held out his hand to help steady me on the stairs as I descended. I was shaking and in 3-inch heels. Not the best combination.

When I was safely on the floor, he quietly whispered in my ear, “you were amazing. They love you.” He smiled at me and winked. I was feeling a bit better about the whole thing now that my speech was over. I looked at him and felt a wave of calm wash over me.

The bidding was going well. The idols and actors were all mingling and chatting up the patrons. It seemed to be helping the bids. I looked around at everyone and they seemed to be enjoying themselves, from what I could see. Min and I split off and worked opposite sies of the room for a bit. I found myself watching him more than I was concentrating on talking to people. Every time I spotted him, he was already looking at me. It was sexy and flirty, and it made me feel things. I kept trying to work out a way to get him to my office for a few moments of privacy, but that just was not that good of an idea.

By the end of the night, we had exceeded our goal by several thousand dollars. My feet were screaming, but I was proud of the way things had turned out. The last of the patrons headed out the door. Many of the artists stayed for an after-party with us. We could all relax a bit now that the hall had cleared. The caterers were setting up a second round of refreshments and security did a sweep to ensure there were no stragglers left in the building.

Minhyuk took me in his arms and spun me around and I giggled. He was smiling proudly at me and said, “I knew you would be great. There may be celebrities here, but you were the star tonight.” My cheeks grew warm, not just from blushing, but also from being in his arms.

“Well right now, this star needs to get out of these shoes!” I laughed. “I have some flats in my office. I will be right back.” I patted his chest and turned to head down the hallway. Minhyuk held onto my hand and walked with me. I had finally gotten my office decorated. On the walls were some of my favorite photos of my first trip to Korea, a painting that Minhyuk had done for me, and various certifications and awards. On my desk were 2 photos of us, one of me with Nikki and the kids, and a small one of my parents.

I walked around behind my desk to get my flats from a drawer and I heard the door close softly. I whipped around to see Minhyuk with that sexy sideways smile and his tongue sticking out the side. I knew what he was thinking, but before I could protest, he had me in his arms, kissing me. The kiss grew more intense and his hands began roaming all over.

“Do you have any idea how hard it has been not to do this out there tonight?” he said against my lips.

“Yes, I do… I have had the same problem,” I responded hungrily. We landed against the wall with a thud but neither of us cared. He turned me around and pressed me against the desk, as his hands urgently began pulling my skirt to my waist. He slipped my thong down and I had already unfastened his belt and was unzipping his pants when a loud knock startled us both.

“Noona? Hyung? Are you guys in there?” It was Changkyun. Minhyuk stopped when he heard the voice.

“What is it?” Minhyuk growled at the maknae.

“People are looking for you guys, the party has started. You should come back out. You can do that when you get home.”

Minhyuk rested his forehead against mine and we both laughed. “Your audience awaits, my love.” He kissed me again and then we put ourselves back together. Thankfully, my lipstick was the kind that stays on for hours, so it wasn’t smeared on both of our faces. I slipped my aching feet into my slippers and we headed back to the main hall.

When we walked into the open space, we heard snickering and giggles coming from the members. Changkyun said, “I found them before they got too far.” Then full-blown laughter from everyone.

I stuck one covered foot out and replied, “I needed to get out of those heels!” My red face gave me away though. Minhyuk looked flustered, yet unashamed. Jisung put champagne glasses in each of our hands, shooting a sly wink at us. He held his glass in the air and gave a quick speech, thanking everyone for their time and their donations. He said that we would turn this into an annual event and then gave a rough tally of the evening’s funds. My mouth fell open in shock and the crowd cheered wildly when he announced that we had raised approximately a quarter of a million US dollars in just one evening.

Every piece had sold… every painting, every photograph, every sculpture. Some of the contributors talked to me about keeping some of their art on display or donating them so that the proceeds would go to charity. I realized this was an excellent opportunity for us to make a difference daily, not just once a year.

Jisung cranked the music and everyone started dancing and having fun. We danced and mingled a bit with his friends and made a few new ones. The alcohol was flowing freely, thanks to Jisung. It reminded me of the Halloween party, only with evening wear instead of costumes. A bit later we realized no one was paying attention to us, so we slipped back down the hall to my office.

“Now, where were we…” Minhyuk said as he locked the door and pulled me roughly into his arms.

“We were over there,” I pointed to the desk with a giggle. He grinned at me and practically drug me to that spot. The urgency returned as we kissed… hungry lips seeking each other, hot breath mingling, quiet moans and soft sighs rising from our throats. My hands found his belt and zipper, and his were lifting my skirt and finding their prize. He teased my entrance with his fingers and then pulled down my thong. He eased me backwards on the desk and pulled my hips forward. I wrapped my legs around him and he slipped inside of me. I stifled the moan that tried to escape my lips as he began his assault, thrusting fast and hard. He held my hips and I reached over my head and held the edge of the desk to steady myself.

“Sunny-ah, you have been teasing me all night!” he rasped as he sent me over the edge.

“Minmin! Ahhh!” was all I could say as the room spun and I felt my body convulse. I heard him cry out and then he leaned over on top of me and kissed me gently, stroking the side of my face. He smiled sweetly. “Oh my, that was amazing!” I said once I could form words.

“It really was. And now we have christened your office.” We giggled quietly. He pulled me up and held me. “Sunny-ah, I love you so very much. This part is just a bonus,” he said into my hair as he nuzzled my neck.

“I love you too, Minmin. I never dreamed things would be like this. Okay, maybe I did _dream_ it, but I never believed it could happen. And now, here we are. My life is almost perfect right now.” He smiled, knowing that I meant our future child was the only thing missing.

We straightened our clothes, checked our hair and our faces, and returned to the party. It seemed Changkyun was the only one who noticed we had been gone, because he looked at us and winked and no one else even looked our way. Once the evening wound down, we pushed the last of them out the doors to their managers or their bodyguards and closed up. The caterers were in a mad dash to get packed up and cleaned up. As soon as they were done, we all said good night and headed home. The cleaning crew would finish in the morning.

I was exhausted and elated at the same time. I leaned my head back against the seat and looked up through the moonroof at the stars. The moon was almost full and it shone brightly. I caught Minhyuk looking at me. His sweet expression was illuminated by the moonlight. I smiled back at him as he stroked my cheek.

“I am so proud of you, Sunny-ah. Every time I get to see you work, I am mesmerized.”

I lowered my eyes, “what I do is nothing compared to you. You perform in front of hundreds of thousands of screaming fans. You are the one that is mesmerizing.” I flicked my eyes back up to him.

“It is different. I am a singer. That is what I am supposed to do. You are just so enchanting when you turn on the charm.” I laughed and started blushing. “I am serious, Jagi. Those people did not stand a chance tonight. I don’t think you realize how beautiful you are and how much you shine. Did you know they call us the Sunshine Couple? I have started seeing it in fan comments a lot.” He laughed at our new couple name.

“No, I had not heard that one yet. But I guess it fits…”

“You are my sunshine. You are my love,” he leaned over and gave me a short kiss. “Now let’s go home and get out of these clothes.”


	37. Kihyun's Big Plan

_**The events in this chapter have been in my story plan since I started writing it. They are in no way related to anything currently going on in the K-Pop world. This storyline was inspired by what happened to Wonho. This is my wish for the boys.** _

I awoke in Minhyuk’s arms, just like every morning. It was a feeling I cannot describe. Contentment, joy, safety, warmth, home, happiness… all those combined could not do it justice. The morning light was trying to invade our room and take us away from this precious time. He was still asleep and I just lay still, looking at him. I had memorized these perfect features long ago, but up close and in person, they were even more magnificent. A stray sunbeam illuminated the blue tint in his black hair. His eyelashes lightly kissed his cheeks, ready to flutter open any moment revealing those gorgeous brown eyes. He says they are too dark, but I think they are the most beautiful eyes in the world. I get lost in them every time he looks at me. I studied the shape of his ear. I love the way it kind of angles toward his face instead of dropping down like average ears… I followed his sharp jawline to his famous Adam’s Apple and the tiny mole on the side of it. I smiled as I had to restrain myself from reaching out to touch it.

As if he could feel me watching him, he tightened his arm and pulled me closer. He nuzzled his face into my hair and moaned softly as he began to awaken. I nestled in closer to him and wrapped my arm around his chest. Neither of us spoke yet, we simply held each other. He turned to me and draped his leg over me, pulling me completely into his embrace. Neither of us had to be anywhere for a while, surprisingly, so we just held each other and dozed back off.

When we finally did get up, we went for a short walk and stopped in a café for coffee. The craziness of our life was pushed to the side for just a short while and we enjoyed some rare free time. We encountered some Monbebes, which was expected, and they giggled and swooned when they saw him. Minhyuk gave them finger hearts and they gave them back. They went on their way, walking on air. I just smiled because I knew that feeling. I feel that feeling every day now. He turned back to me and caught me with what I assume was a silly smile on my face. He grinned and asked me what I was thinking.

“Oh, just about how I understand how those girls feel.”

“What do you mean?”

“You really have no clue, do you?” I realized that as much as he knows how to feed Monbebes well and flirt with them, he does not really understand the effect those things have on us. “When Monbebes see you, or the other members, and you acknowledge us or do something like what you just did, or pass out flowers from your awards show, or even just smile at them… it is so hard to describe the feeling.” I thought for a moment how to explain it in a way he would really understand. “Remember how you felt when Junsu was on your show a few years ago?” he nodded, “well it is sort of like that. You create a connection that your fan feels down to their toes.”

“I never really thought about it that way. I guess it makes sense though.”

“Seeing you in person and getting attention from you directly is different than seeing you online or in fancafe or Universe. Those girls will never forget that.” He reached over and touched my cheek.

“Thank you, Sunny-ah. I love how you show me a new perspective on things. I love you.”

“I love you too, Minmin,” I smiled into his hand and kissed his palm.

Sadly, our free time was ending, and it was time to get back to work. He had a group meeting at the dorm before practice. He said he would finally be able to tell me about the thing Kihyun had been working on... the thing he had been holding close to his chest for months… the thing I had tried many a time to get out of him, but no amount of aegyo, pouting, or kissing would make him budge. He seemed a little nervous, but excited. That made me nervous and excited. But the wait was almost over.

I was trying to focus on the time we had together. They were going to have an anniversary concert in less than 2 weeks and then the comeback and tour were coming up right after. I was not looking forward to the tour. It meant he would be gone for 3 months, so I was even more thankful for this morning that we had together. I was just beginning to adjust to the idea of sharing him with millions of other women, and now they were going to have him again.

I would have work to keep me occupied and I would be able to hang out with Halmeoni while he was gone. I had not spent the night alone since I came to Korea, I was always at someone’s home. Being the self-sufficient adult woman that I am, I was confident I would be fine… or so I told myself. I knew that in reality, I would be curled up on the couch, watching Monsta X videos and variety shows, eating too much ice cream, and missing him like crazy. Yeah, I wasn’t looking forward to this at all.

My thoughts must have shown on my face because Minhyuk stopped walking and stood in front of me. He tilted his head down to look into my eyes and held my face with his hands.

“I won’t be gone that long, jagi. Three months will pass before you know it. We will Face Time every day, I promise.” I smiled weakly and nodded.

“This part sucks. I knew this was part of being with you, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know. I am struggling too. I have never had to leave anyone behind like this.” I hadn’t thought of it from his side, only mine. Now I felt selfish for only thinking of myself.

“Minhyukkah, I would never ask or expect you to stop doing what you do for me. I hope you know that. I just feel like we have missed so much time together and I hate being apart from you. I will cherish every moment that I am able to be with you.” I slipped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. “But maybe you could pack me up in one of your suitcases and take me along,” He pulled me closer and stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head. “And then, I have to go back to Atlanta soon after you get back. I don’t want to be away from you. Now that I have you, I am greedy for you.” I looked up at him and he kissed me gently.

“I don’t like it either. I waited so long to find you… to hold you. Now I will never let you go. We may have to be apart from time to time, but I will always come home to you. I will always be thinking of you while I am away. I will always be by your side.” He winked and made me giggle, breaking the sadness I was feeling.

“You always know how to make me smile. I love you so much, Minmin. You promise you will be thinking only of me when all those horny Monbebes are screaming your name?” I raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed.

“I promise. They have nothing on you. You are Minbebe #1, remember?” I was surprised that he remembered my t-shirt. I don’t know why I was surprised, but I was.

“You know it. I _am_ Minbebe #1.”

His phone rang just as we got back within sight of the building. He had put it on silent, but when we headed back he had turned it back on. He couldn’t be out of pocket too long without causing problems, especially when it was unplanned. This was another thing I was becoming used to. He glanced at it and looked at me apologetically. I told him to go ahead, without him having to say anything.

It was a short conversation, mostly one-sided with him acknowledging whatever they were saying. He asked “when?” near the end. After he ended the call, he looked at me and smiled. “Melody Reign is coming to Korea to film part of her movie and she wants to meet me. Apparently, she really liked my part of the song.”

“Wow! That is great! She is huge everywhere, according to the internet. Her voice is incredible. I never realized until you were asked to do the OST with her.” I had lived in a Monsta X bubble for the past few years that I hadn’t gotten into Western music much. I had to look her up to find out who she was.

Melody Reign, stage name obviously, was a gorgeous songbird/actress with a penchant for dating her costars. She ranked in the vocal diva category with Adele and Celine Dion, and she just happened to be a good actress too. HyunBin was the male lead in this movie, so I was curious how that would go over. He is incredibly handsome and in a relationship… just her type.

“She will be here next week, and they will send details to the agency. She wants to see Honey’s studio where he mixed the song.”

“Maybe we could invite her for dinner while she is here. I could use some American female interaction,” I giggled.

“I don’t know if she will go for it, she probably likes expensive restaurants,” he joked. “The company will probably set something up.”

“She would be crazy not to want to have dinner with the most handsome, sexiest, talented man in Korea. Hmm, that is incorrect… in the _world_ , not just Korea.” He looked at me with that shy smile and I squeezed his hand.

He got off the elevator at the dorm and I went on upstairs. I was feeling like a swim. Just as I got changed into my swimsuit and got my hair pulled up, Minhyuk called and asked me to come to the dorm. I slipped on some shorts and a T-shirt over my swimsuit and headed down.

When I stepped inside, they were all dancing around and Minhyuk was bouncing around the room and yelling excitedly. I wasn’t sure what I had just walked in on, but they were obviously celebrating something. Min ran over to me and spun me around and then everyone joined in. They were bouncing and laughing, so I did too. Finally, I asked what we were celebrating.

“We are free!” Kihyun announced.

“Free? What do you mean? Free from what?”

“Free from the company! Free from Starship!”

“What? How? You are not messing with me, are you?” They finally settled down enough to explain what had happened. Kihyun did most of the talking, since he was the leader of this venture.

“You are aware how the company handles things and how they mishandled that shit with Wonho a few years ago. Things have only gotten worse. They were running us into the ground. We are constantly moving to the next thing without breaks. The hiatus came about because we gave them no choice. And when we had all those problems on set and that light almost hit Hyungwon a few weeks ago and they told us to keep going, well that was the leverage we needed.

We have all been saving our money and investing as much as we can to make it grow. I contacted an attorney on our behalf, and we met with a couple of banks to secure a loan to cover the remaining money.” He paused and I leaned forward, waiting for the rest.

Minhyuk took my hand and grinned as he finished, “we bought our name _and_ the rights to our name. All the rights to the music, the content, the merchandise, the images… everything associated with the name Monsta X and each individual member. We are independent of them now and we can keep performing the music we have made over the years.”

I screamed and threw my arms around him, then stood up and hugged each of them. Joohoney touched my arm, “that is not all, noona. There’s more.”

Kihyun continued, “the extra money was to start our own label.” They all stood together, “you are looking at the founding members of X-Ray Entertainment. We are still Monsta X, but we are also X-Ray Ent.” I screamed again and started bouncing.

“I can’t believe it!” I turned to Minhyuk, “how were you able to keep this secret? Not just from me, but from the media?”

“It wasn’t easy. We only talked about it here or upstairs. We kept the people we met with to a minimum and made those few sign confidentiality agreements. It was worth all of it though.”

“But what about the tour and the new album promotions? Are you going to keep making albums and touring?” I asked.

“We are obligated to finish those and then we are done. We are not making the announcement yet. We want to wrap all that up first. Hopefully, we can keep it under wraps until we are ready, but you know how likely that is. We are scouting locations right now to set up after the first of the year. Once this tour is over, we are all taking some time off. We will still release music and do the things we love to do, but the pressure will not be on us and we can focus on new talent. We will tour when we are ready, and only when we want to.”

I was still in shock and was not able to process what this meant. Minhyuk put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. “This means I will be home a lot more. We can finally start our family when we get back from the tour.” He kissed my forehead as tears began falling onto my cheeks.

“That is the best thing I have heard since ‘I do’,” I said as I kissed him. “You could have told me though. I would not have said anything.” I pouted at him.

“I wanted to, but we made a promise to each other that the only people we would tell were the ones who were able to help us make it happen. This started before you were in the picture.”

“But don’t you…” he put his finger against my lips. He already knew what I was going to ask.

“I do trust you. That has nothing to do with it. I made a promise to my brothers and I keep my promises. That is one of the things you love about me, isn’t it?” He stroked my cheek as he cocked his head to the side and smiled… that disarmingly charming smile.

“Well, yes. It is…” I swooned over that smile.

“And if I had told you and it fell through, you would have been devastated… wouldn’t you?” He lowered his face to get even with mine and looked at me. “We were not sure this was going to work. This was the best way.”

“Ok, fine,” I crossed my arms and looked at him with my chin in the air. “I suppose you will just have to make it up to me later.”

“Count on it,” his smile widened as he winky blinked at me.


	38. Chapter 38 - Melody

The next week, Melody arrived along with a flurry of media activity. The company sent a driver to pick her up from the airport and bring her to the building for whatever official business they had to handle with her about the OST release. Minhyuk was excited to meet her. He loved her music and her voice. He hadn’t watched her movies and didn’t follow her on social media, so he did not know that much about her personal life.

As he predicted, the company had arranged a neutral location for their meeting. Since she had requested a tour of Honey’s studio and the company was willing to give her pretty much anything she wanted, they set that up as well. And until the end of the tour, the were still obligated to comply.

He told me about it that night while we ate dinner, which was a rare occurrence lately. He said how nice she was and how she had complimented his singing. She loved the song and knew it was going to be a hit both here and in the US. He wasn’t starstruck, but he was flattered at her praises. His confidence in his talent and skill had grown dramatically in the past few years and it showed in his singing and performances. A few years ago, he would have handled this much differently, I think. Now, he accepted it and moved on.

He said that she would be coming to the dorm the next day. Their schedule was a bit tight, so finding time for her was difficult, but the company made them do it anyway. He asked if I would mind entertaining her here if they were late getting back, which he suspected would be the case. I jumped at the opportunity and he smiled at me. He knew that I missed my friends and having another female around would be fun.

I made chocolate chip cookies the next morning after he left and I got myself ready, hoping they would make her feel at home. Security called up that she had arrived. She was right on time… 1:30. I had a pot and cups ready for tea. I heated water and filled the pot while she was riding up on the elevator. I met her at the door, and we introduced ourselves. I stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. I pointed out the area for her shoes and gave her a pair of guest slippers. She raised her head and sniffed the air, “is that cookies I smell?”

I giggled, “yes! I made chocolate chip cookies earlier. Would you like some?”

“Oh, I would love some! I shouldn’t, but my manager isn’t here to stop me,” she laughed.

I motioned for her to follow me inside. I brought a tray with the tea and cookies and sat it on the coffee table. I sat down and poured the tea. We chatted for a few minutes as we munched on our treats. I had thought about taking her outside on the patio, but it was already getting hot.

Melody was average height with voluptuous curves and her trendy outfit accentuated them well. Her gorgeous auburn hair fell down her back in soft waves. Her large eyes were a deep green and her lips were full and red. Her features were striking on their own, but her voice was angelic. I felt a bit intimidated sitting near her. Those looks had been the downfall of at least 2 of her costars. She ended up in relationships with them while they were still married. She always broke up with them after they got divorced though. I really did not want to talk about that, so I just answered her questions instead of asking my own.

“So, it was basically love at first sight then? Then you guys were brought together by the universe. And now you are married.” I nodded my head. “It sounds like a romance novel,” she chuckled as she wrapped perfectly manicured fingers around her cup.

“Yeah, I suppose it does. It really feels like it sometimes. It doesn’t feel real, but at the same time it is the most real thing I have ever known. I can’t imagine being without him. He was a huge part of my life before I ever even met him, which sounds so cheesy, I know, but he really was the bright light in my darkness.” I smiled and stopped myself. I wasn’t ready to share too much. I took a sip of my tea and redirected the topic, “I am happy to give any guidance or answer any questions about dating a Korean, if it would help your character.” I smiled at the actress.

“I appreciate that. I think getting the perspective of someone who has experienced something my character is going through is helpful. The script can only take me so far.” She took a sip of her tea and ate another bite of her cookie. “Sunny, they told me that you are quite a bit older than Minhyuk. You don’t look it. You are actually quite beautiful.”

“Oh well… thank you! Were you expecting a shriveled old lady?” Her compliment took me off guard and I giggled. I took a sip of my tea to cover my awkwardness.

“I wasn’t sure what to expect, honestly. I mean he is so handsome that I would expect him to be with an attractive person, but the age difference threw me off.” She smiled as she took a bite of cookie.

“It isn’t that common, I suppose. In many ways it is frowned upon here. We have been lucky that people have been so accepting of our relationship. It was a bit rough in the beginning when he first announced it. The fans were split. Most supported us, but there were those who did the opposite. I guess any celebrity has this problem when they date or get married, but in Korea it seems to be worse because of the way the fans perceive their idols.”

“You seem to act younger too. Maybe that is part of it. Not that you aren’t mature, but your personality is young. Wow, that sounded awkward… I am sorry. Sometimes my words sound better in my head. That is why I have a publicist!”

I laughed, “I get what you are saying. And I agree. I believe that age is just a number. In my heart I am still 20-something. Minhyuk and the guys make me feel younger too. They have this incredible energy and it is contagious.”

“Yeah, I felt that from him yesterday when we met. The other members are that way too?”

“When they are together? Most definitely. Minhyuk is the most intense though. They are the sweetest, most humble men you will ever meet. And they are all devastatingly handsome. Every. Single. One. So be prepared.”

“I admit that I was only vaguely familiar with them until this song. I have since started listening to their music and really enjoy it, especially the English albums. It is a bit hard on my ears to listen to the Korean ones. It sounds like a bunch of curse words to me.”

“It does take some adjustment at first. I did not know any of the language or customs when I started listening. But music is a universal language. You don’t have to understand the words to feel the emotion behind them.”

“That is a really beautiful sentiment. I like that.”

My phone dinged and I read the text.

_Sorry we are late  
We ran over a bit  
Almost there  
  
_

Melody is here

We are having cookies and tea  
Yes, I made enough for everyone 😊  
Be careful

_I love you_ ❤💕💋

  
I love you too ❤💕💋

“They will be here any time. They ran a bit later than they thought.”

“Oh good. Minhyuk mentioned that they had a tight schedule the next few days. I appreciate them making time for me.” Her eyes darted from mine to one of the photographs on the wall behind me. I noticed she had been glancing around at the artwork on the walls as we talked.

“Would you like to look around?”

“Oh yes, I would that. I have been admiring these gorgeous prints. Who are they?”

“They are me… er, mine. I took them. And the paintings are Minhyuk’s.” She looked shocked.

“Wow, they are incredible. Are you a professional?”

“Somewhat. I manage a gallery here in Seoul and I sell my pieces there and in the sister gallery in Atlanta. I have also done work for some Atlanta-based magazines.”

“You are very talented. I had no idea. I guess I thought you were a housewife. My apologies.”

“No need for apologies. And thank you very much.”

“These paintings are beautiful too. But this is the prize, isn’t it?” she gestured to our wedding portrait which had finally arrived. I beamed at her comment.

“Yes, it most definitely is. This is one that Kihyun took. It is so much more intimate than any of the others.”

“You make a gorgeous couple. I can see how much you love each other.”

“Thank you.” I pointed to a smaller photo on the mantle, “This is one of my favorite selcas… um, selfie, of us. We took it in Itaewon on a date night.” I smiled at the memory.

“Itaewon? What is that?” I explained about the area and she got excited.

I could take you while you are here… if you have time. I would love a burger.” I said enthusiastically and she accepted.

Just then the door chime sounded and in walked my gorgeous husband and his brothers. They bowed and apologized profusely for being late. Melody was taken aback at their action. They introduced themselves to her.

“It is ok guys, really. I have enjoyed Sunny’s company and delicious cookies.”

Shownu’s head popped up, “cookies? Noona, you made cookies?”

“Yes, there’s plenty for everyone.” The six made their way to the kitchen and started eating the cookies, but Minhyuk stayed with us.

“Melody-shi, we will head up to Joohoney’s studio in a moment. As soon as they finish stuffing their faces.” He looked over in their direction.

“Hyung, you should come have one. They are delicious!” Joohoney exclaimed. Minhyuk went to join them.

“Oh, these are delicious! Why haven’t you made them for me?” He pouted.

“You are hardly here to eat them. But I will make you some.” I laughed and he grinned shyly.

I looked at Melody and her mouth hung slightly open as she took in the sight before her. I laughed to myself, knowing that feeling all too well. They finished up and took her upstairs to Honey’s studio. I was planning to stay back and let them work, but Minhyuk took my hand and told me to come along, too. Thankfully, the elevator was big enough to hold us all with a little breathing room. Min stood behind me with his arms around me and the guys tried to keep a polite distance from Melody. A quick ride down and we stepped off the elevator. As soon as we stepped into the dorm, Kihyun started making excuses for the “mess”, when in fact it was very clean and organized. Just like a typical mom.

Honey and Changkyun led Melody to the studio and took her inside. There wasn’t room for us all. While we waited outside, I asked Min why she wanted to see the studio. He said he did not know, but the company was eager to accommodate her wishes. I snorted and the others looked at me.

“I am pretty sure I know why.” They all looked confused. “Really? Have you guys seen yourselves?” I gestured to them. “You are gorgeous and incredibly talented. You are one of the most popular groups in Korea and are globally recognized.” I shrugged as if that was enough to explain my point. They still did not get it. “She wanted to come here. She wanted to see you guys up close and personal. I can’t fault her for that. But she could have been less sneaky about it.”

“Do you really think so, noona?” Wonho asked innocently.

“I really do. She sure didn’t come to hang out with me and eat cookies.” I raised an eyebrow.

“She could have just asked. We would have been happy to meet with her.”

“In America, celebrities are not as accommodating as you guys. She probably thought she had to be underhanded about it. But the question is, which member caught her attention or was it all of you?” I paused as I thought for a moment, thinking maybe I was being too harsh. “I don’t know. Maybe I am being too cynical. Maybe she did want to see the place where that beautiful piece of music was created.” Minhyuk squeezed my hand and smiled at me. We heard them coming down the hall and all eyes turned to her.

“…And that is how your song was made,” Joohoney finished.

“Wow, thank you for giving me such a personal view of the process. I am usually oblivious to anything besides recording my part. It is really interesting to see how the creative side happens.” There was an awkward silence as no one was quite sure what to do next.

“You guys had better get moving. You are going to be late for your interview,” I said to fill the silence.

“Oh! You are right! Come on guys, let’s go,” Shownu directed them all to gather their things. Minhyuk gave me a kiss and said he would be home as early as he could, but I probably shouldn’t wait up. They had practice after the interview. They all said goodbye and bowed politely to Melody. She wasn’t sure how to react and tipped slightly forward in response.

“Thank you again for today. Minhyuk, I am sure we will be talking again before the song is released.”

“May we walk you to your car?” Wonho asked.

“Oh sure, let me call my driver.” She fumbled for her phone and made the call. They escorted her to the elevator. I followed, but I was going up instead of down. Min ran back and gave me another kiss before he left.

“See you when you get home, jagi,” I said as I let him go again.

Internally, I sighed. This was the way things would be for a long time. This man would be busy forever it seemed. He thrived on it though. It fed him and fueled his energy. I wasn’t bitter. I had accepted my fate. He would adjust his priorities when the time came to start our family. I had faith in that. He was laying the groundwork for our future. All the popularity, the fame, the demanding schedules, they would all fade in time. He had to take advantage of it while they had the momentum. And now that they were becoming masters of their own fate, he would be much more in control of his time. At least I hoped that would be the case.

As I waited for the elevator to return, I thought about the implications of this OST collab. The movie would be released in both Korea and the US. The song was highly anticipated, from what I had read. Min sang his parts in Korean and Melody’s were in English. They harmonized on the chorus in English. It was a beautiful song and Min’s talents were on display for sure. I was so proud of him.

They had released three English albums now and each one had been a hit. Their international fanbase had exceeded their Korean one long ago and the agency had finally accepted this. I think that is why they were so eager for this collab. They were all about the bottom line and Monsta X was a cash cow. The company had its own best interests in mind, not the well-being of their artists. I was so relieved that they were out from under that now. It made it a little easier to deal with him being gone for three months.

They were going to spend more time promoting in the US during this tour, so there would be more than a day or 2 between some stops. After the near fiasco of their first English album promotions, they almost did not do another one. The company they had managing their US promotions was awful. They had issue after issue, so they were finally able to change agencies and their new one was handling things very well.

The elevator dinged and snapped me out of my thoughts. I stepped in and pushed the button for the top floor and punched in my code. The late afternoon sun was on the patio and I went outside to soak in the warmth, grabbing a cookie and my book on the way.

**~~~~**

_**So do you guys think Melody will be friend or foe? I planned her to be one way, but she decided she was going to be the other. Let me know in the comments!** _

**_Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you like the story!_ 🥰**


	39. Be My Friend

Over the next couple of days, I got a few texts from Melody. They seemed to be just random thoughts that she felt she wanted to share with me. Min had talked to her when they were discussing the song and she told him I had offered to take her “somewhere”. She wasn’t sure of the name. I laughed and told him it was Itaewon.

“I want a burger really bad, but I am not sure she will be up for that.”

“I will take you for a burger any time you want to go.” He kissed my forehead.

“Minmin, you have so much going on right now. I am just happy that I get to see you at all.” He smiled that little half smile he does and pulled me against his chest.

“Things will be slowing down soon. We just have to keep going a little longer.” I wrapped my arms around his waist laid my head on his chest and held him tight as he stroked my hair. “And when we get finished with the tour, I am taking you on a proper honeymoon. Anywhere you want to go, just name it and we will go there.”

“How about right here… in your arms?” I looked up at him and smiled. “This is where I want to be most in the world.” He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

“You can pick any place in the world and I will hold you in my arms there. How’s that?” He smiled.

“That sounds perfect.” His phone started dinging with messages and he frowned.

“I am sorry. I want to stay here with you, but I have to go. We have to reshoot some scenes for the MV. That one day when everything went wrong set us back. And then I have practice after that.” I pouted when I realized how late he would be home. His days were usually long and tiring. The tour kick-off was only a few days away and they had to prepare. He said goodbye with a long and deep kiss. It left my head spinning and my insides quivering.

I had finally wrapped up the paperwork from the gala and the new pieces for the next exhibit were beginning to arrive, which meant fresh paperwork. I talked to Jisung about my idea of turning this gallery into a Hallyu themed one. He liked the idea, especially after the success of the gala. Some of the new pieces on their way to me were from some of the artists who participated in the fundraiser. These works would not be for auction though. They would be for sale with a portion going to charity. This was a business, after all. We have to make money to keep the lights on.

When I arrived, Emma was already there and had begun organizing the shipment from the night before. I don’t know how I have gotten so lucky to have her as my assistant, but I was thrilled it worked out that way. Not only was she the niece of one of my closest friends, but she was also efficient and competent. She was smart and knew how to do her job well. I hardly had to train her, and she had just graduated college. I smiled and said good morning when I came by her office. I was almost unnecessary with her around. At times I didn’t know what to do with myself because she had already done everything. My main duties these days were talking to the artist’s management and signing checks.

“Good morning, Sajangnim! I am almost finished with the pieces from last night. We have another shipment coming tomorrow.”

“Great! That means we can hang all these today. The walls look so empty now that all the art has been taken down and delivered. Things should move out a bit slower now. At least until next month when we have the next exhibit.”

We spent the rest of the morning figuring out where to put the pieces we had gotten already and then hanging them. So far, we only had paintings and photographs. There would be sculptures as well.

We ordered lunch from a nearby café and while we ate, my phone started dinging. I checked the messages and they were from Melody.

_Hi Sunny!  
If you are free, could we meet this afternoon?_

Hi Melody  
I can meet you after 4pm  
Or you can come by the gallery before that

_That sounds lovely!  
Could I come by around 3?  
  
_

Sure, that will be fine  
See you then

I sent her the address and put down my phone. I looked up to Emma who was checking her own messages.

“Emma, we will have a visitor coming by the gallery around 3 today.”

“Oh? One of the guys?”

“No, Melody is coming by.”

“Melody Reign?” She asked with one eyebrow raised. I nodded and she leaned back in her chair. “Why?” She clearly wasn’t impressed.

“Well, I am not sure. I told her I would take her to Itaewon, but she didn’t mention that. I also told her I would help her understand how it is to date a Korean man as an American woman. Maybe that is it?”

“Is she going to stay long?”

“I have no idea. But I think I am going to run home and change. I don’t want to look like a frumpet out in public if we end up going to Itaewon. I am dusty and frizzy from all the hanging today.” I put my hands up to smooth my hair and Emma laughed.

“I don’t know what a frumpet is, but I am pretty sure you are not one. Even right now you would look classier than her.”

“Why so bitter?”

“She ruined Mick Brandt’s career. He was my favorite actor when I was studying in the US. She made him cheat with her and then ruined his marriage. Then he started getting drunk all the time and got a DUI. He hasn’t been in anything decent since.”

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize all that. I knew she has a thing for dating her male costars, but that is about it. HyunBin is her male lead in this movie. I doubt he will fall under her spell.”

“Let’s hope he is immune.”

We finished eating and I left her in charge while I went home to change. We had finished with the physical labor for the day, but my clothes were dirty, and my hair was a bit wild. I wasn’t sure what Melody’s plan was, so I wanted to at least be presentable.

I did not feel like dressing up that day, even though I was sure she would be dressed to the nines. I put on a pair of white jeans and a pink fitted t-shirt with a simple floral button-up shirt over the top. I tucked in the front of the shirt and left the back loose. I took my hair down from the messy bun and fluffed it with my fingers. I put on some mascara and lip tint and called it done. I fingered my whale necklace and spun the chain, so the clasp was in the back. I slipped on a pair of white sneakers when I got to the door.

I arrived back at the gallery around 1:30 and started attacking the new stack of paperwork on my desk. My phone rang and I smiled when I saw it was Minhyuk. They had a break so he called.

“I miss you, princess,” he sounded down.

“I miss you too, Minmin. What is wrong?”

“I am just tired. It has been a long and weird day. Things are just not going right, and they are still pushing us and not listening to our concerns. I thought things would get a little better now, but nothing has changed. We are wrapping up as soon as Hyungwon’s scene is finished. What are you doing this afternoon? I would like to take you for that burger if you are free.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Well, Melody is coming to the gallery at 3. I don’t know what her plans are, so maybe? I would rather spend time with you, but I know we have to keep her happy, right?”

“Yes, we do,” he sighed. “I will come by when we get finished. Maybe I can convince her to go sooner.”

“That would be lovely. The first chance we get to really spend time together in a few days and I have to be the busy one,” I giggled.

“It’s okay. We will have time soon. I have to go now, but I will see you in a bit. I love you, princess.”

“I love you too, my prince.”

I turned to find Emma grinning at me. “You guys are so cute. I hope I find my Minhyuk someday.” She sighed as she walked back to her office. Emma was somewhat Americanized from studying abroad for several years. She was more comfortable and relaxed with me than she would have been a Korean boss.

Melody arrived a little after 3 and was escorted by a very large bodyguard. My security team was always onsite and highly trained, but she would not have known that. I guess he had been in the car when she came to the apartment a couple of days ago.

She hugged me like an old friend. She pushed me out to arm’s length and looked me up and down. “Wow, I wish I could look that good dressed like that.” I wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or not. I mentally compared my simple casual clothes and wild mane to her sleek ponytail and designer dress. My style was natural and casual unless I was dressing up for an event or work. I have never been “high maintenance”, but I take care of my appearance. If I could wear yoga pants and a messy bun every day, I would.

“Thanks… I guess.” I introduced Emma and she excused herself to go back to work.

“So, this is the gallery. Where is all the art?” The diva looked around at the many empty spaces.

“We just had a huge charity gala this past weekend. Everything sold and has been delivered to the clients, so we are bringing in new pieces now. Emma and I just hung these today,” I gestured to the few paintings.

“Wait, you hang them yourself?” She seemed shocked.

“Well yes, at least the smaller ones like these. I have a crew for the larger ones. I like to be hands-on. I can be a bit of a control freak when it comes to my art.”

“Ah, I see. I prefer to pay people to do things. I can still control it, just remotely,” she laughed. “Oh, is there more in there?”

“Yes, those are mine. That is my special area.”

“Oh, I want to see!” her 4-inch heels clicked on the marble as she sashayed across the floor, the sound echoing throughout the room. She stopped in front of the silhouette of Minhyuk and I heard a small gasp. “I love this. I want this. How much?”

“That one is not for sale,” I pointed to the sign underneath that said, ‘display only – not for sale’.

“Everything is for sale… for the right price. Seriously, how much?”

“Seriously, it is not for sale. It is in my personal collection and simply on display here. All the others are for sale, but not that one.” She leaned in to look more closely at it.

“Wait, is that Minhyuk?”

“Yes, it is Minhyuk. And it is very sentimental. There are plenty of other photos from the same series, over here on this wall.” I was holding back my irritation and redirected her attention, which took some effort. I showed her the remaining photographs and guided her to the sitting area up front. We had a cozy little space for people to sit and chat or discuss purchases. It was semi-private, with a view to the main hall. There was a settee, 2 high-back chairs, and a coffee table. I hadn’t asked her to do it, but Emma appeared with a tray of tea and snacks.

“Emma, would you join us?” I almost begged.

“Sajangnim, I am sorry, but I need to work on those proposals. My apologies, ma’am,” she bowed slightly to Melody. She was oblivious, but I caught the diss in Emma’s bow. It was informal and really not appropriate. I giggled to myself.

She asked me questions about dating a Korean man. I answered her as openly as I could, without getting too personal. I told her about couple locks at the tower being a must for any romance set in Korea, about not being too touchy in public, about the need for respectful behavior as this was not the US and anything does _not_ go here.

I really wanted to ask her about working with HyunBin. I had admired his acting for some time, and it seemed he was really nice. I was trying to get a feel for whether she was interested in him or not. She told me he was very polite and easy to work with. She commented how handsome he was and how much he had helped her with her character. They had already filmed most of the LA scenes, now they were filming the Korean ones. The majority of the movie took place in the US, so they just had a few scenes to film here. We would be at the premier in LA since it was a couple of days after the final stop of the tour.

My phone dinged and I excused myself to check the message from Minhyuk.

 _We have wrapped up  
Be there in 10   
Love you _J

Great!  
See you soon  
I love you too

I put my phone down and returned my attention to her. She leaned back in her seat and relaxed a bit. “Sunny, it is not often that I find someone I feel comfortable with. I want you to know that I feel at ease with you. You don’t pressure me, you don’t ask anything of me… hell, you haven’t even asked me for an autograph or photo together. I really appreciate that.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond to this sudden admission. “I am glad you feel comfortable with me.” It was a pretty lame response, but it was all I had.

She sighed, “I don’t have many real friends.” My surprise must have shown on my face because she laughed. “It is true. Most of the people in my life are there because I pay them. I have a couple of other actresses that I hang out with, but I really don’t feel a bond with them. I am not comfortable like I am with you.” I shifted in my seat, obviously awkward. “See? I have done it again. I made you uncomfortable.” She lowered her eyes. “I am sorry. In case you haven’t noticed, I tend to say things without realizing how they sound. I don’t have the ‘tact’ filter. It puts people off sometimes.” She placed her face in her hands and I reached out and touched her arm.

“Don’t apologize. You just caught me off guard. I know how hard it is to get close to people when you are a celebrity. I see the way the guys struggle with it.”

She raised her face and I saw that a tear had slipped down her cheek. I picked up a napkin from the tray and placed it in her hand. Softly she replied, “thank you.” A tiny smile formed on her perfectly painted lips and she dabbed her eyes.

“I tend to speak my mind without thinking and it gets me in trouble a lot. That is why I rarely do live interviews. I do the late night shows, because it doesn’t matter so much there. But it makes relationships difficult. Especially new ones. It puts people off and makes me seem bitchy. I promise, I really am a nice person.” She smiled awkwardly.

I heard the door open and excused myself to check. It was Minhyuk and Wonho. I was greeted with bear hugs from Wonho and a kiss from my husband. They came around the edge of the enclosure and bowed, saying hello. Melody’s face lit up when she saw them, all signs of vulnerability gone. The actress was back on.

She smiled and stood, bowing a bit. I was impressed that my mini lesson had sunk in. The men joined us, sitting in the chairs across from us. She asked them about the shoot, and they filled her in on some of the issues they had experienced. She told them that she would never stand for that sort of treatment when she worked. Min responded dryly that they didn’t, and that they were taking action. She smiled sheepishly and apologized.

They chatted for a few moments and then Minhyuk took my hand and told her that he needed to steal me away for a date. She smiled and stood. She hugged me and gave me a thankful look as she turned to make her exit. I stood there for a moment and watched as the door closed behind her.

“What is it, Jagi?”

“I think I made a friend? Maybe?” I shook my head. “I am not sure what just happened.” Wonho put his hand on my shoulder.

“Noona, you are a lot like our Minhyukkie. You are sunshine and people are drawn to you. You are genuine and people find that either irresistible or they are deterred because they are fake. Real recognizes fake, and fake doesn’t like real.”

“I suppose you are right, but I never expected it to be her. Maybe I am just not used to making new friends.”

“You made 6 new friends and a husband within the last year,” Minhyuk commented.

“I found a new family,” I corrected as I smiled up to him. He smiled back and gave me a quick kiss.

“Now let’s go eat. I hope you don’t mind a family dinner, the guys want to eat burgers too.”

“Of course, I don’t mind.” I laughed. The van was parked outside and before we could climb in, 5 men jumped out and took turns hugging me. I felt that sense of home that had become so familiar now and smiled to myself. We piled back in the van and headed for a feast.

While we rode, I played with Min’s tattoo on his back. It was peeking out of his t-shirt. He looked over and smiled at me.

“I think I want one.”

“One what?” he asked.

“A tattoo. One with your name or something on it,” he looked shocked.

“Your skin is so beautiful,” he said as he put his arm around me. “And they really hurt.”

“I just kinda feel like it will be a way to keep you close while you are gone. And I just want a small one, nothing quite as big as yours.”

He smiled and leaned closer. “Maybe we should get couple tattoos.”

“Really? You would get one with me?”

“Well, I already have two, so one more isn’t going to make much difference.” I grinned at him.

“I could get a puppy and you could get a kitty,” I joked. He just smiled and shook his head.

“No, no, no. How about I draw something for us together?” 

I kissed him and smiled, “that would make it even more special.”

We threw out some ideas and Changkyun and Wonho jumped in on the brainstorming session. Min sketched the basic ideas on his phone, then he would finetune the one we liked later. The final design was two whales in the shape of a heart with a rose in the center. It was a little over an inch wide. We didn’t have much time because it needed a few days to heal before he left. He called his artist and made the appointment for the next day.

I was scared and nervous when we arrived at the studio but having him there and getting one too made it much easier. This was something I had been thinking about for a while, but I just finally said something to him. I was surprised he was so eager, but also very pleased.

I wasn’t really sure what to expect when we arrived since all I had seen was from movies and TV. This place was much cleaner and more upscale than those fictional ones. We met with the artist and Minhyuk showed him the drawing. We had decided that I would get mine on the inside of my right wrist and he would have his on the left in the same spot. They would be aligned so that when we held hands, they would touch. And when we were apart, we could each touch that spot and feel like we were together. It was cheesy, but we didn’t care. This was for us and no one else.

I instantly regretted my decision when he started. I went through with it though. It wasn’t as bad once I got past the initial shock. Minhyuk encouraged me the whole time. I had watched as he got his and was amazed how he handled it. I was a big baby through mine though. But when we were finished, they were beautiful and exactly what I had wanted. And his would be healed in time for the first show in two weeks.


	40. One Night In Seoul (Mature)

Those two weeks flew by and the concert was suddenly here. I was so excited to see them live again. Monsta X was performing one night in Seoul for their 11th debut anniversary. Last year’s show had been smaller and more intimate. This was a full-on concert and fanmeet. I had a front-row seat reserved for me. The company had invited Melody and she would be next to me. She and I should make the tabloids for sure. I missed having Nikki as my concert buddy, but I would manage.

I broke out my Minbebe #1 shirt, my favorite jeans, and comfortable sneakers. The girls in the front seats usually dressed up, hoping to get the attention of their bias. I already had his attention and that wasn’t my style anyway. This was going to be a long night and comfort was important. The guys had gone early for an interview and then had to get ready for the fanmeet. A company car was going to come for me, and they also were sending one to get Melody later. I was sure she would be wearing something very stylish and trendy, and I caught myself second-guessing my choice of wardrobe for the night. I shook my head to snap myself back to reality. I was me. I wasn’t going to let her in my head. She was such a dynamic and charismatic woman that she affected people without them even knowing.

I heard the guys talking about her when we were having dinner last week. She had even gotten to them a little. It wasn’t that they were “interested” in her, it was just that she is very charismatic, and she gets under your skin. This is probably how she had gotten mixed up with her costars. As long as she keeps her mitts off my boys, we will be fine.

I arrived at the venue for the fanmeet and was escorted to the green room. I heard Minhyuk from the end of the hall and I smiled. My husband could be the sweetest, most sensitive man, but he was also incredibly ‘extra’. He was full of life and energy and pure sunshine. That is what drew me to him in the beginning. I peeked around and spotted him in the hairdresser’s chair. He was on his phone, probably playing a game, and having a very loud discussion with Joohoney and Kihyun about something. He looked up into the mirror and spotted me leaning against the doorjamb. I was simply standing there, admiring him. _Damn that man is beautiful_ , I thought to myself.

His face lit up and his smile spread instantly across his face. He called to me and motioned me over as he stood and walked to me. The stylist was not working on him right then, so he could move freely. He swept me up into his arms and spun me around. I giggled as his breath tickled my ear. The guys all said hello, but only Kyun came over for a hug. The others were all busy with their stylists.

“I am so glad you are here, jagi.”

“Me too. I am so excited for this! I keep thinking about last year when I was at that table in front of you. My life turned upside down that day, and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“I feel the same. I would change one thing though. I would not have let you go the first time I met you,” he smiled and kissed me quickly. He suddenly froze and a concerned look formed on his face.

“What is it? What is wrong?” I furrowed my brow and touched his cheek.

“Well, you know how the interactions with fans are. The flirting… I don’t know…” his concern made me melt.

“Jagi, it is ok. It is your job, so I am only going to be a _little_ jealous,” I held my fingers up to illustrate. “But if anything makes you uncomfortable, then don’t do it. Please don’t let my being here stop you from doing what you love to do. Besides, the fans all know you are married, and I think they will be respectful of that.” I walked my fingers up his chest and followed with my eyes. And if they don’t, I will drag them off by their hair,” I looked him in the eyes... straight faced and serious. He smiled. “Now go make those Monbebes weak in the knees!” He winked at me and gave me another quick kiss as his stylist returned and called him back to the chair. She smiled and bowed to me. I returned the gesture and then turned to find a seat on the couch. I sat with my head propped on my hand, just watching him, like a dreamy-eyed teenager.

The fanmeet was amazing, as usual. The fans were respectful to all of the guys, as expected of Monbebe, and the performances super sexy. After they finished, they had to head to the arena for soundcheck and the concert. Their comeback was supposed to have happened already, but they had experienced issue after issue, causing major production delays. Now they were having problems getting the MV filmed. As they were parting ways with the company, they decided to hold off on an album and just release a single for now. They now owned the music, so they could do what they wanted with it.

I hung backstage while they performed soundcheck. I felt like a groupie... an uber-groupie, and that made me laugh out loud. They sounded great and Min kept shooting glances back to me while he practiced his hip thrust moves. Locking eyes with him when he was doing that was stirring things up in me. I wished I had brought another pair of underwear.

After soundcheck was over we went to the dressing room. He held my hand as we walked down the hall, tracing circles on the back with his thumb. This only served to intensify my arousal. I knew right then that I would not make it through the concert in one piece. I looked over at him and he had that sexy smile, holding his tongue at the corner of his lips. I almost came undone. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly the effect he was having on me. And he knew that I would not let him sleep when we got home.

I took my place on the couch as they touched up hair and makeup. I stretched out slightly, with my legs curled to the side. My eyes hardly left him the whole time. When he was finished, he walked to me and stood in front of me. I was at the perfect height to cause trouble, and I unconsciously licked my lips as I glanced straight ahead. He put a finger under my chin, lifting my face. His lips were slightly parted, and he was pushing his tongue against the inside of his mouth. It took every ounce of strength in my body to restrain myself. I knew the room was full of people, but I only saw him. It was just the two of us. A knowing smile formed on his lips and he took my hand, pulling me up off the couch. He pulled me close and my heart began to race. His hand was on my back, pulling me against his hard body, and the heat was searing my skin. With his other hand, he stroked my cheek. My eyes closed and my head fell back slightly. My lips parted in hopes of a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, “Noona… you are so beautiful, and I want to take you right here on this couch. I don’t even care if we aren’t alone. But since that is not possible, I promise to make it worth the wait tonight.” His breath was hot against my ear and his lips brushed the lobe. I felt a rush of heat between my thighs and a small whimper escaped my lips. He pulled away and winked at me.

“There’s an empty room down the hall, if you guys need a minute… or 20,” Joohoney announced with a chuckle. Everyone laughed and broke the mood. 20 minutes seemed to be our thing.

Minhyuk sighed, “we do have to change now.” I opened my mouth to speak, “And no, you can’t help.” He smiled at me playfully.

“I suppose I can go find that room and wait there while you change,” I lowered my gaze and bit my lip as I looked at him. I intentionally brushed my arm against his crotch as I moved away. He was hard and I smiled back at him as I kept walking.

“You are going to leave him like that, Noona?” Changkyun asked. I giggled.

“You guys are on a schedule, remember?” I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder at Minhyuk. “I will be in that empty room down the hall. Come find me when it is time to go.” I closed the door behind me and exhaled the breath I didn’t know I had been holding.

I wandered the hall, looking for the room in question. It was not far. I turned on a lamp and went to stretch out on the couch while I waited, laying my head on the throw pillow and covering my face with my arm. I could still feel his hand, his 21cm hand, splayed against the small of my back. The heat spread throughout my body again.

I rubbed my legs together, needing release. I thought about the way he looked at me just moments earlier and it got worse. Within moments I heard the door close and lock. I smiled. I knew it was Minhyuk and I didn’t move. He sat beside me and ran his hand up my side, from my hip to my breast. He cupped my breast, caressing it gently and my nipple hardened. I pressed against his hand as he teased the tight bud through my clothes. He moved my arm from my face with his other hand. He leaned over and placed his hand behind my neck, tangling his fingers in my hair. He took my mouth urgently and our motions became clumsy because we had to move fast. He pulled my shirt loose and reached underneath, pulling my bra down. He teased my nipple with his thumb. I stood on my knees and he unfastened my jeans then pulled them and my soaked panties down to my knees. He leaned forward and kissed my stomach as he slipped his fingers inside me.

“Noona, you are so wet for me,” he groaned as he stood up in front of me. He was straining against the fabric of his stage pants, which were designed to stretch. I unfastened them and pulled them down over his erection. I hadn’t realized until that moment how much I had dreamed of this happening before we met. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his underwear and gently pulled them down. He sprung free and I licked my lips at the site. I immediately took him into my mouth, and he hissed through his teeth.

I teased him with my tongue, and he grasped the back of my head. I bobbed my head, taking as much of him as I could. He pulled me up and kissed me. “We don’t have much time,” he rasped. I turned around on my knees and leaned forward as he thrust into me, hard and fast. I gasped loudly and tried to stay as quiet as possible. I clung to the back of the couch as he held my hips and brought me to the release I so desperately needed. I felt him pulsing inside me as we came together. I rested my forehead against my hands on the back of the couch as I caught my breath. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed my back and helped me straighten up. He reached over to the side table and grabbed some tissues. He cleaned us up and held me against his chest. “That was amazing, jagi… I have wanted to do this with you for so long…”

I moaned against his skin as I inhaled his scent. “More, please,” I requested, batting my eyes at him. He chuckled.

“I promise more later. We have to go back. And I probably need to touch up again.” I looked up at him and noted that his liptint had smeared and he was a little sweaty. I smiled proudly, knowing it was my fault.

We put ourselves back together and headed back to the dressing room. The other members cheered when we returned. I blushed, but Minhyuk just looked proud. He quickly touched up his face and straightened his clothes. He slipped on the signature custom beaded jacket, which completed the look. He turned to me and I felt another rush of desire. This was a fangirl’s dream, and I was living it. He cocked his head and shook his finger at me. “No, no, you can’t have any more Minmin right now. Save some for later.” I giggled and the members laughed.

Manager Seo appeared behind him to take me to my seat. I kissed Minhyuk on the cheek and waved to the other members. “Hwaiting!” I yelled as I left the room. I heard cheers follow me down the hallway.

I was the first to be seated. It wasn’t long before Melody was escorted to the seat next to me. She spotted me and started trotting down the aisle. She trotted because that was as fast as she could go in those heels. I shook my head, knowing she would regret her choice of footwear before the night was over. She hugged me tightly and squealed.

“Oh Sunny, it is so good to see you! I am so excited about tonight. Thank you for letting me tag along!” I laughed and shook my head.

“I am happy for the company. Attending concerts alone is not as fun.” I presented her with a lightstick because I was sure she didn’t have one. She looked at me with a puzzled look.

“It is a Mondoongie and you use it like this,” I turned mine on and waved it rhythmically to the music playing over the sound system. She caught on quickly and mimicked my gestures, a huge smile on her face.

We chatted as the doors opened and the people began filing in. The VIP ticket holders were allowed entry first, which was our section. A few of the girls squealed when they saw Melody. She squealed back like she knew them. This just made them more excited. Others saw me and got excited, knowing I was Min’s wife. There was much chatter and excitement in the front rows. I translated for the ones who didn’t speak English so that Melody could talk to them.

She seemed genuinely happy to be there and to be talking to fans. Her bodyguard stood near, ready to jump in if the situation got out of hand, but we were just a couple of girls there to see a show. Melody seemed more relaxed than I had seen her so far. She must not get the chance to do things like this often. I asked her about it, and she said when she attends concerts at home, she is usually in a separate VIP area and not front row. She said she was going to enjoy being she was just one of the girls. The more I was around her and talked to her, the more she grew on me. I felt like she had to be “on” so often that she forgot how to turn it off.

The arena filled as we talked to the girls around us. They kept asking me questions about Minhyuk and the guys. I answered them without giving away too many private details. Melody was as interested as they were. Finally, the house lights dimmed, and the stage lights came on. The intro music started, and the stage began to rise. The guys appeared out of the fog, backlit by the powerful spotlights behind them. Once the stage stopped moving, they walked forward. No, that is not correct… they _swaggered_ forward.

The crowd went completely batshit crazy and so did we. Right then, it did not matter that I was married to the man, I was a Monbebe. It was even more exciting than any of the other shows I had been to. This was the best seat I had ever had, plus the man I adored was looking directly at me and waving.

He shot me a finger heart and I pretended to catch it. The crowd swooned at his sweetness, myself not excluded. They launched directly into their two most recent hits then and then stopped to talk to us. This was the pattern of the night, they performed 2 or 3 songs, then talked to us and played games with each other. After the first costume change, they came out and did their special stages.

Min had kept his stage a secret, so I was as shocked as the rest of the crowd when he came out in tuxedo with Kihyun and a piano. They sang a remix version of Confession by Yim Jae Bum, Min’s favorite karaoke song. Kiki played the piano and harmonized on vocals.

_What should be done_

_What should I do_

_I dare, I dare to love her_

_To live quietly and pretending to have forgotten_

_That is a life that is just like death_

_The criticism of the world and the portrayal of me as a madman_

_I know of it all_

_I am afraid of it all but I love you_

_Where are you?_

_Can you really hear me?_

_Then do you know of my poor, bleeding love?_

_Please forgive me_

_If you were to punish, I will gladly accept it_

_But, her, please allow me, just her and her only_

Towards the end, Min took a rose out of a vase on the piano and held it as he walked to the front of the stage, singing his heart out. He sat on the edge of the stage and sang to me, then held the rose out. I took it and he held my hand as he sang to me, looking only at me. My eyes filled with tears as the girls around me screamed and cried. Melody looked on in wonder.

The next stage was Shownu and Wonho… and their muscles, and then they finished off with the maknae line performing a song written and produced by the three of them. DJ H.ONE gave us a taste of something he had been working on and the rappers raised the roof. I was still reeling from Min’s serenade.

Their Ments played on the screen while they changed into their next costumes. The videos were adorable and cheesy as always, but we loved every second of them. They came back and did a few more songs and played with the crowd quite a bit. Another short film during costume change and they came back for the final part. They blew us away when they did their upcoming single. No one was expecting it, including me.

For the encore, they did Oh My and Queen, which they had not done in concert for a long time, but he knew they were 2 of my absolute favorites. I was not prepared for Minhyuk up close doing those dances. This was worse than soundcheck. I swear he knew because he kept looking my direction. From where he was on stage, I was sure he probably could not see me past the lights, but he knew where my seat was. Our quickie in the dressing room really wasn’t enough and then watching him and hearing him sing was almost too much to handle.

After the encore, they said goodnight and bowed as the stage dropped, removing them from our sight. Security came to escort me and Melody backstage before the rest of the crowd was released. The people sitting near us waved and cheered us as we left.

We met the guys in the dressing room and I practically ran to Min and clung to him. He hugged me with a huge smile on his face. He asked what I thought and just held him as tears started again. Kihyun talked to Melody while I had my moment with Minhyuk.

They changed into comfortable clothes, washed off their stage makeup and made sure everything was packed up for the crew. We said goodbye to Melody, and she hugged us all. She told me what an amazing time she had being my concert buddy and then told the guys how much she enjoyed the show. Her bodyguard escorted her out when she was finished, and we piled into the van and headed home. Minhyuk made good on his promise and by the time he was finished, I could not move. It was glorious.

**_Well, the tour is starting and our lovebirds are about to be separated for a while. How do you think they will handle it? Let me know in the comments!!_ **

**_Thank you so much for reading!!_ **


	41. Never Enough Time (Mature)

A couple of days later, Melody called and asked if we could have dinner. I agreed, reluctantly, and then she asked if we could eat at my apartment. She said she felt more at home there than in a restaurant and that she would take care of the food. I hesitated, and she asked if she was imposing. While she really was, I something nagged at me to agree, so I told her to come on over. I mentioned that the guys would be by for a very short time before they had to go to their next thing. I had hoped to get a little time alone with Minhyuk between his schedules, but that did not look like it would happen.

She seemed to need the companionship and I was available, and also was not the type of person to turn away in that situation. I was still unsure about this friendship, but I was willing to give it a try. I did not see us becoming close like I was with Nikki or SeoYeon, but I would still give her a chance.

She arrived around 4:30 and she brought two assistants and a cart full of food containers. They donned shoe coverings and quietly sat the food on the kitchen island. They unpackaged it quickly and scurried away with a bow. Melody opened her hands in front of the spread and said, “I wasn’t sure exactly what everyone would like, so I got a variety. There’s plenty for everyone.”

“Oh wow, that is enough for them _and_ the Korean army!” My eyes were huge as they took in the amount of food that had been inside those containers. “The guys will be ere any time now. They will have to eat and run because they have another schedule tonight.”

“Well, they can feast when they arrive.” She smiled and I smiled back. It was very generous, but a bit over the top. I texted Minhyuk and let him know there was a buffet on our buffet. He sent back a laughing emoji and said the guys were cheering.

“Well, you just made 7 men very happy. They are on their way. This was very generous of you. Thank you.”

“It was nothing, really. You guys have made me feel welcome and I made a new friend. This was the least I could do to show my appreciation. And that concert was unlike anything I have experienced before.” She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I was tense at first, but she did not let go. I relaxed into the hug and wrapped my arms around her in return. “Really Sunny, thank you. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you.” She squeezed tighter and then let me go. 

The door chimed as it opened, and my family walked through with huge smiles on their faces.

“Just in time!” I exclaimed.

“Oh wow! That looks amazing!” Of course, Shownu was the first to comment on the abundance of food as his face lit up. “Thank you, Melody-shi.” They all said this in turn as they dug in.

Minhyuk’s first order of business was to hug me and give me a very big and sexy kiss, right in front of our guest. That took me by surprise as he was generally more reserved when we were not alone. I returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, regardless. He winked at me as he went over to get his dinner.

“Um, that was hot. I am sorry to intrude on an intimate moment, but I was sort of right here,” the singer laughed. My cheeks heated and I apologized for the public display.

“He generally saves that for when we are alone.”

“Don’t apologize, please! That was better than any movie kiss I have ever seen or been a part of. It was downright… inspiring,” she winked. “I feel like maybe you two had other plans for this little break? I am sorry I trespassed on your time.” I blushed a bit more because it was true. Before I could respond, Kihyun called to us to come eat.

We had a nice, if rushed, dinner and then Melody’s manager called. She had to leave earlier than planned. She hugged me and then each member in turn as she said her goodbyes. “Call me any time! Au revoir, mon frere!” she lilted in a perfect French accent as she made her exit. I felt myself exhale and relax against the island. “That woman is exhausting,” I said quietly.

Minhyuk was in front of me and had his arms around me before the door finished chiming. He put his forehead against mine and said, “I have 20 minutes before I have to leave.” I took his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom, waving over my shoulder, “he will be back in 20 minutes!” I heard chuckling and then the door chime as we reached the bedroom. It seemed we had to rush so much these days, catching moments where we could.

He spun me around as soon as the door shut. His long fingers tangled in my hair as his lips found mine. “I have missed you, noona,” he rasped against my lips. We kissed awkwardly as we removed our clothes quickly. Once they were off, he held my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. His lips then trailed down my throat to my breasts and captured first one nipple, then the other. His thumbs brushed over them while they were still wet, causing electricity to shoot through my body. I reached down and took him into my hand. He hissed through his teeth as his lips returned to mine.

He all but threw me on the bed and I landed with a giggle. He landed beside me and put his hand on my hip, sliding it around to cup my ass and pull me to him. He shifted so that I could sling my leg over and straddle him. I centered myself over him and teased his tip with my heated core. He pulled my head down and kissed me hard and then raised his hips so that his head pushed inside me. I gasped and dropped down to take all of him. I braced my hands against his chest as I rocked my hips and rode him fast and hard, reaching orgasm in near record time.

He flipped me over so that he was behind me and pulled my hips back to him, thrusting deeply. Our moans and cries were probably loud enough for the members to hear in the dorm downstairs, but we did not care. He reached around with one hand and teased my clit while he increased his speed. I exploded again and he went with me. I felt him twitch inside me as he released, and it made me want more. I whimpered and rubbed my ass against him, asking for more.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “my Sunny is very horny tonight.” He kissed the spot behind my ear that he knows drives me wild and laid me down so that he could lay beside me. He kissed me and slipped two fingers inside me. I arched against his hand and my hips began moving involuntarily, seeking release. He kissed my neck and whispered, “you want to come, don’t you?” I whimpered in response. “Do you like that? Does it feel good? You are so hot, so tight,” his lips found mine again and as he curled his fingers in that special spot, I came undone. My hands gripped the bed and my back arched as I cried out. “That’s it, come for me baby.”

Once the aftershock had stopped, I opened my eyes and tried to catch my breath. He was propped up on his elbow, smiling that little half smile with his tongue at the corner of his mouth. “Does it turn you on when I talk to you like that, Jagi?”

I nodded and smiled shyly, “yes, it certainly does.”

“Good, because I like it too. I like it when you do it to me too,” he kissed my forehead. His phone started dinging and he groaned as he fell back on the bed. “More time. I need more time with you. I want to hold you now and tell you the things that I want to do to you… and then do them.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. But they have the door code. They will come get you.” His phone dinged again as if to emphasize my point. He kissed me and rolled to the edge of the bed, then pulled on his shorts and pants. I didn’t move yet because if I did, I would make him late. I rubbed my legs together, savoring the lingering euphoria.

“If you keep doing that, I may miss my ride.” He paused buttoning his shirt and leaned over to kiss me again. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him back to the bed, kissing him in a way that let him know my intentions. “Ah, jagi, I have to go. I want to stay and play with you, but duty calls.”

I sighed and released his neck after one more kiss. “How late will you be?” I rolled onto my side and propped on my elbow.

“Probably around 1 or 2? Don’t wait up. You have to work tomorrow, and I don’t want you to be tired.” He finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it into his pants. I offered to help, and he just grinned at me, knowing I would be the opposite of helpful.

I sat up on my knees in front of him, leaning forward to prop on my hands. “I love you, Lee Minhyuk.”

He smiled and leaned down for a kiss, “and I love you, Sunny Lee.”

He stood up and we heard the door chime. He winked and told me he would miss me and opened the door just enough to slip out of it. I grabbed my robe and peeked out to watch him. I heard Joohoney scolding him about being late.

“If you knew what I just said goodbye to, you would not be so hard on me,” he looked back to the bedroom and blew me a kiss. Honey looked over and blushed as he smiled and waved. He patted Min on the back, and I thought I heard him apologize. I giggled and ducked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

“Alone again,” I said to no one.

**~~~~**

**Thank you for reading!!!**

**Stream Wanted when the MV comes out!!**


	42. Miss You (Mature)

I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and put my hair up, then went to put away the food and clean up. The guys had decimated the smorgasbord and there was hardly anything left. I finished cleaning up and checked the time. It was just after 5, which meant Nikki was up. I picked up my phone and started a video call. She picked up and I could tell she had just gotten up, but she was smiling.

“Good morning, beautiful,” I teased.

“Good evening, person I miss!” she laughed. “Hmm, either you just worked out, or you just _worked out.”_ She sipped her coffee with one eyebrow raised.

I felt my cheeks heating up, “it’s okay, I am married.” I winked at her.

“So, things are good?” I nodded.

“Good yes, but he is so busy right now I hardly see him. It gets really frustrating at times, but I try not to let him see that it bothers me. I came in to this fully aware that I would be mistress to his career. But we had a few minutes tonight and totally took advantage of the situation.”

“Good for you. Take it when you can get it!” She paused, “has, um… has Changkyun said anything about me?” she twisted her sleep-tousled locks around her finger and sipped her coffee.

“I have barely seen him lately. But I am sure he thinks about you. Min said he sulks more lately than he did before. Maybe it is because he misses you. You guys talk a lot, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah... we do… a lot… but I just wondered… you know.” Nikki had turned into a teenager right before my eyes.

“Girl, you got it bad!”

“Ah, I know! How did you do this? I admit I did not fully understand what you were going through when you came home. I sincerely apologize. And he and I are not even close to where you guys were at that time.”

“Where exactly _are_ you guys?” my curiosity was peaked.

“That is an excellent question,” she laughed and took another sip of her coffee. “I have absolutely no clue. We like each other, a lot… I think, but we haven’t really talked about it. I don’t think either of us expected it to go anywhere in the beginning.”

“Maybe you should just ask him. He appreciates honesty and openness.”

“I suppose I could do that… but then it will be all awkward and weird if he doesn’t answer or if he says something I don’t want to hear.”

“Or… it could go the opposite direction and be exactly what you want to hear. Which is…?”

“I don’t know that either. Oh Sunny, I am so lost. These feelings are foreign to me. I can’t make sense of anything. I miss him like crazy, I think about him _All. The. Time_. When I think about those few days in Korea… well, I get flustered. But I have to wonder if it is just infatuation.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Well, Changkyun is the first man to make me feel anything since Robert died. He is the first to make me _want_ to feel anything. And that scares me that it is kinda like the rebound boyfriend type of situation and you know how that usually ends up.”

“Yeah, I guess it makes sense. But it _has_ been five years, and you _have_ dated in that time, so he really isn’t a ‘rebound’ guy. You just need time to see where the feelings land. Maybe being apart is good. That way you can sort it out before you see him again. But you said _boyfriend_.” I giggled.

“Hmm, so I did. Anyway, I hope you get to come for the show. It won’t be the same without you. I need someone to fangirl with.” She deftly changed the subject.

“You have Tori. She is a pro fangirl.”

“OK, I need an _adult_ fangirl partner. I cannot tell my 13-year-old daughter what IM’s hip thrusts and that damn tongue do to me. That would be wrong and not very parenty.”

“I see your point. Min did ask me to come visit him at some stops. I am setting it up with Jisung and Emma.”

“The concert here is close to Tori’s competition. She would absolutely love it if you could be there.”

“I will be there. Text me the date and time. I will make it happen.”

“I love you, but I have to get ready for work. I will give the kids hugs for you when they get up.”

“Thanks Nik. Love you and we’ll talk soon.”

“Give Kyunnie a hug for me please… and tell him he is always on my mind.”

“Will do.”

We hung up and I realized I forgot to tell her about my new “friend”. I felt a little guilty for not readily opening up to Melody, but I was hesitant to let her in. She was very “Hollywood” and hers was not a personality type I was particularly drawn to. I felt like she was being as genuine as she knew how to be, and that she was maybe a bit shallow. Neither made her a bad person, just not an easy one to be around.

I decided to go for a swim, so I changed into my swimsuit and headed down to the pool. I did my usual exercises and floating meditation. When I felt relaxed enough, I went back to the apartment. I showered to wash off the chlorine and dried my hair. It was about 7:30 and I was bored. I didn’t feel like watching TV, I didn’t feel like reading. I called Halmeoni and talked to her for a while. After we hung up, I decided to take my camera and go out. The weather was nice so it would feel good being outside.

I thought about how it had been exactly one year since I had done this on my first night in Korea. My world had literally been turned upside down in that time and I was perfectly ok with that. Minhyuk’s motto is “Live without regrets”, and I had none. I had no idea what the future held, but right here, right now, was better than I ever could have imagined.

I filled my memory card and headed back home. During my walk, some Monbebes had recognized me. They asked for a selca with me. I was shocked but agreed. Apparently, I had fans! I texted Minhyuk to tell him and he sent back hearts. I knew he was busy so just the fact that he took 15 seconds to read my message and respond made me feel special.

I looked through my photos when I got home, seeing if I liked any enough to edit them. They were nice, but none really jumped out at me. I closed my laptop and checked the time. 9:30. The evening was dragging by. I went into our shared studio and stared at a blank canvas for a good 10 minutes. I selected shades of red, green, black, blue, and white and squeezed them out on the palette. I painted an open rose floating on water. It turned out pretty good I thought. Not anything that I would hang in the gallery, but not bad.

It was midnight now and I was starting to feel sleepy. I washed up and headed to bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I was wide awake again. I knew Min would be home soon and I wanted to see him. I knew I would pay for it the next day, but our time was so limited lately that it was worth it. I thought about the concert and the way he found me before the show and felt a rush of heat throughout my body. My thoughts were running wild now, and with each memory or fantasy, the heat grew. I was definitely not going to sleep now, and I wished for him to return soon.

Is this how it would be while he was away? I was going to be miserable. Lonely, horny, and bored. Not a good combo. There would have to be a solution for us both. It would be harder for him being with 6 other guys and little to no privacy. At least I could be alone. Nikki had mentioned that she and Kyun had done the phone sex thing. I wasn’t quite that brave and had not talked about it with Minhyuk to see how he felt.

Just as I was about to give up and get out of bed, I heard the door chime. I smiled and felt my heart race with anticipation. I heard him stop at the refrigerator and get some water. Then he came into the bedroom, being careful not to wake me. I could hear the rustling of his clothes and the sound of his zipper as he took off his pants. I could see his outline in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. I wanted to surprise him, but I wanted him to be in the bed first.

I could see him pull off his underwear and my breath caught. I was still trying to be still and quiet, but it was hard to disguise my arousal when my breathing became erratic. He carefully climbed into bed and rolled over to kiss my forehead. I wrapped my arm and my leg around him and pulled myself against him. “Jagi, did I wake you?”

“Mmm, no I couldn’t sleep. I have been thinking about you and that made it even harder to sleep, so here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.” He stroked my back and I felt him growing hard against my thigh. He leaned in and kissed me slowly and intentionally. I caught my fingers in his hair and sighed against his mouth. The moon was very bright tonight, and his face was illuminated. His dark eyes sparkled.

“I missed you,” I held his face with my hands. “Make love to me, Minhyuk, I need you,” he looked into my eyes and cupped his hand behind my neck, pulling my mouth back to his. His kiss was tender and gentle. He rolled us so that he was beside me. He whispered to me as he placed tiny kisses along my neck and collarbone. We were not rushed, and he was intent on taking his time. He slipped his hand under my silk nightgown and followed the curve of my body up to my breast. He lightly brushed over my nipple and it hardened at his touch. I writhed under him. He shifted and pulled my nightgown up. I lifted my hips so he could pull it off. He held my arms above my head after he let it drop to the floor.

He returned to my lips again and continued to whisper to me, I couldn’t understand all the words, but I wasn’t meant to. It was love talk, and it was making me melt. His hands and his lips explored my body, leaving my skin on fire in their paths. He settled himself between my legs and feasted on me. I cried out and gripped the bed as my body shook. He kissed a hot trail up my stomach over my heaving chest and up to my mouth. I tasted my juices on his lips. He pulled my leg up to his waist and slipped his fingers inside me. He continued the whispers and I felt like I was floating above the bed.

I could barely breathe yet he continued his seduction. He grasped my hips and pulled me on top of him. I centered myself over him and gasped as I took him inside me. He was still holding me, forcing me to move slowly. We both moaned loudly, and my head fell back as the sensation overwhelmed me. It was different than the urgency of late. We were savoring the feelings, the emotions.

When he had finally filled me up, he pulled me down against his chest and held me while nibbling and kissing my lips. He moved his hips slowly and slightly up and down, sliding in and out of me, his seemingly double-jointed hips working their magic. He held me tight so that he could control the movements. He wanted to slow it down tonight. The feeling was different and intoxicating.

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me. He lifted my legs so that my ankles were on his shoulders and continued his slow torture. He was still whispering to me. He turned his head and kissed my ankles on either side of his head as he caressed my legs. He reached down and teased my clit with his thumb as he moved, pushing me over the edge. I cried out his name and my legs began to quiver. He did not stop.

He let my legs drop and I wrapped them tightly around his waist. He leaned forward and braced on his elbows, tangling his fingers in my hair. He kissed the spot behind my ear and began whispering again.

“Noona, you drive me wild. I love it when you call my name. You feel so good, so wet, so tight, so hot.” All I could do was whimper and moan in response. He began speeding up his thrusts and I dug my nails into his back. His thrusts became more powerful, but not necessarily faster. I felt another orgasm building and I tightened my legs so I could move my hips against him. He put one hand under my ass to lift me as we exploded together. My body convulsed under him from the intensity. He collapsed on me and slid off to the side so that his full weight was not crushing me to the bed. His head was on my chest and I stoked his hair, tilting so that I could kiss the top of his head. I smiled against his hair, “thank you, jagi.” I felt him smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, princess,” exhausted, he mumbled as he fell asleep in my arms. I was right behind him.


	43. Send Off

They finally finished filming the MV and then rushed it to production. The MV was released a few days before the album, which had been ready for distribution for a while. The song debuted at #3 and climbed to number one within the first week. The views were in the millions in the first 24 hours. The next weeks were full of performance stages, variety show appearances, interviews, and VLives.

The song reached an All Kill and the album reached Platinum status quicker than any of their others. They were at the top of their game. Kihyun did an OST collab with EXO Chen. It was a powerful rock song, and their vocals were on point. This was my dream collab and I was ecstatic. I was even more excited because it was something I had mentioned to him a while back, just in a random conversation. I tried to stay out of their business because they obviously knew what they were doing, but I was thrilled that he had liked my idea and ran with it.

They were leaving to go on tour in less than a week, and I was trying not to get anxious about it. First, I was going to Japan with him, then I was going to meet up with him in Atlanta later. I would attend the show there, then go with him to Dallas, Houston, and then LA for the final show and Melody’s movie premier. We would fly home together after that.

Jisung had asked me to meet with a couple of new artists on behalf of the Atlanta gallery while I was there. I would still be going back in the fall for a couple of weeks due to the events we had going on, but I was hoping Minhyuk would be able to travel with me that time since he would be free from the contract then.

I was dreading the two months without Minmin. My sunshine was going away, and we had not been apart like this since I moved here. I no longer felt complete without him. We are two halves of a whole. We are complete when we are together.

In the days before he had to leave, he spent as much time with me as he could. It was difficult for him because he was so busy with preparations, his shows, and all the other things that come with being one of the hottest groups in the country and the world, but I could tell he was trying really hard to make time for me. I was trying to be strong and not let him see how poorly I was dealing with his impending departure.

I was packing my bags alongside him as we prepared to leave for Japan. I was excited about going to this first show to kick off the tour but the dread of being apart still loomed in my thoughts. I tried to focus on the present and enjoy it as much as possible. I could see in his eyes that he felt it too.

The Japan show had a special fanmeet attached to it. The show was sold out. We landed against a sea of Monbebes and press. I tucked myself in beside Minhyuk. Changkyun and Wonho helped shield me. Some of the fans were screaming not very nice things at me. Minhyuk stopped and glared at them and shook his head “no”. They calmed down and we kept going. It was rather uncomfortable and made me a bit nervous. Minhyuk stopped in front of me once we got clear and put his hands on my arms. “Don’t worry about them, princess. They just want to be you,” he gave me an adorable smile which pulled me right out of my black hole. I smiled back at him and he kissed my forehead. We continued on our way.

As soon as we got checked in to our hotel, all 8 of us went in search of food. We ate, did a little sightseeing, and I bought a couple of souvenirs to send to Tori and Bobby. I filled the memory card again on my camera. There was just so much to see, and thankfully the fans we encountered along the way were nice.

They had to go for soundcheck, and I watched from the front row since I would be backstage during the concert tonight. That decision was based not on the airport incident, but on the fact that my seat had been mistakenly sold. To make up for it, I got lots of attention from all the members while I stood in for Monbebe. This was the most fun I had experienced in a while, nudie times with my hubby notwithstanding.

The car took us back to the hotel to eat and get ready. Minhyuk always has to eat before he goes on stage. It was very close to the venue, so it didn’t take long to get there. Watching from the wings was an interesting perspective and I really felt like a groupie again. I loved getting to see the behind the scenes of their performance.

Between stages, when they came back to change, I got kisses and hugs. In many ways I liked this better, but I really loved being front row to watch him up close. I would take either and enjoy it. We didn’t get the opportunity for another green room adventure here.

They were still wound up when we got back to the hotel. They each had their own room this time, but we all gathered in Shownu’s room, which was the largest one, until they worked off the show energy. They did a Vlive together while I hung back and watched. Then they played out some of the funny things that happened and picked on each other playfully. We had food delivered because they work up quite an appetite when they are on stage.

Min and I got back to our room and worked off even more energy. We finally slept. When we woke up the next morning, they had to leave for the next city… and I had to go home. We laid in the bed as long as we could, just holding each other. I wasn’t ready for this. It wasn’t like I didn’t know this would happen, but this was the first time and I just wasn’t ready. I held back tears because I did not want to make him feel guilty. It wasn’t his fault, it was just his job.

He saw me trying not to cry and said, “it is only a few weeks, jagi. And you will be joining me soon. And we will talk every day, just like when you left me to go home. I think that was harder because I didn’t know if you would come back. Now I know I have you.” He pulled me tighter against his chest.

“Did you really think I might not come back?”

“Well, I hoped you would. I just could not be sure. It was such a huge decision for you to come here and when you left, we really had not made plans and… well I just wasn’t sure.”

“Oh Minmin, I never realized that. I started trying to figure out a way to come back as soon as I got on the plane. Of course, at that time I was thinking of another vacation, because like you said… we really did not make plans. And I was not sure what to expect. I thought you might forget me after I left.”

“Sunny-ah, you have been in my head and my heart since that day I met you for only moments. You reached in and grabbed me and wouldn’t let go. There is no way I could have forgotten you, especially after the time we spent together.” That made it harder not to cry and a couple of tears escaped down my cheeks. He smiled and wiped them away. “You have me now. I am yours and you are mine. This tour will be over quick and we will be back together soon. I love you, my princess.”

“I love you too, Minmin.”

His phone began to ding, alerting us that time was up. He stroked my hair and kissed me once more before we got up and showered. We packed up the few things that we had scattered around the room and there was a knock at the door. It was Changkyun coming to collect us.

It was time to go and we all met again in Shownu’s room. We had a quick breakfast of coffee and Onigiri, Japanese rice balls. A bellboy came and loaded all our bags onto one of those luggage carts and escorted us to the elevator. Min held me while we descended, and I laid my head against his chest. Wonho patted my back and gave me a sympathetic smile.

We climbed into the van first and sat in the furthest seat. He held my hand and brushed his thumb across the back. I looked at him and smiled, “please don’t worry about me while you are away. I will miss you terribly, but I will be cheering you on every step of the way. I will be watching every VLive, stalking every fan café, Universe, and Twitter post, all the fan cams, and thinking of you every minute of the day.”

He smiled and looked a bit relieved. “I know you will, and I will miss you too. I will call you every day. I will send secret messages on the VLives,” he laughed.

Wonho turned in his seat and said, “Noona, we will take care of him, don’t worry.” His sweet bunny smile melted my heart.

“I know you will. You guys have been taking very good care of each other since long before I came along,” I smiled back at him. Min squeezed my hand and I looked back at him.

“Just think of how it will be when we are together again,” he winked, and I giggled. He reached over and cupped my cheek. I leaned my head into his hand and kissed his palm. He unfastened his seatbelt, raised the armrest and leaned over, kissing me softly and tenderly, “I love you, Sunny-ah. I love you more than you know.”

We arrived at the airport and my heart started pounding. Our flights were leaving within 30 minutes of each other, but we had to go to different gates. We tried to get them as close together as possible.

There were dozens of Monbebes, waiting for them. It was really creepy how people knew their schedules. As usual, the guys protected me from the crowd. They were like my very own bodyguards.

We got through security together and they walked me to my gate, then we would have to part. The guys each hugged me in turn, then Minhyuk held me tightly, burying his face in my neck. “I love you, Sunny-ah. I love you so much. I will be back soon, and we will talk every day.”

“I love you too, Minmin. I am already counting the days until we are together again. I am looking forward to Dallas. Only 8 weeks to go,” I sighed. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face.

“That will fly by and will be over before you know it.” He tried to be positive and I loved that about him. My happy virus and sunshine. I nodded because I was afraid to speak. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. He wasn’t worried about us being in public. There was no reason to hide and his sense of propriety was cast to the wayside. It was a long kiss, one of the ones that makes my toes curl and insides melt.

I clung to his shirt when the kiss ended. I kept it together somehow and did not cry. I wanted to be strong for him. I did not want tears and red eyes to be the last thing he saw of me for 8 weeks. So, I used every ounce of strength I had and smiled at him. “Make them melt. Make them scream your name. Make them weak in the knees. But remember who makes _you_ feel that way.” I winked at him and gave him my sexy smile.

“You got it, princess, and you can look forward to all those things when we are together again,” he gave me one last quick kiss and smiled. “I love you.” He blew me a kiss as he walked backwards, leaving me alone. I kept my smile and blew a kiss back and said, “I love you.”

Once he turned away, the tears began falling.


End file.
